<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For The Glory by Whatthenshallwesay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399047">For The Glory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatthenshallwesay/pseuds/Whatthenshallwesay'>Whatthenshallwesay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Clone Trooper Inhibitor Chips (Star Wars), Clone Trooper Rebellion (Star Wars), Fix-It of Sorts, Force Lightning, Gen, Post-Order 66, Rebel CC-2224 | Cody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatthenshallwesay/pseuds/Whatthenshallwesay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CC-2224 is a good soldier. Good soldiers follow orders. The voice in the back of his mind? Not so much.<br/>Commander Cody is about to take a roundabout journey into the Rebellion against the Empire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Darth Vader, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Glory and Might</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soldier thought the voice shouting in the back of his mind would have stopped by now, or at least that it would have dulled a bit.</p><p>           There were some fights that felt like they happened a lifetime ago; battles where he would get back to camp and not remember how he had gotten there, how many rounds he had fired, how he been able to face the enemy, but the missing ammo and the bruises on his knuckles showed him it had been real. That he was still alive.</p><p>            This felt like that. He was on autopilot, but he couldn't snap out of it or stop the air around him from feeling heavy and <em>wrong</em>.  He had always told his men to remember their training, to practice technique until it became automatic. He was automatic. His training had been the best. It was still the best.</p><p>            For the Empire.</p><p>            <em>The Republic, you traitor. You monster. What have you done?</em></p><p>            The voice never stopped, but he was getting used to it. He was learning how to shift his focus. He was a good soldier; he had always been a good soldier. He was very good at his job. So good, the Emperor had just called him for a personal audience.</p><p>            He had eliminated a challenging target. A treasonous general who had been plotting to overthrow their glorious leader for years. The soldier had gained his trust--</p><p>
  <em>He trusted you to watch his back. You trusted him with your life!</em>
</p><p> And when the time was right, he had shot him off a cliff. Threat eliminated.</p><p>            <em>You killed him. You killed your general. He saved your life the week before and you killed him. You killed your friend. You did this.</em></p><p>            Nobody could have survived that fall.</p><p>            <em>Except that you’ve seen him make it through worse. When he faked his death for a mission, you mourned him as a brother. Why are you proud? what is wrong with you what is happening why are we all wrong--</em></p><p>            The general had been of particular interest to the Emperor. He was pleased. And the soldier was <strike>pleased</strike> <em>disgusted</em> with himself.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>            The Emperor's guards were waiting for him calmly.</p><p>            “Please wait, sir. He will be with you in a moment.”</p><p>            “Of course.”</p><p>            The soldier could hear terrible screams of agony as he waited, not just from his mind, but from the room down the dark hallway. The screams did not bother him or the guards, but he felt cold anyway. Like he recognized the voice, but he didn’t know how that could be. They clearly were not from another soldier who was like him.</p><p>            He waited. He didn’t mind waiting.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>            When the Emperor emerged from the room, the screams had stopped. The Emperor moved more gracefully than the soldier had remembered, almost as if he was gliding toward him. The soldier could see a pale smirk beneath the Emperor’s black hood.</p><p>            “Ah, you’ve arrived already. CC-2224, I presume?”</p><p>            <em>You could kill him for what he’s done to you and your brothers. It would be easy. He’s unarmed.</em></p><p>            “Yes sir,” the soldier replied, a little more loudly than necessary to drown out the voice in his head.</p><p>            “Good. Please follow me.”</p><p>            They walked the dark hall in silence.</p><p>            <em>Now. Please. This is your last chance. You can be free of this.</em></p><p>            The Emperor led him into a small yet ornate office and sat down in a chair. The soldier stayed standing.</p><p>            “2224, I gave you an order personally, correct?”</p><p>            <em>Danger.</em> The voice in his head warned.</p><p>            “Yes sir. You’re referring to Order 66.”</p><p>            “And you followed it, without question?”</p><p>            “Yes, sir.”</p><p>            “Hmm,” the Emperor said lightly. “It seems…not.”</p><p>            Both the soldier and the voice in his mind were shocked.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir, I don’t understand. We immediately fired upon the general and watched as he fell to his death." </p><p>            There was an oppressive silence, just long enough for the soldier to question his memory of the event.</p><p>            “Did you check for a body?” the Emperor asked, his tone just flat enough to be threatening.</p><p>            “N-no sir,” the soldier said. “He fell from a great height into a body of water. We—”</p><p>            “Well, then, that explains everything.”</p><p>            <em>He’s alive. He’s alive!</em></p><p>            Though the voice was relieved, the soldier was horrified.</p><p>            “I’m afraid General Kenobi did not fall to his death," the Emperor stood behind the desk. "In fact, it seems he had enough strength to track down my apprentice and greatly damage him as an asset to the Empire.” The quiet rage behind the words was unmistakable. </p><p>            “Sir,” the soldier bowed his head in shame. “I am so sorry—”</p><p>            “Oh, don’t worry, my dear Commander,” the Emperor smiled. “Luckily for the Empire, my apprentice will live, although at far less strength due to your <em>complete</em> incompetence.”</p><p>            The solider was glad the Emperor could not see him wince beneath his helmet. He knelt before the Emperor.</p><p>            “I failed you, and I will do anything you ask to resolve the situation.”  </p><p>            <em>Get up, get up, get up, stop groveling</em></p><p>            “Unfortunately,” the Emperor said, too friendly. “You will not have the chance.”</p><p>            The soldier had already been told who his Emperor was, but he had not been expecting him to have the power to summon lightning with his fingertips, and it was with this discovery that he knew he was going to die.</p><p>            His thoughts and the voice inside his head were drowned out by searing pain unlike anything he had experienced before. His bones felt like they must be disintegrating within him, his heart shorting out and restarting once every few seconds from the current. Throughout his short life, he had imagined several terrible ways to die, but this had not been one of them. </p><p>Well, if he was going to die in such a shameful way, he refused to beg for mercy.</p><p><em>After all,</em> the soldier thought, <em>this is what I deserve for my betrayal.</em> And for once, the voice in his head agreed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Wake up. Come on, wake up.</em>
</p><p>His head felt like it was splitting in half.</p><p>
  <em>Get up. You have to start running.</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t move, his body felt wrong. He tried opening his eyes, but he couldn’t.</p><p>
  <em>Just get up, trooper. Move.</em>
</p><p>He tried again, opening his eyes to a scene he didn’t understand. Blurred storage crates. There was a flash of pain behind his eyes. He winced, reaching up to grab his head. His helmet was still on. Had they really let him get away alive?</p><p>Slowly, he sat up so he wasn’t slumped over uncomfortably between the crates and garbage around him. It took too much time and effort just to move to a more manageable position, and his heart was now racing from the effort. He leaned against a wall, trying to catch his breath and get his headache to ease up. There was no way the Emperor had meant to spare him. As he looked around, he realized why it looked like he was surrounded by garbage. He was literally in a dump room.</p><p>He laughed in spite of everything. It was an old joke. <em>What are they gonna do with us after the war? They can’t exactly scrap us like clankers.</em></p><p>But it appeared they could. He started to laugh again, then his headache spiked.</p><p>It occurred to him that he felt more alive and in control than he had since before Order 66. Still a bit blurry and muted, but that was probably on account of being practically electrocuted to death. He looked himself over quickly, trying to make sure he didn’t have any other injuries. At least they had thrown him out with his armor. Not his blaster though. Unfortunate. He glanced around the room, looking for cameras. None from what he could tell.</p><p>He relaxed back against the wall again. He needed to figure out a plan. Suddenly, it felt harder to breathe as he began to think more clearly.</p><p>What had happened to him? To all of them? He had killed General Kenobi, and it had been his honor. What else did he remember? The 212th were taken from him, scattered across the galaxy, and the 104th who had reported in to say they had shot General Plo out of the sky, and the 501st had stormed the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and killed children--</p><p>He swore, gasping for air and ripped off his helmet in panic.</p><p><em>Breathe. You can’t panic now. You have to do something,</em> he told himself.</p><p>He remembered the story of parasitic worms on Geonosis that had controlled their hosts. Maybe it was something like that. But an infection for every clone? He remembered the horrible things they had all done, but he hadn’t been able to stop. His true self had been fighting in the background of his mind. What if the effects of whatever was happening came back?</p><p>He sat there until he could breathe again.</p><p>He had to get out of there and find someone. If the General was alive, he could find him. He would be able to help. Or maybe he could find Rex or the guys from force 99. If the rest of their brothers were trapped in whatever nightmare he had been trapped in, then he would need to get them out.</p><p>The room appeared to have no entrances or exits, only a small door that looked like it may be a garbage chute near the ceiling, about 6 or 7 meters up. No air lock or other exits. How did they even empty this place? If they literally threw him down, no wonder he felt like he had broken ribs.</p><p>He would have to climb. It looked possible; the wall was stylized in a way that the pieces of dark wall jutting out in odd patterns would give him handholds, but he wasn’t exactly in climbing shape. He put his helmet back on and stood slowly. There would be time to rest later. He could move slowly, but he had to keep moving. There were a few old crates he could stack to get to the first ledge, so he methodically moved them over, pulling himself up to the top and then grabbing hold of the wall.</p><p>The journey was slow and painful, his headache growing worse as his heart rate raised. He stayed focused on his goal.</p><p>His goal.</p><p>His goal was to follow orders.<br/>
Followordersfolloworders. Good soldiers follow orders.</p><p><em>Oh no. You’re losing it again.</em> </p><p>The soldier hadn’t finished his order. Order 66. He had failed to eliminate the General. This information had been made clear to him. He would need to complete his mission.</p><p>
  <em>Stop, don’t you dare do this again, brain worm. Get out of my head, whatever you are.</em>
</p><p>CC-2224 would complete his orders. He would track Kenobi, even if it took him to the end of the galaxy. It was penance for his failure.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t you dare.</em>
</p><p>Keep climbing, trooper. Keep climbing. The voice needed to stop fighting him. He could not let down the Emperor again.</p><p>
  <em>The Emperor just tried to kill you and threw you in the garbage, idiot.</em>
</p><p>This was his duty. This was what he was made to do. He was made for the good of the Empire.</p><p>
  <em>This isn’t who you are. You promised to serve the Republic, to protect the people.</em>
</p><p>The Republic was a lie. The Jedi are traitors.</p><p>“No!” an angry growl came out of his mouth. He froze, surprised at the voice. It was the voice that had always been in the back of his mind, that had never stopped fighting back.</p><p>
  <em>If you want Kenobi, fine. We’ll track him, but he knows what you’ve done. And if he can’t help me, then at least he’ll be able to take you down. You had to take a cheap shot at him—</em>
</p><p>CC-2224 would complete his orders. For the good of the Empire. For the glory of the Empire. He would kill Kenobi. </p><p><em>Oh?</em> The voice that was not him, and yet truly him, scoffed.</p><p>For the glory of the Empire. CC-2224, this is what you were made for.</p><p>
  <em>You can’t make me forget everything, can you?</em>
</p><p>For the glory of the Empire. Long may the Emperor reign.</p><p>
  <em>Glory? I was made to find my own glory. I belong only to myself. And I haven’t forgotten my name.</em>
</p><p>You name is CC-2224.</p><p>
  <em>I am a person, not a number. I am still glory and might. I am still Kote.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I am still Cody.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mr. Filoni, please, where is our emotional support clone?</p><p>Not sure who originally came up with the headcanon (actual canon?) that Cody is just a version of the Mando'a word for glory/might (Kote), but I love it and adopted it here. If anyone knows, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stealing a Ship and a Droid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was anything good about the featureless duraplast armor Cody now wore, it was that it allowed him to avoid being recognized. So when he pulled himself out of the garbage chute and stood against the wall to catch his breath, he hardly earned a second glance.<br/>
</p><p>A few troopers marched by in matching helmets. Helmets that were familiar but too rounded at the edges and far too shiny. The lack of patterns and painted colors on the armor gave Cody a chill.<br/>
</p><p>How had he not noticed how <em>wrong</em> this was?<br/>
</p><p>Cody waited for his mind to fight him on the thought as it usually did, but mercifully, there was silence.<br/>
</p><p>The splitting headache, his arms aching from climbing, and the realization that he had been going along with this horror show made thinking of a strategy a bit difficult.<br/>
</p><p>Cody could only worry about one thing at a time. Freezing up wouldn’t do him, or anyone else any good.<br/>
</p><p>The good news was unlike other covert operations, he knew all the processes of the enemy because until quite recently, he had been one of them.<br/>
</p><p><em>You still are,</em> he heard a whisper that he ignored.<br/>
</p><p>Just as the clones had seamlessly fused into the Empire, so had all the military protocol. There hadn’t been time for revisions of many of the codes he and Rex had come up with.
</p><p>
  <em>Rex. Oh no—</em><br/>
</p><p>Cody shook his head slightly, shaking off the thought of his friend. He could worry about Rex later. He could worry about—<br/>
He needed to leave; avoid any risk of being found by the Emperor or turned in by his men. Judging by his own behavior over the past few weeks, they would have no problem doing so. What had been done to all of them?<br/>
</p><p>Cody started walking to the nearest hangar. The most obvious solution was a getaway ship.<br/>
</p><p>He was unnoticed as he entered the busy docking bay, scanning for something that was fast and discreet, but it seemed he wouldn’t get to be so picky. Most of the ships were left over war staples being retrofitted with new cannons and dramatically darker paint jobs. He didn’t want to immediately get caught with a stolen ship, so an unassuming YT-class light freighter in the corner looked like it would be his best bet.<br/>
</p><p>Summoning his most dutiful “Marshal Commander of the 7th Sky Corps” stride, Cody walked to the ship, pretending to know exactly what he was doing. An exhausted-looking rookie looked up from a datapad.<br/>
</p><p>“Sir?” he stood at attention.<br/>
</p><p>Cody didn’t have any markings to show he was a commander, so the way he carried himself must be working.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes, ready to depart, trooper.”<br/>
</p><p>“Um—” the rookie looked down at the datapad and back up. “I don’t believe this ship was due to depart until 1900 hours.”<br/>
</p><p>Cody feigned a tired sigh. “Unfortunately, we have to move a bit more quickly on this assignment.”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh. Well…it is fueled up and ready to go, so that should be fine, sir. Mind if I take a moment to adjust the log?”<br/>
</p><p>“Of course, yes, whatever you need.”<br/>
</p><p>Cody waited, trying not to shift in impatience.<br/>
</p><p>“There we go. Just need a signature,” the other trooper handed Cody a stylus and the datapad. Cody suppressed a grimace. He wasn’t about to put his own information, and he really didn’t want to get anyone in trouble. He settled on signing sloppily with the number of a fallen brother from his old 212th battalion. He doubted the Emperor went through paperwork, but if they were all numbers to him, it would take him awhile to read the handwriting, much less realize the clone who had departed had not been Waxer, rest his soul.<br/>
</p><p>Cody smiled reassuringly out of habit, then nodded, realizing the other soldier couldn’t see it under his bucket.<br/>
</p><p>“Safe flight,” the rookie said politely. Poor kid.<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you,” Cody climbed into the ship, scanning it for any obvious extra cargo or trackers. This would do. He made his way to the cockpit, realizing he hadn’t thought through where he would even go. Where was he now?! He powered up the ship and frowned at the navicomputer before setting it to calculate the jump to Geonosis with a grim smile. He wasn’t sure how far the Empire’s reach extended or if it had infiltrated Separatist planets yet, but going to a known Separatist planet might buy him time or put him around beings who would keep their mouths shut. Besides, it seemed fitting to go back to where the war had begun. He might even be able to learn more about the brain worms that originated there. At least get away from the core worlds until he thought of a better plan.<br/>
</p><p>Cody started to feel a familiar tugging at the corners of his mind.<br/>
</p><p><em>No. No! No, you are ill, report to medical—</em><br/>
</p><p>“Shut up,” he said out loud, piloting the ship into space. “You need to keep it together, and I am not going back there.”Cody gripped the controls tightly, focusing intently on the vastness of space as if that would make the voice stop. He shifted into hyperdrive, taking a deep breath as the ship settled after the jump.<br/>
</p><p>Now what?<br/>
</p><p><em>Find. Kenobi.</em><br/>
</p><p>Cody rubbed his forehead. This was going to get annoying real quick. But leaning into annoyance was easier than caving into the fear of whatever parasite in his mind had made him kill those to whom he’d been loyal. He wished he knew something.<br/>
</p><p><em>Execute Order 66. Terminate General Kenobi. Good soldiers follow orders.</em><br/>
</p><p>“Not when they’re unethical and treasonous,” he muttered under his breath. Good thing he was alone. He didn’t need anyone else to witness his descent into insanity.<br/>
</p><p>Cody thought through his options. He could try and find his old friends, but chances were they were under the same mental curse he was. He didn’t know enough to save them from it without getting them killed. He could run from everything, disappear into the stars, but his conscience wouldn’t allow it.<br/>
</p><p>At this point, tracking down General Kenobi seemed to be the best plan. At least if the brain worm decided to be difficult, it would agree with him on finding the Jedi. Cody sighed.<br/>
</p><p>Where in the galaxy was Obi-Wan Kenobi?<br/>
</p><p>Without his normal Republic connections available, and with the Empire knowing even less, it looked like he’d have to get creative.<br/>
</p><p>If there was anything General Kenobi had been good at, it was making connections. Cody was a punctual man, but if he ever was late, it was because Kenobi had stopped to talk to a stranger. Someone must know where he had gone.<br/>
</p><p>Cody set to work on the ship’s communication system, checking its security to see if he could send a secure, untraceable message. It took some work, but he was able to send a greeting to a few of Kenobi’s old non-Jedi contacts, which included an eclectic mix of a pirate, a diner owner, and a senator who had asked for Cody’s input on her legislation proposals regarding clone rights. These were the connections most likely to keep quiet about Kenobi, but also the least likely to report him to the Empire. It was worth a try.<br/>
</p><p>Nothing came through right away, which was to be expected. There was enough turmoil this side of the galaxy that Cody was sure they had other things to worry about.<br/>
</p><p>He made sure the ship was on course and its autopilot was managing before wandering around to see if he could find anything useful. Other than an old med kit, a few ration bars, and a powered down older model astromech droid, there wasn’t much. He would definitely need to find supplies, or at least a weapon. Cody wiped the thin layer of dust off the med kit, popping it open. He swallowed some painkillers for the headache still prickling behind his eyes, then powered up the astromech.<br/>
</p><p>“Hello! I’m R5-D7.”<br/>
</p><p>“Uh, hello. You have any medical database access?”<br/>
</p><p>The astromech beeped a negative that almost seemed sad. Cody should have known better. He’d gotten far too accustomed to the upgrades General Skywalker had given to most of the droids in the 212th.<br/>
</p><p><em>Skywalker has been neutralized.</em><br/>
</p><p>Cody flinched. The voice didn’t get any easier to take. Especially with the disturbing knowledge it was giving him.<br/>
</p><p>“Well. You think I’m okay, medically speaking?” he asked the droid, almost smiling at the irony.<br/>
</p><p>R5 hesitated, scanning him. “You = in distress.”<br/>
</p><p>Cody snorted. “Yeah, something like that,” he pat R5’s dome, more as a comfort to himself than anything. “How good are you at keeping this ship in the air? I might just try and get some sleep.”<br/>
</p><p>R5 rolled across the ship to connect a scomp link to the ship in response.<br/>
</p><p>“All right, just…make some noise if we run into trouble, I guess.”<br/>
</p><p>R5 chirruped happily.<br/>
</p><p>Cody found the single bunk and collapsed into it, hoping that sleep came quickly. </p><p>	-<br/>
</p><p>Cody’s dreams were strange and disjointed; a horrible combination of battle memories and being caught again by the Emperor.<br/>
</p><p>The jumble of scenes and images ended with him standing on a sand dune. He looked for the water, thinking he was on some sort of beach, but there wasn’t any water.<br/>
</p><p>He was in a desert, then. The sunlight was so bright it hurt his eyes as he squinted at a hooded figure in the distance. Cody started walking toward it, but as he got closer, it grew blurrier. A mirage.<br/>
</p><p>He sped up his pace until the figure disappeared, leaving just two suns hovering over the horizon. The suns started to melt, dissolving into a dark and rainy sky over Kamino.  </p><p>      -<br/>
</p><p>Cody awoke with a start, nearly hitting his head on the bottom of the bunk and feeling unsettled from his dreams.<br/>
</p><p>There was a ringing coming from the cockpit, so he stumbled over, wiping a hand over his face and dodging R5, who was still contentedly monitoring the ship.<br/>
</p><p><strong>One New Message.</strong><br/>
</p><p>Cody felt his heart leap as he set it to play.<br/>
</p><p>“Greetings,” a holoprojection of a very tired man appeared. Cody recognized him as a senator, but not the one he had sent his message to. “Thank you for your message, Commander. Forgive my intrusion; however, I am currently assisting in processing my friend Senator Amidala’s remaining communications.” He took a breath, almost like he was trying to compose himself. Cody frowned, finally placing the man as Senator Organa from Alderaan.<br/>
</p><p>“I regret to inform you that Senator Amidala has recently died.” Organa swallowed. “My condolences if this is the first you’re hearing of it. Judging from your message, it sounds like it may be.” He paused again.<br/>
</p><p>“Unfortunately, I have received news Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has also been killed. I’m so sorry that I have no good news to give you. I’m sure both Padmé and Obi-Wan were friends of yours, as they were mine. I know General Kenobi always spoke highly of you as his Commander.”<br/>
Senator Organa looked down for a moment, gathering his thoughts once again. “I hope that you are safe. Please let me know if I can be of further assistance. May the Force be with you. Farewell.”<br/>
</p><p>The image of the senator flickered out.<br/>
</p><p>Of course, Organa wouldn’t know about General Kenobi, but Senator Amidala was dead? Cody shut his eyes, suppressing the urge to hit something. General Kenobi had been friends with her for over a decade. The woman had more courage in politics than those twice her age. This wasn’t right. There had to be some sort of foul play involved.<br/>
</p><p><em>Senator Amidala. Status: traitor to the Republic and the Empire.</em><br/>
</p><p>“Stop,” Cody muttered.<br/>
</p><p><em>Status: deceased.</em><br/>
</p><p>And yet, Senator Organa had chosen to employ an old Jedi saying. Organa sounded sincere, but it felt more like an empty platitude than ever. Had the Force been with the Jedi – adults and children - who had been methodically killed? With the Temple that had burned? With his brothers who had fought and died for a meaningless war? The only Force with Cody was the lighting that had rattled his bones and muddled his mind.<br/>
</p><p>Cody had never felt like he understood the Force, but he had seen the things Jedi could do, and he trusted the Jedi. He trusted those he had led and fought alongside. He wasn’t one for vengeance but these atrocities almost made him willing to change his mind.<br/>
</p><p>He was going to figure out what was going on if it killed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and for the kind comments! I originally was going to have this be a one-shot, but I'm feeling inspired to do something longer to fulfill my dreams of Cody getting a good ending. </p><p>I have a few random ideas, but mostly I'm winging it. Thanks for coming along :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brain Worms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few more bouts of troubled sleep, doses of painkiller, and episodes of staring blankly at a wall trying to think of a better plan than going to a planet he had no business being on, Cody was still on track to Geonosis. 
	</p><p>He couldn’t remember the last time he had so much free time, and it made him restless. 
	</p><p>“You know anything about Geonosis?” he looked to R5. 
	</p><p>R5 started rattling off coordinates. 
	</p><p>Cody chuckled. “Thanks, but I meant any languages.” 
	</p><p>“Affirmative. Can understand Geonosian. Old language software from beginning of war.”    
	</p><p>“That’ll work.” Cody brought them out of hyperspace. “You’ll have to help me out. There’s some things I need to know.” They were close enough to that Cody could spot the rocks in the planet’s ring. He tapped his fingers on the dashboard, wondering if anyone planetside would hail the ship. 
	</p><p>And then, he saw it. A durasteel skeleton of something enormous hovering over the right side of the planet. It was big enough to be a moon.
	</p><p>“What the <em>hell</em> is that?” Cody blinked hard, afraid he was hallucinating. He knew Geonosis was the base for one of the biggest droid factories, but the Republic had destroyed it in the wake of the Second Battle of Geonosis. Maybe this was another factory? A space station? But for what? He altered course slightly, even further from whatever was being built. No matter who was building it, he could tell he didn’t want anything to do with it. 
	</p><p>Cody still recalled where some of the hive cities were. The other commanders used to tease him about his over-researching, but this proved his point that you never knew when something would become important. Strolling into one of hives with his face probably wouldn’t be the best plan, but any intel he could get from the citizens about the brain worms would be helpful.  
	</p><p>After landing on the sandy outskirts of one of the hives, he threw his helmet on. It wouldn’t do too much good disguising him, but it was better than nothing. Scouring the ship again brought up no weapons, and regrettably, he had not secured one between getting thrown in the garbage and getting on the ship. He grabbed the two expired sedative shots from the med kit instead. R5 rolled out of the ship behind him, beeping out what sounded like a soft grumble at the dangers of sand build-up in astromech wheels.
	</p><p>“I know,” Cody said. “I’ll clean your wheels out later. I promise.” He squinted out at the spires of the hive in the distance, the sun hovering above them as they moved toward the city. 
</p><p>The last time he had disembarked on Geonosis, he had been lost in thought about the battle ahead, and Kenobi had told him about the first battle of the war, a story that had started with something about being “chained to a pole and attacked by several humongous monsters.” In typical Kenobi fashion, he’d shared the most dramatic and humorous details to lighten the mood.  There was a reason Kenobi was famous for his dry wit, but when Cody first met him, even at the beginning of the war, he immediately recognized a darker humor more fitting of a seasoned veteran. 
	</p><p>Two hundred and twelve Jedi had come to aid Kenobi in what became the First Battle of Geonosis. Most of them had given their lives, as had countless clones. Cody suspected their battalion being called the 212th wasn’t a coincidence. 
	</p><p>
  <em>Don’t forget your target, CC-2224. Complete your orders. Find him.</em>
</p><p>Cody walked faster to drive away the thoughts. He should have known better than to think about the war or Kenobi. The sooner he figured out what was going on, the better. 
	</p><p>Walking straight to the hive was a bad idea, but there weren’t traditional buildings or structures, only the caverns within the hive. The outside of the city was eerily empty, since all the life was inside the tunnels. Cody wasn’t sure what the Geonosians would consider proper manners. Should he announce himself? This was crazy. He was crazy. 
	</p><p>He didn’t have time to think of a good entrance before he heard the flapping of wings behind him. He turned, putting his hands up. A hovering Geonosian pointed a sonic blaster at him, expressing their anger in a series of aggressive clicks.
	</p><p>“R5?” Cody asked, keeping eye contact with the Geonosian and hoping the droid’s translations would come in handy. 
	</p><p>“Access restricted here,” R5 responded. 
	</p><p>“I figured. Can you ask them if they understand binary?” 
	</p><p>R5’s dome swiveled to the Geonosian, repeating the question and listening to their reply before looking back at Cody. 
	</p><p>“Affirmative. You have few seconds to explain presence at current location.” 
	</p><p>“Ah, well I need their help.” 
	</p><p>R5 had barely finished the translation before the Geonosian fired. Cody narrowly dodged the shot, charging to strike a blow and disarm them before pointing their blaster back at them.  The Geonosian cried out in pain and fury. 
	</p><p>“Did they understand what I said, R5?” Cody looked back. 
	</p><p>R5 repeated the request for help impatiently, but it was too late. A droning buzz echoed from one of the pillars of the hive. Cody felt his heart drop as a score of guards flew out the top. Cody looked back to the original guard who was still most likely cursing at him and decided to cut his losses and show he wasn’t trying to cause harm. He slowly put down the blaster, raising his hands again. 
	</p><p>“I will not hurt you. I only want to defend myself if necessary. I need your help. Please.”  
	</p><p>R5 repeated the message, scooting nervously closer to him as the crowd of Geonosians closed in, pointing an array of spears and sonic blasters at him. He didn’t know if taking off his helmet would make things better or worse.  
	</p><p>The first one spat back a reply at Cody. 
	</p><p>“You will not hurt anyone of the hive. You are a liar.” R5 translated. 
	</p><p>“You’re right. I will not hurt anyone. I need help. My brothers need help.” 
	</p><p>“Your brothers have hurt us. We do not trust you.” 
	</p><p>Well, that was fair.
	</p><p>“I know,” Cody swallowed, trying to think quickly. “But—we came to destroy factories, not hives.”
	</p><p>“Always more destruction. You do not understand your actions. The Jedi and Republic claim peace but forget the Outer Rim and kill those who seek independence. Is that true freedom? Even now you destroy.” 
	</p><p>“I have come to see help,” he repeated.  Someone nudged Cody forward with a blaster, and he got the message without a translation. They were taking him into the hive. Cody cast an apologetic look to R5, who was also being pushed along.
	</p><p>Cody decided to take the time to gather his thoughts. He was no negotiator, but if he played his cards right, he could maybe talk his way out of this. Besides, if the Empire hadn’t made its way out here, perhaps he could warn them as a show of good faith. Regrettably, Cody was no stranger to witnessing the effects of war on civilians. They had a right to be angry. He couldn’t quite remember the specifics of communication between hives, but since Cody had been responsible for the death of a queen last time he was here; he wasn’t innocent. On the other hand, the queen had been creating an army of worm-controlled zombie Geonosians, so maybe they’d understand.
	</p><p>Cody felt another chill at the memory of the Geonosians under mind control, the worms that had spread to one of the Republic ships. The thought of that same thing crawling inside him, inside all of them….
	</p><p>
  <em>This is no parasite. This is your loyalty to the Empire.</em>
</p><p>Cody bit his tongue to distract himself from the thoughts swirling in his mind. 
	</p><p>They were going deeper underground. He tried to concentrate on the route they were taking through the tunnels so that he could find his way out if he got out of here. 
	</p><p>
  <em>You will not die here. You will complete your orders.</em>
</p><p>He was ushered into what appeared to be a cell. It looked ancient with bars made of what appeared to be old mud and dirt. Only two guards followed him in. A ray shield appeared between the bars. One of the Geonosians said something R5 did not translate, but that certainly sounded like a threat. 
	</p><p>“We know why you are here,” R5 simplified.
	</p><p>“I’m in trouble,” Cody said. “A year or two ago, I saw a brain worm used to control some of your citizens by Queen Karina.” He paused, waiting for the translation and to see their reaction. “I suspect that the same worms may have been used on my allies.” 
	</p><p>“Or perhaps your allies have never been as honorable as you claim.” 
	</p><p>“No, wait—” 
	</p><p>“We know you are here to take our people as you have taken those in other hives.” 
	</p><p>Cody blinked in genuine confusion. “I—what? No, I really don’t want anyone or anything. I just need this thing out of my head!” 
	</p><p>One of them put a blaster to his helmet. 
	</p><p>
  <em>Kill these bugs.</em>
</p><p>Cody closed his eyes, resisting the twitch in his palm to reach for the sedatives he still had hidden in his belt. Now was not the time for the parasite to talk back and ruin his chances of getting help. 
	</p><p>“You have the armor of those who take our children.” 
	</p><p>Were they still talking about the war? Nobody had taken Geonosians. Unless they had run into clones recently…
</p><p>Cody shook his head slightly, raising his hands slowly to remove his helmet. “This is no longer my armor,” he said. “My fellow soldiers have been…changed. That is why I need your help. And I want to warn you.” 
</p><p>The two Geonosians looked at each other skeptically. 
	</p><p>“You also have their face.” 
	</p><p>“Yes, well, unfortunate resemblance,” Cody sighed. “I will go in peace, I just need to know about the brain worms, if you have any information.” 
	</p><p>“Why should we believe the word of a slaver?” 
	</p><p>He was still confused. “I don’t understand.” 
	</p><p>“They took them to build the dark moon.” 
</p><p>Cody frowned, trying to make sense of the words. They had to be talking about the giant structure being built over the planet. He felt sick at the realization. He was too late. People with his face, with his armor: his <em>brothers</em> were enslaving civilians to build it. Whatever it was, it must be for the Empire. 
</p><p>“You do not know?” one studied him. 
</p><p>Cody’s reaction must have been strong enough that they at least somewhat believed his ignorance. 
</p><p>“No. I’m so sorry,” he said sincerely. “I do not wish to harm anyone. If I wanted to harm you, I would have already done so. I am running from this new Empire—the ones building that thing. I know there’s no excuses, but—I’m afraid those who have hurt your people are also being controlled.” 
</p><p>“With the worms?” 
</p><p>“Perhaps. I was hurt and it caused me to regain control of myself at last, but I harmed those I care about. Every once in awhile, the voice, the control will come back.” 
</p><p>“I have never heard of anyone able to regain control. They are already dead when it takes control or are dead shortly after.” 
</p><p>“Is there a way you can check to know for sure?” 
</p><p>“We do not think it is a worm.” 
</p><p>Cody sighed. “Please. I am desperate. I will leave as soon as I know.” 
	</p><p>“We will discuss.” 
	</p><p>Cody nodded, and the two departed, reactivating the shield as soon as they had exited the cell. 
	</p><p>“Well.” Cody said. “Got any ideas?” 
</p><p>R5 whistled sadly. 
	 
	</p><p>Cody was typically patient, but his already jumbled thoughts grew darker as he sat in the cell. Maybe it wasn’t the lack of things to do that was difficult, but the space to think and remember. How could he have thought this was a good place to go? Of course the Empire would already be here; they had the whole former Grand Army of the Republic under their control. 
	</p><p>Mercifully, the two Geonosians returned not too much later and put binder cuffs on him before telling him to follow. R5 started to roll after them, but the guard closed down the cell’s shield again. 
	</p><p>“Hey, hold on,” Cody said. “That’s my translator.” 
	</p><p>One guard looked annoyed and gestured for him to hurry up.
	</p><p>Cody looked back, shrugging. He hoped wherever he was being led didn’t take much talking. 
	</p><p>The walk was even further than the first one had been. Some other Geonosians passed by, staring at him with suspicion or fear. Cody wondered just how far the tunnels went. There were some rumors that all the hives were connected. He wished that R5 was here so he could ask; although, he wasn’t sure they would entrust him with that information anyway. They reached a more modern quarter of the hive, with shiny floors and built in doors. One of the guards opened a door at the end of the hallway, urging Cody to go in. 
	</p><p>Cody looked in the room, then back at them skeptically. 
	</p><p>“Really?”  
	</p><p>They gave him a nudge and Cody walked in. It was freezing cold inside. He turned as one of the guards tried to explain something. Cody nodded, more out of habit than actually understanding. After the explanation, both guards backed out and closed the door. 
	</p><p>“Wait a second—” Cody followed after, but there was no handle on the inside. They had locked him in. “What the—” he pushed on the door, then spun around. There were different chemicals and foods stored carefully on shelves. They had locked him in a freezer. “Seriously?” he muttered, scanning the room for something he could use to break back out. This was a first. He wasn’t exactly dressed for cold and could see his breath. He rubbed his hands together to get some heat, starting to pace. What were they trying to do? 
	</p><p>Despite his best efforts of continuing to move, jumping up and down, and banging on the door to be let out, eventually the cold started to seep into his bones. The headache that had been lurking for the past few days intensified like he had just taken a sip of a cold drink. 
	</p><p>
  <em>You are wasting your time. Track down the Jedi.</em>
</p><p>“I know,” he muttered. “I know, but we’ll get there.” 
	</p><p>
  <em>He is clearly not hiding here. You must find him. You must kill him. Good soldiers follow orders.</em>
</p><p>“Shut up! What resources do I have to find him?! You want to give me a hint?” 
	</p><p>There was no voice. No answer. He was starting to feel tired. That couldn’t be a good sign. He kept pacing the room, forcing himself to move, but the more time that went by, the more confused he felt. Why was he pacing anyway? Wouldn’t it be good if he just sat down? Just for a moment? It wasn’t so cold anymore. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>“Can I ask you a question, sir?”<br/>
<br/>
Kenobi looked up, clearly trying to hide his exhaustion. “Of course.”<br/>
<br/>
It was late, although neither of them had gotten very much sleep lately. The Battle of Umbara had brought many horrors, the least of which was the amount of reports they had to complete. Cody and Rex had spent the day interviewing witnesses in the 501st and 212th. Kenobi had assisted, then taken on the task of calling General Skywalker to explain what had happened. Skywalker had been so furious, Cody could hear his shouting from the other room. This whole thing had been a terrible mess.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s—”  Cody suddenly felt foolish. “Where do you want to be? When this is all over?”<br/>
<br/>
“Alive,” Kenobi smiled wryly.<br/>
<br/>
Cody laughed. “Fair, sir.”<br/>
<br/>
“And—” he hesitated. “A good Jedi.”<br/>
<br/>
“You are a good Jedi,” Cody replied immediately, but he meant it.<br/>
<br/>
Kenobi stared at him for a moment, looking sad. “None of you deserve any of this.”<br/>
<br/>
Cody shifted uncomfortably. “Well, you’re no Krell.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, the bar is that low?” Kenobi smirked. “And where would you like to be?”<br/>
<br/>
Cody thought for a moment. He’d always had a hard time picturing a time beyond the war, but he wasn’t surprised Kenobi had returned the question.<br/>
<br/>
“I’d like to do something useful,” Cody said simply, then smiled, echoing Kenobi’s earlier sentiment. “I’d like to be a good soldier.”<br/>
<br/>
“You are a good man,” Kenobi returned.<br/>
<br/>
-

</em>
</p><p><em>Cody had already heard the men celebrating over the comms. Kenobi had finally gotten Grievous. The war was effectively over. As long as they could wrap this battle up, they had made it to the end. Cody heard General Kenobi’s return before he saw him. A screeching varactyl was running at full pace through blaster fire. Cody sighed, shaking his head with a slight smile. Subtle.<br/>
<br/>
“Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels.”<br/>
<br/>
“Very good, sir.” Cody turned, then realized he was still holding Kenobi’s lightsaber. He was looking forward to hearing how he had defeated Grievous without it. “By the way, I think you’ll be needing this.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, thank you Cody. Now let’s get a move on. We’ve got a battle to win here.”<br/>
<br/>
He was off before Cody could respond, trusting he would do what needed to be done.<br/>
<br/>
Perfect timing, because Cody was getting a call…and he was more a good soldier than a good man.<br/>
<br/>
</em>

</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You alive?” R5 beeped intently. 
	</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cody sat up, disoriented. He was back in the cell; one of the guards still there. Had he dreamed everything? No, he still was shivering. 
	</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m alive.” 
	</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Geonosian wants you to know there was no worm.” 
	</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What?” he rubbed his forehead, realizing one of the Geonosians was in the cell. “Why’d you put me in the freezer then?” 
	</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Worms will leave in the cold. They like the arid climate. Only way we have been able to help.” 
	</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh.” Well, they could’ve explained that before they separated him from his translator.
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Your mind is still troubled?” 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I—yes,” Cody nodded, feeling the sense of doom creeping up on him. If it wasn’t worms, then he was at a loss. 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Will you go now?” 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I suppose I will,” Cody stood as they removed the binders. “Thank you for your assistance. Is there anything I can do? I am sorry for what the Empire is doing,” he added. 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“The Separatist leaders have been killed by the Empire; including our planetary leader. Our planet is politically unstable. Our people are hurting. The Empire has been rising for too long. It is too much for one being to fix, especially one stranger. But if you believe that your fellow soldiers are also troubled, then you must fight for your people as we will fight for ours. Perhaps one day, we will all be freed.” 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cody bowed slightly. “Thank you,” he said, genuinely. 
	</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They guided him out of the hive, and his ship was sitting in the distance, right where he had left it. Cody found his way back slowly, the wind blowing the sand in small gusts around him and R5, as Cody’s sorrow sunk into a darker and even more repetitive <em>Execute Order 66 Order 66 Order 66—</em>
	</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He glanced at the sun through the sand and dirt, rubbing his eyes as he saw double. The image went back to normal, the two suns combining into one Geonosian sun, and he rubbed his eyes.  
	</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>With a weariness that ached to his bones, he sat down in the pilot’s seat, taking a few breaths. 
	</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Wasting time. Find Kenobi. Execute Order 66.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>R5 beeped intently, rolling into his knee gently, bringing his mind out of the cycle. 
	</p><p>“What?” 
	</p><p>“Promised to clean R5’s wheels from sand.” 
	</p><p>“Oh,” Cody smiled. “Yeah, I guess it will be hard to take off right away with this wind.”  
	</p><p>He found what he needed and another dose of painkiller (regrettably he was going to run out soon) and set to work. 
	</p><p>“You went in freezing unit?” R5 asked. 
	</p><p>“Yes,” Cody replied. “They might have warned me. Or taken you with me.” 
	</p><p>“Negative,” R5 chirped. “My processing chip might have frozen=malfunction.” 
	</p><p>“Fair enough,” Cody said. “I’m glad I have---” 
	</p><p>
  <em>Processing Chip. Malfunction. Chip. You are injured. Report to a medic, CC-2224. Report to a medic, CC-2224. Re--</em>
</p><p>Cody’s mind was nearly shouting at him. He dropped the tool he was holding, grabbing his head in pain. It took a few moments for it to subside and the voice to quiet down. 
	</p><p>“Should R5 call for help?” 
	</p><p>“N-No!” Cody cried. “We don’t have anyone, you understand? The Empire is our enemy.” 
	</p><p>“Empire=enemy?” 
	</p><p>“Correct.” 
	</p><p>“R5 programming says Empire=noble employer. Due to recent events=error?” 
	</p><p>“Yes,” Cody eased his way up to the chair again. “Set Empire as enemy. Republic as friend.” 
	</p><p>“Republic=defunct? Yes/No?” 
	</p><p>“No. I mean yes, officially, but there are allies to the Republic still. You heard the Geonosians, the Empire enslaves people. Not good.” 
	</p><p>R5 shifted. “R5 understands. Republic=secret?” 
	</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” 
	</p><p>“R5=Republic droid. You=Republic human. R5+you=team.” 
	</p><p>“If that’s all right with you.” Cody could understand droids well, but he tried not to get too attached. Most of them had routine memory wipes anyway, but he couldn’t help but feel some appreciation for this droid’s loyalty. 
	</p><p>“Affirmative. You possess designation number?” 
	</p><p>“Uh, yeah, but I’m on the run.” Cody said.  
	</p><p>“Affirmative. Information known. Will not share your designation.” 
	</p><p>“You haven’t reported me yet, have you?” Cody asked sheepishly. He was a fool for activating R5. It was too risky. 
	</p><p>“Negative.” 
	</p><p>Cody sighed in relief. “All right. Do you plan to?” 
	</p><p>“Negative. Your designation?” 
	</p><p>“Triple 2-4. Or Cody.” 
	</p><p>“Trip-” R5 spelled out. “Trip=you.” 
	</p><p>“I—” Cody laughed, despite everything. “I guess that works. And—” he felt slightly delirious. “Is R5 fine, or would you like me to call you something else?” 
	</p><p>“Arfive or five=acceptable.” 
	</p><p>
  <em>Five. 
	</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Fives. 
	</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chip might have frozen. 
	</em>
</p><p><em>ARC Trooper Fives. 
  </em>
</p><p><em>Chip might have frozen. Malfunctioning chip. 
	</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Find Kenobi. 
	</em>
</p><p><em>Good soldiers follow orders. Goodsoldiersfolloworder66.
	</em>
</p><p>Cody winced again, fighting the wave of pain. He had just figured something out, at the edges of his mind, but the more he tried to think about it, the more it hurt. 
</p><p>“Trip=ok?” Arfive asked. 

  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“I think—I think I might be onto something,” he said. “And I think I might have been an idiot.” 
	</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>How had he forgotten Fives? Or Tup? Their strange behavior, the explanation that clones had been given inhibitor chips, and theirs had just malfunctioned because of a sickness? Or Rex’s frustration at the weak explanation and the loss of their friends? Cody had been the one to encourage him to put in an appeal for an investigation that had gone nowhere. How had Cody forgotten this with the rest of the realities of war? They had always had to keep moving forward.
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Were they all sick? 
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Or worse—had this all been planned from the beginning? 
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Cody closed his eyes, the voice in the back of his mind crying out in fury and panic, urging him to get medical help. He clenched his hands into fists, fighting the voice with everything he had. 
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>It had been the chips all along.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shout out to the Wookieepedia page on Geonosis for being the real MVP.<br/>The way R5 talks is lifted directly from how one of the little droid sidekicks in Star Wars The Old Republic game does :) </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tatooine Hospitality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody powered down the ship. “Arfive, I need you to make sure I get some help, okay?” he looked to the droid.</p><p>“Affirmative. Notification: your heart rate=elevated.”

</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” In a decision that would have horrified not only the 212th’s medic, but also his past self, he had given himself a few stim shots from the med pack to have enough focus to safely take off and land the ship on the closest inhabited planet to Geonosis. If this world didn’t work out, he was clean out of options.

            </p><p>“What help is needed?” Arfive asked, more persistently.  

            </p><p>“There’s a chip in my head.”

            </p><p>“Trip=organic being?” Arfive was confused.

            </p><p>“Yeah, but—” Cody squeezed his eyes shut. The more he tried to verbalize what was happening, the worse the disorientation became. No wonder Fives had acted so erratically in his last hours. He rubbed his forehead, trying to think of an explanation. “I’m a copy of another organic being, and someone tried to program me to do something I don’t want to do. I need to remove the chip and bad programming.”

            </p><p>Arfive seemed to understand. “Debug Trip.” 

            </p><p>Cody nodded.

          </p><p>  Despite the stim shots, his thoughts were still racing. Or he’d made it worse.

</p><p><em>Go back to your post, CC-2224. Find Kenobi and go back to base.</em>

            </p><p><em>Yeah, okay,</em> Cody thought back. <em>I’m trying.</em>

            </p><p>To Arfive’s clear dismay, it was another sandy planet. The city was close, and they’d been cleared to land in a docking area that looked decent enough, but despite the clear lack of ominous looming space stations and Empire presence, Cody’s first order of business was to get some sort of change of clothes. He ditched most of his armor under a panel in the ship, but he still stood out wearing his blacks and much too-shiny white boots.  Fortunately, it seemed everyone was too preoccupied with their own matters to pay him any mind, so he settled easily into the crowds of the dusty streets, Arfive staying close behind.

            </p><p>They wandered around for long enough that Cody was satisfied with the lay of the land. No troopers, no politicians, just people who seemed to be content with minding their own business, even if they were to recognize him as a clone from any HoloNet newsreels. Other than a quick diplomatic issue with the Hutts early on that was quickly managed by a couple of Jedi, he didn’t believe the war had even brought the Republic here.  From the few people he’d passed who were clearly enslaved, Cody guessed not much had brought the Republic here, or at least people didn't care about clear violations of sentient rights. He adjusted the pack on his back and wandered into a shop that advertised cheap clothing.

            </p><p>He was almost overwhelmed by floor to ceiling shelving of clothing, fabric, spare parts, and even food.

</p><p>“What happened to you, kid?” a voice brought him out of his surveillance of the store. He scanned to see who she was talking to, but nobody else was there. Nobody had referred to him as “kid” in—well, possibly ever; however, the human shopkeeper was old enough that Cody probably was young to her eyes.

            </p><p>“You get marooned out here or something?”

            </p><p>“You could say that,” Cody responded.

            </p><p>The woman smiled, revealing she had a few missing teeth. “Ah, well, I don’t ask questions. What do you need?”

            </p><p>“Change of clothes.”

            </p><p>“You got money to pay for that?” She raised an eyebrow like she already knew his answer.

            </p><p>“Ah—" Other than the pack he had on his back, he had nothing, not that Republic credits would do any good out here anyway. Much like the rest of the last week or so, he was still figuring his plan out as he went along.

            </p><p>The woman rolled her eyes. “Don’t move now, I’ll be right back—” she called for a Rodian who had emerged from a storage room to stock some of the shelves and muttered something to them. Cody returned the Rodian’s suspicious glance with a polite nod.

            </p><p>The woman returned with a bundle of clothes, sliding it across the counter.

            </p><p>“How much?”

            </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”

            </p><p>“What’s the catch?”

            </p><p>“None. I’m a soft-hearted fool, and you look like bantha shit.”

            </p><p>Cody blinked. He supposed that was fair, as that was how he felt.

            </p><p><em>Wasting time, back to your post. Back to your post.</em> The chip repeated in his mind.

            </p><p>“Thank you," he ignored it.

            </p><p>“If you need somewhere to stay, there’s a place a few blocks away. It’s not much, but Gurta’ll give you room exchange for helping out around the place.”

            </p><p>“Oh I—thanks, but I’ll be okay.”

            </p><p>“Sure, hon. You can borrow the ‘fresher if you need. In the back on the left.”

            </p><p>Cody turned, then thought for a moment. “Is there a good medic or doctor around here?”

            </p><p>“You hurt?”

            </p><p>“I uh—have something bothering me.”

            </p><p>The woman nodded, seeming to understand. “Gurta knows more people to help with getting you er—<em>free</em> of what ails you--more than I do, at least,” she lowered her voice, leaning close to him. “But be careful around town. There are eyes watching for runaways everywhere.”

            </p><p>“I—” Cody thought she was onto him for a moment as a runaway soldier before he realized she must think he was a runaway slave with a tracker implant. “I’ll be careful,” he finished. “Thanks again.”

            </p><p>She smiled, tapping the pile of clothes. “Off you go then.”
</p><p>-</p><p>“Was that a laugh?”

            </p><p>“Negative,” Arfive replied.

            </p><p>“Liar,” Cody muttered, stepping out the fresher door and looking down at his poncho. At least it had a hood, and although he was fairly sure nobody would recognize him anyway, he put it up. “Come on.”

            </p><p>Street traffic had thinned out a bit, and Cody wandered vaguely in the direction of the place the shopkeeper had recommended, but after walking for more than a few blocks, he had the feeling he should have gotten better directions. He stopped against an empty building, leaning against the wall to try and catch some shade. Unfortunately, the buildings didn’t have much roof extending to the street. He squinted against the bright light, giving up on his hood. It was too hot. No wonder nobody was out here, it was probably the hottest part of the day.

            </p><p>Cody looked up at the sun and winced. Ah. Two suns. That would explain the heat. He got the weird sense that he had seen these suns before, but he couldn’t remember where. He couldn’t recall visiting many binary star systems at all.

            </p><p>Cody wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked back up, feeling a strange chill despite the heat and a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. His headache spiked suddenly, and he stumbled a step sideways. Arfive came to rest under his hand with a worried chirrup.

            </p><p>Cody closed his eyes, dizzied.

           </p><p><em>Find—find –f i n d.</em>

            </p><p>He needed to pull himself together. The heat probably wasn’t helping. He would count to five and keep moving.

            </p><p>One.

            </p><p>Two.

            </p><p>Three.

            </p><p>“Excuse me, are you all right, sir?”

            </p><p>Cody opened his eyes. A young woman was standing a few feet away, frowning worriedly.

            </p><p>“Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Thank you,” he faked a casual tone out of embarrassment.

            </p><p>“You’re sure?” she asked, unconvinced.

            </p><p>“He needs assistance!” Arfive much more cheerfully than necessary.

            </p><p>Traitor.

            </p><p>Cody stifled a sigh, hoping the woman didn’t understand binary. He was out of luck.

            </p><p>“Seems your astromech friend there thinks otherwise,” she looked from the droid to Cody. “Look, I’m going to get some lunch in that shop across the street. It’s not much, but it is pretty good food, and it will get you out of the sun. It’s much too hot to be out here anyhow.”

            </p><p>“I don’t—”

            </p><p>“Please, you look like you could use a rest. I have enough to get something for both of us.”  

            </p><p>“I couldn’t—”

            </p><p>“You’re too polite,” she smiled. “Come on.”

            </p><p>The woman was right, the shop wasn’t much, but there was a little counter display of pre-made sandwiches.

            </p><p>“You take a seat,” she said. “I’ll go get us some food.” She left him at a table by the window and went to get in line. For being a planet half-run by a Hutt, the people here were awfully friendly. It was almost suspicious. He glanced back at the woman, realizing she was carrying a baby wrapped onto her front as she looked down and smiled at it. The person at the counter greeted her like he knew her well. Cody looked away, feeling like he had already intruded enough.

            </p><p>A few minutes later, she returned, placing a sandwich, a large mug of water, and a fruit he didn’t recognize in front of him.

            </p><p>“There,” she said, sitting down across from him with her own food. “We don’t have to talk or anything, you just looked like you could use a break.”  

            </p><p>“Thank you,” he said, genuinely, unwrapping the sandwich and taking a bite. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate a real meal. How many days ago had he eaten the last ration bars on the ship?

            </p><p>The woman minded her own business, taking a few bites of her food as she watched the people pass by out the window. Cody decided he trusted her based on nothing but instinct and the kind way she looked at the people wandering past. If she didn’t know where that Gurta’s place was, then perhaps she’d be able to help point him in another good direction.

            </p><p>“Excuse me?”

            </p><p>“Hmm? Oh, yes?” she looked back, taken out of her daze.

            </p><p>“I am in a bit of…trouble.”

            </p><p>Her brow furrowed, more out of sympathy than surprise. “Ah, yes, I was – I was worried you might be.”

            </p><p>He nodded. “I’m looking for medical assistance.”

            </p><p>“I see. Well, I have a few medical skills, but depending on what you’re looking for—”

            </p><p>Cody hoped the assumption of the previous shopkeeper held. “I have something that needs to be removed.”

            </p><p>The woman looked a bit fearful, giving a quick glance around the shop. “I understand. We’ll have to talk in a different location, but I may be able to help. Are you all right otherwise?”

            </p><p>“More or less.”

            </p><p>She nodded. “Okay. Are you coming from…close by?”

            </p><p>“No, off world,” he answered. “Very different sector.”

            </p><p>“No wonder you were so tired. Well, in that case, we’ll rest here for a few moments. My husband and I came into town for some supplies, so we can meet up with him and get you somewhere safe. Do you want a second sandwich?”

            </p><p>“Oh no, this will more than suffice. Thank you.”

            </p><p>“All right.” The baby started crying. “Oh, sweetheart,” she unwrapped them, digging in her bag for something as she held them close. “He’s probably hungry—”

            </p><p>Cody smiled politely, not quite sure of the appropriate reaction. He wasn’t too familiar with very small babies, and even less familiar with nat-born babies.

            </p><p>“Ah, here we go,” she pulled out a bottle, starting to feed the baby.

            </p><p>“How old is he?” Cody asked, hoping it was in the realm of acceptable questions.

            </p><p>She smiled. “He’s just about two months.”

            </p><p>Oh, so he really was <em>very</em> tiny.

            </p><p>“Congratulations,” Cody said, remembering that was customary in most cases.

            </p><p>“Thank you. He was really an unexpected blessing,” she smiled proudly.

            </p><p>Cody had no idea what to say back, so he just nodded.

            </p><p>“You said you came into town for supplies?” he offered. 

            </p><p>“Yes, we’re farmers.”

            </p><p>“I see. Sounds nice.”

            </p><p>She laughed, thinking him sarcastic, but Cody had meant it.

            </p><p>“It’s not glamorous, but it’s a good life—oh, there he is!” she grinned, looking past Cody to the door of the shop. “Hello, dear.”

            </p><p>“Thought you might be here,” a young bearded man came around the table, kissing her on the cheek, then looking suspiciously at Cody and Arfive. “Made a friend, I see?” he said politely, but Cody didn’t miss the worry in his tone, the flash of defensiveness in his eyes.

            </p><p>“Yes, and we’re giving him a ride,” she responded matter-of-factly.

            </p><p>The man crossed his arms. “Oh, we are, are we?”      

            </p><p>“Yes, we are,” she put the bottle down, holding the baby against her shoulder and patting his back.

            </p><p>The man and woman seemed to exchange a conversation without any words, the man looking to the baby and back to Cody. Cody understood. Clearly a stranger was a risk to trust, especially with such a young child.

            </p><p>“I’m sure I can find my own way,” Cody interjected, not wanting to make them uncomfortable.

            </p><p>“Nonsense,” the woman responded, not breaking eye contact with her husband. “We always try to help where we can. What did your step-mom always say, Owen?”

           </p><p> Owen sighed heavily, surrendering. “The biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other.” He looked to Cody. “Our speeder isn’t far. Come on.”
</p><p>-</p><p> After leaving town, any sign of homes or businesses were few and far between. The woman who had given him a meal, Beru, as she had since introduced herself, explained they were going to a neighbor’s home and they could talk more there. Cody wondered how often she had run into people in need. His mind wandered to the people on the streets, the Geonosians whose children had been taken…the galaxy seemed a much bigger and more terrible place every day.

            </p><p>Owen landed the speeder on the outskirts of a homestead. A human man was working on a vaporator out front and looked up as they arrived.

            </p><p>“Beru? Owen? Everything okay with the baby?”

            </p><p>“Oh, yes,” Beru replied.

            </p><p>The man glanced to Cody and back. “You’ll be wanting Calla then.”

            </p><p>“That’s right,” Owen answered.

            </p><p>“I’ll go get her. You all can come in.” He led them into the home. “Calla! You got a patient!”

            </p><p>“Coming!” a voice shouted back.

            </p><p>“Owen, I’m gonna need to put in another order with you,” the man said casually.

            </p><p>“Already?”

            </p><p>“Yeah, we added to the greenhouse.”

            </p><p>“I see. Well, let me take a look and see how much water you’ll need.”

            </p><p>“Hello,” a woman joined them in the room. “It’s good to see you two. Hi, I’m Dr. Calla Marstrap,” she nodded to Cody. “I’m guessing these two brought you here?”

            </p><p>“Yes ma’am.”

            </p><p>She laughed. “Don’t call me ma’am.”

            </p><p>“Yes—okay,” he nodded awkwardly. He would need to work through some of his old training.

            </p><p>“Come on in.”

            </p><p>Cody followed her to the back room of the home, a small kitchen with a sitting area.

            </p><p>“Do you want me to make some tea?  Caf?”

            </p><p>“I’m fine, thank you,” Cody responded.

            </p><p>“I’ll get you some water,” she said. “Take a seat.”

            </p><p>Arfive tucked themself next to Cody, observing the room intently as Calla busied herself in the kitchen.

</p><p>“Owen, how about I show you the new hydroponics system?”

</p><p>Owen looked to Beru, who smiled. “We’ll be fine. Go on and get selling.”

</p><p>“All right then, sounds good.” Owen followed the other man out of the room.

</p><p>“Oh, Luke is getting so big already!” Calla exclaimed as she set a kettle on and then cooed over the baby, who was half asleep and didn’t seem to be paying much attention. The women chatted for a few moments, catching up on the last few weeks. Cody found himself trying to imagine a life where his closest neighbor was kilometers away. It seemed impossible; from the beginning there had always been someone close by. There had always been his brothers. He felt a pang of sadness.

            </p><p>If Arfive hadn’t been accompanying him, the fact he’d made it this far wouldn’t have seemed real. As it was, his nerves were a bit on edge from being so lucky today. Experience told him that eventually, his luck would have to run out.

            </p><p><em>There is no such thing as luck, only the Force.</em>

            </p><p>This time the voice that echoed in his head was Kenobi’s. He brushed the memory away, not wanting it to set off the chip again.

            </p><p>“All right,” Calla said, setting the water in front of him. “Beru tells me you may have a tracker you need taking care of.”

            </p><p>Cody nodded, feeling a bit guilty. Even though it was technically true, he hated to receive sympathy for a story that wasn’t his.

            </p><p>“Anyone out there going to set it off?”

            </p><p>“No, I really don’t think so.”

            </p><p>“Okay. Any idea on where it is?”

            </p><p>Cody winced, realizing this was probably more complicated than she’d bargained for. “In my head.”

            </p><p>“What?” Calla frowned, looking at Beru, then back to him. Beru chewed her bottom lip, worried.

            </p><p>“It’s been there for a long time,” Cody explained. He was going to get in dangerous territory here pretty soon if he wasn’t careful. “Since I was very young.”

            </p><p>“Kriff,” Calla muttered. “Those monsters. I’m sorry.”

            </p><p>Cody shrugged, the guilt intensifying.

            </p><p>“We’ll see what we can do.” She grabbed a health scanner, letting it run, staring at the readout intently as it processed. “Can you tell me your name?” she asked.

            </p><p>“Trip,” Cody answered, deciding to go with the name Arfive had given him.

            </p><p>“Trip, have you had…recent exposure to electric shock?”

            </p><p>Cody nearly snorted, then recovered. It wasn’t funny. “Yeah. I uh—flew into a few power couplings on accident.”

            </p><p>Calla raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

            </p><p>Cody blinked. “I’m sure.” These poor, kind people hadn’t mentioned anything about the Empire or the Republic, so the last thing he needed was to tell them dark Jedi could shoot lightning out of their hands.

            </p><p>“Well, unfortunately, your heart isn’t doing too well. There’s a slight arrhythmia, meaning it seems to get off rhythm a bit. You need to take it easy.”

            </p><p>He nodded. That could also just be the stim shots wearing off, but he kept that to himself.

            </p><p>She squinted at the scanner. “I’m not seeing any chips or tracer showing up anywhere.”

            </p><p>Cody’s hand twitched. “Wait…You’re sure?”

            </p><p>“Pretty sure. I’m scanning again just in case.”           

            </p><p>Cody took a breath to calm himself.

            </p><p>“I—is there a way it could be masked from discovery?”

            </p><p>Calla looked at him sadly. “I suppose it’s possible, but I’ve never heard of that sort of technology or run into it.”

            </p><p>“I’ve been having bad…headaches,” he said weakly. He didn’t want to share he’d been hearing voices. He didn’t need them thinking he was just hallucinating, and to get more into this would be to reveal who he was. He refused to put these people at risk. Not after seeing what the Emperor had done.

            </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. I can prescribe you something to help. Any other symptoms?”

            </p><p>He shook his head, feeling numb. “I was just sure—”  

            </p><p>The scanner beeped to signal it was complete.

            </p><p>“Nothing,” Calla said sadly, then put her hand on his arm. “Sometimes this happens. People make threats…It can be a lot when you think there’s something holding you back and there isn’t. Sometimes the threat is hard to let go of. I understand.”

            </p><p>“You can’t—search?”

            </p><p>“You mean brain surgery?” Calla shook her head. “No, not without knowing something’s there. It’s too risky to go digging around in a brain.”

            </p><p>That seemed fair. Still, Cody felt a tightness in his chest.

            </p><p>“Thank you anyway,” he said to both Calla and Beru.

            </p><p>Calla smiled, thinking for a moment. “We do have a place for you to stay out back if you need a couple of nights to figure out where you’d like to go next. Call me overly cautious, but it might be a good idea to keep you close in case your headaches get worse or your heart gives you more trouble.”

            </p><p>“Oh, I couldn’t—”

            </p><p>“We wouldn’t bother you,” Calla stood, pouring a refill of water for him. “And I expect you’re not looking to bother us.”

            </p><p>Cody nodded. “All right. I could help with—”

</p><p>“No,” Calla said firmly, yet kindly. “I’m sure you’ve done enough work to last a lifetime. Perhaps it will be best for you and your droid friend to recharge, hmm?” Arfive beeped appreciatively.

</p><p>“Okay. Thanks. And thanks for getting me here,” he looked to Beru, who smiled.

</p><p>“Of course.”

</p><p>“Well,” Calla said. “I don’t mean to belittle the journey ahead, but this does mean you’re free now. Officially,” she smiled warmly.

</p><p>Cody forced a small smile.

</p><p><em>You’ll never be free,</em> the chip returned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I probably need to adjust the tags as I shamelessly continue to include characters. The Marstraps' future daughter Camie hangs out at Tosche Station in a deleted scene of A New Hope, but they don't actually live near the Lars farm, and the only thing Wookieepedia has is they have hydroponic gardens so...most of this is made up. </p><p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Grave Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody couldn’t sleep. The space he had been provided by the Marstraps was nice, but his mind and the chip wouldn’t quiet. Despite the warnings of dangerous wildlife and raiders roaming more freely in the night, he left the hut and wandered out into the cool desert. 
	</p><p>Perhaps there were more like him. Clones with faulty chips or those who had deserted early enough that it wouldn’t matter. He just had to keep looking and once he found help, he could help others.  
	</p><p>Cody was deep in thought before he realized he had wandered off of the Marstraps’ property. He thought about turning around, but he wasn’t quite ready to face the silence of his quarters, even if Arfive was there to talk to. Still, he stayed politely to the outskirts of the next farm; even though he knew Beru and Owen were the neighbors, he didn’t want to disturb them or their baby. 
	</p><p>Cody pulled his hood over his head as a breeze picked up, getting the sudden sense that he wasn’t alone in the desert. He looked around cautiously, and though he saw nothing, he picked up his pace. The stars were bright. Tatooine had three moons, but they were just small slivers against the sky tonight.
He had the strange feeling he had seen the moons before, just as this world’s suns had seemed familiar. In fact, he was sure he had seen this night sky, from a different angle. He stared at it intently, as if the action could help him remember why everything was so familiar. Instead, he only felt dissatisfaction, like an itch he couldn’t scratch: the distinct sense he was missing something. 
</p><p>It wouldn’t be too hard to go back to his ship and leave quietly, to keep pressing forward. The thought of dealing with the chip for longer seemed unbearable, but he was sure he could do it if he had to. And yet, something told him he needed to stay. At least for now. 
Cody had always thought most of what the Jedi called “the Force” was just good, strong instincts. He was always one to trust his training and instincts, but logically, it made no sense to stay here. Despite this, he had the gut feeling he needed to keep walking, almost as if he needed to be looking for something, or someone. 
The desert was quiet now, but Cody felt an urge to turn around as strong as if someone had physically tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around quickly, ready to face a threat, but nobody was there. 
	</p><p>Instead, a small group of stones sat in the distance, just at the edge of Beru and Owen’s farm. A cloaked figure stood in front of one stone, head bowed. Cody’s first thought was that it was Owen, perhaps experiencing the same sleeplessness he was. His second thought was that it couldn’t be Owen because it didn’t feel like Owen. 
	</p><p>Well, that was a weird thing to think.
</p><p>He took a step toward the figure, feeling as if he knew them, just as he had known what the suns and the moons would look like. 
	</p><p>No. 
	</p><p>It was as if the air had been crushed out of his lungs. 
	</p><p>It was Kenobi. Here. He couldn’t see his face, but he knew -- 
	</p><p>He didn’t have time to feel relief. Cody was running, his feet moving of their own accord, mind screaming, burning, pulling him in like a tractor beam. 
	</p><p>
  <em>Him. Complete the task.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>No. No!</strong>
</p><p>He tried to stop himself, tried to slow his steps, ending in an awkward stumble and crash to his knees. Kenobi looked up at him. 
Cody’s head hurt, but he pushed himself up from the ground, stepping forward.
	</p><p>“No,” he begged himself through gritted teeth. “No, please don’t do this—” 
	</p><p><em>Kill the Jedi traitor.</em>
	</p><p>He planted his feet, trying to fight the chip. 
	</p><p><em>Execute your orders. Now. Regain your glory.</em>  
	</p><p>“Sir!” Cody cried. “Stay back!” 
	</p><p>He still didn’t have a real weapon, but he’d kept one of the sedative shots on his belt from Geonosis. A shaking hand reached for one. 
	</p><p><strong>No, don’t do this please, please don’t. Fight it Cody. Fight it.</strong>
	</p><p>“Cody?” Kenobi took a step forward, hopeful, but the hurt in his voice was unmistakable. 
	</p><p>CC-2224 pushed away the voice of resistance, taking back control. 
	</p><p><strong>Don’t. Please.</strong>
	</p><p>CC-2224 ignored the voice and charged the Jedi General. He knew the Emperor may not take him back, but if he could prove he had finished the job; bring him the body of the last Jedi… 
	</p><p>Kenobi raised a hand, sending CC-2224 flying back with the Force. 
	</p><p>“How did you find me?” Kenobi demanded, drawing his lightsaber, all kindness in his voice gone. 
	</p><p>CC-2224 stood from where he had been knocked back. “It was my order to find you,” he spat with a tone that wasn’t Cody’s; had never been Cody’s. 
	</p><p><strong>No! No, help me, please!</strong> “Help me,” Cody choked. 
	</p><p>Kenobi paused, his expression softening the slightest bit. 
</p><p>CC-2224 took his hesitation as a chance to regain control and sweep Kenobi off balance with a well-timed kick. CC-2224 had always been better at hand-to-hand combat than the General, but lightsabers made things complicated. Still, General Kenobi hit the ground hard, lightsaber dropping out of his hand and rolling away. His normally sharp reflexes seemed diminished, whether compromised from fighting an old friend or exhaustion, CC-2224 wasn’t sure. In the scuffle, he landed a heavy punch to Kenobi’s face, then struck again to try and keep him down and from scrambling for the lightsaber that had fallen out of his hands. 
	</p><p>But General Kenobi was still a Jedi, after all, and in a flash of his old self, he threw CC-2224 off of him and called the lightsaber back to his hand in a blue blur. Instantly, the blade was centimeters away from his neck. 
</p><p>“How did you find me?” Kenobi demanded again.
</p><p>CC-2224 finally reached the sedative on his belt. If he could just let him think he had the advantage…CC-2224 grabbed the hilt of the lightsaber with his other hand, trying to push it back against Kenobi. Kenobi was unmoved. 
</p><p>“Cody, what do you want--” 
</p><p><strong>Cody, don’t do this. Cody--</strong>
</p><p>“Please,” Cody blurted out, trying to warn him before that thing took over again. “I will kill you, General—"
	</p><p>Kenobi smiled sadly. “You really despise me that much?” 
	</p><p>“No! It’s the—” the pain in Cody’s head was so strong, nearly blinding him the more he tried to force through it. He gripped the sedative more tightly, holding himself back. <em>Kill kill kill now now now do it now.</em> “I can’t control the--I don’t want to—look in my hand—I don’t want to—” his vision was blurring. “Please stop me!” 
	</p><p>Kenobi looked less sad and more bewildered at his behavior, but had the sense to look at Cody’s hand. He caught his wrist just as CC-2224 tried to drive in the sedative. 
	</p><p><em>Execute Order 66. Execute Order 66. Now.</em>
	</p><p>NO!  CC-2224 shouted, and Cody wasn’t sure if it was in his mind or out loud. “You have to kill me,” Cody begged. “It won’t let me fail again—Please,” Cody’s voice broke in desperation. “I’d rather die than live like this.” 
</p><p>He knew that now. He could wander the desert every night, wander the galaxy for the rest of his life, and it would never give him peace. “It was a—” he winced. “The inhib—” CC-2224 was still screaming in fury in Cody’s mind, fighting Kenobi’s grip. “—inhibitor chips—all of us, please don’t—” 
	</p><p>Kenobi shook his head slightly in confusion. 
	</p><p>“Do you understand?!” Cody said frantically. “They did this to us—the chips—Fives--” 
	</p><p>He could see Kenobi freeze with sudden understanding. It took him only a few seconds to accept the realization calmly, compassionately, as he did most of the war’s terrible things. Cody didn’t have the mental capacity to sense his masked sorrow, as he usually did, but he was sure that was there too. 
</p><p>“I see.” Kenobi said quietly. “Cody. Let go.” 
	</p><p><em>You can’t let go. You must kill him. You must complete your orders.</em>
	</p><p>“I—can’t—” his voice broke. “’s a sedative—it won’t let me—” 
	</p><p>“Just a sedative? Not a poison?” 
	</p><p>Cody nodded, not expecting the question. His hands still shook.
	</p><p>Kenobi took a breath, making a decision. “Do I still have your trust, Commander?” 
	</p><p>“Yes.” He willed his hand to let go, but it couldn’t—wouldn’t— 
	</p><p><em>Kill him. Kill him. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers—</em> his head felt like it would burst from the pressure. 
	</p><p>“All right, then. Let. Go.” Kenobi repeated, but this time, the words made Cody feel almost lightheaded. The voice screaming in his mind slowed down, quieted. Cody really did want to let go. He dropped the sedative shot. 
	</p><p>Kenobi caught it and smiled. “Good man, Cody.” 
	</p><p>He jabbed it into Cody’s arm.
	</p><p>-</p><p>Cody opened his eyes slowly. Whatever he had done this time to get him into the medbay must have been pretty bad, but he couldn’t remember what it was.  Where was he? He felt hungover. He really hoped that wasn’t the case. He wasn’t above enjoying a few drinks, but he hadn’t had a hangover since his cadet days. Cody shifted, trying to figure out his surroundings.
</p><p>General Kenobi was sitting nearby, sipping tea, looking tired with dark circles--bruises?—under his eyes. Oh. 
	</p><p>They weren’t in the medbay. Cody remembered everything in one quick burst. 
	</p><p>He sat up quickly, only to be yanked back down. One of his wrists was cuffed to the leg of the cot he was on. 
	</p><p>“Good evening, Cody,” the General said, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. 
	</p><p>“Wha—” 
	</p><p>“You’ll have to forgive me,” he set down his cup. “I wasn’t sure if you’d still have murderous urges when you awoke.” 
	</p><p>“What is—how did you—” Cody felt groggy, and looked down at his wrist, disappointed. “This isn’t a good tactical choice, sir. This cot is incredibly light and if I really tried, I could break free and kill you—” 
	</p><p>“Do you want to?” 
	</p><p>Cody thought for a moment. “No, I don’t.” He blinked with the realization. “I don’t…” he took a breath, waiting for the voice of the chip to come, but nothing came. There was the faint whisper of something, but it was more like an echo of a memory than an actual voice. 
	</p><p>“Well, that’s good then,” Kenobi smiled, taking another sip of his tea.  
</p><p>The chip—" Cody reached up to his head as if he would be able to feel the answer. “You did something. Did you—” 
	</p><p>“Take it out? No, I’m afraid not,” he stood. “Would you like some tea?” 
	</p><p>“I—yeah, sure, but—what did you do? The chip didn’t even show on a medical scan. How did you—” 
	</p><p>“I could sense it in the Force.” 
	</p><p>Cody blinked. “Ah, the Force. Of course,” he smirked. “Did you turn it off and back on again?” he added, for good measure.
	</p><p>“It seemed unstable already, so I was able to – uh -- destabilize it more.” He passed Cody a cup of tea and released him from the cot, sitting back down across from him. 
	</p><p>Surely it couldn’t be that easy. Cody had a sudden, absurd image of the chip sitting in pieces, floating around in his brain. He winced. “You broke it.” 
</p><p>“I believe so. More like…put more pressure on the places it was already warped, if that makes sense. I didn’t want shrapnel in your brain.” 
</p><p>Cody took a breath, processing. “You know, I’d be much more disturbed by the fact you have the power to rummage around in my brain if I weren’t so thankful.” 
	</p><p>“You’ll have to forgive the intrusion.” 
	</p><p>“I’m just glad the thing shut up. It was miserable.” 
	</p><p>It was an incredible understatement. Cody could have wept in relief. He took a sip of the tea, just to give him something else to do. 
	</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” Kenobi asked seriously. 
	</p><p>Cody looked up. “Yeah, I’d say so,” he replied, then found himself laughing. Tears filled his eyes and he wiped them away quickly, clearing his throat. “Sorry—this isn’t funny it’s just—you’re alive and still you.” 
	</p><p>“More or less,” he shrugged with a small smile. “You seem to be you now as well?” 
	</p><p>“More or less,” Cody returned, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Oh, kriff, I’m so sorry. For everything I—we—” he couldn’t finish the statement. There was too much to say. 
	</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault,” Kenobi said sincerely. “It wasn’t you. This was something terrible you never should have had to go through. I can’t imagine…” he trailed off, looking troubled. “It wasn’t your fault,” he repeated firmly. “I’m the one who should be sorry.” 
	</p><p>Cody frowned, shaking his head. 
	</p><p>“No,” Kenobi continued. “The Jedi—I—brought you all into this. I didn’t even think about the chips being used for—well, no matter what they were used for it was wrong. I’m so sorry, Cody.”  
 </p><p>“Sir, we all got used by Palpatine. He was playing both sides.” 
	</p><p>There was a flash of pain in Kenobi’s expression that he didn’t try to conceal.  Cody had kept the thought of Order 66, of just how many of their friends and brothers they had lost, locked away in the back corner of his mind in his fight for survival. But even now, Cody couldn’t think too much about it, or he’d be consumed with anger or sorrow. Even now the Emperor was holding an entire army hostage. An entire galaxy. 
	</p><p>“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” he said quietly. “Still—”  
	</p><p>“We can spend the rest of our lives measuring out blame, or we can just call it even, sir.”  
	</p><p>“Well. I hardly think that’s fair,” he sighed, pausing. “And Cody, you really don’t have to call me ‘sir’ anymore. I’m hardly anyone’s superior officer.” 
	</p><p>“Sure, sir,” Cody replied automatically. 
	</p><p>“Cody…” 
	</p><p>“You want me to call you by your first name?” 
	</p><p>“You certainly can.” 
	</p><p>Cody bit back a grin. “I don’t know, Obi-Wan almost feels more formal.”   
	</p><p>“If it feels better, I’m going by Ben now.
	</p><p>“Are you?” He’d used it a few times as a code name during the war. 
	</p><p>“There’s not many living people who know me by that name.” 
	</p><p>Cody nodded, taking another sip of tea. “Especially not on Tatooine. Good place to hide.” 
	</p><p>“Not from you, apparently.”  
	</p><p>“I didn’t end up here on purpose. I went to Geonosis because I thought it would be the furthest from Empire reach, being a Seppie stronghold and all, but that didn’t work out, and this was the closest place. I got lucky—” 
	</p><p>He raised an eyebrow.
	</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know what you’re going to say about no luck, just the Force…you said it earlier today.” 
	</p><p>Kenobi – Ben – gave him an amused look. “Oh, did I?” 
	</p><p>“You—ah,” Cody frowned, feeling a bit foolish. “I’m sure the chip made me crazy, but I heard you. Stuff kept looking familiar.” 
	</p><p>“Seems like the Force to me. And it seems I need to be more mindful of my connections to others in the Force,” he rested a hand on his chin. “How did you break free of the chip?”  
	</p><p>“I upset the Emperor.” 
	</p><p>Ben looked up. “What?”  
	</p><p>Cody pinched the bridge of his nose, still feeling unsettled at the memory. “I didn’t complete my orders. I tried, but you survived that fall on Utapau. That’s why I—the chip was so adamant about killing you. Anyway, the Emperor knows you’re alive because you did a number on his new apprentice.” 
	</p><p>Ben dropped his cup. It took him a second to recover. “Excuse me –” he grabbed something to wipe up the spill. 
	</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to alarm you.” 
	</p><p>“N-no I figured the Emperor knew I had lived. I’d heard his apprentice was alive…” Ben looked distant. Cody waited for a moment, trying to read him, but getting nothing. 
	</p><p>“You fought this new Sith apprentice?” 
	</p><p>“I did. Apparently, I was unsuccessful in defeating him. Have—have you seen the apprentice?” 
	</p><p>“No. But I heard—” 
	</p><p>Ben almost flinched.
	</p><p>Clone Troopers in the Jedi Temple. Ben must have heard too. Cody didn’t know what to say. 
	</p><p>“The Emperor damaged your chip?” Ben pressed on. 
	</p><p>“Lightning from the Force.” 
	</p><p>Ben winced. 
	</p><p>“Cody, I’m sorry.” 
	</p><p>“I’m not. It got me here. I’d rather have that then still be – mindless.” Cody hesitated. He didn’t want to know the answer, but he had to ask. “Have you heard from anyone? Anyone else who made it?” 
	</p><p>Ben was silent for a moment. 
	</p><p>“No,” he said softly, finally. 
	</p><p>Cody closed his eyes for a moment. Perhaps the Sith apprentice had been the one to find Skywalker in the end. Rex had been with Commander Tano, which meant…
	</p><p>“I see.” He waited for a moment, but figured if Ben had wanted to elaborate, he would have. Perhaps neither of them were ready to enter that part of their minds and memories. 
	</p><p><em>It’s hard to be the one that survives,</em> he had told Rex once, near the end. To be honest, he had never really been sure it would be him. 
</p><p>Ben and Cody were quiet for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tea and Whiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither of them had known how to debrief the end of the war, so Ben had broken the long silence by offering to make more tea, leading to the discovery that the rusty sink wasn’t working.</p><p>“You know, I would’ve thought you’d run into this problem earlier,” Cody leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Working toward a common goal, as small as it was, felt easier.

            </p><p>“Why’s that?” Ben called from under the sink.

            </p><p>“Well, judging by the amount of tea you’ve made since I’ve gotten here…”

            </p><p>Ben reappeared, snatching the hydrospanner from Cody with an eye roll.

            </p><p>“Yes, well fortunately, I’m not out of water. The connection to the tank just seems faulty.”

            </p><p>“And how’s the access to tea on Tatooine?”

            </p><p>“About as good as it was in war zones but with no men willing to trade contraband. A shame really.”

            </p><p>Cody chuckled. “I have to ask…any particular reason for Tatooine?”

            </p><p>“Does there have to be a reason? It’s about the furthest I can get from Coruscant.”

            </p><p>“Hmm, I thought the same myself. You know Beru and Owen then?”

            </p><p>“No…not until recently,” he picked up a bolt. “You?”

            </p><p>“I met them today. Well…yesterday. Beru saw me uh—having a hard time in town and bought me lunch. She also brought me to the neighbors’ place – a doctor.”

            </p><p>“That’s very kind—” Ben said, distracted.

            </p><p>“So if you don’t know them, what were you doing on their property?”

            </p><p>Ben paused. Cody knew how he hesitated when he was thinking through how to phrase something. “Tatooine isn’t the safest at night. I just like to keep an eye out for the neighbors.”

            </p><p>That didn’t add up.

            </p><p>“I’m sure they can handle themselves. They’ve lived here much longer than you have.”

            </p><p>“Well…oh, I think I fixed it, can you run the sink?”

            </p><p><em>Avoiding the subject.</em>

            </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Cody replied, out of habit, turning on the sink. Nothing happened for a moment, but then a spray of water erupted. Cody gave an undignified yelp, then turned off the faucet. “Well, now it’s connected, but I think the problem is up here. Hydrospanner.”

            </p><p>Ben passed it to him. Cody worked on the connector.

            </p><p>“Anakin is much better at this sort of thing than I am,” Ben muttered.

            </p><p>Cody glanced over as Ben paled at his mistake.

            </p><p><em>Oh. Of course.</em>

            </p><p>Cody put down the hydrospanner and turned to face him.

            </p><p>“This is where he’s from, isn’t it?” 

            </p><p>“Cody—” Ben looked pained. Cody knew he shouldn’t pry, but he had connected some of the pieces, and his old general deserved to talk about it, if he wanted.

            </p><p>“Beru and Owen must be people he knew? Friends? Family?”

            </p><p>“Cody, <em>please.</em>” 

             </p><p>Ben actually looked scared.

            </p><p>“Please—" he sounded defeated. “Please don’t ask any more questions.”

            </p><p>“Oh.” Ben must be protecting Beru and Owen from more than just Tatooine. If they were Anakin’s family, then they—or baby Luke—might have the same power in the Force. Cody thought of the kids at the Temple again. No mercy had been shown to children. Would the Empire continue to hunt the children who could use the Force? Cody had heard whispers…

            </p><p>“I understand,” Cody said quietly. “You have business here.”

            </p><p>Ben studied him for a moment, almost as if he was trying to see what Cody was assuming, deciding what to share with him.

</p><p>“Yes,” Ben said finally. “I do have business here. And please trust that I don’t wish to keep things from you, but I have a good reason.”  

            </p><p>“I understand.” Cody gave another short nod and went back to his work on the faucet, thinking things over. For the hundredth time, he thought about the question of what he wanted to do after the war was over. He’d always had a hard time with that question, even though he’d calmed many a soldiers’ late-night paranoia or alcohol-induced existential crisis with a gruff “worry about that when the time comes,” or “we’ll all figure it out together.” Cody hadn’t necessarily liked war, but he was good at leading others, at helping others, at strategizing. It had been—literally and figuratively—what he was made for.

</p><p>And then the chip had rolled him over from one war to another. He had chosen neither, but he could make a choice now.

</p><p>He turned the water on, letting it run for a moment before shutting it off.

</p><p>“I think,” he turned to face Ben. “I think I understand. At least enough to know I can’t stay anywhere near here.”

             </p><p>Ben hesitated before nodding. “Thank you. I’m—I’m so sorry.”  

            </p><p>“Don’t be.” He had spent so much time with Obi-Wan Kenobi over the past few years, parting ways again seemed strange. Still, he managed a smile. “I suppose we knew this would end, one way or another.”

            </p><p>“I don’t know if I’d call it over…there’s certainly still work to do. Different sorts of battles, I suppose.”

            </p><p>Ben’s duty was to stay and defend Anakin’s family, a choice that Cody felt was probably Kenobi’s way of doing penance, even if he didn’t completely understand why.

</p><p>But Cody did understand, in a way. He had his own duty to complete, and from the second he’d been freed from his chip, he was never going to be able to leave his brothers behind or let the Empire keep swallowing up planets.

</p><p>“Different battles,” Cody repeated.

</p><p>“You don’t have to leave right away though,” Ben said, filling the kettle again and setting it to warm. “It’s probably wise to make sure your chip is truly deactivated. Do you have a place to stay?”

            </p><p>“The doctor neighbors are putting me up in their fancy shed. They think I’m a runaway slave. I’ll probably take a day or two to plan the next steps and…”

</p><p>“And what are the next steps?”

</p><p>Cody took a breath. “I owe it to them to go back.” Ben waited for him to continue. “To my post in the Grand Army of the—to the Imperial Army.”

            </p><p>“You mean the post the Emperor attempted to kill you in?” Ben was clearly worried, but still couldn’t resist a bit of wry humor.

</p><p>“Yes si—” Blast, that would be a hard habit to break. “Correct.” 

            </p><p>“Cody that’s—not a good idea.”

            </p><p>“Well, it’s not ideal, but I can’t leave our men behind. You have a job here, and this is my job.”

            </p><p>Ben sighed. “It’s an honorable thought, but the Emperor will not go easy on you.”

            </p><p>“What if he thinks I succeeded in killing you?”

            </p><p>“You can’t—”

            </p><p>“This benefits both our missions. It’s only a matter of time before he comes after you. He knows you’re alive, and I don’t want him to find you or anyone else here.”

            </p><p>Ben shook his head. “I can’t ask you to take this risk.”

            </p><p>“I have to. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if—look, I killed civilians on Kashyyyk. Troopers marched on the Temple. On Geonosis, they’re enslaving people to build a space station. I refuse to stand by. I have nothing else to lose.”

            </p><p>Ben closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

            </p><p>“Well, you’ll need a good plan.”

            </p><p>“Luckily I’m sitting with one of the best strategists in the galaxy.”

            </p><p>“Now you flatter me. Perhaps I shouldn’t know the ins and outs of your plan to become a double agent.”

            </p><p>“With all due respect, who are you going to tell? The dunes?”

            </p><p>Ben smiled sadly. “Fair.”

            </p><p>“So you’ll help?”

            </p><p>“I will.”

             </p><p>“Good. I should probably return to where I was staying. Surely it’s almost morning, right?”

            </p><p>“Of course, they’ll be looking for you.” He stood as the kettle whistled.

            </p><p>“I don’t think so, but my astromech will.”

</p><p>“I didn’t know you had an astromech.”

            </p><p>“He was on the ship I stole—“ Ben gave him an almost-scolding look. “Don’t worry, the good news about being your own worst enemy is you know how to disable all your tracking systems. He’s a loyal little guy.”

            </p><p>“Now you sound like…” Ben trailed off again, upset with himself for bringing up Skywalker.

            </p><p>He was right. The 501st was awfully fond of their General’s astromech, and none more than General Skywalker himself. Rex used to swear Skywalker had picked their legion’s colors were after the little droid’s. Cody missed Rex, how proud he was of his men...He felt a twist in his gut.

            </p><p>“I wish I knew what happened.” Cody admitted quietly. “With all due respect, talking about it would probably do you some good.”

            </p><p>“Well, now you sound like Burner,” Ben poured two cups.

            </p><p>Cody smiled. Burner was one of the 212th medics who had taken up an interest in psychology in the later days of the war. So many had made it to the end, only to be lost in another, worse way.

            </p><p>“Thanks, but you can keep the tea,” Cody said, standing. “If I recall, you’ll probably stay up drinking most of it anyway, even though you should really get some rest.”

            </p><p>“Hey, now. This tea is supposed to make you feel sleepy and relaxed.”

            </p><p>Maybe the lack of tea options --especially a particular kind Kenobi had lived off of during long battles that had been stim-infused –-was a good thing.

            </p><p>“All right.”

            </p><p>“Do you know your way back?” Ben asked. “I did drag you quite a way here…here—” he shuffled a few cabinets around, pulling out a map on flimsi. “The man who sold this place to me drew this. It should work well.”

            </p><p>Cody squinted at the map. “You have the strangest life.”

            </p><p>“I won't deny that. You’d better go pick up your astromech now and rest. I’ll see you tomorrow evening.”

            </p><p>“Thank you,” Cody walked to the door. He paused as he opened it. The night was quiet and so was his mind. “Thank you,” he repeated, more emphatically.

            </p><p>Kenobi nodded, understanding.
</p><p>-</p><p>Cody slept better than he had in a long time when he returned to the Marstraps. When he woke up, far too late in the morning, still feeling like the chip had been erased, he paid a visit to the family, offering to help with some of the planting work in their greenhouse. They said he didn’t need to, but the repetitive tasks helped him think through plans. He had Dr. Calla check to see if he was doing okay (just in case). By all signs, he was perfectly fine (well…the lightning hadn’t done him any favors, but still). After a quick dinner, Cody excused himself for the evening and followed the map back to Ben’s hut with Arfive, still mulling over a plan.

            </p><p>Arfive grumbled about the sand, but was markedly excited that “Trip =/= distress. Trip’s programming =fixed.”

            </p><p>Ben answered the door before Cody could knock.

</p><p>“Hello. Arfive, this is Ben.”

            </p><p>“Ah, you do have an astromech,” Ben opened the door to let them in. Cody ignored Arfive’s <em>“no, the astromech has Trip”</em> retort. It was basically true anyway. “And a secure astromech, I hope,” Ben added .

            </p><p>“R5=/=snitch. R5=republic droid.”

            </p><p>“Yeah, he’s fine,” Cody grinned. “He’s not reporting anything back to the Empire. The remote upload is disabled.”

            </p><p>Ben nodded. Arfive rolled to a corner where he could observe the room.

</p><p>“Well, I’m sure you have some thoughts, Cody, but I do believe I’m going to have to teach you a few things.”

            </p><p>“Is that so?” Cody was a bit surprised. “Like what?”

            </p><p>“Well, you are confronting a Sith Lord who will want to know if you’re telling the truth. Some force shielding will be helpful.”

            </p><p>Cody tried to control his facial expression but was sure he looked skeptical. “All right…”

            </p><p>“Just as a precaution. He’s—he’s much more clever than he lets on.”

            </p><p>“Prideful though,” Cody snorted. “The man didn’t bother to double check I was dead. You never much liked him anyway though, did you?”

            </p><p>“We’re hardly here to discuss politics.”

            </p><p>“I don’t know…me lying to a power hungry Emperor about a former General’s death is pretty political.”

            </p><p>Ben waved a hand. “You know what I mean.”

            </p><p>“You don’t have to be proper. I don’t think anyone’s going to report you for sedition,” Cody laughed. “All right. What would you like to teach me, Master Jedi? What is this Force Shielding? Is it when you can deflect blaster fire?” Ben gave him a slightly exasperated look. “To be honest, I don’t think you’ll have much luck,” Cody continued. “I’m about as Force-sensitive as a rock.”

            </p><p>“The Living Force flows through all things. I know you’re joking, but I actually received a force-sensitive stone from my Master that I carried for years and…”

            </p><p>“Now you’re just messing with me.”

           </p><p>“I am not!”        

            </p><p>“Okay, so what can you teach this old rock?”

            </p><p>“You remember how to meditate?”

            </p><p>“Yes.” Some shinies had nearly tripped over Kenobi meditating while on patrol and had asked him to try and teach them. Kenobi had actually taken the time to teach them, and word spread quickly, so he had offered up a short weekly class to anyone who was dedicated enough to show up after dinner. Cody had learned and tried a few times himself, but he didn’t feel very good at it.

            </p><p>“All right. Give it a try.”

            </p><p>“Why?” Cody asked suspiciously. “What are you going to do?”

            </p><p>“I’m going to try and see what I can find out about your journey here. And you’re going to try and not let me find out anything.”

            </p><p>“And how will I do that?”

            </p><p>“By focusing on the present and what you sense around you.”

            </p><p>Cody looked at him doubtfully. “So this is a type of interrogation training?” He’d seen a bit of this before then. It was just about staying focused.

            </p><p>Ben’s face twisted, considering the implications for a moment. “I suppose.”

            </p><p>“All right then.”

            </p><p>Cody settled into a sitting position against the wall, trying to meditate. He was a bit on edge, expecting Ben to make an immediate intrusion, but he waited for a bit. Cody was just wondering what it might be like when he could have sworn Ben asked him out loud where he found his ship. Cody jumped and squinted an eye open, looking at Ben. He hadn’t said anything.

            </p><p><em>None of your business.</em> He thought, focusing on the feel of the wall against his back instead. His thoughts insistently kept trying to steer back to the ship, but Cody was able to guide his concentration back to his senses.

            </p><p>“That’s…really good, Cody.”

            </p><p>Cody opened his eyes. “Thanks? I didn’t do much. It was like ignoring that blasted chip.”

            </p><p>“I see. We may not be sensitive to the Force in the same way, but you do have a strong mind. If my guess is right, the Emperor will underestimate you.”

            </p><p>“I’ll take it. We should try again.”

            </p><p>“Right away?” Ben looked concerned. “Your chip was just deactivated. I don’t want to hurt you or bring up anything unpleasant.”

            </p><p>“Can’t be worse than the chip.”

            </p><p>“You’ll let me know if it’s too much?”

            </p><p>“The Emperor’s not going to ask that.”       

            </p><p>“Cody—”

            </p><p>“Yes, sir I will.”

            </p><p>“All right.”

            </p><p>Practicing what Cody called “Force defense” was exhausting, but important. Cody wouldn’t be levitating objects with his mind or having visions any time, but he was gaining a better understanding of what he might expect. Every once in awhile he got glimpses of something. Something that seemed like lava, or maybe fire.

            </p><p>If it was something from Ben he was seeing, like the suns or the moons or Tatooine, Cody wasn’t about to ask. He felt the more he knew about whatever Ben was remembering, the more dangerous things would be for Ben.

            </p><p>By midnight, Cody felt fairly confident about shielding while having a conversation. He had been trained on how to keep secrets under pressure and interrogation back on Kamino, and this, at times, seemed much easier.

            </p><p>The conversation turned toward making tangible plans. How would he approach the army again? Who would he get in contact with? What story would he tell about killing Kenobi? What details would, or could he include? How would he manage Arfive? What if something went wrong? How would he move forward as a trooper, and what was his escape route out of the army? They tried to plan every detail, back up plans for the back up plans. It was almost like old times, down to the unspoken reality that this could all fail.

            </p><p>Arfive rolled up to Cody, nudging his knee. Cody looked down. “I know. We’re crazy. You think I can do it?”   

            </p><p>“You will do the best you can,” Arfive replied.

             </p><p>“Maybe that’s all I can hope for,” Cody muttered. His eyes were burning from being awake for too long. He rubbed them. He needed to go to sleep soon. “Are you sure about this?” he asked Ben again. “If I mess up—”

            </p><p>“I don’t think you’ll mess up, Cody.”

            </p><p>“That’s a lot of trust to put on me.”

            </p><p>“I’ve always had a lot of trust in you, and you’ve never let me down.”

            </p><p>Cody laughed hoarsely, taking the last swig of his cold tea. “Really? Never? I’m pretty sure that’s a lie.”  

            </p><p>“Well, maybe once,” Ben smirked. “But it wasn’t your fault.”

            </p><p>It was a few hours before dawn by the time Cody crashed on the cot, trying to get a few hours of sleep before he would probably have to call the Marstraps to let them know he was alive and make up some excuse for why he wasn’t on their farm. He was exhausted, but as he lay awake, trying to fall asleep, he couldn’t help but think of the passing of time and what it was doing to his brothers. He knew he wouldn’t save all of them, but how many of the men he knew were lying awake, burdened with the voice of their true selves in the back of their minds that wouldn’t quiet?

 </p><p>-</p><p>Cody awoke to a shout. Arfive was powered down in the corner. For a moment, Cody thought he had imagined it, but there was a crash from Ben’s room. Cody immediately ran to the room, stopping in the doorway.

            </p><p>Ben sat at the edge of his bed, staring blankly at the wall.

            </p><p>“You…awake…?” Cody asked carefully.

            </p><p>Ben didn’t respond, but turned slowly to him. “Cody,” he said, barely composed. “Did I—did I wake you?”

            </p><p>“It’s all right. Are you okay?”

            </p><p>“Yes.”

            </p><p>Cody raised an eyebrow, turning the light on. Ben squinted, rubbing an eye, looking miserable.

            </p><p>“You’re lying.”

            </p><p>“I am, but I’d hoped you’d overlook it.”

            </p><p>Cody noticed he had his lightsaber hilt in a white-knuckled grip.

            </p><p>“You should probably put that down.”

            </p><p>“Ah,” he blinked at it for a moment, as if he hadn’t realized he’d been holding it. “Here,” he passed it to Cody.

            </p><p>Cody studied him for a moment. “Are you sure you’re going to be all right here alone?”

            </p><p>“I’ll be fine, Cody. Wounds heal with time.”

            </p><p>Cody frowned. “Why don’t I believe you, sir?”

            </p><p>“You know, you can’t soften your blunt observations with honorifics anymore.”

            </p><p>“And you can’t get away with politely changing the subject.”

           </p><p>Ben sighed heavily. “Keep my lightsaber.”   

            </p><p>"What?" 

            </p><p>“Well you can’t exactly bring my body back. How else is the Emperor going to believe you killed me?”

            </p><p>“But you’ll need your lightsaber, won’t you?”

            </p><p>“I’m afraid my life as a Jedi looks very different now. Perhaps you can return it to me one day,” he smiled sadly. “Or not. I may rebuild a replica. Wouldn’t be the first time I misplaced a lightsaber.”

</p><p>“I’ll get it back to you,” Cody promised.  

            </p><p>“Hmm,” Ben stared distractedly at the floor.

            </p><p>Cody was reminded of the lava Kenobi had been seeing. No wonder the man was having nightmares. “It’s—It’s not your fault, you know. Whatever happened, I mean.”

            </p><p>“That’s very kind of you, Cody, but I’m afraid I failed in a few ways.”

            </p><p>Cody shook his head, not believing it.

            </p><p>“You deserve to rest,” Ben said to him.

            </p><p>“So do you, but I’ve got some brothers and Jedi to avenge.”

            </p><p>“Revenge is not the Jedi way,” Ben said, out of habit.

            </p><p>“Yes, well, good thing I’m not a Jedi.”

            </p><p>Ben looked back at him seriously. “Cody, please promise me…No matter where you end up, or what the Empire orders you to do, you cannot lose yourself.”

</p><p>“Do you think I can actually pull this off?”

            </p><p>“I know you can,” Ben said firmly. “And…that’s what scares me.”

            </p><p>“I won’t lose myself,” Cody promised. “The chip already forced me there, and I don’t plan on going down that road again.”

            </p><p>Ben nodded, but his mind was clearly far away.

            </p><p>"The Emperor’s new apprentice,” Cody began, feeling bold. “He killed Skywalker didn’t he? That’s how you lost your friend.”

            </p><p>“Yes,” Ben stood. “That’s how I lost him.”

 </p><p>-</p><p>The next day, they went back to planning, not speaking any further about the incident the night before. Ben summarized the end of the war, what the Senate had been up to, forming a delegation to demand the then-Chancellor step down. A delegation Ben had been asked to serve on.

            </p><p>“No wonder you’re in hiding,” Cody quipped.

            </p><p>Ben let him know that Bail Organa, the Senator who had called on behalf of Senator Amidala, was on their side, and although he was still planning to serve on the Senate, he had vowed to fight for the reunion of the Republic.

            </p><p>“Use discretion,” Ben warned. “He is needed. And he and his wife a new baby.”

            </p><p>Cody and Arfive worked on a plan where Arfive could quickly offload memory to an encrypted drive that Cody could eject in case of an emergency, a technique Skywalker had told Kenobi about after a disastrous theft of Skywalker’s R2 unit.

            </p><p>Cody rehearsed explaining different versions of his story, explained schematics of the ship he’d been stationed on, memorized ways he would react to the atrocities of the Empire.

            </p><p>And as the hours passed, he came closer to the point where he had planned about as much as he could. Like studying for a test in his training days, or taking back a battlefield, he had to just do it.

            </p><p>Cody and Ben took a long, rambling goodbye. Ben had a bottle of fine Corellian whiskey in a back cabinet (Cody was sure he didn’t want to know how he had found it) and poured out two glasses for them. They reminisced and laughed about old stories. The good times: if they could call them that.

            </p><p>“Well then. I suppose I’ll see you soon?” 

            </p><p>“You trying to push me out the door?” Cody said cynically. “Leave it to a Jedi and non-attachment rules.”

            </p><p>“Leave it to a soldier to spend all our time reuniting to plot a battle.”

            </p><p>Cody laughed. “Hey, you’ll let me know if you need anything? Or run off to pretend to be a bounty hunter for a mission?”

            </p><p>Ben rolled his eyes. “That was one time!”

            </p><p>“You faked your death.”

            </p><p>“Apparently not for the first time." 

            </p><p>“And shaved your head.”

            </p><p>“That was definitely the first and last time." 

            </p><p>“And didn’t invite me to your funeral.”

            </p><p>“I’m very sorry about that. However, you did say, if I recall, it was ‘an impeccably run mission.’”

            </p><p>“You’re right." Cody raised his glass. "To an impeccably run mission,” 

            </p><p>“Indeed. Cheers.”

            </p><p>They finished off their drinks.

            </p><p>“I’ll see you soon enough,” Cody smiled, indulging in a hug. It was probably a lie, but it was a nice one. “I can’t thank you enough for saving my mind…and my life. May the Force be with you and all that.”

            </p><p>Ben stood back and saluted him. “Commander.”

            </p><p>“Ben,” he saluted back with a smile. Cody turned to wait for his droid. “Come on, Arfive. We’ve got work to do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh, i'm really sad/sorry that Obi-Wan and Cody can't stay together...in some universe, they're Tatooine roommates, but in this one, Cody's gotta go avenge some people.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Return to the Empire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody tried to quietly pack up what little he had, but Calla Marstrap caught him trying to leave and insisted he stay one more night and depart early in the morning “so he could get a full day’s travel in!” And so, against his better judgement, Cody found himself having dinner one last time with Calla, her husband Jahan, and Beru and Owen (Lars, Cody learned), who Calla claimed were coming over anyway, but Cody had a feeling she had invited them last minute for an official farewell. Owen’s wariness toward strangers and protectiveness over his kid made a lot more sense now. Cody found himself trying to figure out if there was any Skywalker family resemblance, but he wasn’t seeing any. Maybe they were more distant relatives, since they had a different last name. 
	</p><p>The two couples asked him polite, kind-hearted questions. It was good practice for the journey ahead. While he had no problem lying to the Empire, lying to people who had taken good care of him still felt wrong. 
	</p><p>He felt even worse when Calla and Jahan filled his pack with fresh supplies – food, water, some medicine, and a small vibroblade. Beru also passed him a small object. Cody took it, studying it in the palm of his hand. It was some sort of carving. 
	</p><p>“It’s a good luck charm made of japor,” Beru explained, giving Luke to Owen.
	</p><p>“An old tradition—” Owen jumped in. “A little superstitious, but some folks here swear by them.” 
	</p><p>“Excuse him,” Beru grinned, nudging Owen with an elbow. “He’s not originally from Tatooine, so he’s a bit of a cynic. I know it may seem silly, but you seem like you could use some luck. Never hurts, at least.”
	</p><p>Cody smiled, closing his hand over the object. “It’s not silly. Thank you all. For everything.” Cody slid the charm into his pocket.
	</p><p>“You can always come back here, if you need to,” Jahan clapped him on the shoulder. 
	</p><p>“Thanks, but you all seem to be in good hands,” he smiled.
 </p><p>More than they knew. 
</p><p>-</p><p>The journey back to the core of the galaxy, to the ship Cody had left, was simple. Cody didn’t know whether to take that as a good sign or an omen of difficulty to come. He hid his supplies underneath a floor panel, wiped and reprogrammed the ship travel logs, and changed out of his comfortable Tatooine clothes and back into his armor, immediately feeling a rush of dread as he stared at himself in the tiny ‘fresher mirror. 
	</p><p>Arfive warned him that they were getting close, so Cody left and took a seat in the cockpit, looking over the good luck charm he had been given. Something about it felt safe to hold on to. The kindness of the people he had met on Tatooine had surprised him, and it was important to remember that there were good people out there. People who didn't deserve to experience the cruelty of the Empire. Who he needed to fight for. During the Clone War, nobody raised an eyebrow at holding onto trinkets, but Cody knew times had changed. Sometime between Order 66 and now, tattoos had been removed and hair had been cut, grown out, or dyed back to its natural color. His brothers looked too similar, and nobody had seemed to mind. Cody had no idea when all this had happened. If not for the scar left on his face, he would look just like them too. 
	</p><p>“Arfive, can you hold onto my good luck charm?” 
	</p><p>“Affirmative,” Arfive took it to store in a compartment.
	</p><p>“And you got the plan, right?” 
	</p><p>“Follow Trip as long as possible and then hide on station if cannot follow. Destroy files of Trip if found out.” 
	</p><p>“Right.” 
</p><p>And just like that, they were hailing his ship. No turning back now. Cody accepted the incoming message. 
	</p><p>“Who is this?!” a crisp core accent demanded. The unfamiliar voice was grated on Cody’s nerves.
	</p><p>“This is CC-2224 returning with completed orders,” Cody responded.
	</p><p>“Standby—” he could picture the poor traffic controller scrambling through files to figure out what was going on. “This ship is logged as er—misplaced, trooper.” 
	</p><p>“My apologies. I was unexpectedly delayed in completing my orders and attempted to rectify the situation as soon as possible. I will take any punishment, but I do believe the Imperial Army will be interested to hear of my actions.” 
	</p><p>More silence. Cody leaned lazily against the controls, waiting for the inevitable follow up questions. He must be new. Probably had no idea of the proper protocol. 
	</p><p>“I—uh—can you report the orders you were following?” 
	</p><p>“Yes,” Cody said. “Order 66 from Emperor Palpatine.” 
	</p><p>Cody thought he heard a gulp. “One moment, trooper.” 
	</p><p>There was a longer pause this time. 
	</p><p>“Cleared to land, trooper. You will be greeted by the Admiral as soon as you disembark.” 
	</p><p>They were probably going to court marshal him. Who was he kidding? They could just kill him and nobody would be the wiser. 
	</p><p>“Arfive? I might not make it out off this one.” 
	</p><p>“Trip=dramatic.” 
	</p><p>“Just offering you one last chance to run.” 
	</p><p>“Negative.” 
	</p><p>All right then.” 
	</p><p>He steered into a careful landing, powering down the ship. Cody clipped Kenobi’s lightsaber to the back of his belt, already knowing it was a risk to take it along, but needed the immediate proof. He left the ship and was greeted by an Admiral he didn’t recognize, flanked by a few troopers. Cody saluted in a proper greeting. The Admiral practically sneered back at him. Cody had never seen this man before in his life. Were they just promoting anyone these days? 
	</p><p>“2224, I presume,” the Admiral said. 
	</p><p>“Yes sir,” Cody noted the lack of “Commander” in front of his number. 
	</p><p>“You are marked in records as dishonorably discharged.” 
	</p><p>Ah, well, that probably meant he had no rank now. 
	</p><p>“…and deceased.” 
	</p><p>Cody blinked. “I had to complete my orders, sir.”
	</p><p>“Complete your orders,” the Admiral scoffed. “And I suppose that means you’ve killed a Jedi, then?” 
	</p><p>“That’s correct, sir.” 
	</p><p>“Which one?” 
	</p><p>“Former General and traitor Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 
	</p><p>The Admiral raised an eyebrow. “And why should I believe that?” 
	</p><p>“Because I have his lightsaber.” 
	</p><p>“Oh, you do?” 
	</p><p>“If I may, I can show you, sir.” 
	</p><p>The Admiral openly rolled his eyes, but gave a nod.
	</p><p>Cody pulled the lightsaber from his belt, and the Admiral took a step back in shock. 
	</p><p>“Where did you get that?!” he snapped. 
</p><p>“From General Kenobi, sir.” 
</p><p>The Admiral was at a loss. “Yes—so you said—well, I suppose you’re expecting some sort of thanks then?” he kept his tone cool.
</p><p>“No, sir. Just wanted to complete my orders.” 
</p><p>“Well, you are under arrest for infiltrating a military base,” the Admiral nodded to the troopers. Cody didn’t resist. 
</p><p>“I understand. I will await my fate.” 
</p><p>The Admiral nodded, taking the lightsaber from Cody’s hands. Cody felt a twinge of panic, but took a quick breath to calm himself. He just had to be patient. 
</p><p>“I will report your actions to the proper authorities,” the Admiral said.
</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” 
</p><p>He rushed off, leaving the nameless troopers to guide Cody through the hangar towards the cell block. Arfive, who had been hanging back and observing this conversation, wheeled in the opposite direction, trying to blend in with the rest of the droids. Cody hoped his luck didn’t disappear with the little astromech. 
</p><p>Walking the corridors, Cody felt a strange sense of familiarity. This had been his base, his halls, but only under the influence of the inhibitor chip. Now, it felt like he was seeing scenes from a vivid dream. The troopers next to him were silent. Cody desperately wished he could speak with them, could know who they were, but he was sure any attempt to speak with them would be taken as flippant disrespect.
</p><p><em>Patience,</em> he told himself. 
</p><p>As they locked him in a small cell, it hit Cody how poorly this could all go. But he had been prepared for this. If Kenobi lost his lightsaber but kept out of the Emperor’s sight, no matter what happened to Cody, it would be worth it. 
</p><p>And so he waited.
</p><p>-</p><p>The lights in the cell had dimmed. Cody was just sinking off to sleep when he heard voices outside of his cell. He sat up to greet whatever might be coming. 
	</p><p>There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as the door swished open. The tall figure dressed in all black and standing in the doorway did nothing to help the sense of impending doom. Cody suspected that everything about this figure—from the mask he wore to the eerie mechanical breathing—was meant to intimidate. He had never met Darth Vader, but he had certainly heard rumors about the Emperor’s new apprentice, and yet, he also knew that Kenobi had bested him in combat. Cody had a sudden memory of the lava and smoke Kenobi had been trying not to think about. Vader’s clothing, Cody realized, was probably more life support than aesthetic choice. 
	</p><p>Cody cleared his mind, keeping his expression neutral and standing to salute. He wasn’t sure if Vader had a rank, but it felt like the safest choice. Vader stared at him for a moment, and the Admiral appeared at his elbow.  
	</p><p>“This is him, sir,” the Admiral said excitedly.
</p><p>“I see,” Vader replied, his deep voice sounding almost bored and certainly not as excitable as the Admiral.
	</p><p>Cody felt a bit trapped, but didn’t waver or flinch as the cell door shut.
	</p><p>“What is your name?” Vader asked him. 
	</p><p>“2224, sir,” Cody answered, not expecting the question. 
	</p><p>A pause. 
	</p><p>“Can you remove your helmet?” Vader asked. 
	</p><p>“I—” it was a strange request, but Cody complied. “Yes sir.” 
	</p><p>Vader seemed to be studying him, no doubt trying to read his thoughts. Cody shielded as best as he could, hoping it was enough.
	</p><p>“You were a Commander during the war, I hear?” Vader asked finally. 
	</p><p>“Yes sir.” 
	</p><p>“It appears you were…retired…by the Emperor.” 
	</p><p>“Yes sir,” Cody nodded. 
	</p><p>“The Emperor is not currently on base.” 
	</p><p>“I’m sure he’s a busy man.” Cody couldn’t figure out where he was going with this. 
	</p><p>“You could have run.” 
	</p><p>“I suppose, sir, but I had orders to complete.” 
	</p><p>“I see. Where did you find him?” 
	</p><p>“Kenobi? On Naboo,” Cody answered. It was one of the planets Ben had suggested.
	</p><p>Vader almost seemed to recoil, but recovered quickly. “I thought we had searched that sector…I suppose…there are many places to hide there. Did he fight well?” 
	</p><p>“He was tired,” Cody replied simply. 
	</p><p>“Hmm. The last of a dying Order,” Vader said with…something in his voice. Jealousy, maybe? That Cody had succeeded where he had failed? “Admiral?” the Admiral stood up a little straighter.
	</p><p>“Yes, my lord?” 
	</p><p>“The lightsaber.” 
	</p><p>“Certainly,” the Admiral passed him the lightsaber. 
	</p><p>Vader took it, studying it for a moment. “Fascinating. How did you find him, Commander?” 
	</p><p>Cody was a bit surprised he used his old rank. “I—I can’t explain it,” he said honestly. “It was as if something in the back of my mind drove me to him. I know it sounds absurd but—” 
	</p><p>“No,” Vader cut him off. “The Kaminoans were true to their promise of the army’s loyalty. You executed your orders.” 
</p><p>Vader must know about the chips, of course. Cody nodded, waiting.
</p><p>“You worked closely with Kenobi…” Vader said. “His influence upon you must have been more powerful than he expected…” Vader seemed to be trying to sense something, searching for something. Cody knew Sith were Force-users, but he hadn’t expected how much like a Jedi Vader would sound. “Yes,” Vader said finally. He closed his grip around the lightsaber. “I sense he is gone. The Jedi are fading away, even as they try and run to the edges of the galaxy.” 
</p><p>The Admiral shifted nervously. 
</p><p>“He thought you might be an ally,” Vader said. “And that was his downfall, wasn’t it?” 
</p><p>“Yes sir,” Cody replied. 
</p><p>“I’m sure the Emperor will be eager to hear a full report,” the Admiral said, stepping forward, as if he was trying to retake authority.
</p><p>“Of course,” Vader said, a dangerous edge to his voice. “But the Emperor has given me authority in his absence.” 
</p><p>“Yes, Lord Vader,” the Admiral forced a smile, as if to appease him. “You said you found Kenobi on Naboo?” he asked Cody. 
</p><p>“That’s correct, sir,” Cody responded, keeping his tone even to mask his distaste for both men’s posturing. Cody would guess that he probably had the most military training and leadership experience of the room. 
</p><p>“Quite interesting,” the Admiral said thoughtfully before grinning. “Although, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised he was hiding there. Naboo has always been full of spineless scum—” 
</p><p>The Admiral stopped, Kenobi’s lightsaber suddenly ignited and held dangerously close to his head. Vader didn’t even look at the man as he moved the blade closer, forcing him back into the wall.
</p><p>“Admiral Colling. I don’t believe anyone asked for your opinion.” 
</p><p>“My-my apologies. I spoke too rashly—” the Admiral looked panicked. “Of course, I wasn’t talking about our great Emperor—” a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead. “Just uh—I know there have been some others from Naboo, deplorable Senators—” he laughed nervously. “What was that one little bitch’s name?”  
</p><p>Vader had clearly run out of patience with his rambling. In a flash, Admiral Colling was beheaded. 
</p><p>Cody forced himself to not react, to keep eye contact with Vader. 
</p><p>“Did you know,” Vader said evenly. “That Admiral Colling had no military experience?” 
</p><p>“I—hadn’t heard of him before the establishment of the Empire, sir.” 
</p><p>“Of course not,” Vader said. “He was a senator’s son looking for a first entry into politics. His father paid his way here. But some of us get here by skill alone, don’t we?” 
</p><p>Cody wasn’t sure what to say, but Vader was waiting for a reply. “I…suppose so.” 
</p><p>Vader nodded, satisfied. “Though the Emperor was…disappointed with your failure, he does value talent and loyalty.” Vader powered down the lightsaber, adding it to his belt and looking down at what remained of the Admiral. “And I do believe I’ve spared the better officer.” He looked back at Cody. “Unless you’d rather go back to the trash compactor?” 
</p><p>“No sir.” <em>Did Vader know everything?</em>
</p><p>“Very well,” he opened the door to the cell with the Force. “Follow me, Commander.” 
</p><p>Cody didn’t have to be told twice. The troopers manning the detention block seemed to scatter as Vader pressed forward. Now that Cody had seen the rumors about the Sith Lord’s temper were true, he couldn’t blame them. 
	</p><p>“I’m sure I don’t have to give you a lecture on discretion?” Vader asked as they turned to a quiet corridor. 
	</p><p>“That’s correct, sir.”  
	</p><p>Vader nodded, satisfied. He had doubtlessly made a political mess in killing a Senator’s hastily promoted son, but Cody figured it was safer to have an alliance with the current officer in charge rather than the absent Emperor. Kenobi hadn’t seemed to know much about Darth Vader, but Cody gathered Vader wasn’t too interested in politics. In fact, Vader carried himself more like a clone trooper; someone with military experience. Cody must have been wrong about being the one with the most military experience, then. Had Vader been a Separatist general perhaps? Cody wished he understood his motivation. He had the distinct feeling he was still being tested. 
	</p><p>“I have some things to attend to. Return to your quarters and await further orders.” 
	</p><p>Cody slowed his pace, confused. “Sir?” 
	</p><p>Vader spun to face him. “Yes, I am sure,” he responded to Cody’s unasked question. 
	</p><p>“My—quarters are still unoccupied?” Cody was sure that his existence would have been erased from the records by now. 
	</p><p>“If they are not, then you will be provided for. If you’re smart enough to find Kenobi, I’m sure you can manage to find a place to sleep.” 
	</p><p>“Understood, sir.” 
	</p><p>“Dismissed.” Vader turned away with the swish of a cape, continuing down the hall without a glance backwards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie, Vader's probably about to go brood about the fact the snobby Admiral insulted his wife.<br/>I know it's cheesy, but I couldn't resist a good japor snippet charm.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Roommates and Lost Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading so far! I'm having a lot of fun with this, and I appreciate the kind comments. I'm shooting for this to be an ultimately happy story; probably more like a fix-it and hopefully a better, happier ending despite the sad things in between.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, remember where his room was. This was not what he had been expecting, but he couldn’t complain. What time was it anyway? He had the urge to go back to his ship and grab the bundle of supplies, but that was too risky. It wasn’t even “his” ship. He had to hope the pack stayed hidden under the panel and his work with Arfive scrubbing and reworking the ship logs paid off.</p><p>He put his helmet back on, wandering back in the general direction of his quarters. Normally, Cody could easily work off of little instruction, but as he stood in front of the door to his quarters, he realized he had no access card. He tried to override it with his old master access code, but the touch pad wasn’t working with his new uniform glove, making him feel even more foolish. 
	</p><p>“Forget your card again?” a voice laughed behind him.
	</p><p>Cody turned. The clone trooper behind him tilted his head in confusion, clearly expecting someone else. 
	</p><p>“Wait—what are you doing here?” 
	</p><p>Cody hesitated. “Trying to get into my room,” he admitted sheepishly. 
	</p><p>“Here,” the trooper scooted around him to scan access, then dragged him unceremoniously into the room. The door slid shut. “Is it really you?” he asked quietly. 
 	</p><p>The four bunks were still there, all too-neatly made, except for one bare bed. They hadn’t replaced him yet. Cody took off his helmet, placing it on his old bed carefully and trying to place the familiar voice. “Uh, yes, it’s me…Bly?” he felt sudden relief at knowing he was with a fellow former Commander. “That you?”  
	</p><p>Bly looked around the room nervously, as if they were being watched. 
	</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me. It’s 5052,” he responded. Cody held back an expression of distaste. He hadn’t called Bly anything but his name since they were kids. But…no, he had. Before he started to fight the chip. 5052 had been his roommate since shortly after the end of the war. There had been a reshuffling of the Grand Army of the Republic battalions. Something about better focus. Welcoming in a new Empire order. Cody still felt dazed and unbalanced remembering things from before his chip had begun malfunctioning. It felt more like remembering a dream.  
</p><p>“What are you doing back here?” Bly asked. “Last I heard you—wait! You’re not sneaking back here, are you?”  
</p><p>“No!” Cody shook his head. “You really think they would have let me all the way back here?” 
</p><p>Bly shrugged, studying Cody. “I guess not. So then what happened?” 
</p><p>“I was completing my orders,” Cody said simply. 
</p><p>“Oh, good,” Bly said, but still looked concerned. “But did you…uh, run away to do it?” 
</p><p>“Training took over, but Vader seemed pleased. He told me to return here and await further orders.” 
</p><p>“You’re kidding me.” 
</p><p>“Afraid not.” Cody squinted at Bly. There was something off about him. 
</p><p><em>Of course there is. He’s under mind control.</em> Cody shook off the thought. He had to blend in.
</p><p>“So, you talked to Lord Vader?” Bly seemed impressed. 
</p><p>“I did.” 
</p><p>“What was he like?” 
</p><p>Cody thought for a moment. “Powerful.” If he had been less professional and Bly had been more himself, he may have said “unhinged.” “So what have you all been up to?” 
</p><p>“Not much after Kashyyyk. We should be moving on to another planet soon to help tie up some loose ends.”  
	</p><p>Cody nodded, checking the edge of his old bunk for his foot locker, not that he had been able to keep many old belongings. It was gone. 
	</p><p>“Any idea where we’re headed?” 
	</p><p>“Not a clue,” Bly said. “We go where they need us though, right?” 
	</p><p>Cody looked back up at him again. “Yes,” he responded. Bly was usually calm and positive, but he thought for himself. If anything, Cody had been the more straight-laced of the two. Bly’s casual loyalty to the Empire seemed wrong. “So where are—” Cody hesitated. They had been rooming with two Sergeants, another way of the Empire’s “redistribution.” One named Bev from Bly’s 327th, and one named Tal from Cody’s 212th. Cody couldn’t remember their CT numbers. The effort that went into depersonalizing them was staggering. “—the others?” he finished awkwardly. 
	</p><p>“Probably at dinner,” Bly checked a chrono. “Yeah. You want to come? It will be a good way for me to test that you’re not lying to me and are supposed to be here.” Cody was pretty sure he was joking, but tagging along would ease any remaining doubts Bly had.
	</p><p>“Sounds good,” Cody said, following him out the door.
	</p><p>“Not sure if your access codes should work.” Bly said as they started off toward the mess hall. “But, between us, paperwork and access records have seemed to lag over the Switch.” 
	</p><p>“The Switch.” A simple, clinical way to refer to the fall of the Republic. Cody remembered using it himself. He nodded. “You know who’s handling that stuff?” 
	</p><p>“Not sure,” Bly said. “But I guess there are more pressing matters than paperwork these days.” 
	</p><p>That was fair. If they really thought he was dead, switching off his access wouldn’t have been a priority. 
	</p><p>“Well, paperwork has its place,” Cody said, realizing he sounded insufferable, but not caring. Maybe this was a good weakness to exploit. He had gotten through stealing a ship with a false name and wasn’t sure how long it had taken them to figure it out. If the Empire was going to see them as all the same, he might as well take advantage. 
	</p><p>They got to the entrance of the mess hall. Cody punched in his identification code and the screen lit up with an error. The droid monitoring the entrance looked down. 
	</p><p>“Halt. State your identification number.” 
	</p><p>“2224,” Cody said. 
	</p><p>“You are—” the droid looked down at the panel. “Deceased.” 
	</p><p>“Not that I know of,” Cody quipped. Bly shifted uncomfortably next to him. Maybe he had spent too much time with Ben on Tatooine. Although he would have appreciated the comment, Empire droids and personnel were clearly not amused.
	</p><p>“One moment,” the droid scanned through a few files, tabs opening and closing more quickly than Cody could follow. “Apologies. This file was updated recently. Updates in effect. Please try again.” 
	</p><p>The screen lit up green this time and Cody walked through. “What was that about lagging paperwork?” he asked Bly. 
	</p><p>“Well, at least I know you’re not sneaking in,” Bly returned. 
	</p><p>So much for unlimited access. 
	</p><p>Cody had forgotten how awful the food was here. It was as if someone had ground ration bars into a slop. Nobody seemed to complain. He scanned the room for familiar faces. They all really only took off helmets to eat these days. He felt a chill as he couldn’t immediately recognize anyone and followed Bly to a table. 
	</p><p>“Look who I found!” Bly announced. 
	</p><p>“What the hell?!” 
	</p><p>“2224, you’re back!” 
	</p><p>Cody was greeted by their other roommates with hugs and a slap to the back. For an instant, it almost felt too normal. They scooted over to make room for him and he slid onto the end of the bench.  
	</p><p>“We thought you weren’t coming back,” Tal said, taking a bite of a bread roll that looked rock hard. 
	</p><p>“I was carrying out some orders,” Cody explained, trying some of the slop and trying not to make a face. He took a heavy sip of water to wash it down. 
	</p><p>“A special mission?” Bev raised an eyebrow. 
	</p><p>“Well, I couldn’t tell you if it was, could I?” Best to keep them out of it. 
	</p><p>“Ha,” Bev grinned. “Fair enough.” 
	</p><p>“We thought—” Tal lowered his voice. “We thought you were in trouble.” 
	</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m all good now,” Cody forced a smile. He still wasn’t sure. Tal looked relieved as he went back to soaking his bread in the slop to soften it. The mess hall felt strange. It took a moment before Cody realized what was wrong: it was too quiet. Sure, there was some conversation and good-natured chuckles every once in a while, but it was all reserved. There were no shouts, no clattering of trays, no bursts of raucous laughter. Soldiers sat too formally in pods of what Cody guessed were roommate groupings. 
	</p><p>“We’re glad to have you back,” Tal smiled.  
	</p><p>Cody took another look around the room. Sure, his position as Marshal Commander had been a lot of pressure, but he had enjoyed it. He had been good at it. He took pride in the fact he knew his men. Now, with the reorganization, he wasn’t sure where the men under his command were, which was probably the Empire’s point. Cody felt a sudden ache of homesickness. How was he going to do this? 
	</p><p>“You going to eat that?” Bev asked. 
	</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Cody said, taking another bite. “This is awful though, isn’t it?” The three nodded in agreement, laughing at him. 	
	</p><p>The conversation turned to where they thought they’d get stationed next. Cody listened for updates that might be useful, noticing the edge of a bandage, or maybe a bacta patch sticking out from under Bev’s collar. He racked his brain, trying to remember if Bev had gotten injured during their last battle, but then he remembered the truth. Bev had been covered in tattoos, everywhere but his face. In fact, he had been one of the best-known tattoo artists in the Army. Cody glanced over to Bly, and sure enough, he could see faint scarring over where the tattoos had been on the Commander’s face. Cody had known they must be removed but seeing it so blatantly without an inhibitor chip to calm him down was jarring. It was like he was realizing all of this for the first time. He felt sick, and not just because of his dinner. 
	</p><p>“Are you okay?” Bly asked. 
	</p><p>“I just—I’m tired, I think,” Cody replied, weakly, then changed the subject. 
</p><p>-</p><p>After dinner, Bly insisted on dragging Cody to pick up his access card, just in case. Tal had drawn kitchen duty, and Bev said he had a game of sabacc to win. This all seemed normal enough, but they were slightly muted versions of themselves. 
	</p><p>“You sure you okay?” Bly asked again. 
	</p><p>“Just wondering what Vader’s going to have me do,” Cody said, which was true. He thought for a moment, then decided to press forward. “I’m glad I corrected my error with my initial orders, but I’m still trying to prove myself, right?”
	</p><p>“You’re a good commander; they’ll understand,” Bly waved off his concern, almost as if he wasn’t fully paying attention.
	</p><p>“I—well thank you, but between us, I don’t think I’m a commander anymore. You’ll have to represent the rank well for the both of us.”  
	</p><p>“Oh, I’m not a commander either,” Bly replied. 
	</p><p>“What?” Cody lowered his voice. “Because of the restructure? What happened?”
	</p><p>Had they just promoted a bunch of core snobs like the Admiral? Seemed like they could use some better leadership, not that Cody would wish that position on any of his brothers at this point. 
</p><p>Bly blinked, slowing his steps to think. 
</p><p>“You know, I don’t remember,” Bly smiled brightly, a strange contrast to the words coming out of his mouth.
</p><p>Cody was taken aback. “You don’t remember?” 
</p><p>“So much has happened in the last month.” 
	</p><p>Cody didn’t like the sound of that. 	
	</p><p>“Well, sure, but why’d they split up the 327th?” 
	</p><p>Bly shook his head slightly. “The what?” 
	</p><p>“Your…command? The 327th Star Corps?” 
	</p><p>“Oh. Probably because of the Restructure.” 
	</p><p>The Restructure. The Switch. <em>Ben, I’m too close to this to be useful.</em>
	</p><p>“But do you know why they Restructured?” Cody kept his tone light, even though Bly seemed much too detached to suspect anything.
	</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. Probably so our commanding officers weren’t distant, traitorous Jedi,” Bly grinned. 
	</p><p>Cody frowned. He’d never heard Bly speak that way. Bly’s General had hardly been distant; in fact, some might have said she and Bly were too close. 
	</p><p>“Well, traitorous, perhaps,” Cody began, playing his part. “But I don’t think General Secura was distant.” 
	</p><p>“General Who?” Bly blinked, expression blank. 
	</p><p>Cody’s stomach dropped. Surely this couldn’t be the chip, could it? Could it make them forget events or people? Even at his most aggressive obedience to Order 66, Cody had never forgotten Kenobi. 
</p><p><em>Oh Bly, what have they done to you?</em> 
</p><p>Cody bit back a reply. If he pushed too far, he was afraid word of it would get back to someone. He changed strategy.
</p><p>“Are there any other former commanders here?” 
</p><p>“Not that I know of,” Bly responded. 
</p><p>“Where did they end up then?” 
</p><p>“Not sure—Ah, here we go!” 
	</p><p>A very bored-looking clone sat at a desk, but straightened his posture as they drew closer. 
	</p><p>“Identification?” 
	</p><p>“2224,” Cody said. “And that’s why I’m here.” The clone looked younger than most and almost seemed frightened when he pulled Cody’s file. He took a breath. 
	</p><p>“Sir, you’re…I’m going to have to call someone.” 
	</p><p>“It’s okay,” Bly said. “They let him into dinner—” 
	</p><p>“I’ll wait,” Cody cut Bly off, smiling at the kid. “He needs to complete the proper protocol, right?” 
	</p><p>“Yes, sir,” he looked relived as he paged for assistance. 
	</p><p>Cody had a sudden vision of Imperial officers bursting down the hall to catch him, but that didn’t happen. Instead, the poor kid at the desk was put on hold, and Cody tried to put him at ease, but he could only imagine what his file said. Vader didn’t seem the type for clerical updates, although presumably, he’d marked him as alive.
	</p><p>“The droid at dinner said there needed to be an update run, but he should be in there,” Bly said kindly. “He just needs an access card for his room.” 
	</p><p>“Oh, okay,” he looked relieved. “I can do that.” He ran the update. After a few moments, Cody had a fresh access card. “It should be your same confirmation PIN as a back up. Unfortunately, there seems to be an uh—interesting error on getting you gear and weapons, so that will have to wait.”
</p><p>“That’s all right, thank you,” Cody said. The poor kid stared at him for a moment and then took pity on him, handing him a bundle of bedding, a pillow, and other necessities. Maybe there was still hope for his old access. Cody thanked them again. 
	 </p><p>Cody wasn’t sure what time it was, but her was exhausted, so he excused himself to an early bedtime, and Bly left him alone. 

	</p><p>He woke up in the dead of night to heavy snoring. Rolling over with a sigh, he poked his head up to find the source. 
	</p><p>Tal. At least everyone was in bed. Cody stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before realizing he wasn’t going to fall back asleep for awhile. He sat up and looked around the room. It wouldn’t be against code to walk around the halls at night, would it? They didn’t have a curfew; or at least, he hadn’t remembered one. Since he had nothing beyond bedding and a toothbrush, Cody grabbed Bly’s datapad sitting next to his bunk and scrolled through the updated policy book just to make sure. If he was going to go snooping, he needed airlock-tight defense. Satisfied, he slid Bly’s datapad back into place and quietly slipped out of the room in uniform.
	</p><p>The lights were on their lowest setting, simulating a night cycle. Cody walked toward a records area, hearing only the hum of the ship. He could hear some distant conversation, probably some guys on security patrol and went a different way. This wasn’t the exact Venator-class ship he served on, but it was built so similarly that Cody still didn’t have to think about the route he took. Lost in thought, he was startled by a MSE-6 droid scuttling by. He jumped to the side, only to hear a disgruntled astromech beep. 
	</p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered, even though he was sure the astromech didn’t care. 
	</p><p>“Trip????” 
	</p><p>Cody looked back. 
	</p><p>“Arfive?” he returned. 
	</p><p>“Affirmative. Trip, please give report.” 
	</p><p>“Shh, hold on,” Cody looked up and down the hall, guiding Arfive into a maintenance closet. In a moment of truth, his access card worked and he slipped into the room, Arfive following behind. Cody pushed on the light and locked the door behind him, squinting at dusty shelves. “Hey, Arfive, you’re okay,” he smiled. 
	</p><p>“Trip=hard to find.” 
	</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry. I got into a bit of trouble, but I’m okay now. How about you?” 
	</p><p>Arfive made a show of lowering his volume levels. “Cover secure. Organic beings do not notice droids.” 
	</p><p>“Glad you’re okay,” Cody smiled. 
	</p><p>“Good luck!” Arfive said, the panel where the japor charm had been stored opening and closing. Cody smiled. He couldn’t believe how fond he was of a droid.  Maybe Skywalker and Tano had been onto something. 
	</p><p>“Yeah, you hold onto it,” Cody smiled. “Hey, I don’t know how much time we’ll be able to spend together. They may send me out on a mission.” 
	</p><p>“Good.” 
	</p><p>“I guess it is. Do you know if you can access Empire records?” 
	</p><p>“Affirmative.” 
	</p><p>“So you can?” 
	</p><p>“Affirmative.” 
	</p><p>That would come in handy.  
	</p><p>“Could you erase that we accessed this room?” 
	</p><p>“Affirmative. Storagecloset42E-1 = secret base =Trip+R5?” 
	</p><p>“I guess that would work well. But we can’t meet up all the time. It would be too suspicious.” 
	</p><p>“Agree…assignment for R5?” 
	</p><p>“Why so eager to help?”  
	</p><p>“R5=bored with Empire. Other droid friends’ minds=wiped.” 
	</p><p> Cody thought of Bly. “Yeah, same here. Okay, well, I’m trying to locate my other friends to see where they are and if they’re alive. We can try and help them.” 
	</p><p>“Trip=meal access?” 
	</p><p>“What?” Cody frowned, confused. “Wait, are you saying you’re the reason I have meal access?” 
	</p><p>“Affirmative.” 
	</p><p>“Arfive! You—that was very risky. I’m not sure they believe I’m on their side.” 
	</p><p>“Trip=/=hungry?’
	</p><p>“Yes, I ate dinner but—I—you have to be very sneaky. Don’t change anything else. I just want to read records, not mess with them.” 
	</p><p>“Trip=boss.” It was the closest thing to a sarcastic tone Cody had heard from a droid. “R5 will get information. Meet here tomorrow night. Same time.” Cody made a face. Perhaps it was good he wouldn’t know the details of how Arfive planned to do this. 
	</p><p>“Okay. Be careful.” 
	</p><p>“Affirmative.” 
	</p><p>“Wait, what if I get called away before then?” 
	</p><p>“R5=here every night @ same time.” 
	</p><p>Cody felt an unexpected rush of affection. “All right. See you soon, then.” 
	</p><p>Not wanting to push it too far, Cody went back to bed. There would be enough trouble in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Blood of the New Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody was very close to ignoring his alarm and sleeping in the next morning before he remembered where he was. Darth Vader was hardly going to summon him by knocking on his bedroom door, but the Sith was unpredictable enough that Cody wasn’t about to risk being caught getting up late.</p><p>Cody got ready quickly, noticing that the rest of his roommates were already gone. He frowned, getting the feeling he was missing something, but it was far too early for any sort of orders, and surely they would have woken him if they were under some sort of attack. What was he supposed to be doing, anyway? He felt adrift without Commander duties. He tried to recall what his routine had been like before the downfall of the chip, but not much came to mind. He had not been viewed as Marshal Commander even before his run-in with Palpatine. Well, no wonder they had mixed up regiments. With split loyalties and no officers, Palpatine could rebuild the Army leadership with all the rich snobs he wanted. 
	</p><p>Cody decided to follow the bit of old routine he could remember, making his way to the gym for a morning run. He found Bev there, already finishing up with a cheery smile. Cody didn’t know Bev too well, but he never recalled the man smiling before midday.  Cody raised a hand for a wave of acknowledgment, but felt a sense of unease. The rest of the morning seemed normal enough, and after a shower, he headed over to breakfast. People seemed a lot more talkative this morning. Cody walked slowly past tables, trying to catch bits of conversation. 
	</p><p>“—just gone. We went by for orders, and he said we’re in a holding pattern—” 
	</p><p>“—must be somewhere, where else could he go?” 
	</p><p>“—chain of command? I can’t keep track!” 
	</p><p>Cody sat down at the end of a fairly empty table, still trying to listen in. Tal slid in across from him, interrupting.
	</p><p>“Hello sir, how’s the morning?” 
	</p><p>“Good so far, I suppose,” Cody said. “Sounds like something’s happening?” he nodded to the rest of the mess hall. Tal tried to keep a neutral expression, but Cody could tell he knew something. “What is it?” 
	</p><p>It didn’t take long for Tal to give in under Cody’s solid eye contact. “Well, it sounds like…it sounds like the Admiral has disappeared.” 
	</p><p>“Hmm?” Cody barely looked up from his food. “What do you mean?” Had Vader meant for this information to get out or was he trying to conceal it? 
	</p><p>“Just that,” Tal said. “The Admiral always makes the rounds with the early crew and wasn’t there today.” 
	</p><p>“Maybe he’s sick?” Cody suggested, as if he hadn’t watched the man get run through with a lightsaber the day before. “Did they say anything about where he was?” 
	</p><p>“No, they seemed just as shocked as we were.” 
	</p><p>“That’s strange.” <em>This is a test. Vader is testing me.</em>
	</p><p>“Yeah, but now word is the Emperor’s on his way back to investigate.” 
	</p><p>Cody frowned. “An investigation? What do they think happened?” 
	</p><p>Tal shrugged, making a face. 
	</p><p>“Huh.” Cody went back to eating his breakfast, giving thanks to his years of practice keeping certain information to himself for allowing him to stay outwardly calm. He had no idea what to expect or what excuse Vader would provide to the Emperor. The Emperor was not a good man, but Cody doubted giving Vader control over the ship meant he’d welcome Vader executing officers at will. Would Vader blame Cody for the death? Cody and General Kenobi had discussed many different ways this could happen, but this was not one of the several carefully laid plans, which meant this would end the way many of their plans had during the war – with improvisation. At this point, he didn’t know why he was surprised. “If the Emperor is coming, do you think we’ll have our next assignment?”  
	</p><p>“Maybe,” Tal said, hopefully. 
	</p><p>“Hey,” Cody said, suddenly, remembering his interaction with Bly the night before. “Remember when we got stuck in that cave on Ryloth?” 
	</p><p>Tal blinked in surprise, taking a moment to catch up with the subject change before smiling. “Oh yeah.” 
	</p><p>“How did we get out of that one, again?” 
	</p><p>“Uh, the General moved some rocks with the Force. Where’d that come from? You think we’ll be going to Ryloth?” 
	</p><p>“Not sure. I was just thinking this food is worse than what we had in that cave.” 
	</p><p>Tal chuckled. “Yeah. Thought we’d have to start eating the dirt. Although we at least have some fruit today.” Cody shrugged and pretended to focus on peeling apart the too-dry fruit slices. 
</p><p>Well, it wasn’t his smoothest delivery, but at least he knew that the chips weren’t erasing memories, or at least not everyone’s memories. He’d have to come up with a better way to test that out and figure out what was going on with Bly. An announcement ran on the comms that all personnel needed to report in an hour for the return of the Emperor and a briefing, and Cody almost felt relieved. At least he wouldn’t need to keep making up things to do. One way or another, he was going to move forward in his mission. More joined the table, and Cody half-listened to their speculation of what the Emperor was going to do, spending the other half of his brain power wondering, darkly, how to make it to the end of the day or at the very least, go out fighting.

</p><p>Later in the morning, as he took his place in line for the Emperor’s welcome, Cody was reminded of another time the 212th ran security detail on the then-Chancellor. It felt so similar, and yet, he felt happened an eternity ago. Cody shook off the memory, watching as the ship came in. He was struck again by how quiet it was, how patiently and silently he and his brothers waited. He hated all of it. The clinical way Tal had remembered General Kenobi. Bev’s tattoos, gone. Bly forgetting General Secura completely…
Cody glared at the ship from beneath his helmet. Palpatine was responsible for all of it. The whole war, the mind control, the destruction of what little freedom they had. Everything. 
</p><p><em>You. You did this to us,</em> he thought, bitterly. 
</p><p>The ramp lowered, and Palpatine stepped into view. Cody considered himself a composed soldier, so he didn’t expect the sudden spike of panic that overcame him at the sight of him. Just seeing the Emperor was enough to recall the pain of the lightning that had nearly taken his life. For a split second, Cody thought Palpatine was looking right at him, reading his mind. He took a breath to calm himself, remembering to gather what mental shields he could, willing himself to become invisible among the crowd. 
Darth Vader came through the center line to greet the Emperor, bowing. A few gray-uniformed officers followed behind respectfully. None of them were clones. Cody couldn’t hear the group, but they looked deep in conversation as they carried on to their next location; probably some war conference room. Once the high officers had left, the rest of the ranks were dismissed. With nearly every soldier crammed into the hangar bay, it took awhile for everyone to file out, even in top-notch order. Cody felt himself relax, only to be stopped by an officer – a commander by the looks of his uniform -- on the way out. 
</p><p>“You are 2224, yes?” 
</p><p>“Yes sir,” Cody stopped, watching the last of the troopers leave.  
</p><p>“I’ve been asked to escort you to speak with the Emperor. He wishes to talk to you about your return.” 
</p><p>“I understand,” Cody nodded. 
</p><p>The officer gestured to the door, leading Cody down a few winding corridors in silence. Cody could hear his heart pounding in his ears, but the walk gave him time to gather himself. The room he was led to seemed to be an office – Vader’s perhaps? Although picturing him doing paperwork at the hulking desk was almost laughable. The high-ranking officers’ welcome must have been all for show, as only Vader and Palpatine were in the room, staring out the viewport into the stars as if they were admiring scenery. 
</p><p>“The soldier you requested,” the Commander announced their presence. 
</p><p>“Ah yes, 2224, please, come in,” Palpatine smiled. “And at ease, please.” 
</p><p>The commander left the room, leaving Cody alone with the two Sith. In the silence that followed, Cody felt as if the Emperor was seeing directly into his mind. Cody waited, trying to look as unbothered as possible as he attempted to shield. 
</p><p>“I see our last meeting did not end as I had planned,” Palpatine said finally. 
	</p><p>Cody didn’t reply. Either response could land him in trouble. 
	</p><p>“But it seems you were able to complete your final order?” 
	</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Cody replied. “And now I await your next.” It was likely too bold a statement, but he had nothing to lose now. 
	</p><p>“Hmm,” Palpatine’s eyes narrowed. “It seems you are much more skilled than I expected. Much more indeed.” Vader, Cody noticed, hadn’t looked away from the viewport. “So you defeated Kenobi, once and for all,” Palpatine smiled again. Cody remembered he really didn’t like his smile; it had always seemed insincere.
	</p><p>“Yes, sir.” 
	</p><p>“Excellent. Why don’t you tell Vader and myself what happened…in detail.” 
	</p><p>“Of course,” Cody looked between the two of them and realized suddenly that Palpatine’s condescending smile wasn’t for Cody: It was for Vader. 
Vader, who had killed Skywalker, but had been bitterly defeated by Kenobi. Vader, who presumably, had suffered massive injuries from the duel against Kenobi. Palpatine had brought Cody here to mock Vader for his defeat. <em>Great.</em>
	</p><p>Cody explained much of the fight with General Kenobi as it had actually happened, changing the locations and the ending, careful to keep focused and not let his mind wander to picturing the actual encounter.  He included enough detail that he felt—hoped—Palpatine would be satisfied, but he didn’t want to gloat and meet the same fate the Admiral had against Vader’s temper. Nevertheless, Vader still appeared angry when Cody finished his report. 
	</p><p>Good,” Palpatine smiled. “And did you retrieve his weapon?” 
	</p><p>This was clearly baiting him against Vader, but luckily, Cody didn’t have to answer. “He did,” Vader interjected.
	</p><p>Palpatine turned quickly. “I see. And where is it?” he asked Vader. 
	</p><p>Cody felt like he was observing something he wasn’t supposed to. Vader’s anger and discomfort were clear. He forced himself to stand steady, as Vader revealed the lightsaber from beneath his cloak. Palpatine held out his hand. 
	</p><p>For a moment, Cody was sure Vader was going to refuse to hand him the lightsaber, but finally, he let go, placing it in the Emperor’s hand. 
	</p><p>“Blades such as these seem the only thing the galaxy can agree on,” Palpatine was amused as he turned the hilt in his hand. “Jedi, Sith…even the Mandalorians had a relic like this. There’s a certain art to it.” He looked up. “2224, do you know about the crystals that power lightsabers?” 
	</p><p>“No,” Cody lied. 
	</p><p>“Hmm. A shame. It’s quite interesting. They say that Jedi will collect the kyber crystal that calls to them and use it to power their lightsaber. It’s a fascinating connection.” 
	</p><p>The air in the room started to feel too heavy. 
	</p><p>“This lightsaber has accomplished much; putting both you and my apprentice to shame, it seems.” 
	</p><p>Cody’s palms felt sweaty. This was it. Palpatine was admitting too much to him. He wouldn’t make it out of this room alive. He could lunge across the desk, drive the lightsaber into the Emperor…but no…four Jedi had tried to defeat Palpatine and all died, hadn’t they? He was good, but he wasn’t that good. 
	</p><p>“My apprentice, do you know where the crystal is kept in a lightsaber?” 
	</p><p>Vader took a breath. “Yes, Master.” 
	</p><p>“Can you find it in this lightsaber?” his tone was light, almost mocking.
	</p><p>“Yes.” 
	</p><p>“Then show me.” 
	</p><p>The lightsaber raised into the air, controlled in the Force by Vader. Different pieces detached and reattached, shuffling around until the lightsaber hilt pulled apart, revealing the crystal. 
	</p><p>“Ah, there we are!” Palpatine pulled the crystal from the center. The lightsaber’s parts shuffled again, clicking back into place before dropping to the desk. “This is the kyber crystal that called to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now, 2224, you came across Sith during the war, did you not?” 
	</p><p>“I did, sir.” 
	</p><p>“And what color were their lightsabers?” 
	</p><p>“…Red, sir.” Cody had no idea where this was going, but the dread in the pit of his stomach was expanding. 
	</p><p>“Do you know why?” 
	</p><p>Cody blinked, then realized it wasn’t a rhetorical question. “I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t.” 
	</p><p>“Well, let me show you,” he closed a shriveled hand around the kyber. “It’s called bleeding a crystal—” 
	</p><p>“Master—” Vader interjected, then drew back, realizing his mistake. 
	</p><p>“Did you have something to add, Vader?” 
	</p><p>“No, Master.” 
	</p><p>Palpatine smiled. A fake smile again. Everything about this place was fake. Cody felt a wave of hatred for Palpatine he couldn’t push aside. 
</p><p>The very air around Palpatine started glowing red. Cody thought he might be imagining it, but then it grew brighter and more terrible. He squinted against it before a wave of energy erupted from the crystal. There was a blinding light – Cody saw a flash of quick images – a young boy with a short padawan brain and toothless smile, the Jedi Temple, the Duchess of Mandalore, Commander Tano, his own face and 212th colors, a Jedi he didn’t recognize with long hair and kind but mischievous eyes, General Skywalker smiling—then things started moving too fast for him to identify. The images warped and darkened before disappearing completely. In a burst of heat and energy, Cody was vaguely aware of flying back, crashing into the wall behind him. He heard shouts of anger, of pain, of sorrow, and he wasn’t sure if it was him, or Kenobi, or someone else entirely. 
</p><p>And then, everything was still.
</p><p>Cody scrambled to his feet, more out of habit and training than any awareness of what had just happened. Vader himself looked shaken up, leaning against the now splintered transparisteel of the back window. A hole had been burned into the desk and ceiling panels hung in disarray. Cody was sure half the ship had heard the commotion, but it was eerily silent for a moment longer before he heard the wheeze of Vader’s breath and an alarm echoing somewhere distantly.
</p><p>“There,” Palpatine said lightly, holding up the blood red crystal. Cody felt dizzy looking at it. He didn’t always believe in or understand the Force, but he knew at his core, he had just witnessed something unholy. 
</p><p>Palpatine took a sleek lightsaber from his robes, gracefully taking it apart in the Force, just as Vader had with Kenobi’s. Palpatine took out the existing crystal, handing it to Vader before replacing the crystal with the one that had been Kenobi’s. The lightsaber snapped back together before he ignited it. 
</p><p>Again, Cody forced himself to stand motionless, not looking away. 
</p><p>There was a comm alert from the system built into the desk. “Is everything all right, your Excellency?” an officer asked. “We’re receiving reports of structural damage from your location.” 
</p><p>“Everything is quite all right. There’s no need for alarm.” The Emperor really could switch on and off the grandfatherly tone he had taken as Chancellor. 
</p><p>“Are-Are you certain, sir?” the officer asked. 
</p><p>“I’m quite certain. You may power down the alarm. Goodbye now.” 
</p><p>“Yes sir.”
</p><p>Palpatine ended the call and turned to Cody. 
</p><p>“I understand Kenobi was your commanding officer?” 
</p><p>Palpatine knew that. Back when he was still Chancellor; still called him Commander Cody instead of his number. 
</p><p><em>Commander Cody, execute Order 66.</em>
</p><p>“Yes sir.” 
</p><p>“I hope you understand who your commanding officer is now?” 
</p><p>Cody stared at the red blade, still glowing in front of Palpatine and nodded. 
</p><p>“Yes, my Emperor.” 
	</p><p>The lightsaber powered down. “I pulled your file, 2224, and I was surprised to find that there wasn’t anything incredibly remarkable about your DNA, but your loyalty and initiative is truly incredible. For your service, I believe you will find all your needs will be provided for. I must reward good leadership, after all.”
	</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” 
	</p><p>Palpatine picked up a datapad, swiping through a few things quickly. “Oh but before you return to work, why don’t you stop by the medical wing? I’m afraid it looks like you may have hit your head. I would hate to waste a good mind.”  
	</p><p>Cody’s heart sank. “Yes sir.” 
	</p><p>“Excellent,” he grinned. “Once you are medically cleared, we will have plenty of work for you to do. We will watch your career with great interest.”  

	</p><p>Cody barely remembered leaving the room. He wandered through the halls, ignoring the worried chatter, the maintenance crews heading to figure out what had caused the alarm. For the second time in two days, he had witnessed something that he shouldn’t have survived seeing. He felt like he had betrayed Obi-Wan Kenobi’s trust. There was no way he was returning his lightsaber now. He wondered if Ben could sense what had happened, and if Palpatine could sense him in turn. If anything, Cody hoped the process had severed all connection Ben had with any dark side users. 
	</p><p><em>Yes, my Emperor.</em> Cody felt disgust at his own words. But what had he expected in coming back? Things had gone, more or less, how they had expected if he needed to earn the Emperor’s trust. 
	</p><p>The Medical Wing. How much time did he have? 
	</p><p><em>I would hate to waste a good mind.</em>  He had been caught, or Palpatine wanted to check for the chip and ensure he was on his side. 
	</p><p>Cody made his way to medical. The halls were too busy to make a clean getaway. 
	</p><p>The medical bay was emptier than he had ever seen it during wartime, which should have been comforting, but did nothing to make him feel better. 
	</p><p>“Commander?” one trooper looked up from rearranging a supply cabinet.
	</p><p>“2224 reporting.”
	</p><p>“Hey,” the medic grinned. “Good to see you, sir.” It was one of the 212th medic squad, Burner, the one who had gotten into psychology toward the end. Cody scrambled for his CT number. 
</p><p>"4083,” he nodded in recognition. “It’s good to see you too.” Or it would have been in normal circumstances. He wasn’t looking forward to an old friend selling him out against his will. Burner had always cared too much for his own good. Cody wondered what he’d already had to do for the Empire. 
	</p><p>Burner checked his datapad, frowning. “Report from the Emperor says you got hurt in an explosion?” 
	</p><p>“Yeah,” Cody took off his helmet. “There was an…incident near his office. I feel okay, but I guess he wanted to check in.” 
	</p><p>“Is the ship going down?” 
	</p><p>“No, don’t think so.” 
	</p><p>“Then it can’t be that bad, huh?” he grinned. The joke was so absurdly normal that Cody laughed. “Here, let me see,” Burner shone a light at his eyes. Cody squinted against the light.
	</p><p>“Did you hit your head?” 
	</p><p>“I don’t remember.” 
	</p><p>“Well that can’t be a good sign,” Burner smiled. “You dizzy? Disoriented? Any loss of vision?” 
</p><p>“No.” 
</p><p>“Well, I don’t see anything concerning, but we’ll get you into the scanner.” 
	</p><p>“Is it that serious?” 
	</p><p>“The Emperor sent you directly and asked for one, so I’m guessing so. Come on.” 
	</p><p>This was it. Burner was going to find him out. 
	</p><p>The process was quick. It only took a few moments before Burner had him sit back up. 
	</p><p>“All right, good news, your brain looks fine.” 
	</p><p>“What?” Burner hadn’t noticed the broken chip? Hadn’t put him under to reprogram him? 
	</p><p>Burner grinned, “What, were you expecting to have brain damage?” 
	</p><p>“Uh, no.” 
	</p><p>“Bad news is that your heart seems a bit of a mess.” 
	</p><p>“That’s…not good,” Cody pretended to be surprised. 
	</p><p>“This is really strange,” Burner’s brow furrowed at the readouts. “I mean, you’ll live, but what did you do?” 
	</p><p>“I flew into a power coupling recently. It was pretty bad. Could it be that?” Cody decided to go with the same lie he’d had before. 
	</p><p>“Could it be that?” Burner muttered sarcastically. “My guess is that’s exactly what it was. It will be good to keep an eye on.” 
	</p><p>“So you’re not going to retire me?” it was only half a joke, but if Cody wasn’t careful, he could find himself on a one way trip back to the trash compactor or “decommissioned” to Kamino.
	</p><p>Burner looked up, worried. “Is that what you’re worried about? No. Especially not when the Emperor’s got his eye on you. Just come back in a month and let me know if you have any pain or discomfort in the meantime.” 
	</p><p>Cody nodded. “All right.” 
	</p><p>Burner’s eyes narrowed. “There’s something else. What is it, sir?” 
	</p><p>Cody shook his head. “Just a little worried.”
	</p><p>“That’s fair, but I really think you’ll be fine. Just stay out of trouble, right?” 
	</p><p>Cody smiled. Burner was so like his old self, Cody was tempted to confide in him about everything that had happened. 
	</p><p>“I’ll try my best,” he said. “Could I see my brain scan?” 
	</p><p>“If you want,” Burner shrugged, turning the screen to him. “There you go. Looks pretty standard.” 
	</p><p>Cody blinked. Burner was right. Cody was no expert, but he would have thought a chip would have been pretty obvious on a brain scan. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. 
	</p><p>“Hmm,” Cody nodded. “Interesting.” 
	</p><p>“They all look the same,” Burner laughed.  
	</p><p>They all look the same? Did chips not show up? Of course if the chips were hidden from all clones, then they couldn’t even appear to medics. How would they do that? Cody’s mind wandered. 
	</p><p>“Your brain looks like that too?” he asked, distracted.
	</p><p>“Yeah. Pretty much. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but my face looks like yours too.” Burner smiled, but saw Cody didn’t smile back. “Come on, something’s wrong. What is it?” 
	</p><p>“Do you ever have trouble remembering things?”
	</p><p>“Not particularly,” Burner said. “Why?” 
	</p><p>“I was just reminiscing with someone earlier, and they didn’t remember Kenobi. I thought it was strange.” 
	</p><p>“Really?” 
	</p><p>“Yeah. I thought they might be joking, but they were legitimately confused.” 
	</p><p>“You should send them in. Sounds like something is wrong.” 
	</p><p>Cody bit his tongue. He wasn’t that trusting, which is why he changed the general’s name.
	</p><p>“Yes, I suppose so. Do you know why that might be?” 
	</p><p>Burner shook his head. “Sometimes people will forget events that are particularly traumatic, but entire people? That’s strange.” 
	</p><p>Either Burner had become a good liar or he legitimately had nothing to do with Bly’s memory loss. He hoped it was the latter. 
	</p><p>“You ever had to decommission or uh—‘retire’ anyone since the start of the Empire?”  
	</p><p>“No,” Burner said. “The Empire still has use for us, and I can usually fix a lot.” Cody breathed a sigh of relief against his better judgement. At least Burner hadn’t been forced to go against his old ethical standards yet. 
	</p><p>“I was just wondering. With the redistribution, I’m never quite sure where our old team is.” 
	</p><p>“Ah, well, I’ve got some good colleagues, but it’s just me and Phoenix here.” 
	</p><p>“Well, it’s good to have you all,” Cody stood to leave, taking a glance at Burner’s datapad. He was uploading Cody’s information and brain scan, sending it as an attachment. Straight to the Emperor, no doubt. Cody felt a sudden chill.	Despite Burner being the most recognizable under the chip, he was still under the Empire’s control. 
</p><p>“Stay safe out there,” Burner said cheerfully, waving. 
</p><p>“Yeah, you too.” 

</p><p>When Cody was summoned to pick up more gear later in the day, he was still feeling on edge from the events of the morning. The same younger clone who’d been running the desk the day before was there, this time, he seemed more anxious to please.
</p><p>“And what’s your name?” Cody asked as the kid ran through files quickly, trying to put him at ease.
</p><p>“Uh, 9010.” 
</p><p>Cody was still thrown off by the numbers instead of names. 
</p><p>“That what your friends call you?” 
</p><p>“Yes sir.” 9010 barely made eye contact. “I’m sorry, earlier, I didn’t…your file wasn’t updated with your Lieutenant Commander status, sir.” 
</p><p>“That’s all right,” Cody said, raising his eyebrows at the mention of Lieutenant Commander. It was a demotion from the Grand Army of the Republic, but probably the best possible outcome from the Empire. <em>Thanks a lot, Palpatine.</em> “You couldn’t have known. I’m not too concerned about titles at this point.” 
</p><p>“Oh, well, here’s your uniform, datapad, external comms unit, and blaster. It’s from the specifications on file from wartime, but if you have any other requests, let me know.” 
</p><p>“I will.” Cody eyed the gray uniform that was more like the one the new officers wore instead of the clone armor. 
</p><p>“Oh, and you should check the datapad to access your new schedule, sir.” 
</p><p>“Thank you, 9010.” 
</p><p>9010 blinked in surprise. “Thank you. I mean…you’re welcome, sir.” 
</p><p>Cody smiled and left, scanning through his new datapad. He didn’t have any increased access, but he did have a full schedule. Meeting with a Commander and Commodore, briefings, and mealtimes. It seemed the Empire could update paperwork very quickly when it chose to. 
</p><p>Cody found a place to work, swiping through all the files on his datapad to see if there was anything else of use. Other than a few mildly helpful handbooks and a connection to the HoloNet, there wasn’t much. He checked news outlets to catch up on what the rest of the galaxy was doing. To his dismay, most of the news stations had been locked down and seemed to be reporting exactly what he imagined the Emperor would want them to. Even the gossip zines seemed boring. Cody swiped away from the Net, checking to see if he had any messages. Everything from his old inbox had been erased, and if he hadn’t returned, he was sure that his existence would have been erased too. The datapad was not safe for sending messages, so his hopes for letting Kenobi know he’d made it would have to wait. No, he shouldn’t try at all. If the Emperor had done that to his lightsaber, Cody didn’t want to know what he would do to any of the people on Tatooine, much less Ben. 
	</p><p>There was one last thing Cody wanted to complete that day, and it was meeting up with Arfive. He waited until late in the night before making his way back to the meeting spot. To his complete delight, Arfive was already waiting inside. 
	</p><p>“Trip=late.” 
	</p><p>“Hey now, we didn’t agree on a meeting time.” 
	</p><p>“R5 has records.” 
	</p><p>Cody grinned. “I knew you’d do it. Okay, what have you got?” 
	</p><p>“Numbers and status of soldiers in army.”  
	</p><p>Cody felt his heart beat faster. “How’d you get them?” 
	</p><p>“Open access for droids. They will wipe me tomorrow.” 
	</p><p>Cody shook his head. “Nah, remember what we learned at—” he didn’t want to speak Kenobi’s name, just in case. “—what we learned earlier?” 
	</p><p>“Affirmative. Eject back up records. First, Trip can see what Arfive has found.” 
	</p><p>“Yeah. Okay, anything that stands out from the records you got?” 
	</p><p>“Read on device=owner=2224B.” 
	</p><p>Cody took out his datapad, waiting for Arfive to send the information over, holding his breath. The files were enormous. Although Cody would have liked to have seen battle plans or something equally useful, knowing where his brothers were would be good. He might figure out who he could track down. Still, he couldn’t help but feel dread.
	</p><p>Cody took a seat on the floor. He could read all the results, but it would take ages. The results were still organized by the GAR divisions, so he started with the 212th, his old battalion. 
	</p><p>At the top: <em>High General Obi-Wan Kenobi – confirmed deceased.</em> It listed today’s date. Cody let out a breath of relief. He had convinced them enough for it to show on official records. 
	</p><p><em>Marshal Clone Commander 2224 – deceased – assignment: Lieutenant Commander, Eternal</em>
	</p><p>It took a moment for Cody to realize the ship he was on was named the Eternal, which he thought a bit presumptive. Although, he had named himself “glory.”  
	</p><p>Cody found Burner and Tal as he scanned through the rest of the section. There was a good amount of former 212thers on the Eternal, but the Empire truly had divided up old units across the galaxy. Different planets, bases, and ship names, some Cody hadn’t even heard of, labeled each soldier.
	</p><p>Holding his breath, he went over to the 501st records next. 
	</p><p><em>General Anakin Skywalker – deceased</em>
	</p><p><em>Commander CT-1119 – assignment: Coruscant</em>
	</p><p>"What?” he muttered. That wasn’t Rex. “Where are you?” Cody scrolled through the list, but he didn’t know many of those listed alive, and there were far too many marked as “deceased.”  
	</p><p>Rex was nowhere to be found. Cody searched through the entire list, then, stopping to mourn the loss of so many Jedi, of so many brothers. Clone Force 99 seemed to be completely MIA, which gave Cody some hope. Finally, at the end, he found a smaller unit called the 332nd that he had never heard of and there, at the top, was Rex. 
	</p><p><em>Commander* CT-7567 – deceased</em>
</p><p>“No,” Cody muttered, staring at the entry until it became blurry. The entire 332nd was marked as dead – all men Cody had known well. Men the 212th had known well. The 501st must have split at the end of the war because this was Rex’s company.
	</p><p><em>What happened to you all?</em>
	</p><p>Rex had sent Cody one last message – he was going to Mandalore. The message was brief; they had never been able to share many mission details with each other anyway. But he hadn’t mentioned being promoted. Cody checked the note under the asterisk by Rex’s rank. 
	</p><p><em>Final transmissions before 332nd ship crash report the refusal of 7567 to follow orders and eliminate retired Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, resulting in dishonorable loss of rank.</em>
	</p><p>Cody laughed despite the tears that filled his eyes. Somehow, Rex had fought back. He had been able to go down defending Commander Tano. As awful as this all was, at least one of them had died with their freewill. 
	</p><p>Cody finished the list and deleted the records off of his datapad. He sat in silence, honoring the lost. 
	</p><p><em>It’s hard to be the one who survives.</em>
	</p><p>But here he was. He never imagined it would look like this. 
	</p><p>“Trip=ok?” Arfive beeped softly. 
	</p><p>“I don’t know. Probably not,” Cody said.
	</p><p>“Can help?” 
	</p><p>“No. Just…thanks for finding it all.” 
	</p><p>“Will eject secret memory now.” 
	</p><p>Cody closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath to steady himself.
	</p><p>“Yeah, good, okay, if you’re sure.” 
	</p><p>“R5=sure. Trusts Trip. Good luck.” 
	</p><p>Arfive opened the compartment with the japor charm. Cody hesitated and then took it, tucking it away. 
	</p><p>“Mind wipe scheduled – tomorrow. Trip will find R5 and reinstall.” 
	</p><p>“And you’ll have enough to function right? I’m not going to have to reprogram you completely on how to move as soon as you do this?” 
	</p><p>“Correct.” 
	</p><p>“Okay…well, thank you.” 
	</p><p>“Affirmative. R5 will remember.” 
	</p><p>Cody nodded and took the ejected drive. He would remember too, and he would keep fighting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I probably got some lore wrong here but thanks for bearing with me :) Although things are getting worse, they will eventually be improving for our friend Cody. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Political Appearances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coruscant had never been Cody’s favorite. It felt so cluttered with buildings, speeders, and sentients that he wondered how Jedi managed having their peaceful Temple home there. Any time he had been on leave here, he spent most of it feeling mildly claustrophobic. Being assigned here, now, felt even worse. 
	</p><p>It was a brief stop; Senate was in session, and Palpatine was planetside to make a statement. Anyone coreward of the midrim was required to report for security duty. Cody had spent the morning patrolling the perimeter of the Senate building, checking for any threats and feeling deeply like a traitor. The normally busy Senate district was too quiet, with troopers lining every street to deter any “rebellious” activity. The citizens of Coruscant were normally loud and spirited, and Cody didn’t like thinking about what had probably been done to keep them hiding inside. He turned around to double back around the building. Cody drew a hard line at firing on civilians. A line that would probably make his career as a Lieutenant Commander for the Imperial Army quite short, but he wasn’t about to shed more innocent blood than he already had. 
	</p><p>The comm system in his helmet trilled. “Lieutenant Commander, report in.” The Commodore, his new commanding officer, was much more competent than the Admiral Vader had killed, but still acted like someone carrying out their best guess of what a military officer would do. The Emperor still had not promoted anyone to fill the late Admiral’s spot, and the Commodore had been not so subtly hinting for the last few days that he believed the rank would go to him.  
	</p><p>“All clear, sir,” Cody responded. 
	</p><p>“Well, then. It’s your lucky day, 2224. You’re wanted at bay B5 for a shuttle tour prior to the proceedings.” 
	</p><p>Cody stifled a sigh. This couldn’t mean anything good. 
	</p><p>“Should I…prepare anything?” 
	</p><p>The Commodore laughed. “No, no, this is your treat.” 
	</p><p>This <em>really</em> couldn’t mean anything good. 
	</p><p>“Am I dismissed from my current post?” 
	</p><p>“Yes. You’re on your – what – third go around now?” 
	</p><p>“Fifth, sir.” 
	</p><p>“Ah, always an overachiever! Well then, dismissed. We’ll await your arrival.” 
	</p><p>Cody caught up with the trooper at the next post, struggling to remember his name and failing, and let him know he had orders to depart before making his way to bay B5. A sleek, new shuttle was docked there, and a protocol droid waited by the door to welcome him personally, trying (unsuccessfully) to hide his surprise at Cody being a clone trooper.  
	</p><p>“2224, come in, come in!” the Commodore was waiting at the entrance of the shuttle. “Good work today, by the way.” 
	</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” This over-the-top greeting did nothing to assuage Cody's fears.   As the Commodore led him into the shuttle, it didn't take long for Cody to realize his invitation had been just for show. Inside the shuttle, there was a large open lounge. The only seats were facing a large window. This whole shuttle had been made for scenic tours, it seemed. A few officers, some Cody recognized, and some he didn’t, milled around casually, some of them holding drinks. So this was a party, then.
	</p><p>“Welcome,” the Commodore said. “We’re taking a flight around the central few districts before the Emperor’s speech. You’ve been invited to both as commendation for your service.” 
	</p><p>“Ah, I see.” Cody nodded. 
	</p><p>“Let me introduce you to some key players,” the Commodore guided him over to a group of officers. Cody couldn’t help but find it amusing that as payment for eliminating Kenobi, he was being subjected to the man’s worst nightmare. “Gentlemen, this is our newest Lieutenant Commander.” 
	</p><p>The grayshirts stared at him for a few moments in surprise, almost as if they had forgotten the troopers patrolling their ships and planets were sentient beings. 
	</p><p>“Sirs,” Cody saluted quickly. “An honor to meet you all.”  
	</p><p>The uncomfortable silence continued. 
	</p><p>“The pleasure is ours,” a rear admiral spoke up. “I’m sure you could teach us much about long lasting loyalty to the Empire.” 
	</p><p>Cody gave a nod of acknowledgement. 
	</p><p>“2224 has served well,” the Commodore smiled. “I cannot share all the details but…he has been a valuable asset to the <em>Eternal,</em> and he is an accomplished veteran of the Clone War.” 
	</p><p>The officers murmured politely. Cody noticed another small group of officers across the room staring at him, none too pleased. This was going to be a long day. 
	</p><p>“Please, be seated,” the Commodore said to the group. “We have a fascinating tour ahead of us.” 
	</p><p>Cody followed the group to the row of seats, taking his seat behind his full-Commander counterpart, a human named Novotny, who barely gave him a sideways glance. To be fair, Novotny usually didn’t talk to Cody more than necessary. Over the limited time Cody had known him, Novotny had merely become more aggressive the more he grew anxious Cody was gunning for his position. Cody had no interest in promotion, but Novotny sulked and guzzled down another drink as the Commodore brought more officers by for an introduction to Cody. 
</p><p>The introductions involved more polite nods and backhanded compliments that Cody was forced to accept. The Empire had been in power for a relatively short time, but Cody had confirmed his suspicion that the leadership of the army had been completely replaced. He hadn’t seen any other clone officers. In fact, anyone not from a core world, anyone not human, didn’t hold leadership positions and were talked about as if they couldn’t possibly understand leadership anyway. There had always been those, especially in the core, who had less than favorable views toward anyone "alien," but Cody was starting to notice open disdain; the higher-ups were emboldened by their new positions to express horrifically prejudiced opinions.  Although many Jedi had viewed him as an equal, Cody knew there were always people, even in the former Republic, who viewed clones as nothing more than organic droids. If not for the rumors swirling around the fact something deemed Cody good enough to be promoted by the Emperor himself, Cody would have certainly been brushed aside as well. Even now, he could sense this was less a reward for him and more a public relations ploy for the Commodore. Each day, Cody grew more disgusted with the Empire, and if he was honest, with himself. 
	</p><p>“Would you look at that! What do you think?” the Commodore asked, gesturing out the window of the transport. 
	</p><p>Cody squinted down at the ground. They had left the Senate district, and there was a crowd of people below.
	</p><p>“What are they doing?” he asked, already knowing the answer. 
	</p><p>“Protesting.” 
	</p><p>“Ah, I see. And are we going to do anything about it?” 
	</p><p>The Commodore laughed. “No, there are bigger problems elsewhere.”
	</p><p><em>I’m sure there are,</em> Cody thought. 
	</p><p>“Besides, it is their right to protest peacefully in a proper location.” 
	</p><p><em>Proper location.</em> He thought of the empty streets of the Senate district. <em>And when and how did this become the ‘proper location’? If the Emperor had his way, it won’t be long before there are no ‘proper locations’ to dissent.</em>
	</p><p>“How familiar are you with politics, 2224?” 
	</p><p>Cody looked over at him. “I found politics had much to do with war.” 
	</p><p>He laughed again. “Too true.”  
	</p><p>“And you have a background in politics, correct?” He already knew the answer, but the Commodore liked to talk about himself. It was what made getting intel from him so easy.
	</p><p>“That is correct. Ah, look—” 
</p><p>Cody bit his tongue as the Jedi Temple came into view. It was barely recognizable; the smoke damage apparent and half of it already crumbling into dust. A few large construction ships were in front. Scaffolding was being assembled across its front. He forced himself to avoid thinking about the 501st again. 
</p><p>“You mentioned politics?” Cody asked.
</p><p>“Yes! I suppose you know the importance of symbols, of something beautiful a community can gather around?”
</p><p>“Yes sir,” he feared where this was going. 
</p><p>“On the ashes of the old Order, the old way of the Republic, the Emperor will construct an Imperial Palace. A symbol of the safety, security, and beauty of our rebuilt galaxy. A symbol of peace.” 
</p><p>The other officers nodded and commented in admiration. Cody felt sick.
</p><p>“We’re circling around back to the Senate Building, and I sense you could continue your political education,” the Commodore smiled. 
	</p><p>“Yes sir,” Cody said, because good soldiers didn’t argue orders.  
	</p><p>“The Emperor just thought it might be useful to have officers present at his speech,” the Commodore continued.
	</p><p>“For…enforcement?” Cody had to be blunt in order to know what to expect. “Crowd control?” 
	</p><p>“Oh no,” he laughed. “This is truly support. Optics, if you will.” So the Emperor just wanted a full Senate chamber. Someone needed to fill the seats of the Senators who had disappeared or died in the upheaval of their homeworlds. “I hear a rumor that someone might be mentioned as a valuable member of the Imperial Army.” 
	</p><p>Cody’s stomach dropped to his feet. He was sure the Commodore would not hesitate to use his Senate visit as an opportunity to parade around the “loyal clone” showing the people how important it was to stay in line. “Oh, sir, there’s no need. I’m much too shy for that.”  
	</p><p>The Commodore chuckled. “Nonsense! No need to be modest.” 
	</p><p>The journey back to the Senate building was uneventful. They disembarked and were let into the building with very little security screening from the troopers at the door, who only showed a passing curiosity at Cody accompanying the officers.
	</p><p>The building was swarming with people. He kept an eye out for anyone he recognized, still hopeful after all this time, but anyone still in the Senate wouldn’t likely be able to recognize him anyway. Crowds tended to make Cody wary of his surroundings, so he wasn’t disappointed when the Commodore led them directly to a pod, which was strategically placed within view behind where the Emperor would be speaking. The rest of the officers from the shuttle filed in to their own repulsor pods.
	</p><p>“Please, make yourself comfortable. You don’t have to wear your helmet. You are an officer.” 
	</p><p>Cody hesitated for a second before complying. “Thank you, sir,” he said, mustering as much enthusiasm as he could. “Will they be casting holofootage of this speech?" he asked casually. "I bet the people protesting would benefit from seeing it." 
	</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure I don’t know,” the Commodore waved a hand. “For all the protestors’ preaching of tolerance, they surely don’t tolerate change very well.” 
	</p><p>“Change being the Empire?"
	</p><p>“Correct. Although if they had any sense, they’d see this is a good thing! Finally, an ending to a war.” 
	</p><p><em>Sure. A war that the Emperor was running the whole time. As if we’re not about to deploy out to put down an uprising on a different world.</em>
</p><p>Cody nodded politely, watching the different repulsor pods start to fill, surveying the security detail. All entrances were staffed by clone trooper security; the former Coruscant guard, he guessed. Did he know anyone? He felt oddly exposed without his helmet.  
</p><p><em>You are a traitor to them.</em>
</p><p>Nearest exits, nearest shelter…he made a plan out of habit, wondering idly if he could make a shot through the Emperor’s back from this position without being noticed. Yes, he could make it. No, not without being noticed. He was willing to give his life for it, but that seemed too hasty. The Commodore was still rambling about protestors. Cody missed General Kenobi. 
</p><p>They were now calling the Senate to order, taking attendance. There were more Senators missing than Cody expected. He kept studying the room. Their whole back corner was filled with Imperial officers. Optics, indeed. Cody wondered if anyone would actually be able to speak or vote on anything. 
</p><p>The Emperor took his place, his repulsorpod smoothly drifting into the center. Cody had stopped paying too much attention to his speeches (not that he’d been able to get close to him since the crystal incident), but the way the Emperor talked made him angry. If only the cheering crowds knew the man could electrocute them to death and wouldn’t think twice about it. On the other hand, maybe that’s why most of them liked him. 
</p><p>Cody paid a bit more attention when Palpatine started talking about the “brave men of the Imperial Army” who had “defended the Republic and now bravely defend the Empire.” Cody had a feeling that even if these senators knew the truth about the clones’ so-called “undying loyalty” they wouldn’t even care. 
</p><p>“I am proud of the peacekeeping efforts of the Army. Bringing peace, justice, freedom, and security to our new Empire!” 
</p><p>More cheers. The camera droid panned the officers behind the Emperor. Cody saw the camera settle on him for a moment. Cody bit his tongue. If the Emperor mentioned him like the Commodore said he might, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep a neutral expression. 
</p><p>Mercifully, the Emperor merely alluded to the incredible work of those who were a “credit to their kind” and had “aided in the extermination of the Jedi’s corruption.” Instead, it was the Commodore who got a specific mention, the Emperor promoting him to Admiral right in the middle of the speech. Cody should have known. The Commodore—Admiral—stood and waved as he was introduced as “Admiral Lennox of the <em>Eternal.</em>” Cody stood at his side for appearance’s sake as they were greeted by acclaim. 
</p><p>The completion of the Emperor’s speech was met with thunderous applause before Vice Chair Amedda called for legislation proposals. A senator who Cody suspected was about to get commissioned as an officer proposed more funding toward “security measures” in the Senate district. The proposal got mired in three layers of amendment suggestions and Cody suspected, even in his limited experiences in the Senate, that they were a long way away from a vote. 
</p><p>“Sir,” he turned to the new Admiral. “Permission to visit the ‘fresher?” It was a terrible excuse, but he could use some air now that the cameras were off of them.
</p><p>“Good lord, Lieutenant Commander, you do not have to ask. Go. I’m sure this will be awhile. I'll call if you're needed back here immediately."
</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Cody walked through the ramp and out of the main chamber. He had no actual destination in mind, but he checked the time to make sure he didn’t stay out long enough for his absence to be noticed. There was a gift shop in the lower levels, which seemed so normal, it was almost humorous. Cody couldn’t resist wandering the aisles. If Admiral Lennox was going to pretend to be poetic about symbols and beauty leading an Empire, Cody was going to figure out what symbols they were selling the people. Cheap Coruscant souvenirs and replicas of the building lined the shelves, but at the last row, Cody found the stim tea Kenobi used to drink, rare in the Outer Rim, but sitting here in scores, waiting to be purchased by sleep-deprived senatorial aides. Cody smiled fondly, then grabbed two small boxes. The worker at the counter seemed much too bored to even notice, watching the holoprojection of the Senate proceedings distractedly as she bagged them.
</p><p>Cody went back up toward the Senate chamber, searching for the ‘fresher because he might as well if it was going to be a long day. He realized too late he had taken a different turbolift and now was up near some offices. He was about to turn around when he heard a voice down the hall. That was strange. He would have thought everyone would be in the Senate meeting.  
</p><p>“Look, I should probably go…” 
</p><p>Something told Cody to stay on the floor, and he followed the instinct.  
</p><p>“I suppose,” the man’s voice had a smile in it. “Oh, is that her? Hello there, sweetheart,” his voice softened as if he was speaking to a child. “I have to go now, but I’ll be home soon, I promise. Breha, love, I really should go—” a pause. “Okay you too.” 
</p><p>The man ended his call, walking around the corner to see Cody. 
</p><p>He looked surprised and perhaps nervous, but masked it quickly. “Hello, can I help you?” he asked smoothly. 
</p><p>Cody blinked, recognizing him. It was Senator Organa, a friend of Kenobi and Senator Amidala’s. The one Kenobi said he could trust. 
</p><p>“Wait…I believe we’ve met,” Organa said before Cody could say anything.
</p><p>“Perhaps,” Cody replied, treading carefully. 
</p><p>“No, no, I know you. You’re – Commander Cody, right?” 
</p><p>Cody didn’t respond. 
</p><p>“You were looking for leads on…on finding a Jedi traitor if I recall,” Organa caught on just in time.
</p><p>“Yes sir.” 
</p><p>“Did you complete your mission?” 
</p><p>“I did,” Cody replied. “As is my duty to promote peace and security in the galaxy, I have confirmed the elimination of all threats with which I come into contact.” 
</p><p>“Of course,” Organa nodded, keeping a neutral expression. “Thank you for your service.” 
</p><p>“It’s my pleasure, Senator.” 
</p><p>The Senator nodded, moving past him, half of the pile of flimsi document paperwork he was carrying sliding to the floor. 
</p><p>“Oh no, really now…” the Senator muttered to himself, picking up the flimsi, frustrated.
</p><p>“Can I assist?” 
</p><p>“No, no I’ve got it, thank you,” Organa said, picking up the documents on the floor, flustered. “Too clumsy of me, really. Oh, you know what…this isn’t even the right thing I needed for the next amendment. I’ll have to go get…If you’ll excuse me.” He walked back to his office in a rush. A single document was left behind. 
</p><p>“One moment—” Cody called, but Organa had already disappeared into his office. Cody picked up the document and took it back to the office door, knocking. 
</p><p>The door slid open. 
</p><p>“You left this behind, sir.” 
</p><p>“Did I?” Organa’s tone was concerned, but his facial expression told Cody he knew exactly what he had done. “Well, thank you. Why don’t you come in for a moment? I need to find the documents I needed and this place is a mess…I won’t be long!” 
</p><p>Cody stepped into the office and the door swished closed behind him. The office was in perfect order. 
	</p><p>Organa grabbed a few things out of his desk, restacking the exact same documents that he’d had before. 
	</p><p>“There’s no cameras or recordings in here, but we don’t have much time.” 
	It took a moment for Cody to register his words. No, this was real. He felt a sudden rush of hope. 
	</p><p>“I understand.” 
	</p><p>“Was that true? You found—" Organa trailed off. 
	</p><p>Cody stayed quiet for a moment, thinking through what to share. 
	</p><p>“I found him,” he responded, only because Ben had told him Organa was trustworthy. “And to the Empire, he is truly dead. I believe I’ve convinced the Emperor himself.” 
	</p><p>Organa sighed in relief, then nodded. “You disobeyed orders. I went by the Temple the night of—well, they told me to leave, that they needed to follow their orders.” 
	</p><p>“Yes,” Cody said. He wouldn't know. There was so much to explain. “There—was something built into the clones. A chip. They are not themselves.” It was the easiest way to briefly explain it. 
	</p><p>Organa froze in horror. “A chip? This affects all of you?”  
	</p><p>“All of us. I had an injury that damaged it, so I was able to break…free. That’s when I called Senator Amidala.” 
	</p><p>“And yet you came back here. You were allowed to attend Senate proceedings – a promotion?” 
	</p><p>“I cannot abandon my brothers or the innocent of the galaxy. I’ve seen what the Sith are capable of.” 
	</p><p>Organa nodded. Cody had the sense the man understood much more than he let on. “Well, Obi-Wan did speak highly of you,” he smiled for a moment before growing serious. “Can you take this? It’s a secure channel. Untraceable.” He slid a holocomm across the table. “You may be taking your own journey and risks, but if I can assist; if you can assist me…we are more powerful together. I am building a network, but your privacy will be ensured." 
	</p><p>Cody raised an eyebrow and took the comm. 
	</p><p>“You are a brave man, Senator Organa.” 
	</p><p>“As are you, Commander Cody.” 
	</p><p>Cody smiled slightly. “They call me Lieutenant Commander 2224 now.” 
	</p><p>Organa’s expression fell. “I see.” 
	</p><p>Cody placed the bag of teas on the Senator’s desk, feeling a little bit foolish, but deciding to ask anyway. “This was our mutual friend’s favorite. I don’t know if you know enough to send it, but I’m sure he’d appreciate knowing we’d safely made contact.”
	</p><p>“It will find its way,” he smiled. 
	</p><p>“And thank you for responding to my calls earlier,” Cody paused. “I’m-I’m sorry for the loss of your friend.” 
	</p><p>“Thank you,” Organa responded, a weary sadness in his eyes. “We carry her memory with us in this work.” He walked to the door. “I feel superstitious about wishing luck, so...may the Force be with you.” 
	</p><p>“And you. Good to meet you, Senator.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's rebellion time! let's go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Battle Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody didn’t contact Senator Organa right away. Despite Organa’s assurance that the connection was secure, Cody was cautious by nature. And so he slid back into his new routine, waiting for the right time and the right piece of information he could share. 
	</p><p>After a few weeks, they were given their next assignment to defend the capital of a former Separatist stronghold. A governor of the planet had surrendered to the Empire, but that had brought a rival group to try and seize the capital (although they claimed their own city as capital of the planet). The governor had asked for aid defending his capital, and as a show of good faith, the Empire had obliged. 
	</p><p>Cody and Commander Novotny had been tasked with being the two officers with boots on the ground. Cody couldn’t help but wonder if the other Imperial officers would ever do something other than enjoying their symbolic power. He risked sending a message to Organa right before their departure, letting him know their destination. This in itself was more a show of trust than an actual useful piece of information. The rival faction seemed on its last legs, and neither of the groups controlling the disputed capitals had been allies to the Republic or showed interest in rebelling against the Empire, so they likely weren’t of interest to the senator. In fact, the rival faction had been a terror for hundreds of years, staking claim to the original inhabitants’ land and cutting off access to resources. The Empire going to defend a group of beings that had been treated unjustly quelled a bit of Cody’s guilt.
	</p><p>The planet was rocky, filled with great cliffs. The one strength of the capital they were defending was that it was surrounded on most sides by a canyon with a river flowing at the bottom of it. They set up camp on the easiest side to access, presumably where any invasion would occur. But it had been a week, and nothing had happened except for the occasional rainstorm. Cody supposed he’d rather have too much water than not enough in the arid climate. The 212th had done plenty of similar assignments during the war, so Cody was used to waiting. The rest of the men stayed more well-behaved and in order than he remembered, but the inhibitor chips didn’t prevent boredom. While Novotny spend most of his time sulking in his tent, upset that he hadn’t been invited to partake in the governor’s hospitality inside the city, Cody spent time getting to know the unit and trying to understand their state of mind. He had been given a new room on the <em>Eternal</em> once he had been officially promoted, but his now former roommates, Bly, Tal, and Bev, were stationed down here with him. Despite Cody’s new rank and role, he was able to maintain good relationships with them and even set those he didn’t know at ease. However, after the eighth day of no sign of the enemy, Cody was concerned.  
	</p><p>“Anything?” Novotny asked, as he returned from patrol. 
	</p><p>“Not today, sir.” 
	</p><p>“Or any day it seems.” 
	</p><p>“I feel we’re missing something,” Cody said. 
	</p><p>“Like what?” 
	</p><p>“If they’re going to attack the capital, of course this would be the perfect entry point, but it’s a bit like walking through the front door.” 
	</p><p>“What’s your point, Lieutenant Commander?” 
	</p><p>“My point, sir, is if I were planning a last chance strike, I’d try and make it a surprise, even if the path was harder.” 
	</p><p>“You think they’ll climb down the cliffs, cross the flooded river, and climb up to the city?” 
	</p><p>“If it isn’t guarded, absolutely, sir.” 
	</p><p>Novotny sighed, rubbing his forehead. “That would be foolish.” 
	</p><p>“Perhaps, but I think we need to extend our patrol perimeter.” 
	</p><p>“Around the whole capital?” 
	</p><p>“Or enough to see what might be happening on the other side.” 
	</p><p>Novotny thought for a moment. “It might be wise to take a larger team and post up. In case anything were to happen.” 
	</p><p>Cody nodded. “I can do that. How large would you like the team?” 
	</p><p>“Take a squad,” Novotny glanced over at a group of soldiers who were tossing a rock back and forth. “They look unoccupied.” 
	</p><p>“Crimson Squad?” Cody clarified. Bly and Burner, the medic, were both members. It would be a competent team despite the fact most of them were currently goofing off. 
	</p><p>“Yes, sure, Crimson Squad,” Novotny said with a hand wave that confirmed he had no idea what he was talking about and was eager to get rid of Cody. 
	</p><p>“Yes sir. I’ll gather them up and depart soon.” 
	</p><p>“Good.” 
	</p><p>Cody left and walked out into the middle of the group, still playing catch. 
	</p><p>“Crimson Squad?” 
	</p><p>The clone to his left missed the catch as they all turned to face Cody, going silent. 
	</p><p>“We’re changing locations. Pack what you’ll need. We’ll depart in an hour.” 
	</p><p>“Yes sir!”</p><p>-</p><p>The capital wasn’t too big, so they arrived to the opposite side before dark. The cliffside was full of sloping paths and crevasses that could probably be used as hiding spots, so they took some time to climb up and see above the other side. Still nothing. In order for any enemies to make it across the canyon, they would have to either fly or climb down to the river and then climb back up. They made camp on the river bank under an overhang that created a nice cave, and Cody assigned different lookout shifts before placing a call over to Novotny to update him on their status. Novotny was unimpressed, as usual. 
	</p><p>As night fell, Cody took first watch at the front of their camp, resting back against the wall of rock behind him. He could see the campfire flickering out of the corner of his eye, sending light and shadows up the other side of the cave opening. The men were trading rations. If Cody closed his eyes, he could almost imagine they were still fighting for the Republic. 
	</p><p>He took off his helmet, tracing the unfamiliar structure. So quickly everything had changed. The only thing that differentiated his armor from that of the men behind him was the gray stripe down his chest. Being a Commander during the war had been lonely at times, but he had never been as alone as he was now. He hadn’t seen Arfive in ages; the droid's external memory bank hidden away in his quarters on the <em>Eternal</em> somewhere far above him. Slowly but surely, the men of Crimson Squad fell asleep, the fire burning down to ashes. Cody continued to survey the cliffside, taking the chance to take out the japor snippet charm and hold it in his hand for a moment. He wondered how the Lars family was doing with their kid, and if Kenobi had gotten the message from Senator Organa that he was alive. 
	</p><p>Something flashed at the top of the cliff. Cody squinted. For a moment he thought he had imagined it, but then he saw another. Was it a flare? Slowly, he put his helmet back on and crept out from under the overhang, blaster at the ready. He sent a ping to Commander Novotny. Cody couldn’t see much from his position below, but he could tell there were people at the top of the cliff. He counted at least 20 pinpricks of light and quickly moved back to where the others were. 
	</p><p>“Hey, everyone up,” he hissed, stamping out the fire. 
	</p><p>“Huh?” the men stirred as a breeze blew into the cave, causing a chill now that the fire was gone. 
	</p><p>“There’s some people up at the top of the cliff.” 
	</p><p>“How many?” a trooper asked. 
	</p><p>“Not sure. At least 20.” 
	</p><p>The group was quiet, awaiting orders. 
	</p><p>“I’m waiting for Novotny’s response to my call. We’re probably going to need reinforcements, but we should stay quiet. It’s probably best if we watch what they’re up to before we move.” 
	</p><p>Quietly, the group took their place right in front of the overhang, watching. Cody sent a ping to Novotny again. This could be nothing, or it could be a disaster. It was still quiet, and then, Cody saw a blinking red light separate from among the white lights, flying in an arc across the canyon. 
	</p><p>“No—” 
	</p><p>The cliff above them exploded. 
	</p><p>Novotny still hadn’t responded. Cody made a snap decision. “Retreat to safety!” 
	</p><p>They broke off running the direction they had come from earlier in the day, but the detonators were coming too quickly, and rocks were raining down on them. 
	</p><p>“Commander, they’re attacking the east wall. We need defensive action now!” Cody called through his helmet comms, calling for anyone on the other side of the city. A few of the lights started moving down the cliff, and blaster fire came toward them. They had been spotted. Cody slowed, ushering the rest of the group forward in front of him to make sure they got out. It wasn’t worth trying to fight the invaders; they were too outnumbered. “Go, keep moving—back to the base. Wait for reinforcements.” 
	</p><p>“Yes sir!” 
	</p><p>“2224?” Novotny’s groggy voice finally responded. He must have been sleeping. Cody ran after his squad, keeping an eye back on the top of the cliff. 
	</p><p>“Sir. They’re throwing detonators at the eastern cliffs and it's causing significant damage. We need men out here.” 
	</p><p>“Do your duty. Stand your ground.” 
	</p><p>Cody bit his tongue for a moment. 
	</p><p>“There’s 9 of us and at least—” he looked back. The group had doubled. “40 of them and more are coming. We can defend, but we will not be successful without help.” 
	</p><p>Novotny sighed, as if annoyed. 
	</p><p>There was an enormous blast behind Cody. He turned. The capital had started firing back, one of the cannons at the city wall sending shots ripping across the river at the bottom of the canyon and killing the front three invaders. More shouts arose from the group on their heels. 
	</p><p>“I suppose we could send a few—” 
	</p><p>“Sir, we can’t hold them alone. The city will fall without the aid of the rest—” 
	</p><p>Cody could feel the next blast reverberate in his chest. He crashed to the ground, ducking and covering out of muscle memory before scrambling up and forward. The dirt beneath him rumbled as the canyon behind him caved in, smoke and dust filling the air and nearly blinding him. 
	</p><p>Cody swore. “Commander, send your men around the southwest, or else we need to call in air support. There’s been a cave in—we can’t turn back.”  
	</p><p>“Was that what that noise was? Very well then,” Novotny responded. 
</p><p>The blasts continued like they were trying to bring down the entire canyon. Cody continued forward through the dirt and dust, looking for the rest of the squad. 
</p><p>“You okay?” he asked, slapping the shoulder of the first shiny he came across, although it was hard to tell the shinies from the seasoned in their new armor. 
</p><p>“Yes sir,” he said shakily. 
</p><p>“Come on, let’s keep going. I told Novotny to send the others around the other side to defend.” The trooper didn’t question him, but Cody had the horrible and obvious realization that the base wasn’t too far, but it would take them an hour at least, even at full speed, to get there. 
</p><p>ran to the middle of the squad, counting. All there. 
</p><p>“We need to take shelter. We won’t make it all the way back!”  
</p><p>“Sir, won’t we get trapped if we stop?” Cody recognized Burner’s voice from behind him. 
</p><p>As if on cue, there was another horrible shaking of the ground, another crashing as the cliffs in front of them tumbled in on each other. It happened so fast that it took a moment for Cody to fully process what had happened. He heard a few awful screams ahead of him, then silence. The explosion had divided the squad. 
</p><p>“Crimson Squad, come in,” Cody called over the helmet comms. 
</p><p>“Here, sir,” a voice responded. 
</p><p>“You on the other side?” 
</p><p>“Y-yes, sir.” 
</p><p>“Anyone with you?” 
</p><p>He could hear the soldier wheezing. “Just one.” 
</p><p>Cody looked back. There were two men with him, taking shelter against the cliff wall closest to the city. That meant he’d lost four underneath the rock. He took a breath, looking up at the tower of rock. “Can you proceed back to base?”  
</p><p>“Yes, sir but we can come get you—” 
</p><p>“No.” Cody watched as invaders started rappelling down the cliff, in between the cave-ins they had made. They had trapped Cody and the other two with him. “Keep going. That’s an order, trooper.” 
</p><p>“Yes sir,” he replied automatically.
</p><p>Cody kept his line open just in case, but he was more preoccupied by the people coming down into the canyon. Cody wondered how many others were charging for the capital, hoping that Novotny had started moving. He counted the people coming toward them. Ten.
</p><p>“Sorry, but it looks like we’re in for a fight,” he looked back at the two behind him. 
</p><p>They both nodded, readying their blasters. 
</p><p>Cody started firing. 
</p><p>He had been running drills, but it was almost surprising how quickly his training came back now. He made his first few shots, slam kicked the first man to reach them into the cliffside with enough force to dent a battle droid. The troopers behind him covered him, making any of the shots Cody missed. They made quick work of the invaders; after all, these weren’t formally trained soldiers and they had run out of detonators to create more rockslides. When the last fell, Cody waited a moment before lowering his blaster and turning to check on the two men with him. 
</p><p>One of them had a blaster burn through his shoulder plate. 
</p><p>“Sit down, here, you’re all right,” the other trooper, who must be Burner, said, guiding him to the opposite side of the canyon, leaning him against the wall and taking off his medic’s pack. “I bet it barely even went through, let’s see—” 
</p><p>Cody moved back to them, keeping an eye out for any more invaders, but things seemed to have quieted down in their slice of the canyon. In the distance, he could hear more cannons firing from the city walls. Maybe that was a good sign. 
</p><p>“5052, yeah?” Burner asked the man. 
</p><p>“That’s not my name,” he stammered. “That’s not right.” 
</p><p>Cody frowned at his reaction. Burner took his comments in stride, checking the wound. It didn’t look too bad. 
</p><p>“What is your name, then?” Burner asked calmly, peeling a patch. Cody was glad he was here. He had always been good under pressure and had been just about the only one who could talk the accident-prone Kenobi into a bacta tank. 
</p><p>“I can’t remember! I’m not 5052, something’s wrong with me!” Cody’s blood ran cold. If not for the number, he wasn’t sure he would have recognized Bly’s voice, he sounded so panicked. 
	</p><p>“You’re gonna be all right,” Burner said. “Just a superficial wound, see?” he put the bacta patch on. 
	</p><p>Bly paused, frustrated, trying to find words. “I don’t care about the wound I just—I can’t remember anything!”  
	</p><p>Burner studied him. “Did you hurt your head?”  
	</p><p>“No—but something—it hurts. I did something I shouldn’t have. I did something wrong and I can’t—” he pulled off his helmet, throwing it down in the dirt in front of him. 
	</p><p>Cody cut the open line he had on his comms, not wanting any Empire people to hear this and knelt down next to Bly. 
	</p><p>“Hey, hey, look at me. Take a breath, then tell us what’s going on.” 
	</p><p>Bly blinked back tears, covering his face. “I’m trying—I’m—they did something to me.” 
	</p><p>Burner looked to Cody, confused. Cody didn’t know how to respond. Bly hadn’t remembered much from the war days, so he was worried about what he would remember now. 
	</p><p>“Who’s they?” Burner asked, checking signs of head injury. 
	</p><p>“The medical droids with the needles.” 
	</p><p>“We-we don’t have many of those,” Burner said, trying to understand. “Did you have to visit the med wing when I wasn’t there?” 
	</p><p>“I think—yes—I was thinking about something bad. And they took me there. And the droids took it away.”  
	</p><p>Cody’s throat felt dry. Burner was clearly unsure of how to reply. “What were you thinking about?” he asked carefully. 
	</p><p>“I don’t remember! That’s what I’m telling you. But I should know, shouldn’t I?” 
	</p><p>Burner nodded. “It’s okay. Sometimes, we forget things that make us panic or are hard on our minds—” 
	</p><p>Bly shook his head firmly. “No, no, they stole it. They stole it and I need to remember!” 
	</p><p>This explained why Bly’s memory was fuzzier than others. Maybe the memory of the end of the war had so disturbed Bly that they had to tamper with his chip and alter the memory. Cody looked to Burner, trying to figure out how to explain this. It couldn’t be safe to. This was the medic who had the key to Cody’s medical records and the ability to send them straight to Palpatine. But Burner had also been a good medic and a good friend. 
	</p><p>“5052,” he said, apologizing silently for what he was about to do. “Who was your commanding officer during the war?”
	</p><p>Bly frowned, then closed his eyes, thinking. “I don’t know,” he said. “That’s what I’m telling you. I don’t know—a Jedi—” 
	</p><p>Cody looked back at Burner. He couldn’t see the man’s eyes behind his helmet, but he saw him tense in shock. 
	</p><p>“You really don’t remember?” Burner asked Bly. 
	</p><p>“I know it sounds crazy, but it’s – it’s gone. Who was he?” 
	</p><p>There was a silence. “Never mind that for now. We’ll figure it out later, okay? Together.” 
	</p><p>Bly, nodded, relaxing a little bit and leaning against the rocks behind him. 
	</p><p>The cannon fire continued in the distance. Cody opened the connection to the squad, the Commander, and the ship again to see if anyone had gotten back to them, but the line remained silent. 
	</p><p>It was a long night in the canyon. Cody kept sending distress calls, to no reply. He tried to tap into different channels, but the signals were in and out. Either their location was bad, or someone was jamming it. Maybe he just had to accept the fact that there wouldn’t be a lot of motivation to stage a rescue for just three troopers while a battle raged on. 
	</p><p>Bly exhausted himself, falling into a troubled sleep. Burner dozed off eventually too, which at least gave Cody time to think of what to do, but he must have accidentally fallen asleep too, because the next thing he knew, Burner woke him up with a blaster in his face. 
	</p><p>“You know something.” 
	</p><p>He was an idiot. How had he fallen asleep in a war zone?! 
	</p><p>“What are you talking about?” he said hoarsely. 
	</p><p>“5052! How the hell did you know to ask him that question about his commanding officer? What’s wrong with him?”   
	</p><p>“I don’t know,” Cody said honestly. “I thought you might know. He mentioned medical droids.” 
	</p><p>“With all due respect, I don’t believe you. When you had to stop by the medical bay a few weeks ago, you mentioned someone who had forgotten Kenobi. But it wasn’t quite the truth. You were talking about 5052 weren’t you?” 
	</p><p>Cody sighed. “Yes.” 
	</p><p>Burner didn’t lower his blaster. 
	</p><p>“I thought you might know more and be able to help him,” Cody said calmly. “He wasn’t like this. He was…unbothered…about his lack of memory. The combat must have brought back something.” 
	</p><p>Burner slowly lowered the blaster. Cody waited for him to ask another question, because he wasn’t sure how much more he could share. 
	</p><p>“Well. I don’t know anything about tampering with clones’ minds.” Burner was so sincere that Cody almost felt sorry for him.  “…do you?” 
	</p><p>“No,” he lied. “But something’s wrong. We’ll have to keep our eyes open.” 
	</p><p>Burner nodded. Bly stirred, presumably from all the commotion. 
	</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Cody asked. 
	</p><p>“Where are we?” Bly looked to Burner and back to Cody. 
	</p><p>“We’re a bit stranded.” He looked around the canyon. The cave in damage was much more apparent with dawn coming. The sound of cannons had faded, but there was still distant blaster fire. 
	</p><p>“Cody.” 
	</p><p>Cody was so startled to hear his name, he nearly jumped. When he turned, Bly was staring straight at him. 
	</p><p>“Cody, you know something.” Bly said firmly.  “What have we done?” 
	</p><p>“We have to get him back to camp,” Burner muttered. “I’ll try calling again. Here, take some of my water, 5052—” 
	</p><p>Bly shook his head. “No,” he said firmly, still clearly disoriented, but certain of his words. “I don’t remember my general but I remember the order to kill.” 
	</p><p>Burner walked a few paces away to make a call. Cody stayed with Bly, hoping he didn’t say anything that would endanger himself. 
	</p><p>“The Jedi were our—our friends, weren’t they? I didn’t want to do it, but I couldn’t stop—” 
	 </p><p>Cody took off his helmet, holding eye contact with him. “Hey, look at me,” he said quietly. “You did everything you could. It wasn’t your fault.” He hoped the words would provide some kind of comfort. How hard had Bly fought that they had to do more work on his chip? He had to get him out of here. 
	</p><p>Cody could hear Burner ranting to whoever he had gotten through to.
	</p><p>“Where have you all been? No…I don’t know if it’s infected or what but he’s heavily disoriented. No, I don’t know how long we can wait but—yes, I realize there are other things happening, and I’m sure you could use another medic, so come get me and put me to work!” 
	</p><p>Bly grabbed Cody’s arm. “I’m not crazy,” he said urgently. “They messed with my memories, I promise.” 
	</p><p>Cody nodded. “I believe you,” he said to Bly. “And I’m going to do my best to figure this out.” 
	</p><p>Burner came back to them, frustrated. “It might be a little wait, but they’re preoccupied on the other side. They’re likely going to drive out the last of the invaders.” 
	</p><p>“That’s good,” Cody said. He was going to have to have a word with Novotny, or however much of a word he could have with his limited Lieutenant Commander power. “They could have used us though.” 
	</p><p>“That’s what I’m saying. Here,” he handed Bly his canteen. “You need to hydrate. Don’t argue with me this time.” Bly looked at him suspiciously, taking a drink. He handed it back. 
	</p><p>“Did you two follow Order 66?” Bly asked, almost angry.
	</p><p>Burner was taken aback. 
	</p><p>“Yes,” Cody replied. 
	</p><p>“Why?” Bly asked. “Why did we do that?” 
	</p><p>“Because it was our duty,” Burner said, eerily calm. 
	</p><p>Bly shook his head. 
	</p><p>Burner frowned and turned away. 
	</p><p>-</p><p>Cody had a suspicion the only reason they got picked up was because of the medic squad being short staffed and needing Burner. By the time, the three of them stumbled out of the gunship and to the medical tent, it was already completely full. There were too many injured and dead. Cody hadn’t seen most of the fighting for this battle, but typically casualties weren’t this high, especially against a disorganized army with no firepower beyond thermal detonators. How bad had the rock slides been? 
	</p><p>He made sure Bly got safely settled, checked for the two of the Crimson Squad that they had gotten separated from, to no luck, and watched as Burner got absorbed into the medic work. Cody recognized Bev weaving between rows of cots. Cody had nearly forgotten that despite his reputation as a tattoo artist, he had also been an excellent medic. Cody asked him if he could help. He always felt useless during times with high casualties, but he wasn’t above running for supplies or doing other small tasks. Bev used his medic title to politely, yet firmly, tell Cody he was in the way. 
	</p><p>Cody left to update records and reported the deaths of the men from his squad, ashamed that all he had of them was a list of numbers. He took a moment to read over the numbers, speaking them out loud. 
	</p><p>He had never felt so powerless and unsure of what to do next. He was mostly worried about Bly and any others who may have had the same reaction he did. Cody asked around to see where Novotny was. Nobody seemed to know. He tried calling again to no luck, so he called the next in the chain of command. He didn’t normally go above heads, but if he was the highest rank in this mess, he needed to coordinate for some reinforcements and check on the status of the battle. 
	</p><p>“Ah, 2224, haven’t heard from Novotny?” 
	</p><p>“I haven’t, sir.” 
	</p><p>“He’s doing some diplomatic work.” 
	</p><p>Cody frowned. That seemed like coded language if he’d ever heard it. “Where do you need me?” 
	</p><p>“We need command on the western side of the city. They’re almost done, but leadership would be appreciated.” 
	</p><p>“Of course, sir,” Cody replied. “There are many casualties at our base.” 
	</p><p>“This has been a hard-fought battle.” 
	</p><p>“Yes, sir. We could use some extra support,” he pressed further. “I believe we could end this threat faster and without so many injuries with more—” 
	</p><p>“Report to your station,” he said coolly. 
	</p><p>“Sir, I would like to request some assistance for the medical staff.” 
	</p><p>“I will consider it,” he ended the call briskly. 
	</p><p>Cody sighed. Back to the field. Maybe he shouldn’t have sent all the stim tea to Kenobi. 
</p><p>-</p><p>The battle lasted much too long, and by the time Cody made it back to the <em>Eternal</em>, he was anxious to check on his men. He tried to ignore the anger boiling at the edge of his consciousness. It turned out Novotny had actually been doing diplomatic work; he had gotten away with running away to the capital, and he spent the battle safely inside with the rest of the grayshirts. Of all the men who had actually defended the capital over the last few days, only Cody had been present for the fancy ceremony where Admiral Lennox “claimed this planet as part of the Galactic Empire.” All that fighting and death to aid the native inhabitants of this planet, only for the Empire to lay claim to it while the citizens looked on helplessly? Cody should have known better. He took a hard left down the hall, over to the medical wing to see what he could do before what he hoped would be a long nap. At the least, he needed to find and check on Bly first.
	</p><p>The wing was packed. Cody slipped inside and through the rows of beds, staying out of the medics’ way. Thankfully, Bly was in the back, sedated and resting semi-peacefully. Cody looked around for anyone else, but didn’t recognize anyone except for Bev, who was treating someone’s badly broken leg. Burner was nowhere to be seen, and there was still no sign of the two other members of the Crimson Squad. 
	</p><p>Cody went to the front records desk to see if he could check where they were, but it was occupied by a very stressed out trooper. Instead, he cut through the back of the main room, finding the small, quiet hallway that led to the medical showers and refreshers and, in the very back, the system that held a port to the ship and battalion’s records. He really did need to find Arfive, but his officer access would have to work for now. He had his hand on the access pad when he heard a thump and cry from the refresher next door. 
	</p><p>He sighed. He would have let it go, but if someone was hurt it could be hours before someone found them, and he couldn’t deal with any more loss today. He turned back and knocked on the door. There was no response. Cody could hear running water. 
	</p><p>“Hey!” he knocked again. “This is the Lieutenant Commander. You’re not in trouble, I just want to make sure you’re all right.” 
	</p><p>Nothing for a few moments, and then the door slid open. Cody walked in cautiously. 
	</p><p>“Hello?” the door locked behind him. He rested his hand on his blaster, just in case. 
	</p><p>Burner appeared from a stall, his hand pressed against the side of his head, and an odd look on his face. 
	</p><p>“You okay?” Cody frowned. 
	</p><p>“I just—did something very stupid,” Burner muttered, leaning against the wall for support. “And I need-“ he swayed. Blood dripped down between the fingers that were pressed to his head. “I need help.” 
	</p><p>“You—” Cody looked around the room again. The sink had a medical droid collapsed next to piles of blood-stained gauze. “What did you do?” he asked, afraid he already knew the answer.
	</p><p>“I thought about what you and 50—and Commander Bly said,” Burner said. “And he was right. I found it.” He stretched out his free arm to Cody, opening his hand. 
	</p><p>In his palm was his inhibitor chip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Escape from Eternal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Cody muttered in disbelief. Burner wasn’t above taking risks to help people, but he wasn’t stupid. 
	</p><p>“Here—” Burner kicked a medkit to Cody. “I just need to seal the wound. I can’t quite reach—” 
	</p><p>“How did you even reach it in the first place?!” Cody thought of what must have gone into getting the chip out and felt his stomach turn. “Never mind, I’m not sure I want to know.” 
	</p><p>“I made the med droid help, but then I thought he might tell so—” Cody looked back at the powered down droid in the corner. 
	</p><p>“I see.” Cody searched through the medkit, not even sure what he was looking for. He had so many questions, but if they were going to get out of this one with their lives, he needed to focus on the task at hand. “What am I looking for?”  
	 </p><p>“I grabbed some of the bactaseal. You could use that.” Cody found the canister, thankful that he wouldn’t have to attempt stitches. He did his best to close the wound and grabbed a wad of medical gauze and bandages, passing it to Burner, who went back to cleaning up the blood around the cut. 
	</p><p>“What happened?” Cody asked. 
	</p><p>“Uh—” Burner blinked, trying to gather his thoughts. Cody hoped Burner hadn’t caused any more serious injuries to himself with what he’d done. He gripped the edges of one of the sinks, taking a shaky breath. “I could ask you the same question, sir.” 
	</p><p>“You could,” Cody nodded. “But I want to know why you decided to perform brain surgery on yourself.” 
	</p><p>Burner studied him. “You helped me, so I don’t think you’re here to report me or kill me.”  
	</p><p>“No,” Cody said simply. “But you’d better start talking so we can clean things up quickly here.” 
	</p><p>Burner looked overwhelmed again for a moment, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands before looking at him. “You were out in the field for longer, so you didn’t see what the med tents were like.” 
	</p><p>Cody gave a sharp nod at him to continue. 
	</p><p>“We shouldn’t have gone into that situation with such bad intel on the enemy’s numbers and firepower, and with such small numbers. You know that. We were understaffed, but in the old days that didn’t make a difference; we pitched in until the work was done. This time one of the officers—a new rear admiral maybe? He came in and told me to triage and prioritize differently. That we needed to start letting men <em>go</em>. Remember when you asked me about sending people to be ‘decommissioned’? Well, these were men with treatable injuries, things would could fix, but they said it wasn’t worth the resources. I told them I couldn’t let them die, and he ordered me to be a good medic and do what I was told. Between that and 5052’s, Commander Bly’s, memories…” he trailed off. “I thought about your brain scan and how many weird questions you asked about it. I thought about the 212th and—” his voice broke. He gathered himself, sliding down against the wall to sit. “I mean, why did we follow Order 66 so easily? When had we ever thought Kenobi was a traitor to the Republic? Even at the end he was doing everything he could—” he took a breath. “There were rumors back during the war—an ARC trooper who went crazy and tried to kill the Emperor—a guy who had stared down a firing squad on Umbara for doing the right thing only to be taken down by his own mind—and I thought, what if there was something physical causing this that was hidden from the scans?”
	</p><p>“And you started looking for it.” 
	</p><p>Burner nodded.  “I had to wait until we got back up here, but I checked copies of every scan I’ve done, and there’s a spot that looks exactly the same with every scan, as if the system overlays a false image over it, so I figured out <em>that</em> must be where it was hiding.” 
	</p><p>It was crazy, but Cody remembered the desperation of the chip all too easily. Perhaps if he had had more medical knowledge and skill he might have tried the same in the dirt of Geonosis. “How did the chip not stop you?" 
	</p><p>Burner looked up. “I don’t know. I just couldn’t let any more of our guys die. This was part of doing what I was told and being a good medic.”
	</p><p>“Getting the chip out of your head, so you didn’t blindly send troopers to their death?” 
	</p><p>“Exactly. I followed orders.” 
	</p><p>Cody smiled faintly. Maybe there was some hope for them all after all. “That’s a hell of a loophole you found.” 
	</p><p>Burner laughed, rubbing his eye again. 
	</p><p>“So are you going to report me now?” 
	</p><p>“Not unless you report me.” 
	</p><p>Burner nodded, thankful, then frowned. “But how are you—your old self?”   
	</p><p>“Am I? I think that’s a story for another time. For now—” He watched as Burner stood again, looking more unstable than ever as he braced himself against the wall. How much blood had he lost? “For now you need to get somewhere safe to rest.” 
	</p><p>“I have to go back and help—” 
	</p><p>Cody stopped him. “If you do that, they might catch you. And then what?” 
	</p><p>“Not sure. Keep helping people,” he said stubbornly. 
	</p><p>“And will you continue to follow the Empire’s orders, no question?”
	</p><p>Burner paled, as if he had thought about it for the first time. 
	 </p><p>“And then what will the Empire do to you?” Cody continued. “What are they going to do to Bly once he wakes up out there? If he remembers whatever they made him forget?” 
	</p><p>“I—” Burner closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. “Did you have a plan?” 
	</p><p>“I believe so. Would it be okay if I leave for a few minutes?” 
	</p><p>“Yes sir.” 
	</p><p>“I just have to make a call. You’re sure?” 
	</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” 
	</p><p>Cody’s eyes narrowed as he studied him.  The back of his mind told him this could all be an elaborate ruse, but if it was, it was so good, Cody would take the defeat. Still, he would take precautions. “I’ll be back.” 
	</p><p>He left the room, heading for the records room at the end of the hall. Quickly, he booted up the system, using his credentials to log in. He pulled the list of losses first, so that if anyone was scanning for access activity, they would think he was doing his job. Besides, that’s what he had come here to do anyway. There were several recent edits by official medic staff. Too many losses, made worse by what he now knew of the medics' orders. The Crimson Squad Cody had taken to the far side of the capital was marked as all dead, except for 4083, Burner. Cody sighed, thinking of the poor troopers lost in the cliff explosion. Had the two shinies even made it back to camp? 
	</p><p>Wait. That wasn’t correct.. 
	</p><p>Cody went back up to 5052, Bly. He had just seen him, clearly alive, a few minutes ago. It was possible he had just succumbed to injuries, but if they were telling Burner to let troopers who would be too much trouble die, then maybe they had already decided who those troopers would be. 
	</p><p>Cody needed to get them out of here. 
	</p><p>He turned on the secure line to Senator Organa, hoping it was a reasonable time wherever the senator was. He kept scrolling through the files quickly, looking for his former roommates’ trooper numbers. Tal was alive. Bev was dead. No, wait...he had just seen Bev up front. He grit his teeth and changed databases, looking to see if he could summon Arfive. He’d have to go back and get the droid’s memory files, but then Arfive would be of some help. He put in the command for Arfive to meet him in the corridor by his quarters. 
	</p><p>“Hello?”
	</p><p>Cody nearly jumped at the Senator’s voice coming from holocomm. 
	</p><p>“Hello sir,” Cody recovered. “Sorry to disturb you but—” 
	</p><p>“I’m assuming your mission did not go as planned?” 
	</p><p>“The Empire is claiming the planet.” 
	</p><p>Organa paused. “I see. Any idea where you’re headed next?” 
	</p><p>“Not yet, sir. I do—” he hesitated for a moment. “I do have a favor to ask, but I understand if—” 
	</p><p>“What is it?” Organa asked immediately. 
	</p><p>“I have some soldiers who may need safe passage away from the Empire’s eyes. They are like me; no longer under the influence of the inhibitor chips.” 
	</p><p>Organa nodded, thinking for a moment. “Do they have transport?” 
	</p><p>“I’m going to try my best. I don’t know if I’ll be able to come with them, but I will find a way to get them away from here.” 
	</p><p>“I’ll get you some coordinates as soon as possible. I trust you won’t be tracked?” 	
	</p><p>“Yes sir. I will take all the precautions I can.” 
	</p><p>“Anything else?” 
	</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t have much time.” 
	</p><p>“Then farewell, friend.” 
	</p><p>“Thank you.” 
	</p><p>Cody wiped the history of the station he was using and left the room, going back down the hall. Another helmetless trooper was coming toward him, straight for the ‘fresher that Burner was presumably still cleaning up. 
	</p><p>“Hey,” Cody blurted out, loud enough so that Burner would hopefully hear there was something going on outside, but not so loud that anyone else would hear and think there was trouble. 
	</p><p>The trooper turned. It was a weary-looking Bev. “Is there a problem, sir?”  
	</p><p>Cody frowned. If Bly was marked dead in the system for his mental state and the chip malfunction, then why was Bev marked as dead? He looked fine
	</p><p>“There was an incident,” Cody said. “Use the other one. That’s locked down.” 
	</p><p>Bev looked skeptical. “I haven’t heard anything about it. Look, Lieutenant Commander. I’ve been awake for two days, elbows deep in surgeries. Can I please just take a leak in peace?” He hit the door open button, but it didn’t open. He slammed it again.
	</p><p>“Like I said, you’ll have to—” 
	</p><p>“These aren’t supposed to lock. Someone could be hurt in there.” Bev punched in a medical override code and the door slid open. Cody lunged to catch him, but it was too late. Burner was inside, finishing cleaning up the sink. There wasn’t as much blood left, but Burner was clearly still a mess. 
	</p><p>“What’s going on?” Bev asked. 
	</p><p>Burner looked from him to Cody. “Is someone looking for me?” he asked casually. 
	</p><p>Bev rushed toward him, squinting to look at the cut on his head. “4083, are you trying to harm yourself?” 
	</p><p>“I’m fine,” he said firmly. 
	</p><p>“No, you’re not. I’ll take you for a psychological evaluation—” 
	</p><p>“No!” Burner said, so loudly that Cody winced. “I’m not letting anyone get close to my brain!” 
	</p><p>“Calm down, it’s okay, just—” Bev pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked up, taking a calmer, medic-like tone. “Just tell me what’s going on.” 
	</p><p>Burner looked to Cody, uncertain. This was quickly getting even more complicated. Cody might as well reveal what he knew now. 
	</p><p>“You’re marked as dead in the system,” Cody spoke up. 
	</p><p>“What? Me?” Bev turned. 
	</p><p>“Yes, you. Can you tell me why that is?” 
	</p><p>“I have no clue. Must be a mistake.” 
	</p><p>“Have you done anything wrong recently? Disobeyed orders?” 
	</p><p>“No—no sir,” Bev seemed to suddenly remember Cody’s rank and looked nervous. “You’re sure it was me?” 
	</p><p>“I’m sure. Are you injured?” 
	</p><p>“No.” 
	</p><p>“He helped Bly,” Burner said with sudden realization. Cody looked at Bev who visibly flinched. 
	</p><p>“5052 was quite distressed and disoriented, sir,” Bev explained quickly. “They wanted me to leave him planetside, saying his injuries were too severe, but it was just his mind. He just needs to rest. He was my commander during the war. He’s a good soldier, I promise. I explained to the Captain medic, and he said he’d have to report my actions but—”
	</p><p>“5052 is marked as dead in the system too,” Cody said. 
	</p><p>“What?!” Bev shook his head. “No, he’s alive, I just checked on him.” 
	</p><p>Burner clenched his hands into fists. Cody recognized the anger in his expression that he himself had been feeling for months now. 
	</p><p>“Bev, what do you think that means?” Burner said. 
	</p><p>“I’m 5236. You’re not supposed to call me that.” 
	</p><p>“It’s your name,” Burner replied evenly. “What do you think it means that you are marked as dead?” 
	</p><p>Bev shook his head. “Please, 4083—” 
	</p><p>“Come on, you’re smart,” Burner urged. “And you know they told us to let fixable injuries go. Why not ‘let go’ of someone who sounds crazy, and someone who doesn’t follow orders?” 
	</p><p>“I <em>do</em> follow orders!” Bev’s voice grew more panicked.  
	</p><p>“You can hear the voice at the back of your mind, can’t you? It’s you. <em>This</em>—”  Burner gestured to him. “Isn’t you.” 
	</p><p>“You’re not in your right mind, 4083. Don’t worry I can—” 
	</p><p>“I’m more in my right mind than I’ve ever been. They’re controlling us, Bev! What happened to you? You really want to tell me you willingly removed all your tattoos? You willingly killed your General?”  
	</p><p>“I did what I had to. For the Empire.” 
	</p><p>“So why not let Bly die? For the Empire. For the efficiency of the medical unit.” 
	</p><p>“Because—” Bev looked puzzled, rubbed his forehead like he had a headache. “I couldn’t.”  
	</p><p>“Why not?” 
	</p><p>“<em>I don’t know</em>!” 
	</p><p>“What do you remember about Order 66?” Burner asked. 
	</p><p>“I—” 
	</p><p>“Where were you when you received the order?”
	</p><p>Bev fidgeted anxiously. Burner looked to Cody, holding out a hand toward Bev to emphasize his point. 
	</p><p>“You don’t remember?” Cody asked quietly. 
	</p><p>“Of course I remember it’s—we were—” Bev was looking more distressed.
	</p><p>“It’s okay,” Cody said. 
	</p><p>“No, that’s—that’s weird. I should remember.” His eyes looked glazed over for a moment. “I should remember,” he insisted quietly.
	</p><p>“Bev, I’m sorry, but the Empire messed with our minds.” Burner explained. “We all have an inhibitor chip, and that’s what they’re using to do it” 
	</p><p>“No. That’s-that’s insane,” Bev shook his head..
	</p><p>“Is it?” Burner held up the remains of his. Bev grabbed his wrist, pulling it closer to study the chip in shock. 
	</p><p>“That was in your head?!” he looked from his hand to the wound on his head. 
	</p><p>“It’s in all of ours,” Burner said. 
	</p><p>“No—they can’t—” 
	</p><p>“Think about it. It makes sense. You barely let the <em>kaminiise</em> tell you when to eat breakfast as a kid, and you’re telling me now you choose to be a perfect soldier when the Emperor gave you orders?” 
	</p><p>Bev was visibly shaken, and Cody hated to interrupt the moment, but the longer they stayed here, the more they were at risk of being discovered. 
	</p><p>“I hate to say it, but I’m going to need you both to make a decision,” Cody said. “I can get you out of here, away from the Empire, but we have to go now and your decision is going to have to be permanent.” 
	</p><p>“I’ll go,” said Burner. 
	</p><p>“I’m really dead in the system?” Bev asked Cody. 
	</p><p>Cody nodded. 
	</p><p>“Well, then I guess I should go too.” Cody glanced at Burner, as if to ask him to keep an eye on him. Burner tilted his head in agreement. 
	</p><p>“Okay,” Cody said. “We need to take Bly too. Can you both get him out of here and meet me in the main hangar?” 
	</p><p>This time Bev and Burner looked at each other. “He’s sedated right now.” 
	</p><p>“I’m aware,” Cody said. “Can you make it happen?” 
	</p><p>“We’ll figure it out, sir,” Burner said. 
	</p><p>“Good. 5236. Bev. I’m trusting you. Don’t make me regret it.” 
	</p><p>Bev nodded. 
	</p><p>“Burner. Bring that medical droid. You’re in no state to do another solo surgery.” 
	</p><p>“Yes sir.” 
	</p><p>“And put your helmet on so they can’t see that you just dissected your brain. I’ll see you soon.” 
</p><p>-</p><p>Cody walked quickly, but not so fast he raised suspicion. The halls seemed to stretch out endlessly before him, but he finally found Arfive sitting in front of his quarters. Relieved, he smiled. 
	</p><p>“Greetings, sir,” Arfive beeped with much more formality than usual. The missing memory bank really had made a difference. 
	</p><p>“Please, come in. I need some assistance with my spare datapad.” 
	</p><p>“Affirmative.” Arfive rolled into his quarters. As soon as the door closed, Cody moved his bed, pulling up the loose panel where he kept the memory bank and being careful to secure it and move everything back into place. 
	</p><p>“Here you go,” Cody reinstalled the memory bank. The lights on Arfive’s dome blinked on and off for a few moments before a cheerful chirp sounded. 
	</p><p>“Identifying. Identity found! Trip?” 
	</p><p>“Hey, you’re back!” Cody couldn’t help but smile. 
	</p><p>“Datapad trouble=false?” 
	</p><p>“Yeah, but I could use your help with something else. Can you take some of my friends to a, uh secret location?” 
	</p><p>“Secret location=storage closet?” 
	</p><p>“No, no, I’m talking about another planet.”
	</p><p>Arfive processed for a moment. “Affirmative.” 
	</p><p>“All right, can you find our old ship? Can we borrow it for a little while and not be missed?” 
	</p><p>“Affirmative.” Arfive started rolling toward the door. Cody followed. Arfive found a scomp link and connected to it for a few minutes. “Done.” 
	</p><p>Cody really hoped the others had made it with no incident, but when he arrived, nobody was in sight. Maybe that was a good thing. He looked to see who was monitoring the hangar; luckily not many people. He confidently walked up to the ship he had used when he had first run. 
	</p><p>“Didn’t you just get back from the battlefield sir?” the traffic controller on duty asked him. 
	</p><p>“Yes, well, the galaxy waits for no one,” Cody said. The controller checked his files. 
	</p><p>“I don’t see your paperwork unfortunately, Lieutenant Commander.” Cody glanced over at Arfive. “Ah, wait—there. Your departure isn’t still for another few minutes.” 
	</p><p><em>Good old Arfive.</em> 
	</p><p>“Of course, I’ll just start a pre-flight check then.” 
	</p><p>“Sounds good.” Cody saw Burner peek out from the doorway of the hangar, pushing a supply cart. 
	</p><p>“Uh—I have a few troopers helping me load up, is it all right to start loading?” 
	</p><p>“Certainly, sir.” 
	</p><p>Cody nodded at Burner who continued pushing the cart into the hangar, Bev following behind. The flight controller moved on to inspect the next ship. 
	</p><p>“Sir,” Burner saluted. “Here with the supplies you requested.” 
	</p><p>“Thank you. You have…everything?” he glanced at the long box at the bottom. He really hoped they hadn’t tried to cram a sedated trooper and a powered down med droid in there, but that seemed the most likely course of action. 
	</p><p>“Yes sir,” Bev said. 
	</p><p>“All right, let’s load it up.” 
	</p><p>They moved a couple of boxes into the ship, then tag-teamed lifting the last, largest box. When they exited the ship, Cody cleared his throat. “I was actually wondering, when I last used this ship, there were some missing med kit supplies. Could you take a look?” 
	</p><p>“Sure,” Burner said, stepping back up the ramp with Bev following. Cody led them to the back of the ship. 
	</p><p>“Last chance to turn back, you two.” 
	</p><p>“No way,” Burner said. Bev nodded in agreement. 
	</p><p>“All right,” Cody said. “One of you, trade armor with me.” 
	</p><p>“What?” 
	</p><p>“I’m going to be one of you returning the cart and come back in my officer’s uniform. They won’t realize you two—uh—three are stowing away.” 
	</p><p>“But there’s one of you leaving and two of us,” Bev pointed out. 
	</p><p>“I’ll pretend to get on as myself and then leave in the second set of armor before you all take off.” 
	</p><p>“Hold on,” Burner frowned. “You’re not coming with us?” 
	</p><p>“They’ll notice if I go.” 
	</p><p>“But you’re on the flight logs according to—” 
	</p><p>“Pretty soon my superiors are going to remember they didn’t send me on a side mission and catch on. I’m sorry, but I am sending you to people who are trusted. Plus, you can take Arfive,” Cody gestured to the astromech next to him. “He’s saved my skin a few times.” 
	</p><p>Burner sighed. “Okay. Take my armor.” He started pulling off pieces. Cody pried up the bottom panel of the floor, leaning in to see if his bag from Tatooine was still there. It was. Perfect. 
	</p><p>“Help yourself to the rations in that bag.” 
	</p><p>Bev hopped down the hatch and opened up the pack. “Hey! This is a good vibroblade—” 
	</p><p>“That one’s just a loaner, okay?”  
	</p><p>“Of course, sir,” he grinned.
	</p><p>“Good luck,” Burner said. 
	</p><p>“You too,” Cody nodded, trading places with him. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Arfive, keep these guys safe for me, okay?”  
	</p><p>“Affirmative!” 
	</p><p>Cody closed the floor up and switched out his armor, leaving the ship and pushing the cart back across the hangar. He got to his quarters and reviewed his messages for the coordinates Senator Organa promised. He memorized the string of numbers quickly, destroying the record of the message and getting his officer’s uniform, packing Burner’s armor to return to him. He didn’t recognize the coordinates off the top of his head, but it was somewhere closer in toward Coruscant. It seemed like an unnecessary risk, but maybe Organa knew a place to hide in plain sight. 
	</p><p>Cody re-entered the hangar and saw someone coming down the ramp of the ship. He picked up his pace. 
	</p><p>“Ah, Lieutenant Commander!” It was Novotny, but nothing in his expression showed he had seen anything suspicious. 
	</p><p>“Sir? What brings you here?”
	</p><p>“I wanted to make sure you had gotten the updated orders from Lord Vader.” 
	</p><p>Was <em>that</em> what Arfive had said his flight was for? He really needed to have a talk about subtlety with the droid. 
	</p><p>“Ah, yes.” 
	</p><p>Novotny nodded. “They came in just a moment ago. I came here as fast as I could.” He handed Cody his datapad. Cody read through quickly, then checked the timestamp. It didn’t line up with the time Arfive had been messing with the logs, which meant this was genuine. 
	</p><p>“Coruscant? I hadn’t seen that.” 
	</p><p>“I wonder why he’s summoning you,” Novotny tried to sound casual, but was clearly envious. 	
	</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Cody said. “I suppose I’ll have to let you know if I can.” 
	</p><p>“Indeed. Well. Make the <em>Eternal</em> proud. For the glory of the Empire.” 
	</p><p>For the glory,” Cody returned. The coordinates Organa had given him were on the way to Coruscant. It couldn’t be that easy, could it? It seemed Cody would be going on this adventure after all.  Although, he wouldn’t mind if the Sith left him alone for a few years. Figuring out why Vader had summoned him would have to be a problem for the future. 
 </p><p>He rounded the ship, looking for any trackers before climbing in and doing a sweep of the interior. 
</p><p>“Jealous boy was on ship,” Arfive beeped, at his heels, scanning as back-up. 
</p><p>Cody frowned, closing up the door to the ship. “Are you referring to Novotny?” 
</p><p>“Affirmative.” 
</p><p>“You really shouldn’t call him that,” Cody muttered, booting up the navigation system. The coordinates were autoset to 0.0.0: Coruscant. He could adjust them once they got out of here safely. </p><p>He went back to give Bev and Burner the all clear. 
</p><p>“You want my armor now?” Bev pulled himself up. 
</p><p>“There’s been a change of plans,” Cody went back to the cockpit, starting up the ship. “I’m coming with you. Vader has summoned me to Coruscant.” 
</p><p>“Vader?” Burner repeated, concerned.
</p><p>“I’m dropping you all off on the way; don’t worry. It gives a solid excuse for us to be out here anyway.” He carefully brought the ship up and gliding toward the exit. “You all should check on Bly. I don’t want anyone spotting you out the front. I’ll be back once we’re in hyperspace.” 
</p><p>“Yes sir,” Bev moved away. 
</p><p>Cody saluted the air traffic controller and completed the takeoff sequence, sending them into hyperspace as quickly as he safely could before plugging in the coordinates Organa gave him as a planned fuel stop. The system pulled the location: Alderaan’s moon. Cody stared at the blinking icon on the map. Wasn’t Organa from Alderaan? The man was either very stupid or very brave. This had better work out. 
</p><p>Once all seemed set on course, Cody went back to check on the others. Bly was still unconscious or asleep, but they had moved him to the medical examination table so they could continue to monitor how he was doing. The medical droid was powering on and updating next to him. Cody was no expert, but the panel showing Bly’s vitals seemed to look normal.
</p><p>“You two okay?” Cody asked. It was too simple a question.
</p><p>“I will be,” Bev nodded. 
</p><p>“You sure about that?” Burner asked. 
</p><p>“What do you mean? There’s a kriffing chip in my head. Get it out.” 
</p><p>“I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into. If you can’t remember anything now, you might not like what you remember after.” 
</p><p>“I think I’ll take the risk. If the Empire has seen fit to get rid of me, then I have no problem letting go of them.” 
</p><p>Burner sighed. “Okay. Hey—” he called to Arfive. “Can you help me out? I don’t need a whole lot, but you can just give him a quick medical scan while the other droid is starting up?” 
</p><p>“Arfive doesn’t have a lot of mods like our old droids,” Cody came to his defense. 
</p><p>“That’s all right,” Burner smiled. “Should be much easier anyway when it’s not on myself.” 
</p><p>Cody’s expression fell. “You’re doing this now?” 
</p><p>“Well, it will be better than waiting until Bev’s chip corrects itself and he attempts to kill us or turn us in—no offense—” 
</p><p>“None taken,” Bev frowned. “I’d rather get this over with too. I feel like there’s something shouting at the back of my mind.” 
</p><p>Cody sighed. Unfortunately, he knew exactly how he felt. “Use the medical droid,” he said, looking over as it finished updating. “Just because you <em>can</em> complete medical procedures in extreme situations doesn’t mean you should.” 
</p><p>“All right,” Burner smiled. “And with all due respect sir, both of us have gotten much more sleep than you in the past 72 hours.” 
</p><p>“Yeah, have you slept at all, sir?” Bev frowned, concerned. 
</p><p>Oh, so now they were going to do the concerned medic act. To be fair, Cody had not slept since his poorly timed nap on the battlefield. He would like nothing more than to just rest his eyes, even if just for a moment. That was what he meant to do before finding Burner, right? Against his better judgment, Cody gave in. 
</p><p>“Arfive, keep an eye on them and the ship.” 
</p><p>Arfive rolled closer to the medics as a sign of agreement, making a show of swiveling his dome back and forth in observation.
</p><p>“Wake me up if anything happens, you hear me? <em>Anything.</em>”
</p><p>“Don’t worry, sir,” Bev grinned. “We’re medics. Our fast decision-making skills are literally in our DNA variation—” 
</p><p>“Fast decision making doesn’t necessarily mean good decision making. You two decided to come with me to an unknown location, didn’t you?” 
</p><p>Burner laughed. “Just go get some sleep so you can get us there.” 
</p><p>Cody found the bunk in the back and fell asleep so immediately and intensely, he wasn’t sure what day it was when he woke up, but he didn’t feel as miserable tired as before, which was probably a good sign. He stood up, his bones aching. Stretching, he wandered back out to the cockpit, checking the flight status. They hadn’t gone very far, but it seemed he’d slept at least a day. He wandered back to the medical area. Bly was still sleeping, although now it looked a bit more natural instead of medicated. The medical droid and Arfive were sitting next to him, as if taking watch. Cody patted the top of Arfive’s dome. It seemed a silly gesture, but Arfive acknowledged it cheerfully.
</p><p>“How’s he doing?” Cody asked Arfive and the med droid. 
</p><p>“Getting rest. It appears he has a head injury,” the medical droid said. Well, that was one way to put it, Cody supposed. 
</p><p>“Has he been asleep this whole time?”
</p><p>“Yes, but I assure you, I am continuing to monitor his vitals, and he seems to be completely fine otherwise.”
</p><p>“Hmm.” 
</p><p>“You sleep all right, Commander?” 
</p><p>Cody turned to see Bev leaning against the doorway between the medical area and the kitchen, holding a cup of something steaming. Bev looked considerably more relaxed and like his old self than the last time Cody had seen him, but there was a sadness and exhaustion behind his eyes that was more pronounced. 
</p><p>Cody corrected him. “I’m just a Lieutenant Comman—” 
</p><p>Bev waved a hand dismissively. “Commander Bly is probably going to wake soon,” he reported. “We figured we’d give him as much rest as possible and then let him decide what he wants to do once we tell him what we know about our chips.”
</p><p>“How—How are you feeling?” Cody asked. 
</p><p>“Terrible,” Bev replied bluntly, itching at the bandage on his head. “But at least I’m me.” Cody was a bit taken aback by the emotion in his voice. “Well…sort of.”  He waited for him to elaborate, but when he said nothing, Cody just nodded in acknowledgment. 
	</p><p>“You two gotten any rest?” 
	</p><p>“Yes sir we have,” Burner said, appearing from the kitchen. “Although not as much beauty rest as you. You want anything? There’s some instacaf in the top cabinet,” he offered helpfully. 
	</p><p>“Sure.” 
	</p><p>Burner beat him through the kitchen doorway, pouring him a cup from the ready kettle and handing it to him before sitting down. Cody stirred in the scoop of instacaf.
	</p><p>“I don’t want to force you to share anything, but did any of your missing memory come back?” Cody asked. “I’m still curious why Burner and I remembered more than you and Bly.” 
	</p><p>Bev took a weary breath. 
	</p><p>“That’s…what I wanted to talk to you about.” 
	</p><p>Cody frowned, worried, as he sat down across from them. “Yes?” 
	</p><p>Bev chewed the bottom of his lip. “Things are still…fuzzy, but best I can remember, there was some sort of <em>incident</em> after the end of the war.” 
	</p><p>“An incident?” 
	</p><p>“Yeah,” Bev swallowed. “The 327th was on Felucia at the end of the war. I remember we completed Order 66 swiftly.” 
	</p><p>Cody nodded. 
	</p><p>“We were summoned back by the Emperor, but before we were set to depart, Commander Bly had a…uh…<em>reaction</em>. I don’t know if his chip was malfunctioning or what, but he started talking about how what had happened was wrong. How he didn’t understand our orders and we shouldn’t have completed them and killed a Jedi. He was kind of like how he was when we got him off the battlefield the other day. He was always a nice guy and wanted to do what was right, but it was like…have you seen someone break down after a really bad thing they go through?” Cody and Burner nodded. “I’d never seen anything like that from Commander Bly before, but it hit him hard.” Bev sighed. “Anyway, some people came to take him away and we didn’t see him awhile. But with the chip, it didn’t matter to any of us; it felt like it was normal…” Bev looked distant for a moment. “When he came back, he didn’t remember much, and every time one of us mentioned the war or the Jedi, he’d sort of just….zone out or go into a panic. I don’t know when exactly I started forgetting the war or too but—” Bev closed his eyes for a moment, clearing his throat. “I guess our memories created too many questions and too much of a reaction out of him and they thought we’d <em>all</em> lose our minds or something. Then they mixed up the battalions and the war seemed so far away. I don’t know if they were actively tampering with the rest of the 327th’s memories too, but I feel like I’m waking up from a nightmare--” Bev shrugged, finishing his drink. “Makes sense why they’d want Commander Bly to be gone for good. He kept remembering. Maybe we were defective after all.” 	
	</p><p>It was quiet for a few moments. Cody sipped his caf. It tasted bitter, but it gave him something to do while they processed.   
	</p><p>Bev set his cup down with a clatter. “We shot her in the back, you know,” he said abruptly. Burner flinched. “Like cowards.” 
	</p><p>“General Secura?” Cody asked calmly, although he was sure if he closed his eyes he would still see the nightmare of Kenobi falling, falling off of the cliffside on Utapau. 
	</p><p>“Yeah,” Bev said hoarsely. “She didn’t deserve it. I just hope—” he cleared his throat. “I hope it was quick for her.” He squeezed his hand around his cup. 
	</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Burner said. 
	</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Bev snapped. “Don’t tell me you don’t feel the same way with General Kenobi.” 
	</p><p>Burner looked up at Cody. His pained expression made Cody want to tell him everything, but he thought about the Emperor bleeding Kenobi’s crystal. He couldn’t tell them for Kenobi’s protection, or for their own. Nobody deserved to bear the brunt of the wrath that could come down on them for knowing that information. 
	</p><p>“I regret my actions every day,” Cody said. It was the truth. “But still—they used all of us. Our brothers are out there suffering, even if they don’t know it, and I intend to fight back.” 
	</p><p>“So you get to play double agent while we go into hiding?” Bev was accusing, but Cody realized his frustration was more from hurt than anger. 
	</p><p>“He’s not marked on the ‘to kill’ list, Bev,” Burner said. Bev rolled his eyes. 
	</p><p>“Neither were you.” 
	</p><p>“Come on, like I would have lasted long.” 
	</p><p>Bev tipped his chair back, thinking. “So how’d your chip get out?” he looked to Cody.
	</p><p>“It broke,” Cody said. 
	</p><p>Bev eyed him suspiciously. “How?” 
	</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” 
	</p><p>“If we’re going to help Commander Bly, the more we know about the chip, the better,” Burner said. 
	</p><p>Bev nodded in agreement, then looked to Cody. “So how’d it break?” 
	</p><p>“Lightning.” 
	</p><p>“When were you in lightning?” 
	</p><p>“Well, turns out, Sith can make lightning.” 
	</p><p>Bev and Burner stared at him in silence. 
	</p><p>“That explains why your heart was so kriffed up,” Burner said finally. “You got shocked half to death. So then what, you lived and faked kissing up to the Emperor enough to get a promotion?” 
	</p><p>“Something like that.” 
	</p><p>“I forgot you can actually bluff, Commander,” Bev grinned. “I just thought you were a sellout.” 
	</p><p>“I suppose in a way…well, I have to play the part, but I intend to get you all to safety and continue helping others as long as I can.” 
	</p><p>“So where are we going? You have a contact on the Republic side, then?” Burner asked. 
	</p><p>“It’s the Rebellion side now,” Cody said. “But yes.” 
	</p><p>“I miss the Republic,” Bev muttered.
	</p><p>“That was quick,” Burner smirked. “Chip out for less than a day and you’re boldly treasonous.” 
	</p><p>“The Empire shouldn’t have put me on the kill list or tampered with my memories,” Bev said. “Or taken away my free will and made me kill innocent people. Now I’m just pissed off with nothing better to do than fight it.” Bev pointed at Cody. “Commander A-Team here can play the long game and be a double agent, but we can play our own part.” 
	</p><p>Burner laughed. “So that would make us the B-Team then, huh?” 
	</p><p>“Yeah. Bev and Burner.” Bev raised his cup. “And Bly, if he wants.” 
	</p><p>Burner smirked, then shook his head. “It’s gonna be a hard path ahead. For all of us.” 
	</p><p>“It will be worth it,” Cody said. "For our brothers."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops I used everyone with a 'B' name or gave everyone a cheesy 'B' name on accident; better make it the unofficial squad name!<br/>Thank you so much for reading and commenting! I really appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Royal Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Awake,” Arfive announced, rolling into the kitchen. 
	</p><p>Cody immediately stood. “He’s awake?” Bev and Burner stood after, following him out quickly to where they had left Bly, who was starting to stir.
	</p><p>“How is he?” Burner asked the medical droid. 
	</p><p>“Still stable, heart rate is elevating.” 
	</p><p>Bev grabbed the screen over the table, studying it. 
	</p><p>Arfive bumped into Cody’s leg, and Cody reached down to rest a hand on him. Bly awoke suddenly, sitting up so quickly, he nearly hit his head. 
	</p><p>“Easy, sir,” Bev said. 
	</p><p>Bly blinked, disoriented. “Where—” 
	</p><p>“You’re in a safe place now,” Bev said calmly. “Do you remember anything from before you…slept?” 
	</p><p>Bly rubbed his head. “Something was wrong. I don’t remember why I was upset though.” 
	</p><p>The three other clones looked at each other. 
	</p><p>“What do you remember?” Burner asked kindly. 
	</p><p>“We were in a battle. There were falling rocks? I think.” Burner nodded, waiting. “I was getting medical care. One of the officers said that I was…malfunctioning?” 
	</p><p>“Did they?” Bev crossed his arms. This was clearly new information. 
	</p><p>Bly nodded. “I think he was right. I can’t remember things very well anymore anyway. Is this it, then? Is my duty to the Empire complete?” 
</p><p>	He asked it with such a sense of calm resignation it made Cody angry for him.
	</p><p>“If you want it to be,” Burner said. Bly frowned, confused. 
	</p><p>“I—I don’t understand.” 
	</p><p>“We figured out what’s wrong,” Bev said. “It’s an issue with an inhibitor chip in your mind,” 
	</p><p>“I’m sorry, <em>what</em>?” 
	</p><p>“During the battle, you told us that you knew the Empire had taken your memories, but you weren’t sure how or why they had done it. We suspect that they actually have,” Burner explained. 
	</p><p>“So I’m not really malfunctioning?” 
	</p><p>"You’re not,” Cody said firmly. “Your chip is, but only because of what they did to you. The chip is meant to control all of us, and you were able to break through it for some reason. Our guess is your ‘memory problems’ were induced by some sort of alteration to the chip to try and control you more. Any panic you felt from that is a natural result of you being hurt and unable to remember your past.” 
	</p><p>Bly squeezed his eyes shut. “But—” 
	</p><p>“You were a good Commander,” Cody said. “You fought in many hard battles, especially during the war.” 
	</p><p>“I know.”
	</p><p>“Do you?” Burner asked gently. “Or were you just told?”  
	</p><p>Bly looked doubtful. “I—I can’t remember—” he said, rubbing his temples. “The war all runs together. It doesn’t matter now.” 
	</p><p>“It does,” Bev said quietly. “You’re the one who remembered enough to say that the end of the war wasn’t right.” 
	</p><p>"The transfer of power was peaceful.” 
	</p><p>Again, the three looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed. 
	</p><p>“It…wasn’t peaceful, Commander,” Bev said. “We had to kill a lot of people.” 
	</p><p>“For the good of the Empire,” Bly insisted. 
	</p><p>Bev shook his head, eyes glassy. “It wasn’t good at all. Your remember General Secura and the 327th, don’t you?” 
	</p><p>Bly frowned, thinking hard. “No. I-I’m sorry.” 
	</p><p>“You—” 
	</p><p>“Bev, stop,” Burner cut him off. “You can’t throw him into a panic just to get him to agree to the surgery.”
	</p><p>“Bly,” Cody spoke up, moving into Bly’s line of vision. “Do you remember me?” 
	</p><p>“Of course I do.” They had known each other since Commander training. 
	</p><p>“Then do you trust me to be honest with you?” 
	</p><p>Bly nodded. Cody took a breath. “I’m sorry, but you were in danger with the Empire. Best we can tell, despite their best efforts at tampering with your memories, you kept remembering that you regretted following their orders. We have a way to help you remember everything, but you might not like what you find.” 
	</p><p>Bly thought for few moments. “I think I want to remember.” 
	</p><p>“You sure?” Bev asked. 
	</p><p>Bly nodded. “I feel like something’s missing. Like there’s a voice at the back of my mind…is that crazy?” 
	</p><p>“No, we get it,” Burner nodded. “We’ll get you back.”  
</p><p>—</p><p>Burner, Bev, and the medical droid worked quickly with the supplies they had smuggled with them. Cody stood by, waiting, checking the flight path and hoping whatever rebels he was taking them to would keep them safe. 
	</p><p>Bly awoke slowly for the second time that day and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments.
	</p><p>“Bly?” 
	</p><p>Bly turned his head to face Bev. “Yeah?” 
	</p><p>“How are you feeling?” 
	</p><p>Bly blinked. “It’s quiet.” 
	</p><p>Bev nodded. 
	</p><p>Bly shot up quickly, as if struck by a sudden thought. 
	</p><p>“Easy,” Burner pushed him back to lay down. “It’s okay.” 
	</p><p>“No,” Bly flinched away and covered his face. Cody could hear the heart rate monitor speeding up. He took a step closer. 
	</p><p>“It’s okay,” Burner said. 
	</p><p>“No!” Bly’s voice broke. “No, no…What did we do?!” 
	</p><p>“What we were ordered to,” Bev returned softly. 
	</p><p>“She didn’t do anything wrong! We killed her! We killed so many—” he struggled to breathe, panicking. 
	</p><p>“Take a deep breath, Commander.” Bev said. “I know it’s hell, but—” 
	</p><p>Bly stumbled down from the table, taking off into a run. Cody tried to grab him by the arm as he passed, but he missed the catch.  The ship wasn’t big enough for Bly to really go anywhere, but Cody didn’t want him to hurt himself or anyone else. 
	</p><p>“Bly!” Cody called. Bly had come to a stop at the back door. “Bly, hold on.” 
	</p><p>Bly slammed a fist into the durasteel, then in another second, practically crumbled to the ground. Cody waited a few moments, giving him time. 
	</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Cody said. “I’m the one who passed on Order 66 from Palpatine to you,” Cody said.
	</p><p>“No—no—” he cried. “I still carried it out. I still followed the order—” 
	</p><p>“You were being controlled. We all were.” 
	</p><p>Bly shook his head. “She trusted me.” 
	</p><p>“They all trusted us,” Cody nodded. “But I think…if General Secura knew what had actually happened, she would understand. She’d know it wasn’t your fault.” 
	</p><p>Bly took a shaky breath. “But we still shot her down. I shot her down. You can’t say we didn’t know what we were doing. In the back of my mind I knew—I just couldn’t stop. I wanted to stop.”  
	</p><p>“I know,” Cody nodded. “But this is the Empire’s fault.” 
	</p><p>“We are the Empire, Cody.” 
	</p><p>“Not anymore,” Cody said firmly. 
	</p><p>Bly sucked in a breath. “I can’t do this.” 
	</p><p>“According to Bev, you were the first one to realize something was wrong,” Cody said. “Even I saw it out on the battlefield. You were convinced you were missing important memories. You kept fighting the chip.” 
	</p><p>“Then what was the point of any of this?” Bly asked. “All those years of training and fighting, only for us to be pawns for the Empire? Why were we even made at all then?! Why not just make droids? I’d rather we never—” Bly took a breath, leaving his statement unfinished. 
	</p><p>Cody sighed. “I don’t know, Bly,” he muttered. “But now we get to choose.” 
	</p><p>Bly looked at him, shaking his head. “I can’t choose for her to come back. I can’t choose for any of them to come back.” 
	</p><p>“I know.” He watched as Bly struggled to gather his thoughts. 
	</p><p>“So where are you taking us?” 
	</p><p>“To meet up with some rebels, but you don’t have to keep fighting if you don’t want to. I’ll drop you off anywhere between here and Coruscant.” 
	</p><p>Bly closed his eyes for a few moments. 
	</p><p>He opened them. “I’ll go.” 
</p><p>-</p><p>Alderaan was a beautiful planet, even from above, but its moon was much simpler, rocky and barren. Cody double checked they were going to the right landing port from the coordinates. The three other clones had piled into the cockpit, watching in silence as the moon grew larger in the viewport. 
	</p><p>“So what should we expect?” Burner asked. 
	</p><p>“I wish I knew,” Cody said, flipping a few levers. 
	</p><p>“Are you sure you trust the person who gave you this location?” 
	</p><p>“I’m sure,” Cody said. 
	</p><p>The port hailed their ship.
	</p><p>“Empire ship, can we ask the occasion of your business?” 
	</p><p>“Greetings, this is—” Cody hesitated for an instant. He could’ve done with some more details from Organa. Hazard of a quick escape, he supposed. “CT-27-5555. I was given these coordinates to visit for a refuel.” It was a terrible excuse, and he silently apologized to Fives for stealing his CT number, but it was the easiest to remember, and he didn’t want anyone to track any of them back here. 
	</p><p>“Greetings, sir. You’re cleared to land.” 
	</p><p>“Thank you,” Cody cut the signal. 	
	</p><p>“First time running a rescue op, sir?” Bev grinned. 
	</p><p>“Quiet, Bev. Let me fly.” He concentrated on bringing them down through the small atmosphere.
	</p><p>“Are they expecting us?” Bly asked, concerned. 
	</p><p>“They should be,” Cody said. He really was starting to get nervous. If this fell through, he really didn’t want to send them back into a combat situation when they were fresh from battle, especially not Bly. “Armor up and stay on the ship, just in case.” 
	</p><p>Arfive whistled from his scan. “Ship=on flight log for expected arrivals.” 
	</p><p>“Well that’s a good sign,” Cody muttered. “Who put us on there? We might be able to use that.” 
	</p><p>“Queen.” 
	</p><p>“Queen?” Cody frowned. “Is that their full name?” 
	</p><p>“Queen,” Arfive confirmed. 
	</p><p>“Okay,” Cody shrugged. That must be their contact. He’d heard weirder nicknames. Cody had been to Alderaan once, but never to its moon. Despite looking like a rocky wasteland, there was a nice runway for them to set down on.  After powering down, Cody took a breath. 
	</p><p>“You okay, Commander?” Burner asked, falling back on old ranks.
	</p><p>“Yeah,” Cody mustered a smile. “I’ll go meet our contact and then give the all clear.” 
	</p><p>“Or come sprinting back up here when we need to get the hell out,” Bev teased. Bly elbowed him.
	</p><p>Cody made sure his blaster was ready, just in case, and put on his helmet. 
	</p><p>“Just stay out of sight,” he said to the three others. “Alderaan is receptive to the Empire, but not in their pocket, and I don’t know the views of people on their moon.”
	</p><p>“Doesn’t look like there are many people here, sir,” Burner squinted out at the empty landscape.
	</p><p>“Still. I don’t want you all to run into any trouble.” 
	</p><p>Burner, Bev, and Bly looked at each other, then nodded. 
	</p><p>“Call if you need anything,” Bly said.  Cody  nodded and opened the door, Arfive at his side. It was bright out, but a breeze swirled the dirt around his boots. 
	</p><p>A landing officer with a datapad strolled up to the ship. “Hello Sir,” he said, a little too cheerfully, like he was trying to make a good impression. “We’re glad you were able to visit us out here. What brings you here today?” 
	</p><p>“A refuel please.” 
	</p><p>“Of course, of course. Any news from the Empire?” 
	</p><p>“Nothing of note.” 
	</p><p>“Well, then, you’re welcome to wait on your ship.” 
	</p><p>“Thank you,” Cody hesitated. “I am however, looking for someone who agreed to meet me here.” 
	</p><p>“I see…and who are you expecting?” 
	</p><p>“Queen?” Cody felt a bit foolish. 
	</p><p>The landing officer did a double take. “Queen?” 
	</p><p>“I believe so.” 
	</p><p>“Oh. I—I see. Well one moment—” he scrambled to grab his comm unit, but a woman had already emerged from the control building behind him. She wore a black cloak that did little to hide the fine blue dress underneath, and her dark hair was arranged in an elaborate set of braids, pinned to the top of her head. 
	</p><p>“I can take it from here,” she said.
	</p><p>“You must be Queen?” Cody nodded to the woman. 
	</p><p>The landing officer cleared his throat. “<em>The</em> Queen,” he said to Cody softly. 
	</p><p>“Ah.” This was not at all what he had been expecting. Cody bowed slightly, unsure of the proper greeting. “Your majesty.” 
	</p><p>If she was troubled by his lack of propriety, she didn’t show it. Instead she smiled kindly. 
	</p><p>“I believe we have much to talk about.” She held out a hand toward the control building. Cody followed her, Arfive right behind him.  Cody could tell Arfive was scanning the area.  As they walked to the building, Cody noticed a guard on the roof of a structure across the landing pad, watching them. There was another, opening the door for them.  He couldn’t see anyone else, which meant for a queen, this woman either had a pitifully small security team, or she didn’t want to draw attention to her presence. There was very little inside the control room, other than the necessary equipment, just a table and a few chairs as well as a heavy durasteel door likely blocking stairs that led up to the tower. Cody could see the guard who had let them in take his place outside the small front window, blocking Cody and the queen from the view of anyone who might be peeking inside. 
	</p><p>“I wish I could be offering you a warmer reception,” the Queen said. “Will you take some tea?” 
	</p><p>Cody didn’t want to remove his helmet, but he also didn’t know if it would be rude to refuse the queen’s offer. Or perhaps it would be more rude to accept and not drink? Kenobi would have known the best option. Cody glanced back at Arfive who was against the wall, almost wishing he were a protocol droid. Arfive barely seemed to notice his gaze.  Cody ended up nodding in acceptance, but he stayed standing as he glanced around the room, looking for any threats or gaps in security.
	</p><p>“I’m afraid I must keep this refueling trip brief. I am expected on Coruscant shortly,” he said.
	</p><p>“I understand,” the queen turned back to him, setting two cups and a kettle on the table. “Please, sit.” 
	</p><p>Cody slowly sat down. “You’ll have to forgive me, I wasn’t expecting a formal greeting from the queen of Alderaan.” 
	</p><p>“I expect we will be seeing more visits from our Empire as it grows,” she smiled, but there was something behind her eyes. A threat? Worry? Protectiveness over her world? 
	</p><p>“But surely not on your moon,” Cody returned, still a bit concerned that the queen was expecting someone else entirely and that he had the wrong contact. 
	</p><p>“No, our moon is reserved for <em>unique</em> visits.” The queen slid a small object across the table to Cody, then busied herself with preparing her own tea, setting it to steep. 
	</p><p>Cody looked back at the object: a small bag of tea. It was the same kind that he had given to Senator Organa to send to Kenobi. Kenobi’s favorite during the war. 
	</p><p>The queen studied him carefully. “Is that all right? Perhaps stim tea is too much at this hour?” 
	</p><p>“Is this a favorite on your world?” 
	</p><p>“No,” she smiled. “But it is a friend’s favorite.” 
	</p><p>Cody nodded slightly. So he did have the right contact. 
	</p><p>“I will have to save it for another time. Thank you. My regards to our friend.” The queen nodded. “Surely a queen has many responsibilities,” Cody continued. “I’m honored that you have taken time to be here.” 
	</p><p>“My husband is unfortunately unavailable at the moment, but I assure you, it’s my pleasure to meet you.”  
	</p><p>Cody blinked. Of course, her husband was Senator Organa. Cody was sure he must have known that at one time. 
	</p><p>“Likewise, your majesty.” 
	</p><p>“What should I call you?” she asked. 
	</p><p>Cody hesitated, then saw Arfive out of the corner of his eye. He smiled, thinking of the droid's name for him. “You can call me Trip.” 
	</p><p>“All right, Trip. I’m Breha.” 
	</p><p>Cody nodded  in acknowledgment. He was fairly sure he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to call the queen by her first name.
	</p><p>“I believe your husband was going to arrange a place for my friends?” he asked.
	</p><p>“Or safe passage,” she replied. “Their choice.” Cody waited for her to continue as she paused to sip her tea. “Alderaan is home to many refugees who have settled in anonymity, and my husband also has many connections across the new Empire. Your friends could settle wherever they liked and never hear from us again. I’m sure they have been through enough.”  She set her cup down. “Otherwise, it is one of my duties to select the royal guard. Alderaan is a mostly peaceful planet, so I’m sure your friends would be overqualified, and perhaps, over-bored,” she smiled. “But if they wanted, they’d have plenty of time to participate in any other activities they wished, included but not limited to aiding any others who find themselves free of the Empire’s influence.” 
	</p><p>It was a very generous offer. “You would trust them in your household?” 
	</p><p>“Yes. If they wish to take the position.” 
	</p><p>“This is quite the risk.” 
	</p><p>“Some risks are worth taking, especially against such darkness. I’m sure you understand that, Trip.” 
	</p><p>“I do.” 
	</p><p>“Well, I have transport waiting for your friends, but I believe we might have some time to talk with them first. It seems your refueling may take a little longer than planned.” 
</p><p>—</p><p>Cody stood by, watching each of the men’s reactions as Queen Breha explained her offer. 
	</p><p>“For now, my greatest priority is getting you all to safety, so you by no means have to decide now. I’d like you to fully know and agree to what you are doing next.” 
	</p><p>“Well, that’s very kind of you, ma’am,” Bev said. Burner nodded in agreement. Bly still looked overwhelmed. It was too soon for him, Cody could tell.
	</p><p>“I believe your friend’s ship is ready to depart,” the Queen stood. “I’ll let you say your farewells.” 
	</p><p>“Already?” Bly blurted out, then immediately looked embarrassed. “I mean, he’s not coming with us ?” 
	</p><p>“I believe…considering your friend’s position, it may not be best for him to know your final decisions,” the Queen nodded. “I will be waiting on the landing pad to carry you three to your interview for the guard position,” she smiled. 
	</p><p>“Thank you,” Cody said. He didn’t know what he would have done if he hadn’t been able to bring them here. 
	</p><p>The queen bowed slightly, walking out the door. 
	</p><p>The three clones looked back to Cody. 
	</p><p>“Well,” he said. 
	</p><p>“You could come with us,” Burner said. 
	</p><p>Cody shook his head. “My place is not here. We need someone on the inside. Someone who knows where to send our brothers.” 
	</p><p>“You’re crazy,” Bev laughed. “But thanks for dragging us out of there.” 
	</p><p>“Go make the Empire ashamed, sir,” Burner grinned. 
	</p><p>Bly grabbed Cody’s arm, pulling him into a hug. “Stay safe, Commander.” 
	</p><p>Cody looked over them all, feeling a bit of sorrow. It was a shame that the needs of his rebellion involved too many goodbyes. He was getting too sentimental. 
	</p><p>“I’ll be in touch.” He turned away, then turned back. “May the Force be with you,” he added, in a moment of foolish hope. Burner laughed. 
	</p><p>“You’ll need some of that ‘Force’ too. Get going.” 
	</p><p>Cody smiled. “Stay alive.” 
	</p><p>As he walked back to his ship, he knew he’d need all the help he could get. And hopefully, the Force would be more of the kind that had kept Kenobi alive, and less of the kind that had made Darth Vader. 
</p><p>-</p><p>Cody spent most of the time between Alderaan and Coruscant trying to wipe any evidence that there had been anyone else on the ship, including the last few days from the medical droid’s memory (which earned him the silent treatment from Arfive for a good few hours despite his explanation). He spent the rest of the time studying the summons he had received. Why send him all the way to Coruscant? Couldn’t Vader get anywhere he wanted in the galaxy fairly quickly? Cody wasn’t particularly eager to see how far Coruscant had continued to fall, but his orders were to report to the “Imperial Palace,” which, Cody recalled from his last tour of Coruscant, had been what they were calling the refurbished Jedi Temple. 
	</p><p>He hated this assignment already, but at least he had gotten the chance to see his brothers to safety. He took a breath, practicing clearing his mind, focusing on something that wouldn’t gain the attention of a nosy Sith Lord, or, stars forbid, his Master, the Emperor. 	
	</p><p><em>Your Emperor too.</em>
	</p><p>Cody shook his head, coming out of hyperspace and queuing for landing approval. Security seemed to be much tighter than he could ever remember it being. He wondered if there had been people trying to break through and intervene or rebel. Regardless, the end of the war had brought the battle right over Coruscant, which may have emboldened those who would want to confront Imperials on the surface. For the first time in awhile, Cody remembered the behemoth of a star station that was being built over Geonosis, the suffering denizens who had their family taken from them…how much work was there to be done across the galaxy? He made a mental note to report Geonosis to Organa when he got a chance. 
	</p><p>It occurred to him that he might be walking straight into another trap, a true execution by the Emperor’s hand, but in entering the Palace, he could at least gain some useful intel. Cody landed at the back of the former Temple, quickly going to meet Vader. Arfive chirruped behind him, following him to the door, but Cody stopped and turned. “Sorry, buddy, you should probably wait on the ship.” 
	</p><p>"?” 
	</p><p>“Because I don’t want them taking your memories. If I don’t come back in a standard rotation, you can go back to Alderaan’s moon and look for the others, okay?” 
	</p><p>“Words=/=encouraging.” 
	</p><p>“Hey, I’ll be all right,” Cody smiled. 
	</p><p>“Unsure.” 
	</p><p>“If anything, you’ll be all right.” 
	</p><p>“Affirmative.” 
	</p><p>Cody chuckled, leaving the ship. 
	</p><p>The “palace” was still under construction or refurbishment, but red banners with the imperial insignia hung from every side of the building. He was stopped by a few troopers. He half wondered if he would have known them as Coruscant guard members if they had been wearing their old armor. They guided him inside through the main entry. Cody had been to the first floor of the temple once before, but now he barely recognized it. Instead of rich colors and a welcoming, bustling atmosphere, the floor had already been re-laid with cold, black tile and was completely empty. Cody tried not to think about what he knew had been done to those who had called this their home. 
	</p><p>“Just up the grand staircase and to the right,” the trooper explained. “Lord Vader is supervising some of the construction.” 
	</p><p>“Thank you,” Cody gave a nod and followed his instructions. Perhaps he was imagining it, but he felt colder as he went up the stairs. As promised, Vader was standing in the hall, observing a set of droids repairing a wall with blaster damage. He seemed lost in thought. 
	</p><p>“Lord Vader?” Cody would rather announce himself than sneak up on him on accident. “You requested my presence?” 
	</p><p>Vader turned quickly, staring at him in silence for a moment. Cody took a breath, steadying himself as he stood at attention, waiting for Vader to speak.
	</p><p>“Lieutenant Commander, 2224,” he said slowly, taking a moment as if to gather his thoughts. “I received word of your excellence on the battlefield. You determined where the enemy was going to attack and made a potentially long battle much shorter.” 
	</p><p>Cody had not been expecting this as a greeting. <em>It shouldn’t have been more than a skirmish at all with proper management,</em> he thought, but he’d take the praise. 
	</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” 
	</p><p>“I’ve read your file,” Vader said, walking down the hall. Cody followed, nodding. “It seems you had many accomplishments during the war.” 
	</p><p>“I’d like to think so, sir.” 
	</p><p>“How do you like your position on the <em>Eternal</em>?” 
	</p><p>“It’s an honor to serve the Empire where I am needed.” 
	</p><p>Vader glanced over at him. “It seems you may be assigned below your skill set.” 
	</p><p>Cody hesitated, unsure of how to reply. Vader slid open the door to a room with the Force, gesturing for Cody to follow him inside. The room had a few cushions spread out along the floor. An old meditation room, perhaps? It was relatively undisturbed, as if the Jedi who had been there would come back in just a few moments. The thought made Cody’s stomach turn. 
	</p><p>“I understand we all have a role to play,” Cody said diplomatically. 
	</p><p>Vader crossed his arms slowly, facing him. “Although it seems some are more deserving of their roles than others.” 
	</p><p>Cody waited to see if Vader would continue, but Vader was clearly waiting for him to speak first. 
	</p><p>“Do you have another role for me to play, Lord Vader?” 
	</p><p>“Perhaps. You’ll recall that the late Admiral Colling was…<em>indisposed</em> shortly after your return to the Eternal.” 
	</p><p>“Yes sir.” Cody hoped he wasn’t about to be decapitated by Vader and meet the same fate. 
	</p><p>“And now you have Admiral Lennox and your direct commanding officer, Novotny, correct?”
	</p><p>“That’s correct, sir.” 
	</p><p>“Incompetent leadership for a former Marshal Commander, aren’t they?” 
	</p><p>Cody refused to be baited into insubordination. Again he wondered about Vader’s background. The Sith Lord wasn’t one for subtlety, yet seemed to know enough about battle strategy that he recognized the insufficient leadership. What was he getting at? 
	</p><p>“Lieutenant Commander, you have continued to demonstrate loyalty, discretion, and skill in combat. I wonder if you might be interested in additional responsibilities?” 
	</p><p>Cody felt a sense of dread. This could mean many things. 
	</p><p>“I’m honored, sir. What would you have me do?” 
	</p><p>“It is already a great honor that you have been awarded your rank; however, you must also notice the <em>caliber</em> of those who have been promoted above you. The Emperor rewards those who flatter him.” 
	</p><p>Cody was surprised at his frankness. Perhaps that was why they were speaking in a back room of a construction site. Cody remembered how Vader had seemed shocked at the Emperor bleeding Kenobi’s kyber crystal. Although Emperor Palpatine was Vader’s master, Vader seemed just as frustrated at Palpatine rewarding political cronies into leadership as Cody was. Just as Jedi didn’t always agree, surely Sith could have disagreements as well. How much power did Vader really have in this Empire? Not much, Cody realized suddenly. 
	</p><p>“What do you know of the 501st Legion?” Vader broke him out of his train of thought. 
	</p><p>Cody’s heart skipped a beat. “I—I served in many campaigns with members of the 501st during the war.” 
	</p><p>Vader nodded at him to continue, and Cody felt a rush of boldness.
	</p><p>“Their captain, 7567, was a good friend of mine. And my former General Kenobi trained the 501st’s general and commander.” 
	</p><p>“<em>Jedi</em> no longer have any connection with the 501st,” Vader snapped. 
	</p><p>“My apologies,” Cody said. 
	</p><p>“The 501st is still in place as a legion of the Imperial Army.” Cody raised an eyebrow. Now that was surprising. After every other unit had been split? Of course, he remembered, the 501st had been split before the Battle of Coruscant, so maybe they hadn’t felt the need to divide it further. Although, if the 501st had been the one to attack the Temple, Cody would be surprised if nobody had experienced a guilty reaction like Bly’s.. Cody ripped his thoughts away from Bly, fearing Vader would pick something up and just nodded instead. 
	</p><p>“The 501st,” Vader continued. “Is my legion.” 
	</p><p>Cody felt a wave of disgust. So the man who had killed Skywalker got to take his legion as his own? “I see, sir,” he replied evenly.
	</p><p>“I would like to offer you an off the record position as its new commander.” 
	</p><p>Now Cody was really shocked. 
	</p><p>“Off the record, sir?” 
	</p><p>“That is correct. You would continue to officially serve as Lieutenant Commander on the <em>Eternal</em>, but you would make reports to me. I may occasionally arrange for you to complete special assignments.” 
	</p><p>“I see. And would the Emperor be aware of this arrangement?” 
	</p><p>Vader hesitated. “Not…entirely. But you have a strategic advantage in your position. If any of the Imperial Officers were to misstep, your report would appreciated by both the Emperor and myself.” 
	</p><p>This was dangerous. 
	</p><p>“Sir, are you asking me to spy on Imperial Officers and determine their loyalty and…ability to lead?” 
	</p><p>Vader took another hissing breath. “Yes. Building an Empire is difficult work. Many former politicians have different loyalties.” 
	</p><p>Cody needed time to think, but there was no way he could do that and keep his thoughts shielded. Although, he didn’t think Vader would allow him to refuse the offer if he even tried. For all Vader knew, Cody’s inhibitor chip would make him perfectly loyal to him. He would make the perfect spy, but getting close to Vader would be a position of great power and great risk. 
	</p><p>“Of course I will complete whatever task you need,” Cody responded. 
	</p><p>Vader nodded, satisfied. “Excellent. I must apologize for having you come all the way to Coruscant for this conversation, but I’m sure you understand.” 
	</p><p>“Yes, sir.” 
	</p><p>Vader stared thoughtfully out the small window, across to the Senate Building. “I do not plan to be here much longer, if I can help it.” he looked back at Cody. “This is the Emperor’s palace, not mine. You may return to your post on the <em>Eternal</em>. I will summon you when you are needed.” 
	</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Cody ducked his head and quickly excused himself, trying to resist the urge to run back to his ship. 
	</p><p>Arfive was relieved to see him, immediately rolling into him. Cody gave him a pat but didn’t say anything until he finished the calculations back to the <em>Eternal</em>. Even as he shifted into hyperspace, a heaviness seemed to settle on him. 
	</p><p>“Trip=okay?” 
	</p><p>“I guess so,” Cody muttered to Arfive, hoping the little droid wasn’t getting too attached. “I think I just got in too deep.” 
	</p><p>“Just?” 
	</p><p>Cody sighed. He supposed he had gotten exactly what he had hoped for: a position in which he could help others. He just hoped nobody but himself got hurt.
	</p><p>“May the Force be with me,” he muttered as he pulled out his datapad, as if the words were both a curse and a prayer. Vader was right. Building an Empire <em>was</em> difficult work. There would be more casualties, more of his brothers discarded, but he would have to be there to intercept them before it was too late. If he was getting in too deep, then let him pull as many as he could back to the surface.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Admiral's Folly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading and waiting a little longer for this update! For those that have commented, you make my days!</p><p>While writing this chapter, I realized I don't know how the Empire works, and at this point, I'm too afraid to ask, but I figured "meetings that could have been an e-mail" extend to the galaxy far, far away too :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should move on to midrim planets; the core worlds and expansion region are sufficiently secured.” 
</p><p>Cody was only half paying attention to Admiral Lennox. He had heard this argument spelled out hundreds of times, and he was sure he’d hear it a hundred more before they finally made a decision. This was hardly the final conversation they would have, merely a preparation meeting for <em>another</em> meeting that would be held later that week with other Imperial Officers from different sectors. The Empire’s bureaucracy and repetitive meetings were irritating, but they had proven useful in figuring out how to work the system in the Rebellion’s favor. 
</p><p>Cody received a message notification on his datapad and casually glanced around the conference table.  Nobody was paying attention to Lennox, much less him. He opened the message, reading it with his peripheral vision. 
</p><p><em>B-Team retrieved targets successfully. Catch you next time, Trip.</em>
</p><p>Cody held back a proud smile and immediately deleted the message. 
</p><p>Bly, Burner, and Bev had all ended up taken the queen’s job offer, as far as Cody knew. Considering who their employers were, they were able to start rebel work much more quickly than he would have been able to on his own, which was good because in the continued expansion of the Empire, there had been more clone casualties, more that the Empire had marked for “decommission” for one reason or another. Being Vader’s secret Commander came with some gifts, it turned out, as he had received greater file access. Cody scrolled through the records every night to check if any new troopers had been added to the decommission list and passed on their numbers to the “B-Team.” Cody knew that the team had used several different strategies to extract the clones in need of rescue, from repeating the same “transport of supplies” stunt that had gained their own freedom, to the “garbage pickup” that had given Cody his. There had even been a request for fabricated trooper transfer records that Cody and Arfive had been able to manipulate to exist and then suddenly “lose” among the red tape and spotty record-keeping of the Empire. Despite the routine, Empire protocol memory wipes Arfive had been through, Cody had been able to keep his memory bank safe, and the droid had the same enthusiasm and skill for manipulating records as always. Between that and Cody’s meticulous record-keeping habits that had carried over from the war, they had been able to do a lot unnoticed to aid the B-Team’s “pickups.” 
</p><p>Cody pulled up the personnel log and watched as the names of seven troopers stationed on a nearby destroyer vanished completely from the records. While Cody and Arfive handled records on the front-end, Cody suspected the B-Team had potentially found a rebel recruit with some serious slicing abilities, or they had at least gotten better at it with practice. Records of even the existence of the rescued troopers were disappearing more and more smoothly after the rescue ops. The less the Empire cared about the fate of their troopers, the easier it was to make them appear and disappear. Cody tried not to ask too many questions beyond what the B-Team asked him to do for prep, knowing that if things went wrong with him and his position, they’d be able to continue their work. 
</p><p>“Is it true Darth Vader will be here?” someone asked, bringing Cody back to the conversation at the mention of Vader’s name. Vader hadn’t mentioned he’d be at the meeting.
</p><p>“It is planned, yes,” Admiral Lennox said, looking slightly uneasy. 
</p><p>“Do we know what he’s planning to do here?” another officer asked. 
</p><p>“No, not yet,” Lennox answered. “Although he is the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Army. It will be an honor to have him here.” 
</p><p>A few of the men around the table looked at each other doubtfully. Vader was regarded with, at the least, unease and suspicion, and more commonly, outright disdain. Over the past months, Cody hadn’t had much intel to report to Vader other than the fact that his fellow officers were not his greatest fans and that they cared more about becoming Moffs or filling their pockets than anything else.  Vader was not surprised by this. 
</p><p>Still, rumors about the former Admiral Colling, whom Vader had decapitated on a whim, had been blown even further out of proportion with time, and fear kept the officers from doing anything to defy Vader. Besides, they were still too invested in gaining their own power that they didn’t dare upset a Sith Lord with a direct line to the Emperor. 
</p><p>“2224,” Commander Novotny said. Cody turned to look at him, surprised he was being acknowledged. He typically went unnoticed in these meetings. “Any thoughts on why Vader might be paying a visit?” 
</p><p>“I—I have no idea, sir,” Cody responded. “Perhaps the Emperor has a specific assignment for our battalion?” 
</p><p>“I only ask because…well, he summoned you to Coruscant a time ago, and—I thought you may have more insight to his wishes. He is quite the enigma.” 
</p><p>“That’s putting it lightly,” someone muttered. 
</p><p>“His summons was just a commendation. There are not many like me in leadership,” Cody said. 
</p><p>“Yes…well,” Novotny leaned back in his seat thoughtfully. There was an awkward silence. Cody kept his expression blank. He wasn’t sure how much other officers knew, but betting on them underestimating him had been working so far. Cody assumed Vader had been betting on that as well, but unfortunately, being summoned by him hadn’t done much to stifle the rumors surrounding Cody being promoted by the Emperor. Novotny sighed dramatically as he looked to the rest of the table. “It seems rather odd that this Jedi-hunting Sith appears exactly at the dawn of the Empire. How did the Emperor collect him, I wonder?” 
</p><p>“Careful, Commander,” Lennox chided, but he was smiling, clearly in agreement. 
</p><p>“He’s an enforcer,” another officer said. “And a powerful one, at that. The Emperor can hardly get his hands dirty. While we muddle through the politics and strategy, he is the attack dog. The secret weapon.” 
</p><p>A disturbing memory of the Emperor bleeding Kenobi’s crystal crept back into Cody’s mind. Although the demonstration of power established the Emperor as Cody’s ultimate commanding officer, even Vader had called him “Master.” Cody figured the grayshirts viewed Vader and Cody as similar assets to the Emperor: trained to follow orders and valuable, for a time. Cody tuned back into the conversation. 
</p><p>“…furthermore as the demands of the Empire are far-reaching, there are plans to establish garrisons and an academies to train officers and the next generation of leaders. If you have any recommendations to the academy, please contact our new education minister.” 
</p><p>Great. A bunch of spoiled kids would continue to be officers. Cody wanted to ask who would replace the infantry, the clone troopers. Surely these officers wouldn’t put their kids on the front lines. Would there be more young clones joining them? Would they find other people? Force a draft? Clearly, they wouldn’t last forever, especially at the rate they were letting injured troopers go. How long could the inhibitor chips last anyway? 
</p><p>But the meeting adjourned before he could ask, and Cody was sure they didn’t care enough about them to even know. 
</p><p>-</p><p>Vader arrived first on the day of the meeting, in a more foul mood than usual, as far as Cody could tell. Cody let himself fade into the background as the other leadership filed into the largest conference room the ship had and the proceedings began. The officers all introduced themselves and gave reports of their recent activity, each trying to one-up the last. Cody gave a simple report on their last occupation, which had been peaceful, all things considered. There was a moment of silence before Admiral Lennox immediately spoke up.
</p><p>“My lord,” he turned to Vader. “Are you here to reveal who will govern the new additions to the Empire?” 
</p><p>Vader stared at him. “I couldn’t care less about that, Admiral,” he said flatly. “If you are given a greater position of power, I’m sure you won’t miss it, as that’s clearly all you can think about.” 
</p><p>Admiral Lennox snapped his mouth shut and nodded, but he couldn’t hide the outraged flush rising on his cheeks. There was an uncomfortable silence. 
</p><p>“With all due respect, my Lord, what brings you to our meeting today?” Commander Novotny was brave enough to ask. 
</p><p>“I bring orders,” Vader said. “Your assignments. I understand there has been much discussion about next moves, but while you have been arguing over plans and territory, rebellions have been rising across the galaxy. They will be stopped.” 
The room was quieter still. 
</p><p>“While you were doing introductions and boasting of achievements, your assignments have been sent to you. Any questions?” Cody hadn’t received any messages, but he watched as the rest of the officers scrambled for their tech to read what would become of them. Some of them were better at hiding their expressions of triumph or dismay than others. 
</p><p>“But sir, on whose authority--” Vader turned immediately toward the poor Commodore who had spoken up, and he stopped talking immediately. Vader stared at him an extra second before responding. 
</p><p>“On mine. I am the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Army as appointed by the Emperor. The time has come for you to serve the Empire. The Emperor is grateful for your contributions, but you cannot rest on past accomplishments. We need to show the galaxy our power.”
</p><p>The officers were silent a moment longer before launching into a discussion of the locations, strategies. Vader crossed his arms, observing stoically, but still earning a few nervous glances from the officers. Cody listened to the conversation, cataloging each planet in his mind. If the people there could be warned, or if they had pre-existing rebel cells that could be united to the larger cause, it would be good to share this information through the proper channels. As he thought through tactics, Cody felt as if someone was watching him. He glanced at Vader, who was most certainly studying him and steeled his expression, refusing to be intimidated.  He knew Vader couldn’t <em>technically</em> read minds, but he stopped thinking about overt rebellion, and attempted to shield his thoughts, just in case.
</p><p>“And what will you be doing, sir?” someone asked Vader. Cody winced, expecting Vader to lash out at the boldness, but he took the question calmly.
</p><p>“I will continue to lead the search for Jedi.” 
</p><p>“Surely there aren’t any left!” 
</p><p>“You may be surprised, Commodore.” 
</p><p>Cody didn’t like the certainty with which Vader said it. The farther they moved out in the galaxy, the more uneasy Cody became, because the closer they got to—  
</p><p>Cody forced himself to think about something, anything other than Tatooine and Ben and Luke Lars. 
</p><p>“There are children born every day who have talents in the Force, are there not?” another Admiral asked. 
</p><p>“That is correct,” Vader said. 
</p><p>“As the Empire strengthens, we will establish garrisons and training academies to monitor any activities. I will be going with the team establishing a garrison on a world that has been particularly…<em>challenging</em>.” 
</p><p>That made the room pay more attention. 
</p><p>“All worlds have their own challenges, my lord,” Novotny chuckled. 
</p><p>“Perhaps. However, I speak of Naboo.” 
</p><p>Cody felt a chill. This was the planet that Kenobi had supposedly died on. If Vader was looking for more details about where to find Jedi, Cody could only give so many fabricated details. He needed to tighten up his story.
</p><p>“The Emperor’s home planet?” Lennox acted surprised, but there was a proud gleam in his eye that led Cody to believe Naboo was likely their battalion’s assignment. “I was under the impression they supported the rise to power of their former Senator.” 
</p><p>There was nothing but the sound of Vader’s mechanical breathing for a few breaths. 
</p><p>“Not all of them,” he said. “There’s been…” another breath. “A few <em>incendiary</em> figures.” 
</p><p><em>Senator Amidala,</em> Cody realized. She had been well-liked by her homeworld although she had often disagreed politically with Palpatine. Her death could have incited some rebellion.
</p><p>“Things have been mostly managed,” Vader said. Cody could hear his distaste for the planet despite the attempted lack of emotion in his voice. Perhaps he was reminded of his defeat by Kenobi? “A new monarch is in power who is friendly to the Empire, so our work shouldn’t be as difficult. I will be taking one officer to personally accompany me while we are there.”
</p><p>“Who will accompany you?” a commander asked eagerly. 
</p><p>“Lieutenant Commander 2224.” 
</p><p>The rest of the men in the room looked shocked, and some looked furious. Cody’s heart sank. This was what he had been afraid of.  Vader had just put a target on Cody’s back for the envious and power hungry. If he was trying to have Cody continue being his spy, he wasn’t being very discreet. 
</p><p>“Me, sir?” Cody asked, hating himself for playing innocent. 
</p><p>“Yes. You’ve been loyal and not invested in your grasp for power or money. Admiral Lennox, you will provide the manpower to establish the garrison.” 
</p><p>Lennox gave a smug nod, glancing quickly at Cody. “Of course, my Lord.” 
</p><p>Cody felt a score of eyes on him and could imagine what they were thinking. Of course, a clone was loyal to the Empire and had no self-interest. He had no other choice. He was just another one of the Emperor’s weapons.
</p><p>-</p><p>“Have you been to Naboo before, sir?” Cody asked. Vader didn’t respond, continuing to walk quickly down the far too empty street.  Cody saw a child peek out of a doorway and immediately dart back in with terror, seeing Vader and the rest of the troopers patrolling behind them. Cody wasn’t sure he wanted to know what had been done to “manage” the capital. It felt wrong seeing no civilians, just as it had when he had been on Coruscant.
</p><p>“I have,” Vader said finally, but with such a delay and irritation that he suspected the Emperor had sent Vader to do his dirty work here. “And I’m sure I don’t need to ask you the same question?” 
</p><p>Cody nodded. Small talk with Darth Vader had been a bad idea. They walked in silence for a few more minutes. A location had already been selected and construction was to begin shortly to establish Imperial Infrastructure. They were just there to ensure nobody tried to stop it. Working for the Empire had involved a lot more overseeing of construction projects than Cody had expected, but he preferred it to the alternatives.
</p><p>“Tell me,” Vader glanced at Cody. “Do you think Admiral Lennox is up to the task of establishing the garrison?” 
</p><p>“Yes,” Cody said. “Especially with the eyes of the Empire upon him.” It was a polite way of saying he’d do a good job if he knew people were paying attention to him. 
</p><p>Vader gave a nod, seeming satisfied. “Then it’s time I tell you that I have brought you with me for a special task, Lieutenant Commander.” 
</p><p>“Yes sir?” Cody replied, although he had a feeling he knew what he was going to ask. 
</p><p>“Where <em>exactly</em> did you find Kenobi?” 
</p><p>Cody nodded, gathering his thoughts. “He was in a forest outside of the capital city of Theed, of all places.” Although he and Ben had planned some rudimentary details before, Cody had spent most of the last night planning for Vader’s questions.
</p><p>“The forest,” Vader scoffed. “On this of all worlds…he must have been hiding something.” 
</p><p>“What do you mean, sir?” 
</p><p>“Why would he choose to be here?” 
</p><p>“I’m not sure, sir.” It was an honest answer. Cody knew Kenobi had been a part of the Jedi delegation during the Trade Federation’s invasion as a padawan, but it didn’t seem enough to get him to settle here. If anything, Naboo would be a place to avoid; he’d also lost his master here. Something nagged at the back of Cody’s mind. Vader was so insistent, Cody was sure he was missing a detail. 
</p><p>“You will show me where you found him, and I will look for any Jedi there.” 
Cody frowned. 
</p><p>“Yes sir. Could other Jedi really be hiding out there?” 
</p><p>“They could be anywhere.” 
</p><p>Cody just nodded, hoping there weren’t any Jedi who had taken refuge here, and if there were, that they had gone far away. Perhaps Ben had chosen this planet to through Vader off of the trail of any survivors he knew of. He hoped that was the case.
</p><p>“I will take you there, sir.” 
</p><p>The journey wasn’t terribly far. They passed through the area that would become the Imperial district to ensure things were moving smoothly. Satisfied, Vader left the Admiral in charge and excused himself and Cody. Cody had marked coordinates where he “killed Kenobi” as outside the opposite end of the city, so they took a quick speeder journey back through Theed, to the outskirts, over the green fields and a far ridge beyond them into a more forested area. When the forest got too dense, they got out and walked, Cody leading the way along a small creek. He tried to avoid glancing back at Vader, focusing on looking for the cave he had picked as the location on the detailed topographical map he had studied carefully the night before. 
</p><p>“Here, sir,” he stopped, finally finding it. 
</p><p>Vader paused alongside him, studying the surrounding area. The sound of some sort of bird cried out from the trees above, but otherwise, it was quiet. Cody watched Vader step into the cave, studying the surroundings. Cody recognized the look of someone who was trying to sense something in the Force. 
</p><p>“This was the place?” 
</p><p>“Yes sir,” Cody tried not to hold his breath as Vader stared at him. Cody pictured a story in his mind. Kenobi would have been there, by that rock. Cody would have entered to confront him…
</p><p>If Vader was trying to sense his thoughts, he seemed to believe him. 
</p><p>“How did you track him?” 
</p><p>“I—I’m not sure how to explain it,” Cody said honestly, drawing on his actual experience. “A series of coincidences that played out, and it was like something in my mind was driving me forward to him. I had to complete my orders.” 
</p><p>“Your orders must have been very powerful indeed,” Vader nodded slowly, accepting the explanation. It was the one time Cody was thankful for the intensity of the inhibitor chip. “As well as you connection to the former general.” 
</p><p>“Sir?” 
</p><p>“The Force binds us in mysterious ways,” Vader replied, as if that would clarify things. 
</p><p>Cody frowned. It wasn’t something he would expect to hear from a Sith. Was he trying to say the Force had led him to his general? Funny. Ben had implied the same thing.
</p><p>“I do not sense any Jedi presence here,” Vader stated finally. “We will scout the surrounding area. Did he speak of any remaining Jedi?” 
</p><p>“No sir.” 
</p><p>Cody followed Vader out of the cave as he pressed forward, deeper into the forest. Cody stayed at Vader’s side, keeping his eyes open for anything. The further they went, the darker it seemed to become. Vader did not speak to him for a long time, and there came a point where he was growing more agitated with each stride. Cody guessed that was a sign he wasn’t sensing any Jedi, but he couldn’t imagine exactly what was going through his mind. Finally, Vader stopped, seeming out of breath. 
</p><p>Cody waited for Vader to address him, but for a moment it seemed as if he had completely forgotten he was there.  Instead, Vader slammed his fist into the side of a nearby tree, the blow shaking the trunk and scaring a few birds. When Vader pulled his hand away, there was a dent in the bark. 
</p><p>“There’s nothing here,” Vader said. “No Jedi.”
</p><p>“I…apologize—”
</p><p>“<em>No.</em> He’s mocking me,” Vader continued. Cody wasn’t sure if he was responding to him or talking to himself. “There’s no one here and he wanted me to lead me here to search—to remind— ” he stopped, breathing heavily. 
</p><p>Cody had no idea what to say. <em>To remind him of what? His defeat?</em>
</p><p>“We'll return to the Admiral,” Vader said finally, gathering himself. “There is nothing here for us.” 
</p><p>“Yes sir.” 
</p><p>They had nearly returned to the speeder when Cody received a comms call. 
</p><p>“One moment,” he excused himself to Vader, stepping aside. 
</p><p>“Lieutenant Commander!” It was Commander Novotny, sounding a bit more frantic than usual. 
</p><p>“Yes sir?” 
</p><p>“We ran into some resistance. Could you please—” There was the sound of a strange explosion in the background of the call. “Could you please report for back up?” 
</p><p>“Yes sir.” Cody responded. “Can you share your coordinates?” 
</p><p>“If you go…to the outskirts of the capital,” he said through gritted teeth. “It will be hard to miss us.” 
</p><p>That couldn’t be good. Cody looked to Vader. “Sounds like they’ve run into trouble, sir. I’ve been asked to report.” 
</p><p>“By who?” 
</p><p>“Commander Novotny.” 
</p><p>“This shouldn’t have been a difficult task for them. Very well. I will go with you.” 
</p><p>Cody stifled a sigh. He was sure showing up with Vader would do even more to distance him from the Imperial officers, but he could have hardly made an excuse to go alone that Vader would have believed.
</p><p>They made it to the speeder and headed back toward the capital only to come to a stop at the ridge before the wide plain. The sight before them was something Cody had not expected. A group of troopers -- not the whole battalion, but perhaps part of a smaller company — were retreating as they were advanced upon by a group of Gungans, the native beings of Naboo. Too many troopers lay dead already. Despite the Empire’s pride in their advanced weapons, they were being overwhelmed. A large, blue orb-like object hurled from a catapult, doing massive damage to a nearby gunship. Cody had no idea why Novotny thought he’d be able to help with this. The only option seemed to be retreat, which it appeared Novtony and potentially Lennox had already done, as they were nowhere in sight. 
</p><p>“What did they get themselves into?” Cody muttered. Clearly they had made some sort of tactical error. Cody hadn’t recalled any mention of the Gungans in the briefing. In fact, this wasn’t even the area that they had been assigned to patrol for the new construction. It was the opposite end of the city. 
</p><p>“I will handle this.” Before Cody could respond, Vader accelerated the speeder over the ridge with a sudden lurch. They speeder fell through the air, bobbing back up just before they hit the ground. Vader kept speeding toward the Gungans. For a split second of horror, Cody wondered if his plan was to crash into them, but then he screeched to a halt, the speeder veering sideways as he braked. It didn’t even come to a full stop before Vader jumped out, lightsaber ignited. 
</p><p>About half of the Gungans retreated as soon as they saw him, but a few stood their ground, and two even braver ones charged. They didn’t have a chance to reach Vader before he sent the first one flying through the air and crashing into one of the blue orbs with an explosion. The second one was pulled through the air with the Force, right onto Vader’s blade. 
</p><p>Cody climbed out of the speeder, a wave of horror washing over him. Vader kept barreling ahead, lifting and choking some with the Force, striking others down with his lightsaber, slashing through everything in his path. It felt like a long time since Cody had worked with a Force wielder, and the fluidity to his motion and comfortable use of the Force was so familiar, yet so warped. 
</p><p><em>Do something!</em> Cody’s mind screamed, but it only took a few more seconds for Vader to complete his work. 
</p><p>Lightsaber still ignited, Vader turned, marching toward the remains of the company. Cody could see some officers and a few troopers coming out from behind the charred remains of the gunship in fear and awe. 
</p><p>“What happened?” Vader demanded. 
</p><p>There wasn’t an immediate answer. 
</p><p>“What happened?!” Vader repeated. “Admiral. Report!” 
</p><p>Admiral Lennox shuffled out from behind the wreckage, a blaster burn on his sleeve. 
</p><p>“My lord, we were unexpectedly attacked.” 
</p><p>“Unexpectedly? Were you also <em>unexpectedly</em> in the wrong sector?” 
</p><p>“Well…” 
</p><p>Novotny joined his side. “My lord, we were patrolling the city when there was a disturbance at the edge. I fired upon the agitator—”
</p><p>“What sort of disturbance?” Vader asked. 
</p><p>Novotny hesitated. “Just one of these natives roaming the street. He started speaking against the Empire.” 
</p><p>“Did he attack someone?” 
</p><p>“No, but—he would not leave the zone and this…this army emerged in retaliation.” 
</p><p>“An army?” Vader scoffed. “This was a small band of rebels. I would think Imperial forces would have no problem managing something like this. And for one so mired in politics, I would think you would have better judgment than firing upon civilians.” 
</p><p>Novotny paled. Lennox kept opening and shutting his mouth, as if trying to think of something to say that would defend their actions. Vader glanced back at the bodies behind him. 
</p><p>“A waste,” he remarked. “And for what, Commander? Your hurt feelings?” He looked at Lennox. “Admiral. This was a simple test. One which you have failed. If you cannot be trusted to control your men, then how can you be trusted to control a garrison or a true fight?” 
</p><p>“M-my lord--” 
</p><p>Vader raised his lightsaber, and the action alone silenced him. “The Emperor will hear of this. The Empire will hear of your failure, and as you saw at our sector meeting, there are several officers standing by to take your place.” 
</p><p>Lennox’s eyes widened in horror. For a moment, Cody thought he was about to witness Vader killing another person, but instead, Vader powered down his lightsaber.
</p><p>“Clean this up. I will go gather the rest of your troops to return to the ship.” 
</p><p>“Sir, please, I—” 
</p><p>Vader turned to him. “Or will you disregard orders another time today?” 
</p><p>“Yes sir,” he bowed his head before it snapped up again. “I mean, no sir, I will not disregard. I will obey your orders.” 
</p><p>Without a word, Vader stormed off, leaving the small group in stunned silence. 
</p><p>Cody took a moment to survey the scene, his heart sinking. Vader was right. As much damage that had been done, the attackers had been likely just a rebel militia. He felt a pit in his stomach, desperately hoping that they hadn’t decided to come here from intel Cody had shared with Senator Organa. No, this couldn’t be related. He had told Organa it would be unwise for any rebels to strike. Still, Cody felt overwhelming guilt at his inaction. He had just stood there as Vader had coldly torn these rebels apart. And now too many of the rebels, too many of his brothers, were dead. 
</p><p>“2224,” Lennox snapped. 
</p><p>“Yes sir?” 
</p><p>“Make sure any survivors in good condition get back to the ship.” 
</p><p>“Yes sir,” Cody responded, swallowing his disgust at Lennox delegating duties back to him once again. A medic or two darted out from the group of officers, going out to check on the bodies scattered out along the field. The other few troopers stared at Cody expectantly. He took a breath, gathering himself for the task ahead. “All right. If you’re uninjured, help us get our troopers back home.” 
</p><p>“Sir, yes sir!” a few responded, immediately going to check for survivors. Cody followed them. He didn’t look back to see if Novotny and Lennox were following, because he knew they wouldn’t be. No matter. If they weren’t going to do their job, then there was a greater chance Cody could help any survivors get out of the Empire. The medics ran first to a soldier who was calling for help, and Cody made his rounds to the ones who were too quiet, checking for pulses just in case. It didn’t seem like there would be many survivors today after all.
</p><p><em>A waste.</em> Vader’s words stayed with him. And yet, despite his words of condemnation, Vader had been waiting for this to happen, hadn’t he? He’d come here not just for Jedi, but to watch Admiral Lennox fail, to confirm Cody’s reports. Cody wouldn’t be surprised if Vader had known exactly how this would play out. And once again, civilians and Cody’s brothers had paid the price. Cody opened the encoded line to the B-Team, sending them a message that there may be a pick-up opportunity. But was the opportunity to save a few men worth the loss of life that had already happened? Or the losses that would continue to happen just so Sith lords and politicians could continue to settle their petty arguments and oppress entire systems? There was no calculation Arfive could do, no balancing of the scales of loss and rescue that could give Cody the right answers or absolve him of his involvement. Ben had told him not to lose himself, but with each day that passed, he grew closer to the inevitable moment where he would need to give up being a double agent, or give up himself. Maybe he already had. He took off his helmet and rubbed his eyes, feeling the beginnings of a headache. <em>You were engineered to cope with the stress of combat. You were made to be strong. It is in your genetic structure, in every cell.</em> Words that had been repeated to him as a child, and yet he wondered if even expertly engineered DNA had limits. 
</p><p>Cody paused over each fallen brother, a too-familiar ache in his chest. He regretted that he didn’t know the names of the fallen. They deserved better, and Cody’s rank had done nothing but put distance between him and the average trooper. A long time ago, he had been taught a phrase of remembrance in Mando’a from one of the clone commander trainers, and whenever he could, he stopped to speak or think it over those who had been lost. He wasn’t sure if he was using it correctly or should be using it; most Mandalorians these days would hardly accept Fett, much less Cody as one of their own, but it had always felt right in a way he couldn’t explain. Perhaps that was stuck somewhere in his genetic structure, too.
</p><p>In the end, there were three survivors, all in critical condition. Cody sent the message to the B-Team, mulling over his end of the rescue as the sun started to set over the field. The Gungan rebels’ bodies were still untouched, just meters away. He forced himself to look at them. 
</p><p>They had deserved better too. “I remember you, so you are eternal,” Cody said quietly, just as he had for the rest of the fallen. 
</p><p>Suddenly, over the ridge in the distance, Cody saw a flicker of motion. Carefully, he studied the spot, and a few moments later, a pair of eyes peeked over before disappearing again. The Gungans were waiting for them to leave so they could come gather their dead. 
</p><p>Cody looked back at the Imperial forces, the last group leaving the field. He followed them out.
</p><p>-</p><p>The follow-up meetings to manage the mistakes of Admiral Lennox and Commander Novotny were miserable, but they bought enough time over Naboo that the B-Team could make it to them before they changed locations. This time, the instructions Cody had received from the B-Team were even more vague, just “have Arfive make an incoming medic transfer.” Cody didn’t ask, but wondered, with mild amusement and worry, which of the three were going to sneak back into the ship. He sent back his schedule of when he and all the officers would be in meetings, so the team could plan their pick up accordingly. The troopers who had been injured on Naboo were starting to heal enough that they’d be able to make a journey with aid. Cody spent most of the time checking up on their status and giving regular updates to the B-Team on how they were doing. 
</p><p>Meanwhile, Vader was so upset at the lack of Jedi on Naboo that he compensated by highlighting Admiral Lennox’s failures. He had already summoned the next Admiral in line for the Naboo garrison project to the <em>Eternal</em> to receive a briefing, and in front of Lennox and Novotny, no less. A holocall with the Emperor himself added insult to injury, and he issued their battalion orders to Corellia while Lennox’s rivals smiled smugly. By the time the Emperor ended his call, Lennox looked so ashamed, Cody was worried he was going to erupt in anger or tears. Mercifully, Vader dismissed them all. 
</p><p>Cody rose, hoping the B-Team had completed their work while they were in the meeting. “One moment, Lieutenant Commander.” 
</p><p>Cody paused. “Yes, sir?” 
</p><p>Vader waited for the officers to leave the room.
</p><p>“I wanted to see if you had any updates,” he said, once the door was closed. 
</p><p>“Updates, sir?” 
</p><p>“Yes. On battalion leadership.” 
</p><p>“I…believe you witnessed most of it,” Cody said, a little confused at what Vader thought he might have an update on. 
</p><p>“How did they react to the losses they caused?” 
</p><p>Cody forced himself to remain calm, worrying that Vader was getting too close to the rescue mission happening now.
</p><p>“They—ordered me to manage it with the rest of the troopers once you departed the field.” 
</p><p>“Hmm. I am not surprised. You will continue to keep an eye out for how they behave on Corellia?” 
</p><p>“Of course, sir.” 
</p><p>“Excellent. It is intended to be an easy assignment; however, there can always be some unexpected surprises. I am glad the Emperor is now paying attention to the political allies who may not be worthy of these positions.” Cody nodded. He still wasn’t happy about his men being used as cannon fodder for Vader’s grudges. “The Admiral requested reinforcements as the number of troops in this battalion has decreased since its establishment. Do you believe that to be necessary?” 
</p><p>“Depends on what is waiting for us in Corellia, sir.”
</p><p>“Fair. Let’s see.” Vader projected the personnel files above the table. 
</p><p>Cody’s heart leaped into his throat. This was too soon. Someone was likely making the pick up now, if Cody’s timing was right. He forced himself to take a deep breath. Vader scrolled through the records slowly. 
</p><p>“This is quite a lot of losses, all things considered,” he remarked.
</p><p>“I believe so too.” Cody saw a notification come up on his own datapad. He hoped it was the team in the clear, but he didn’t dare open it while so close to Vader. 
</p><p>“You shouldn’t need many more on Corellia, but—” One of the clones on the log that Cody knew was marked for rescue had disappeared off the list before their eyes. “Lieutenant Commander, did you see that?” 
</p><p>“I’m sorry, see what, sir?” Cody bluffed.
</p><p>“There was a record that just disappeared.” 
</p><p>“A system glitch, perhaps?” 
</p><p>“Perhaps…” Vader pulled up the search function, entering the trooper’s CT number from memory. Why did he have to be looking at it at the moment it disappeared? Cody hoped and prayed whoever was now erasing the records was good at covering their tracks. An error message appeared on the screen. “No. I saw it.” Vader said quietly. “I sense deception.” Vader continued to search, going deeper into the records to see when the last edit to the files had been made and from where. Another error message pulled up. Vader thought for a moment before typing in actual code to pull the report of all changes made in the system. Running the code required what the system called a administrator override, something Cody didn’t have, but Vader did. The request for all changes seemed to overload the system for a moment. 
</p><p>Vader waited, staring intently at the projection, tapping gloved fingers on the table impatiently. He looked to Cody. 
</p><p>“This should let us know who did this and I will—” 
</p><p>The report started loading, but it didn’t look like a typical report. Instead, each letter appeared as if someone was typing it in live time. Cody froze as he read it.
</p><p><em>Last edit: ARC-5555. Last edit: ARC-5555. Last edit: ARC-5555. Last edit: ARC-5555. Last edit: ARC-5555.</em>
</p><p>The same text kept appearing, repeating over and over and over again. It filled the entire screen before the screen went blank and it started again. 
</p><p>Cody had used Waxer’s number to first escape the Empire and Fives’s number when landing on Alderaan’s moon, because both had been easy for him to remember, and he knew they were both gone, so there would be no backlash to living troopers. It seemed the same thing was happening here. Cody was going to have a talk with the team. This was too risky, too brazen. But he hadn’t expected anyone to ever look this far into the records, and it <em>was</em> concealing the source of the file changes. As cover-ups went, they certainly could have done something worse or not been able to go this deep into the files altogether. Vader certainly seemed confused, studying the projection in silence. Cody was trying to decide whether to play dumb or explain what he knew about Fives to Vader, when Vader stood up suddenly.
</p><p>“Is it another error, sir?” Cody decided on playing dumb. 
</p><p>“I recognize the number,” Vader said, sounding a bit more off-balance than usual. “In old records of the 501st Legion, which this clone was a part of before becoming an ARC trooper…” Vader stared at him a moment too long, as if he expected Cody to suddenly change back into his old self and contribute a helpful memory. <em>Should</em> he remember? Did Vader know he had known Fives? He knew Cody had worked with the 501st and Rex. The thing about lying and acting like he was under the influence of a mind controlling chip was it got harder and harder to remember what he was supposed to know. 
</p><p>“It was easy number to remember, but 5555 is dead…” Vader said finally. “According to records.” 
</p><p>“So it’s not an error?” 
</p><p>Vader stared at the screen for a moment, thinking. 
</p><p>“We will see.” Vader walked quickly toward the door, leaving the projection of the report on. 
</p><p>“Sir?” The B-Team had surely made it out by now, but some extra stalling time couldn’t hurt.
</p><p>“Lieutenant Commander,” Vader turned back to face him. “I will look further into this. And then…” he paused, seeming a bit scattered. “And then, I may have a new task for you,” he finished. 
</p><p>“Yes sir.” 
</p><p>“Watch the report and let me know if anything changes.” 
</p><p>“Yes sir.” 
</p><p>Vader left the room, the door sliding shut. 
</p><p>Cody allowed himself to let out a breath. This would certainly be a new complication. Luckily, he wouldn’t be able to hunt down someone who no longer existed, but if Vader found the source of this work…
</p><p>Cody really would have to have a talk with the B-Team. He wasn’t even sure any of them had worked that closely with Fives, but he couldn’t remember. He was starting to get a headache again. 
</p><p>He watched the typing text repeat and repeat until his vision went blurry. How long did Vader expect him to stay here? He kept watching. 
</p><p>Screenfulls of text passed over and over before the typing stopped halfway down the projection and there was a new line. 
</p><p><em>Ni partayli, gar darasuum, 5555.</em> 
</p><p>The cursor blinked a few times. Cody closed his eyes with realization.
</p><p><em>I remember you, so you are eternal, 5555.</em>
</p><p>The report wasn’t just a prank or an easy ARC number to haunt the new general of the 501st. 
</p><p>It was a memorial.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Unbreakable Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody woke up in the middle of the night to a notification from his extra holocomm: the rebel holocomm. He sat up, blinking a few times to wake up.
</p><p>“Hello?” he cleared his throat, squinting at the small image. “Bly?”
</p><p>“It’s me,” Bly smiled. 
</p><p>He sounded pretty good; much better than the last time they’d talked.
</p><p>“Good to see you. What’s going on?” 
</p><p>“I should ask you the same question.”
</p><p>“Probably.” Cody wished they could actually catch up, but he didn’t like having long calls; it felt like tempting fate. “Why are you calling so late?” 
</p><p>Bly winced. “Well, I’m sorry about that. I wanted to know you have an invitation from the boss to come visit.” 
</p><p><em>Senator Organa? Queen Organa? Both?</em>
</p><p>“Do I now? Well unfortunately, I’m in a little too deep with <em>my</em> boss. I don’t think it would be safe to visit.” 
</p><p>“Are you in trouble with him?” Bly frowned, concerned. 
</p><p>“No, unfortunately I’m doing too good of a job, and my CO is getting a bit upset about it.” 
</p><p>Bly sighed. “So they <em>are</em> keeping a close eye on you.” 
</p><p>“If they aren’t already, they will be soon.” 
</p><p>“Ah, I miss army politics,” Bly grinned. 
</p><p>“Very funny.”
</p><p>“What if I told you you’re on board as an escort for the Empire delegation coming here?” 
</p><p>“You’re joking.” 
</p><p>“Afraid not. This is a courtesy call. Thought it’d be good that you heard it from our team first before getting all worried for us in the morning when you got your orders, but don’t worry, it’s all part of the plan.”
</p><p>“It is?” 
</p><p>“I work under some smart people,” Bly said. “They knew it would be a matter of time before the Empire started calling, so they decided to be proactive and get in an invite. You know what they say about keeping your enemies close and all that.” 
</p><p>“That’s…brave.” 
</p><p>“They’re good people, Cody.” 
</p><p>Cody nodded. “Yeah, they are.” 
</p><p>“The bad news now,” Bly said. 
</p><p>“More?”  
</p><p>“The Emperor is probably going to be a part of that party.” 
</p><p>Cody closed his eyes and sighed. “They invited the <em>Emperor</em>?”
</p><p>“No, but you better believe he decided to butt in and invite himself.” 
</p><p>“And you make fun of me for being stuck in politics.”
</p><p>“It will get you here. Although sounds like you’re about to be very close to us on Corellia. Convenient.” 
</p><p>“You know too much,” Cody smiled faintly. He had been waiting to put some distance between the last pick up before he called them about the report Vader pulled, but this was as good a time as any. “Which reminds me. Someone on your team has gotten a little too wild with their slicing into the Imperial system. You’re not running me and Arfive out of a job, are you?” 
</p><p>“No, of course not,” Bly replied. “What do you mean?” 
</p><p>“Vader was monitoring records with me and happened to see one of the rescue’s records disappear. He got suspicious and pulled an all record changes report.”  
</p><p>Bly’s expression fell. “What?” 
</p><p>“Don’t worry, you all covered it up fine, just with an error message that all changes had been made by ARC Trooper 5555.” Bly frowned, thinking for a moment. “Look” Cody continued. “I don’t need to know details, but whoever’s doing this needs to be careful. Vader got freaked out. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was out there looking for where this all came from and dragged me into it too.” 
</p><p>Bly made a face. “Understood. Let me know if he finds anything?” 
</p><p>“Sure, but you sure I should come with the Emperor?” 
</p><p>“Yes,” Bly nodded. “There’s…some more work you can help with.” 
</p><p>Cody nodded. This call had probably gone on too long already. “All right. I’ll take your word for it. Anything else I need to know?” 
</p><p>“Not right now. Just know we’ll be pulling you aside during the visit for more details.” 
</p><p>“Okay.” Cody hesitated, his hand hovering over the disconnect button. “Hey, you doing all right?”
</p><p>Bly hesitated. “I’m doing better,” he managed a smile. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll see you soon.” Bly hung up first.
</p><p>When Cody read his messages at breakfast the next morning, he nearly spit out his caf.
</p><p>Perhaps he hadn’t known it, but Bly had neglected to tell Cody he had been promoted. 
</p><p>Worse, Novotny had been demoted to Lieutenant Commander. Cody had quite literally taken his job, as Novotny had always seemed to fear. And he was assigned to go with the Emperor to Alderaan? He might as well shoot himself in the back now. Novotny would be furious. Cody checked to make sure Admiral Lennox was still Admiral. He was. In fact, Cody’s promotion looked like it had come from him. That made sense. Novotny had been the one to fire on the civilian that incited the Gungan rebels to appear and embarrass Lennox. 
</p><p><em>What, only Vader and the troopers are allowed to fire on civilians?</em> Cody thought cynically, downing the rest of his caf in one gulp. There was always someone else to blame. Cody just got to serve as Novotny’s lesson. Lucky him. He was sure this trip with the Emperor was going to be a <em>delight.</em> Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Vader seemed to be otherwise occupied and was not going to be accompanying them, which meant that Cody would only have to navigate managing one Sith’s ego. Although, the thought of being near Palpatine made his skin crawl. He almost wished it was Vader going instead.
</p><p>The <em>Eternal</em> was already en route to Corellia, which meant that Cody was granted his old stolen ship to transport himself over to Alderaan. Admiral Lennox was still assigned to his tour of shame and had not been invited, so Cody would be traveling alone. For a moment, he toyed with the idea of smuggling out his last remaining old roommate, Tal, and maybe a few others, but that was too risky with the Emperor there. He was sure there’d be plenty to do later. And so, he braced himself, loading up his ship with just himself and Arfive. The last two interactions he’d had with Emperor Palpatine had been pretty miserable, and as Cody landed near the Royal Palace, the weight in the pit of his stomach gave him the feeling this would be similar. 
</p><p>“You should probably stay on the ship,” he muttered to Arfive after they had landed.
</p><p>“Negative!” Arfive said cheerfully, rolling quickly toward the exit. 
</p><p>“Arfive, this isn’t a joke.” 
</p><p>“R5=summoned.” 
</p><p>“By who?” Cody asked, doubtfully. 
</p><p>“Secret.” 
</p><p>Cody rolled his eyes. “Since when do you keep secrets from me?” He punched the button to open the door, descending onto the dock. The royal docks must have been strategically placed for the best view of the mountains. If not for the circumstances, this would almost make a nice vacation. 
</p><p>“Welcome to Alderaan, sir,” a masked guard greeted him, walking up the dock.
</p><p>“Thank you—” Cody did a double take as the guard bowed slightly. That was most certainly Burner. He waited until he reached him. “Well, you’re laying it on a bit thick, don’t you think?” 
</p><p>“It’s an honor to have you here, sir.” Burner continued, looking down at the updated rank insignia on Cody’s grays. “<em>Commander.</em>” Cody could hear the smirk in his voice. Arfive chirruped in greeting. “And you, Arfive. Always a pleasure. If you’ll come with me, I have a few things for you.” 
</p><p>“You summoned my droid?” 
</p><p>“I sure did, sir.” 
</p><p>Forget Force lightning damaging his heart, if all the boys here were this bold, Cody was going to have a heart attack worrying about Palpatine finding them. 
</p><p>“Don’t worry. We’re professionals here,” Burner muttered, as if reading his thoughts. He led him toward the palace. “I’m taking you to the reception area. The Emperor has already arrived, along with some kiss-shebs Moff. Just be yourself. I’ll keep an eye out for Arfive.” 
</p><p>“Thanks,” Cody said flatly. 
</p><p>Burner chuckled, opening the door and leading him past two palace guards dressed similarly to him. The reception room would have been warm and inviting with its wide picture window displaying one of Alderaan’s highest peaks, but the Emperor and his companion seemed to suck the joy right out of it. The two silent guards dressed in all red flanking Palpatine did little to help, but miraculously, Senator Organa was making polite conversation with the Emperor. He turned to face Cody. 
</p><p>“Ah, this must be our other guest,” he smiled. 
</p><p>“This is Commander 2224 of the battleship <em>Eternal</em>,” the Emperor introduced him. Organa took his hand to shake. 
</p><p>“Thank you for having us,” Cody said to Organa, pretending, as Organa was, that he’d never seen him before in his life.
</p><p>“My pleasure.” 
</p><p>“And Commander,” the Emperor turned to him. Cody had done a decent job of managing the spike of panic and anger that usually accompanied being in the same space as him, but having the man speak directly to him made him want to run. “This is Moff Wilhuff Tarkin.” The pale, smug looking man next to the Emperor bowed slightly. 
</p><p>“An honor, Commander,” he said. 
</p><p>“Likewise.” 
</p><p>“Well,” Organa smiled. “I’m afraid the Queen is finishing up a meeting, but she’ll be with us shortly. In the meantime, could I interest you in a tour of the gardens?” It was a generous offer. Cody knew he arrived here early, which meant the Emperor and Tarkin had arrived here even earlier to lurk around the palace. But of course, he couldn’t send them away. 
</p><p>“Certainly,” Palpatine smiled, but the grandfather-of-the-Republic smile didn’t work as well with his dramatic Sith robes.
</p><p>Organa led them out a nearby door, launching into a polite explanation of an ancient queen’s choice in ivy, shrubs, and flowers native to Alderaan, and their symbolism. Cody stood by quietly, like he was supposed to, studying the grounds out of the habit of being aware of his surroundings.
</p><p>“…and this one is just called ‘common wildflower,’ but they’re quite sturdy and prolific. She brought it here to represent the unbreakable spirit of Alderaan’s people.” 
</p><p>“Fascinating,” Tarkin said, in a tone that suggested he thought it was anything but. 
</p><p>Organa still gave him a genuine smile. “Thank you.” Someone needed to give the man a prize for his performance.
</p><p>“Well, I look forward to having that <em>unbreakable spirit</em> as a part of the Empire,” Palpatine said. 
</p><p>Organa didn’t flinch. “Of course. And I believe that you’ll be interested in discussing that further with the Queen, who is now available. Shall we?” 
</p><p>“Yes,” the Emperor nodded. “Senator…” he began as they made their way back to the palace. “Forgive me if I’m incorrect, but if I recall, her majesty is responsible for planetary matters, and you are responsible for interplanetary relations?”
</p><p>“That’s correct,” Organa replied. “I’m sure she would also like to hear more as I’m sure the Empire will be present planetside. She was eager to invite you here.” 
</p><p>“Of course,” Tarkin said smoothly. Cody was worried about where this was going and why he was here.
</p><p>Cody had brushed up on some protocol, so he knew how to properly greet the queen, and she did an even better job of pretending not to know him than her than her husband had.
</p><p>“Thank you for your patience, your Excellency,” she greeted the Emperor. “We’re glad you could make it.” 
</p><p>“I’m sure,” the Emperor smiled as she offered him the seat of honor at the table. “I’m eager to speak to you about Alderaan’s place in the Empire.” 
</p><p>“As am I,” she smiled. “Please tell me more about your hopes for our world.” 
</p><p>“Oh, Alderaan will be able to operate much as it has before. The Empire hopes to promote the security and strength of all worlds in the galaxy.” 
</p><p>The queen nodded. “And what can Alderaan offer to the Empire?” 
</p><p>“Your loyalty,” Tarkin said. 
</p><p>“Of course,” she said. “In resources?” 
</p><p>“No, no, of course not,” Palpatine smiled. “Just your support on the galactic stage.” 
</p><p><em>Get to the point,</em> Cody thought. 
</p><p>The queen nodded respectfully, but he suspected she was thinking the same. “Do you mean a representative in the Senate?” 
</p><p>“Yes, your majesty,” the Emperor glanced at Senator Organa. Cody didn’t like the twitch of a smirk suddenly visible on Palpatine’s face. “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but there was a…concern regarding Senator Organa at the dawn of the Empire.” 
</p><p>The queen tilted her head slightly, her eyes darting to the Senator with suspicion. “Is that so?” 
</p><p>Senator Organa shifted in his seat, frowning.
</p><p>“I understand you two are often separated; however, your Senator was the face of an opposition campaign against my leadership.” 
</p><p>Organa looked down. The queen frowned. “I beg your pardon?” She looked to Organa, alarmed. “Bail, what is he talking about?” 
</p><p>Cody blinked in surprise. If he didn’t know better, he’d think she was actually caught off guard. Perhaps she was. 
</p><p>“I—” Organa swallowed. “Perhaps we can talk about this another time.” 
</p><p>“No. I would like an explanation. What was this about?!” 
</p><p>“It was—” Organa glanced back at the Emperor and Tarkin, embarrassed. “It was a petition for the then-Chancellor to step down.” 
</p><p>“Borderline treason,” Tarkin said. “With no suggestion as to who would take his place and during such intense civil war.” 
</p><p>“Why?” the queen studied Organa critically. “Why would you ask for such instability?” 
</p><p>He sighed wearily. “I’m sorry. I—” 
</p><p>“Was it that <em>tramp</em> who talked you into it?” 
</p><p>Organa drew back in surprise. “Who?” 
</p><p>“<em>Senator Amidala</em>,” the queen’s eyes narrowed in jealously. 
</p><p>Tarkin shifted in his seat, suddenly very focused on the grain of the table, but the poorly concealed smirk remained on the Emperor’s face. He was enjoying their discomfort a bit too much. 
</p><p>Cody thought he might be losing his mind. 
</p><p>“Breha, love, nothing ever happened between the two of us.” 
</p><p>“Then why—”
</p><p>Organa rubbed his forehead. “That was a misunderstanding. Let’s—focus on the issue at hand. The truth is, yes, she was also involved with this petition, and yes, she did talk me into it, but—I should have known better.” 
</p><p>“You should have,” the queen confirmed coldly. “What do you have to say for yourself?” 
</p><p>Another uncomfortable silence. “I was tired,” he said softly. “The war had gone on so long. I thought…any change would be better for our people. I was scared. The war had come to the core worlds right above Coruscant. I didn’t want Alderaan—” he sighed. “But, don’t you see? The Emperor brought the war to an end. We have no need for war-ending petitions. We are safe.” 
</p><p>The queen’s expression softened slightly. 
</p><p>“Your Excellency,” Organa continued. “Please accept my sincerest apologies. Know that my behavior does not affect that of my queen’s.”
</p><p>The Emperor nodded slowly. “Well, even seasoned politicians can have missteps. But I do not wish to intrude upon, uh, family matters. I accept your apology.” 
</p><p>“Thank you.” 
</p><p>“In fact, I wish you to share what you’ve shared with me the next time the Senate is in session. It may go a long way in encouraging your former colleagues.” 
</p><p>Organa bowed his head. “Of course, your Excellency.” 
</p><p>“Now,” Palpatine turned to the queen again. “We will discuss our terms.” 
</p><p>-</p><p>Observing the Emperor force the royal family into submission, no matter how well they may or may not have been acting, was uncomfortable enough, but the dinner that followed with the arrival of more Imperial officers and representatives from Alderaanian parliament was even worse. Cody knew that he had somehow gotten on the short list for this visit with the B-Team’s influence, but he felt uneasy, suspecting that Palpatine would have barred him from visiting if he didn’t also have some purpose for him. As the night continued, Cody felt more and more like an outsider. It became apparent that he was, once again, being shown off as the token “good clone officer.” The conversation around the Imperial Army and the troopers and Tarkin’s pointed questions and empty praise were enough to make him lose his appetite. 
</p><p>“Is it <em>true</em> that you were promoted to your rank by his excellency yourself?” Tarkin asked. 
</p><p>“Uh, initially, yes, sir.” 
</p><p>“And why was that?” 
</p><p>“I…believe that’s classified,” Cody replied awkwardly. 
</p><p>The table laughed as if he had told a great joke or performed a trick, but he didn’t get what was so funny. 
</p><p>“It’s because he killed a Jedi,” the Emperor cut in. 
</p><p>The table stopped laughing, turning to him in surprise. Cody took a sip of water to try and hide his shock.
</p><p>“Is-Is that true?” an Alderaanian asked, horrified.
</p><p>Palpatine looked to Cody, expecting him to respond. “Uh, yes,” Cody cleared his throat. “It is.” 
</p><p>More murmurs. So this is what he was here for. Instilling more fear.
</p><p>“How?” an Imperial officer asked, intrigued. 
</p><p>“He’s been trained since his creation to follow orders,” Tarkin answered for him. “You all are protected by a very competent and very obedient army.” Cody bit his tongue. “Isn’t that so, 2224?” 
</p><p>“Yes, sir.” He caught a glimmer of sympathy in Organa’s expression that went away quickly. He had a role to play too, after all.
</p><p>“We hope to continue to use his skills to keep the Empire safe from such traitors,” Palpatine said. 
</p><p>That was news to Cody. He really hoped he wasn’t about to be set on Jedi extermination duty, although with how things were going with Vader, it certainly seemed that way. 
</p><p>“May I ask a follow up question?” the Alderaanian minister of defense spoke up. 
</p><p>“Certainly,” Tarkin said. 
</p><p>“I’m not sure if you’re at liberty to discuss this, but surely the…supply…of soldiers will run dry. How do you plan to rebuild?” 
</p><p>“There are several ideas,” Tarkin said. “But you will soon see several military academies spread across the Empire. We believe in the loyalty of our citizens.” 
</p><p>“I see. Thank you,” the minister said. “Let’s hope the Commander has a long time of service ahead of him. It seems as if he does good work.” 
</p><p>“Indeed,” the Emperor nodded. “Darth Vader is quite fond of him. He uses him to keep an eye on some of our…less capable officers,” the Emperor said. “You know how it is.” He gave a pointed look at Cody. 
</p><p><em>He knows Vader asked me to spy.</em> Cody forced himself to nod back in thankful acknowledgment, staying composed. Did Vader tell him? This was a test. He wanted to see how he’d react. 
</p><p>“But yes, I foresee a long career of service. Perhaps we will find a way to preserve our more efficient officers, hm Commander?” 
</p><p>Cody forced a half-smile. “I hear carbonite is useful, sir.” <em>What the hell was he getting at?</em>
</p><p>Palpatine laughed. The sound was not appealing. “Very good. Well, we appreciate your loyalty for this and future generations. Speaking of future generations, I hear that congratulations are in order! A new princess of Alderaan, yes?” 
</p><p>“Yes,” the queen smiled. “Thank you.” 
</p><p>“Cheers,” Tarkin raised his glass. “To the young princess. May she know a flourishing Empire! May she serve our Emperor!” 
</p><p>The rest of the table raised their glasses. Cody drank, not missing the veiled threat in his words. 
</p><p>“And to Alderaan’s part in the Empire,” the Alderaanian minister of defense offered, raising his glass again. “May we bloom and grow as the wildflowers on the mountainside.” 
</p><p>Tarkin smiled over his glass. “Ah, yes, with the unbreakable spirit you all are so famous for?”
</p><p>It would have seemed a normal exchange if Cody hadn’t just toured the royal gardens. 
</p><p>“Yes,” Palpatine nodded, but Cody didn’t miss flash of fury in his expression, gone just as quickly as it came. 
</p><p>The conversation droned on to less interesting topics, but Cody was still on edge. Tarkin and Palpatine were like a pair of snipers: they had taken aim at nearly everyone at the table’s fears and embarrassments. They were discussing the “changes in Senate” when one of the attendants clearing plates left a napkin behind in front of Cody.  He picked it up out of habit and realized there was writing on it. 
</p><p><em>Top floor office after dinner.</em>
</p><p>He crumpled it up in his hand. So this was his other business he’d been invited for. Palpatine was too powerful for them to defy him openly, but he supposed sneaking around to secret meetings would have to work. 
</p><p>-</p><p>Cody sighed in relief as he walked up to the top floor of the office. Palpatine had been much too preoccupied with finding his lodgings in another wing that Cody had been easily able to excuse himself. He once again wondered if he could just kill the Emperor now and be done with this. Two masked guards turned the corner in front of him. 
</p><p>Cody nearly hesitated before continuing forward confidently. 
</p><p>“What are you doing here?” 
</p><p>“I am looking for the top floor office,” he said. 
</p><p>“Ah, let me show you the way sir,” one of them said, a smile in their voice. “Right this way.” 
</p><p>Cody followed. “You all are everywhere,” he muttered, grinning. He noticed tattoo ink peeking out from beneath the sleeve of the one on his left. “Got the old ink back, huh?” 
</p><p>“Shh,” Bev said. 
</p><p>“Good to see you too,” the other one said. Bly. “Here we are,” he knocked on the door. 
</p><p>Cody entered, but Bev and Bly stayed outside. Senator Organa was behind the desk, studying something. The full stress of today must have settled on him. The man looked, admittedly, exhausted. Arfive was in the corner, plugged in and presumably processing data.
</p><p>“Hello Senator,” Cody said. 
</p><p>Organa practically jumped. 
</p><p>“Oh, hello,” he said, recovering quickly. 
</p><p>“I apologize…I thought you’d let me in.” 
</p><p>“I did I just—” he shook his head, a little out of sorts. “Thank you for coming here.” 
</p><p>Cody nodded. 
</p><p>“Please, sit down,” Organa gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Cody sat. There was suddenly a bit of babbling that sounded like it was coming from under Organa’s desk. For a moment, Cody thought he might be losing his mind, until Organa sighed and picked up a small child. “My daughter,” he explained. “You’ll have to excuse—” 
</p><p>“Da-da!” the child exclaimed, tugging on the clasp of his cloak. 
</p><p>“Yes, thank you, but dada’s in a meeting now.” He passed her a small toy which seemed to distract her. Organa sighed. “As I was saying, you’ll have to forgive me. Normally she’d be asleep by now, but—” 
</p><p>“You wanted to keep a close eye on her,” Cody finished. 
</p><p>Organa looked surprised, almost protective. “Yes.” 
</p><p>“I understand,” Cody said. “With the toast from our visitors,” he added quickly. 
</p><p>Organa nodded once. 
</p><p>“How can I help you, sir?” Cody continued.
</p><p>“Well, you’ve been a great help so far,” Organa said. “But there’s been some more developments in the rebellion. I believe the work you’ve done in passing along retired soldiers has been excellent, and I hope you continue to do it.” 
</p><p>“Yes, sir. As long as I’m able.” 
</p><p>“It sounds like Palpatine is touting your Jedi killing abilities.” 
</p><p>Cody nodded. “I didn’t think he’d do it at a public dinner. Or know Vader asked me to keep an eye out for officers—” 
</p><p>“This may work to our advantage,” Organa said, pushing a mug of cold caf out of his daughter’s curious reach. “If you’re assigned to look for Jedi, then you may be privy to more information that could be useful to a new contact of mine.” 
</p><p>“How so?” 
</p><p>“This agent has proposed assisting with rebellion efforts while rescuing those who are gifted in the Force.” 
</p><p>“Hiding Jedi?” 
</p><p>“Possibly. Their concern was also with Force-sensitive children.” 
</p><p>“I see,” Cody said slowly. “Of course, I will help however I can. Is the Empire—” Cody didn’t finish his question. He thought about Vader’s search for the Jedi survivors, and his statement of his new mission. There are children born every day who have talents in the Force. He didn’t want to think about what the Empire would do if they got their hands on children. He already knew what they’d done to the children at the Temple, and that would be a mercy compared to if Vader or the Emperor wanted to use them. “Is there anything helpful your contact knows? Has the Empire been successful in finding any?” 
</p><p>“More or less. You may have heard of the inquisitors?” 
</p><p>Cody nodded, worried. Even mired in bureaucracy, he had heard the hushed fear and respect for the shadowy Jedi hunters. 
</p><p>“My contact came across some and was able to…intervene.” 
</p><p>“That’s very good.” 
</p><p>“Yes. My contact wishes to remain anonymous, but their name is Fulcrum. Considering your position, I didn’t want to risk sharing this information through the same comm channel.”
</p><p>“I understand.” 
</p><p>“So, if you are placed on assignment to find Jedi or find children—” 
</p><p>“I will report it to Fulcrum.” 
</p><p>“This comes at great risk to yourself,” Organa cautioned. 
</p><p>“I know.” 
</p><p>Organa smiled, passing him a fresh commlink. “You are a good man.” 
</p><p>“There’s just some orders I won’t follow is all.” 
</p><p>The senator studied him for a moment, then was distracted by his daughter holding up her toy to him. He smiled for a moment to acknowledge her, then looked back at Cody.
</p><p>“Yes, well, it’s good we’ve made it this far,” he said somberly.
</p><p>“That was some impressive acting you and the Queen had there.” 
</p><p>He sighed. “Unfortunate but necessary. I didn’t plan on groveling to Palpatine, but I find that there are some lines I’ve crossed in these trying times—”
</p><p>“We do what we must,” Cody finished. He had done his own fair share of groveling to the man who held Kenobi’s crystal.
</p><p>“There is something else that I wanted to talk to you about. With your former colleagues.” 
</p><p>“I see.” 
</p><p>Organa hit a button, and the door opened. Bly, Burner, and Bev entered the office. Cody smiled. 
</p><p>“Well look at you all,” he said as the door closed behind them. “You’ve done incredible work I hear.” 
</p><p>“Is that flattery?” Bev asked. 
</p><p>“No, I’m serious. You’ve saved many lives.” 
</p><p>“Thanks to you,” Burner said. 
</p><p>Cody brushed off the comment, looking at them expectantly. “What’s this you all wanted to talk about?” 
</p><p>They all looked at each other doubtfully. 
</p><p>“There’s been some…developments with the troopers we’ve picked up,” Bly started. “Bev or Burner might be able to describe it better but—” 
</p><p>“But,” Burner continued. “Removing chips is starting to not have the same effect.” 
</p><p>Cody frowned. “What do you mean?” 
</p><p>“It seems like Order 66 was when they were at their strongest, and whatever made them work, whatever signal put us on autopilot then is tapering off. The good news is, the chips’ influence is weakening. The bad news is…” Burner hesitated. 
</p><p>“The bad news is we’re seeing more guys who, even when the chip is removed, still have averse reactions to their memories of Order 66,” Bev finished. 
</p><p>“Don’t we…all?” Cody asked cautiously. 
</p><p>“Yeah,” Bev said. “But here and there, this seems to be causing more lasting problems, almost like…a bad concussion, scrambled memories, and taking out the chip sometimes doesn’t help with these as much as we think it would.” 
</p><p>“It’s almost as if the longer the chips are activated and working, the more they wear us down physically and mentally,” Burner said. “And we’re worried that eventually they will break down, and some will have been brainwashed so long they will serve the Empire of their own choice or have permanent injuries.” 
</p><p>Cody felt his heart sink. So this was it. They were just one big experiment on mind control, and nobody had cared to research the long term implications. And when they were gone, new recruits would be ready to take their places.
</p><p>“Are the ones you’ve rescued…okay?” Cody asked. 
</p><p>“More or less,” Bly said. “But we’re worried. I know the former 327th had additional work done to adjust memories, so this could be a sign of that, or it could be something else.”
</p><p>“Even studying these chips we don’t have much more information on how they work. If you were able to find out more, it would really help us out,” Burner said. 
</p><p>Organa looked over to Arfive. “Others from the network you all have created have been able to find information regarding the chip structure, or at least all of it that is still out there. Your droid has been downloading it.” 
</p><p>“I see,” Cody nodded. Arfive was still processing. “So I will find out what I can.” 
</p><p>“And let us know how your men are doing,” Bly added. “If you see any other concerning trends.”  
</p><p>“Of course,” Cody said. He wished they didn’t have to piecemeal the rescues together. If they could just— “Wait,” he said. “What if we cut off the signal at its source?” 
</p><p>The B-Team looked at each other in confusion. “You mean…” 
</p><p>“I mean, if there’s a remote deactivation sequence somewhere.” 
</p><p>“Does the Emperor have a big red off button somewhere we don’t know about?” Bev grinned, crossing his arms. “You think it works like a clanker command ship? Blow it up and we all power down?” 
</p><p>“Look, I don’t know,” Cody said. “The chips may be advanced, but at this point, unfortunately, I wouldn’t be shocked if they used similar technology to a command ship. They could just be operating independently, but at least someone had to make them, program them, or had code stored somewhere—” 
</p><p>“What about on Kamino?” Organa spoke up. 
</p><p>The four of them looked to him. His daughter stirred from the light sleep she had just fallen into, and he adjusted her in his arms carefully.
</p><p>“I don’t know where else it would be,” Bly nodded, agreeing. “We could do some recon. Get our uh—new slicer friends to help get any available digital files.” 
</p><p>Cody smiled. “Hey, you all have to stay occupied somehow, huh?” 
</p><p>“Eventually we need to break out any little brothers from Kamino too. Wouldn’t want them growing up to—” Bev trailed off, his jaw clenched at the realization. “It’s a kriffed up galaxy out here.” He glanced at the baby and grimaced. “Sorry for the language sir.” 
</p><p>“It’s warranted,” Organa waved a hand dismissively. “And, I think this is a wise idea. I’ll put you three as lead on this task. It might be good to see what you can gather from afar first. I’m happy to provide additional resources, but unfortunately, I’m a little overwhelmed by our current guests.” 
</p><p>“Understood, sir,” Bly said. 
</p><p>“And I’ll look through Arfive’s files and see if I have or gain access to anything else. My men seem to be acting similar in behavior to how they were at the beginning of the Empire, but I’ll keep an eye out,” Cody added. He thought for a moment. “Speaking of your new slicer friends, I mentioned it to Bly, but you all need to lay low with the messages you’re encoding into your rebellion.” 
</p><p>“You’re not supposed to know about our new slicer friends,” Burner said suspiciously. 
</p><p>“I don’t know much, but they did encode a message as a tribute to ARC Trooper 5555. That Vader found. And now he’s out there looking for something.” 
</p><p>The three clones looked at each other. 
</p><p>“Did one of you do this?” Cody asked, trying to interpret their unease. 
</p><p>“No,” Burner said. “But—it is a code call sign we adopted.” 
</p><p>“This error message just repeated his number with the traditional words of remembrance.” 
</p><p>“That…checks out,” Bev said thoughtfully. “Let’s just say some of our new teammates are like an echo from the past.” 
</p><p><em>Echo.</em> So he, and presumably the other members of Clone Force 99, were okay. They certainly had the capability of doing this, and Cody knew Echo had been close to Fives. 
</p><p>“Bev!” Burner smacked him on the arm 
</p><p>“What? We can trust Commander Cody!” 
</p><p>“Just—be careful,” Cody cut them off. “And don’t tell me any more I don’t need to know.” 
</p><p>“It’s a good tribute,” Bev said. “Helps people connect with us who need to.” 
“I was wondering at the choice of call sign,” Bail spoke up. “I didn’t realize there was more behind it. Who was ARC Trooper 5555?” 
</p><p>“According to…some sources, it looks like he found out about the inhibitor chips,” Bly explained. “He was killed when he suddenly started acting strange and tried to kill Palpatine. Captain Rex tried to file a complaint, feeling something wasn’t right, but it never went anywhere. He died trying to warn us, so it seems right to honor his sacrifice in our work.” 
</p><p>Bail nodded, and Cody could see him thinking through the possibilities. <em>If only Fives had been able to successfully warn them all.</em> “I see,” he said finally. 
</p><p>And yet, Fives had been successful, to an extent. It was the memory of him that had sparked Cody’s realization about his own chip. It was a fitting tribute. It was a shame that Vader knew too much already. 
</p><p>“I already relayed your message to our…other friends,” Bly said. “But I think you’re right. If Vader’s on the hunt for an ARC Trooper 5555, he won’t find any living troopers, but we can still be cautious.” 
</p><p>“Good,” Cody said. “Keep in mind, although Vader may be unhinged, but he does his research. He took over the 501st, so he has access to old records and already knew Fives was dead.” 
</p><p>“Oh,” Bail suddenly looked ill. “You all will certainly have to be careful then.” 
</p><p>“Of course, sir,” Burner said, giving the others a look that implied they would discuss it more later. 
</p><p>“Senator, any other business to attend to?” Cody asked Organa.
</p><p>“Not at the moment,” he replied. His daughter had awoken and he pulled the old caf mug away from her again. She frowned, her little face scrunching in frustration. “But as always, we will be in touch.” 
</p><p>“Then I better be getting back to my quarters,” Cody said. He looked around the room at the faces of his brothers before they put their guard helmets back on. Bev was not the only one with tattoos again. He was glad to see Bly had his old tattoos back too, more vibrant than ever. Burner looked well-rested for the first time that Cody could remember. Despite the work they had to keep doing, Cody was thankful these brothers were as well as they could be. “Well then,” Cody smiled. “May the Force be with us all.” 
</p><p>There was some laughter as they all left the office, his brothers returning to their posts. Cody looked back one last time to say thank you to Organa, but he was already reabsorbed in whatever he was working on. Cody smiled, deciding not to bother him. He was turning away when he saw Bail’s daughter reach for the mug a third time, whining a little as she couldn’t reach it. Again, she frowned in frustration. Organa was too focused on his reading to notice this time. 
</p><p>The mug wobbled for a moment, then started sliding toward her slowly without anyone touching it.
</p><p>Cody looked away quickly and left the office, pausing for a moment to close his eyes as if it could scrub what he had witnessed from his mind. 
</p><p>Of course there was no way he had seen that correctly. What did he know about the Force anyway? 
</p><p>He repeated the lie all the way back to his lodgings. Until he almost believed it was true and that Organa didn’t have a deeper reason for wanting to help Fulcrum rescue Jedi children. 
</p><p>-</p><p>Some sort of danger alarm woke Cody in the early morning. He was immediately up and out of his room, running through the hall of the wing where he was staying. A guard ran past him. 
</p><p>“What’s going on?” he called.
</p><p>The guard hesitated. “Sir, please stay calm.” It wasn’t someone Cody knew; he could tell from the voice. “We will let you know more once we’ve determined the situation.” 
</p><p>“Of course,” Cody nodded. He had almost forgotten his place as an Imperial guest. He slowed his pace slightly, making his way to the bottom of the stairs where a few people were gathering in the atrium: mostly other guests of the Queen who had been at the dinner the night before. 
</p><p>This couldn’t be good. 
</p><p>The alarm shut off, but Cody knew the scene of a disaster when he saw one, mostly the quick movement and frantic whispers of palace staff. Luckily, the other guests didn’t seem to know any better and were all talking cheerfully. The palace didn’t have many guards, but several of them were blocking the exits of the guest wing. This really couldn’t be good. Tarkin came down the stairs a few minutes later, immediately killing the mood and snapping questions at the poor guards, who didn’t have much information to give him. 
</p><p>Finally, Palpatine waltzed down the stairs like he was showing up to a social event. Cody bit his tongue as he smiled at the group of people, roaming around with statements of “I thought Alderaan was a peaceful and safe planet” and “Well, of course, Senator Organa will let us know what has happened.” 
</p><p>Cody had a bad feeling about this. 
</p><p>A few moments later, Senator Organa did arrive, looking tired. He forced a smile as they all turned toward them. 
</p><p>“Esteemed guests,” he began. “I apologize for this interruption, and I am greatly saddened by the news I have to share next.” He took a breath. “Unfortunately, Minister Pearson was found dead last night.” 
</p><p>Except for a few scattered gasps, there was horrified silence. 
</p><p>“As you all know, Minister Pearson was an excellent colleague and friend. We have notified his family, but at this point, they are the only ones who know of his passing. I ask that you respect his family’s privacy and decision to share this news. It doesn’t appear as if foul play was involved, but at this time, I must ask you all to depart for security purposes. We’re being overly cautious, but I would hate to—I would hate to put any other lives at risk.” 
</p><p>Cody scanned through his knowledge of Alderaanian politics, trying to recall who Minister Pearson was. Minister of Defense, right?
</p><p>“But how is this possible?” one of the women exclaimed. “I don’t believe he had any health concerns.” 
</p><p>“We’re not sure yet,” Organa said. “But I want to make sure everyone is safe. I am happy to coordinate travel plans for your safe departure. We can continue any other talks with the Empire through holocall if necessary, but—please accept my sincerest apologies.” 
</p><p>“Senator, I thought you said there were no signs of foul play,” the Emperor spoke up. Cody looked at the Emperor, who was doing a passable job of looking sorrowful. Tarkin looked almost bored. Cody looked back to Organa, who was shaken. 
</p><p>Pearson had been the one to make the toast about the unbreakable spirit of Alderaan, Cody remembered. Not even an overt statement of rebellion, but Cody was nearly certain Palpatine, and maybe even Tarkin, had something to do with this. 
</p><p>“It doesn’t appear so,” Organa repeated. “However, until we know for sure what the cause of death was, I’ve been advised this is the wisest choice.”
</p><p>“Of course it is!” one of the politicians agreed emphatically, and the sentiment was echoed by others. 
</p><p>Tarkin’s eyes darted around the room quickly, landing on Palpatine for a second too long. 
</p><p>“Well,” the Emperor said loudly, trying to retake control of the room. “Thank you for your hospitality, Senator.” 
</p><p>Organa nodded. “I wish the visit had ended on better terms.” 
</p><p>“Do not fear. My guards will keep me safe, and I will return one day.” The Emperor still smiled, but it was clearly a threat. Organa nodded, unflinching. 
</p><p>“Thank you, your Excellency,” he brushed over the comment. “Now, is there anyone I can help who needs transportation home?” 
</p><p>The crowd of voices started all speaking to each other in hushed, panicked tones as Organa spoke to one of the ministers who lived farthest away. Cody watched the scene in shock. 
</p><p>“Ah, Commander?” the Emperor placed a hand on Cody’s arm, breaking him out of his thoughts. It took everything in Cody’s power not to flinch. 
</p><p>“Yes sir?” 
</p><p>“I was late to this little…gathering…because I received a call.” 
</p><p>“Sir?”
</p><p>“It seems Vader is summoning you.” 
</p><p>“Ah,” Cody nodded, trying to keep his mind blank. 
</p><p>“It seems he has found something…interesting. You must go now, but…keep an eye out for him, will you?” Palpatine grinned, but there was a darkness behind his eyes.
</p><p>Cody nodded. “Yes, sir.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For more Bail and Breha faking a fight to make Tarkin uncomfortable and the inspiration for this chapter, check out Leia, Princess of Alderaan by Claudia Gray ;)</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Crash Site Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is it,” Vader said. 
</p><p>Cody looked out the viewport at the moon ahead of them. It didn’t look like much. 
</p><p>“You said this was a lead, sir?” 
</p><p>“Yes,” Vader said, not offering any more, seeming lost in thought. “This was the last known location of the 332nd,” Vader said, finally.
</p><p>“The 332nd?” Cody feigned ignorance.
</p><p>“The company that split off from the 501st at the end of the Clone War.” 
</p><p>“I see,” Cody said. “Do you think ARC-5555 is transmitting his messages from here?” 
</p><p>Vader was silent for another moment. “Perhaps.” He started walking out of the room. “Prepare for landing.” 
</p><p>Cody sighed. It was only fitting that Vader wasn’t feeling too talkative today. Cody wasn’t particularly eager to put up an act of normalcy while visiting the place where his brothers had died. He knew the entire company had been presumed dead. What did Vader expect to find? Fives waiting in the wreckage of a ship just to spite him? Even without knowing the rebelling clones were using the call sign, Cody would have thought that unlikely. 
</p><p>Vader had taken command of a small ship, equipped with two pilot troopers, some probe droids, and a private room for himself. Cody would have expected a much larger operation, but maybe Vader didn’t want too many people to ask questions and discover the records system had been hacked by a dead clone trooper. Cody had no idea why he was here, but at least Vader was more up front about his mood than Palpatine, unable to hide his rage or temper under political language. 
</p><p>They landed on the bright side of the moon, the star’s light reflecting off the snowdrifts despite the gray skies. Since Vader hadn’t divulged much information about his findings, Cody wasn’t sure if this would be a search or if they were going straight to the site. Emerging from the ship, Cody braced himself against the cold breeze, adjusting his cold weather gear. 
</p><p>There wasn’t much more to see on the moon’s surface, just a barren field of snowdrifts. Probe droids wandered around, searching for signs of life, but if the sense of dread rising in Cody was any indication, they wouldn’t find much. 
Vader had already stalked ahead into the snow, paying no heed to the whipping wind. Cody hung back, watching the pilot and co-pilot move ahead, still giving the Sith lord a wide berth. It wasn’t a far walk until Cody could see the remains of what was once a Venator-class battleship rising ahead of them, pieces bent and broken beyond compare and buried beneath the sand-like snow. He felt a lump in his throat, not sure what else he had been expecting. He had read the file description of this crash several times, but reading it and seeing it were two different things. He had read the names of those who were buried underneath the wreckage. He had known most of these men well, known Rex’s worry and pride over them. Just as "Kenobi and Skywalker" had practically become one word in wartime propaganda, so had the 212th and 501st when the odds seemed impossible. 
</p><p>And for what? The Jedi were dead. The clones were taken. Rex had found a way to resist orders, only to fall to his death. 
</p><p>Cody looked in the opposite direction, trying to compose himself. When he looked back, Darth Vader had stooped down to pick up something, but Cody had no idea what it could be. The probe droids scanned ahead as some sort of bird swooped in a silent arc over the crash site. 
</p><p>Vader turned and marched wordlessly back to the ship. “I have business to attend to,” he said as he passed, his voice sounding lower than usual. 
</p><p>Cody gave a quick nod, distracted by a glimpse of something dark peeking out of the snow in front of him. The two other troopers wandered back toward the ship, bored. Normally, Cody would have stopped to say something to them, but he moved forward instead. 
</p><p>Despite the warning voice in his head telling him he didn’t want to see whatever was there, he kept walking, the form of a clone trooper helmet becoming more clear. The dark shape was the faded pattern that had been painted onto it, the Republic insignia. He nearly stumbled with recognition. 
</p><p><em>Jesse.</em> 
</p><p>The wind passed over the field again, blowing snow away from the tops of more helmets. The rest had faded orange paint and white stripes. He didn’t recognize the pattern, but he remembered Rex’s excitement at Commander Tano’s potential return and wondered if they had painted helmets as tribute, and then been forced to hunt her down wearing those helmets. 
</p><p>This was a graveyard. 
</p><p>Cody wasn’t sure when he had dropped to his knees. 
</p><p>He had known the atrocities of the Emperor, of the Empire, lived with them every day, but seeing this in person…
</p><p>He choked back tears, then gave up on the effort, allowing himself a moment to finally grieve.
</p><p>Vader would be looking for him soon. Cody wanted to find and remember every trooper here, but he wouldn’t have the time. Whatever Vader had been looking for, he had found, and Cody needed to keep pressing forward. He took the japor snippet charm from his pack and buried it in the ground in front of Jesse’s helmet. He didn’t need luck anymore; he needed a miracle. He could come back and get it when his mission was complete. 
</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he said, to the men who had defended others, only to have nobody defend them. Who had been required to dedicate their lives to a cause that was meant to discard them. 
</p><p>He rose to his feet, staring out over the field one last time before turning away and returning to the ship. One of the trooper pilots stood by the door. 
</p><p>“A shame, isn’t it?” he asked Cody. 
</p><p>“Yeah,” Cody replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. 
</p><p>“I wonder how they went down?” 
</p><p>Cody glanced back. It was a good question. The Siege of Mandalore had been a success in that they had captured Maul, but after that…transmission records went dry. Rex had rebelled, but how long had he been able to resist the chip before they crashed? Perhaps the probe droids would bring up some information. Somebody had to have buried the dead.
</p><p>“I don’t know,” Cody said honestly. “Maybe we’ll find out.” 
</p><p>The trooper nodded, as if that gave him some peace. 
</p><p>“Commander.” 
</p><p>Cody heard the summons from Vader over his helmet comm and tried not to flinch.
</p><p>“Yes, sir?” 
</p><p>“I have something to show you.” 
</p><p>“Excuse me,” Cody nodded to the other trooper as he gazed out at the graves. 
</p><p>Vader was in the main room, an unfamiliar lightsaber in his hand. Cody slowed his steps. 
</p><p>“I have found what I am looking for,” Vader said simply. 
</p><p>“A lightsaber?” 
</p><p>“Of a Jedi whose status was unknown until now.”
</p><p>“Commander Tano’s?”
</p><p>“Yes. She was not officially affiliated with the army at the time but accompanied this mission.” 
</p><p>So had they come here to look for her.
</p><p>Cody recalled her bright laughter, her amused glances at him when Skywalker and Kenobi bickered. She had been smart and skilled and Rex had been fond of the kid since the day they met. Another senseless loss. 
</p><p>“I understand the Clone Commander of the 332nd was a close friend of yours?” 
</p><p>Cody was surprised by the question. 
</p><p>“I—yes sir,” he answered automatically, before thinking through whether he should confirm it. 
</p><p>“I see,” Vader said. It was the closest to an apology Cody figured he’d get. “We shouldn’t linger here. After the probes gather a layout of the crash site, we will depart.” 
</p><p>“Yes sir.” 
</p><p>-</p><p>Cody was reading over some of the schematics of the crash site, trying to gather any information he could about his friends’ last moments, when a ship alarm went off. Cody jumped up, running for the cockpit. 
</p><p><em>Hyperdrive unstable!</em> Blinked the navicomputer.
</p><p>“This is not good,” one of the troopers muttered; Cody’s exact thoughts.  The lead pilot looked to his co-pilot and engineer. Even with their helmets on, Cody could tell they were worried. 
</p><p>“We’ll have to go check it,” the co-pilot said, standing quickly.
</p><p>“How can I help?” Cody asked. 
</p><p>“Commander, can you fly this ship?” 
</p><p>“Yes, but—” it was far from Cody’s specialty. 
</p><p>“Then, please do,” he gestured to his seat. 
</p><p>“Are you sure?” 
</p><p>“Sir, I would not be asking if it weren’t important.” 
</p><p>Cody nodded, sitting down and familiarizing himself with the controls. “Call me if you need additional support.” 
</p><p>“Yes sir!” they both called, running off down the corridor. Other than the ominous blaring of the alarm, the ship was on course and autopilot, so it wasn’t very hard to keep it going. Still, Cody was alert, ready for anything to change. He wondered how Vader hadn’t noticed this yet—
</p><p>As if on cue, Vader entered the cockpit like a shadow. 
</p><p>“What is going on?” he demanded. 
</p><p>“Hyperdrive is unstable. The pilots went to take a look at it—” 
</p><p>“No,” Vader interrupted. 
</p><p>“Sir?” 
</p><p>“I will fly. <em>Move.</em>” 
</p><p>Cody was so shocked, he immediately rose and shifted to the other seat. 
</p><p>Vader sat down, strapping into the pilot’s chair, almost comically too big for it, but flipping levers and hitting buttons as if he had been flying this ship his whole life 
</p><p>“Commander, strap in, we’re going to spin out of hyperspace once the drive fails.” 
</p><p>“We’re—” Cody looked back. “Sir, there are troopers back there!”
</p><p>“We don’t have time,” he snapped. “The readout says ‘unstable,’ not ‘warning.’ The drive <em>will</em> fail.” 
</p><p>“You’re sure?” 
</p><p>“I’ve never seen it mean otherwise,” Vader said dryly, grabbing hold of the controls and shifting back into manual flight as the alarm sped up. Cody wasn’t sure if it was a bad sign that Vader had been through this before, or a good sign that he’d been through it and survived.
</p><p>“Troopers!” Cody called through his comms to the pilots, strapping himself in. “You’ve got to get out of there and strap in. That thing’s gonna blow!” 
</p><p>“We — almost—” was the spotty reply. 
</p><p>“Get to safety!” Cody replied. “I repeat, get to safety right—” 
</p><p>There was a loud blast from somewhere behind him, and the lights in the ship flickered as they accelerated faster than possible, the walls and floor shuddering under the increase. Vader kept the controls steady, but Cody was sure for a moment the ship was going to tear itself apart. Then, with a horrible crunch as if they had hit something solid, the ship spun off trajectory. The change in speed and pressure made spots appear in Cody’s vision. It seemed like a small eternity before Vader was able to bring the ship back into balance. 
</p><p>As they slowed to a stop, Vader’s steady mechanical breathing continued, albeit a little more quickly. After a moment of silence, a new ship alarm set off, this time, unhelpfully just flashing “multiple errors.” 
</p><p>“Pilots, come in,” Cody called over his comms, sensing there would be no answer. “Sir?” he looked to Vader.
</p><p>“Let us see,” Vader rose. 
</p><p>Cody followed him back to where the hyperdrive was. A stream of smoke greeted them as soon as the door to the compartment slid open. Cody waved the smoke away, peering through it. As he feared, the two pilots lay on the ground, blast marks on their armor and up the wall. 
</p><p>“Troopers!” Cody called, kneeling down between them. “Are you all right?!” There was no response. They were gone.
</p><p>Not one to be bothered by death, Vader glided past, to examine the hyperdrive. 
</p><p>“This was no accident,” Vader said. He reached in, pulling out the charred remains of a detonator. 
</p><p>“Oh,” Cody frowned. “Can we salvage the drive?” Although, he was afraid their chances of doing so had just died with the engineering co-pilot. 
</p><p>“We have no other choice,” Vader said. “I will start repairs.” 
</p><p>Cody wished that Arfive had been able to come along to be of some help. He didn’t want to argue with Vader, but the thought of an unsupervised and angry Sith lord underneath the hood of a hyperdrive was almost laughable, if not terrifying.
</p><p>To his complete surprise, Vader grabbed a hydrospanner from the toolbox bolted to the wall and started unlatching the pieces where the detonator had been. 
</p><p>“Should—Should I activate the ship’s distress beacon, sir?” Cody asked awkwardly. It almost felt wrong to witness Vader doing such menial work. 
</p><p>“Perhaps that is for the best,” Vader replied without looking up. 
</p><p>Cody nodded, walking back to the cockpit and trying to boot the navicomputer up again.
</p><p>The hyperdrive failure couldn’t have come at a worse time; they were in the middle of nowhere before they were knocked off course, and now they had been knocked so far off the route that the likelihood of them being passed by anyone was low. Cody set the distress signal on broadcast mode, then tried to send a direct message to any Imperial officers. The connection was down. He sighed. The nearest planet would take them quite literally weeks to reach without hyperspeed, and they would likely run out of power long before that. Cody set the navicomputer to triangulate the best direction to drift that would get them moving in the direction of the hyperlane and the closest planet. They would need to conserve power, but the closer they got to either one hopefully increased their chances of finding passing travelers.
</p><p>Cody heard another pop of an explosion, smaller, but enough to cause the ship to rock and lights to flicker to the lowest setting. He ran back to the hyperdrive room, hearing a string of…was that <em>Huttese</em> cursing? 
</p><p>“Everything all right, sir?” Cody pushed the door open. More smoke had filled the room. 
</p><p>Vader wheezed, leaning against the wall. 
</p><p>“No!” he snapped. “When I attempted to repair the reactor, there was another detonator in the power core—” he took another wheezing breath. “With an electrical pulse.” 
</p><p>“Oh…that’s not good,” Cody said. 
</p><p>“It must have overloaded the power system—” Vader looked up at the dimmed lights, then slammed a fist heavily into the top of the hyperdrive in frustration. Cody winced. The last thing they needed was more damage to the hyperdrive. “This was a set up.” 
</p><p>“It seems like it,” Cody said. Novotny despised him now for taking his position, and Vader had plenty of enemies. This was the perfect opportunity to get rid of two unpopular Imperials at once. 
</p><p>“Were you able to make contact with anyone? ” 
</p><p>“I’m afraid not, sir. I was able to activate the distress beacon, but we spun out too far from the hyperspace lane and have no connection to call anyone else.” 
</p><p>“Where is the nearest planet?” 
</p><p>“Too far with the power and fuel we have, but I set us drifting toward it and the lane to try and get our signal more of a chance of being picked up.” 
Vader thought for a moment. “Yes. Good.” He took another ragged breath, the lights of the panel on his chest suddenly blinking in unison. 
</p><p>“Sir?” Cody warned. 
</p><p>Vader looked down. “That…is not a good sign.” 
</p><p>Cody had already accepted they were likely flying toward their doom, but this seemed an awful understatement. 
</p><p>“What does that mean?” 
</p><p>“It means the suit’s system is faulty and losing power. Likely from the effects of the second explosion.” 
</p><p>“And the electrical pulse, I’m sure. Can you…fix it?” Cody felt foolish asking.
</p><p>“Probably. It will take some of our reserve power.” Cody shrugged. It was a long shot that the reserve power would get them to safety anyway. “I will live,” Vader said firmly, as if pure stubbornness would make it so. 
</p><p>“Are you sure, sir?” 
</p><p>“I am fairly sure.” 
</p><p><em>Great. Although…would Vader dying be the worst thing?</em> The rebel side of Cody couldn’t have asked for a better situation, although dying in deep space at Vader’s side wasn’t ideal, at least the B-Team would be safe. 
</p><p>Vader dropped his spanner, suddenly, staggering over to the door. The reduction in power to his suit seemed to make his breathing more shallow and painful. Cody had always assumed his suit was for life support, but he had never really thought deeply about how much of a hassle it probably was to maintain.
</p><p>“Commander,” Vader said suddenly. 
</p><p>“Sir?” 
</p><p>“Can you retrieve the medkit aboard?” 
</p><p>“Uh…yes, sir. I can.” 
</p><p>Cody left to go find it, and when he returned, Vader was halfway down the hall toward his quarters. 
</p><p>“Sir?” 
</p><p>“There are—more supplies—here,” he gestured toward the door, struggling to get the words out. 
</p><p>“What did you need from the kit?” Cody held it up awkwardly. 
“I need—” Vader suddenly clutched at his chest in pain, unable to continue. 
Cody knelt down to open the kit, scanning for anything that could help, but you couldn’t put a bacta patch on a life support system. 
</p><p>“Power--cell.” His pained wheezing was enough for Cody to almost feel sorry for him. <em>Almost.</em> Whatever pain Vader was experiencing, he had turned on others a hundredfold. 
</p><p>Surprisingly, Cody did find a power cell in the kit. Not standard issue, but he supposed if he were in Vader’s situation, he’d also keep some stashed away everywhere he could. 
</p><p><em>Just let him die.</em> A voice in the back of his mind nudged. <em>You both will die out here anyway.</em>
</p><p>His hand hovered over the cell in hesitation.
</p><p>Vader’s head jerked toward him in panic. 
</p><p>“Cody—<em>please.</em>”
</p><p>Something about the plea was so uncharacteristically desperate, he instinctively gave the power cell to Vader, cursing whatever part of him had given him empathy for a Sith asking nicely. 
</p><p>Vader managed to shakily get it into place behind the panel of buttons, hitting one of them to reset the system. He took a few deep breaths, seeming a bit more comfortable.
</p><p>Cody flinched with realization. <em>Cody, please.</em>
</p><p>“You—” he stared at Vader. “Sir, what did you call me?” 
</p><p>Vader straightened to a standing position again, speaking slowly. 
</p><p>“Cody is your name, is it not?” 
</p><p>Cody felt a wave of anger and shame. Vader had called him by name only to save his own life, and Cody had fallen for it like a weak-minded fool to a Jedi mind trick. 
</p><p>“It is. Was.” Cody closed the medkit with a snap. “You’ve never used it. I assumed you didn’t know it.”
</p><p>“I’ve read your files,” Vader said, waving a hand dismissively and taking another slow step down the hall. Cody frowned, something tugging at the back of his mind. He thought for a moment, trying to follow the thread of warning. 
He had seen the personnel files. None of the records he had found had their names. They’d all been wiped.
</p><p>“I—I would think my name would have been erased from records,” Cody said vaguely. “I see no nicknames in the records I have access to.” 
</p><p>Vader took another breath. Another weary step forward. 
</p><p>“You do not have access to all files, Commander.” Vader turned away again, as if that settled it. 
</p><p>Cody would have believed him if he hadn’t been deep in the files every day. For a moment, he thought it would be too risky to stand his ground and call his bluff, but even if the information had been somewhere only Vader had access to, why, in a moment of desperation, would Vader suddenly remember something that was, at the hypothetical most, nothing more than a footnote in a file? 
</p><p>There was a question swimming in his mind, once too terrible to ask, but now the situation left him with no other choice.
</p><p>“Sir…did you know me? Before the Empire?” 
</p><p>The words were out before he could take them back, hanging in silence for an instant.
</p><p>Vader whirled back around. “<em>No.</em>” he said, a little too quickly, too angrily, staring at him with enough fury to make an Admiral shrink back. Cody didn’t look away. He was in too deep now to back down. There was still the feeling of something at the back of his mind, something just out of reach--
</p><p>“Were you a Separatist leader?” 
</p><p>Vader’s hand clenched into a fist. Cody heard ringing in his ears. 
</p><p>“You know not of what you speak, <em>clone.</em>” The words seemed too sharp and formal for the pained voice. He was trying to push him away, to insult him as someone who couldn’t possibly understand, but Cody had been called worse. And he had nothing to lose. 
</p><p>“A <em>Republic</em> leader?” he pushed. 
</p><p>Vader visibly flinched. Despite his anger and the power cell replacement, Vader’s breaths were becoming more pained the more infuriated he became. This must be only a temporary fix, and at the end of all things, Vader was still just a man; even if he could use the Force. 
</p><p><em>The Force.</em>
</p><p>“This conversation is <em>over.</em>” Vader strode toward his quarters at the end of the hall. Cody’s blood ran cold with the sudden realization. 
</p><p><em>He’d been a Jedi.</em>
</p><p>The door slid shut behind Vader. 
</p><p>In a moment of foolish instinct, Cody followed. If they were going to die out here, floating in space, he owed it to the friends whose graves he’d just visited, to those who were lost long before the end of the war, and to those who were still serving Vader under the Imperial 501st to discover the truth. 
</p><p>From the open doorway, he saw mostly darkness, and ahead, a hexagonal structure: a medical pod, he guessed. As the upper part of the structure closed over Vader, Cody caught a glimpse of a scarred face underneath the helmet. The face’s expression was too pained to be paying any attention to Cody, but he backed out the door nonetheless as the pod concealed it from view fully. 
</p><p>Cody felt a sense of familiarity that he didn’t understand. 
</p><p><em>Human.</em> There were plenty of human Jedi—surely he didn’t know them all. 
</p><p><em>Young.</em> Perhaps Vader had been a padawan on the edge of knighthood during the war. That would explain his knowledge of battle strategy— although that would speak more of a full Knight and General. 
</p><p>Maybe Cody hadn’t known him, after all.
</p><p>Or maybe he had known him more than most other Jedi. 
</p><p>The recognition hit Cody so suddenly, he almost collapsed, the pieces falling together impossibly, yet clearly. 
</p><p>“No,” he muttered aloud, bracing himself against the wall. “No.” He repeated. 
</p><p>The interest in the fate of Kenobi, in Tano, in Rex. The prideful ownership of the 501st. The piloting skill that had saved them minutes ago. His knowledge of Cody’s name. The way Palpatine had taunted him with Kenobi’s lightsaber…
</p><p>He felt physically sick. 
</p><p>Cody thought about his time with Kenobi, the visions he had of fire and smoke and lava. His reluctance to talk about Skywalker. Cody grit his teeth, connecting the fuller picture for the first time. Kenobi had conquered Vader. Vader was Skywalker. Kenobi had been forced to attempt to kill his closest friend and brother. And yet, Cody had no idea what could have brought Skywalker to this place, to become a murderer and a monster. Rex and Kenobi had trusted him unflinchingly. And Cody trusted both Rex and Kenobi more than himself. He <em>knew</em> Skywalker. What the hell had happened to him? 
</p><p>Cody didn’t have the Force, but he sensed a presence looming nearby, an anger even stronger than before. 
</p><p>“Commander,” Vader’s voice boomed from behind a replaced helmet. “I did not grant you access to follow me.” 
</p><p>Cody looked up. 
</p><p>“General Skywalker,” he returned.
</p><p>The ringing in Cody’s ears intensified. 
</p><p>“<em>What</em> did you call me?” 
</p><p>Cody refused to look away. If Skywalker was going to strike him down like he had the rest, then let him look him in the eye. 
</p><p>“You are mistaken,” Vader continued. “Anakin Skywalker died at the end of the war.” 
</p><p>“As did Marshal Commander Cody.” 
</p><p>Vader breathed, hesitated. 
</p><p>Surely this couldn’t be Anakin Skywalker. Cody frowned. “What happened to you?” he asked quietly, believing, for a moment, that Vader might answer as he drew another pained breath. 
</p><p>“No.” Vader snapped. “<em>Enough!</em>” he raised a hand, and Cody clutched at his throat, unable to breathe. 
</p><p><em>So this is how it’s going to end.</em> Cody thought, as his vision went dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes I fear I've written Vader being too dramatic, but he is Anakin Skywalker.<br/>I really am going to make this have a happy ending, so thanks for hanging in there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fragile Attachments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  “You meet the other one yet?” 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Cody looked up from the report, frowning. “What do you mean ‘the other one?’” 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Rex smirked. “You’ll see.” 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He sighed. “Rex, what do you know?” 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You see anything on a ‘Skywalker’?”
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Not yet.” Cody scanned forward through the document that gave him some background information on his assigned Jedi General: a man named Kenobi who, from his accomplishments, seemed to be either extraordinarily lucky or extraordinarily gifted at smooth talking his way out of trouble. Having met him yesterday, Cody was leaning toward the latter. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>Senior Padawan, Skywalker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“A padawan?” Cody blinked at the report. He didn’t see a rank listed, but he really hoped this Skywalker kid wasn’t going to take his role as Commander.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yeah,” Rex said. “They say he’ll have his own command soon, but he’s finishing up training with Kenobi.” 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You met him?!” Cody frowned. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Sure did.” 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“What’s he like?” 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Rex hesitated, still fresh enough from training to be polite. “Unconventional.” 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Cody rolled his eyes. As much as he had been prepared to work under Jedi, he wasn’t sure he knew what to expect. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>At that moment, a loud voice came from down the hall. He looked at Rex, who shrugged. The door burst open, revealing Kenobi, trailed by a tall kid who was clearly very passionate about whatever he was still yelling about.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“If you would just trust me with this, Master—”  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kenobi sighed wearily. “Anakin, I do trust you, but we will have to discuss this later. Besides—” he smiled politely at Cody and Rex. “You’re making a terrible first impression.” 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Cody almost forgot to salute in greeting, and corrected his mistake. Neither of the Jedi he’d met so far were what he had been expecting.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“At ease, gentlemen,” Kenobi said. “Please excuse my padawan; he’s feeling quite passionate about an upcoming mission I’m hoping you could help with.” 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yes sir,” Rex said. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“And I don’t believe we’ve met,” Kenobi said to Rex. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh sorry, sir. I’m CT-7567.” 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“We call him Rex, sir,” Cody added, since Kenobi had been so eager to learn his name yesterday. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Rex, good to meet you. And Commander Cody, good to see you again. This is Padawan Anakin Skywalker.” 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hello,” Skywalker mumbled a bit, clearly still brooding about whatever he’d been arguing with Kenobi about earlier. Kenobi shot him a look and Skywalker cleared his throat, smiling. “My apologies. It’s good to meet you both.” 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“We have our first assignment,” Kenobi announced. 
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“They’ve been in there awhile,” Skywalker looked toward the foundry. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>General Kenobi had split the group, half going to set charges, and the other half as back up. Hopefully this would put a dent in some of the battle droid production, but it was a pretty straightforward run. Skywalker was getting impatient. Cody wasn’t sure if it was lack of experience or if he actually was “sensing” something was amiss with his Jedi powers. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Trouble, sir?” Cody asked. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I don’t know,” Skywalker squinted. “If they don’t make a call in a few minutes we should—” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>There was an explosion, and half of the building fell in on itself. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Skywalker shot up, reaching for his lightsaber. Cody resisted the urge to pull him back down and out of sight, but instead looked back to the men behind him, giving them a signal to hold steady. “Orders, sir?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>At the sound of his voice, Skywalker remembered himself and ducked back down. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Um, hold on Commander,” Anakin fumbled for his wrist comm. “Master, come in,” he called. There was no reply. Cody spotted a company of battle droids coming from the east toward the foundry. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sir—” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I see them,” Skywalker nodded. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>If there were any survivors inside, then they would soon be overtaken. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Anakin!” Kenobi’s voice came over the comm. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Master? Are you okay?” Skywalker’s voice wavered slightly.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m fine,” Kenobi replied with impressive calm. “You should hold position. They must have known we were coming. They sabotaged their own building--” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Then you need back-up!” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Anakin, it’s too risky—” blaster fire drowned out the rest of Kenobi’s reply. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“There’s more droids coming for the building. We-we can hold them off!” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>A pause.  “All right, but stay outside! It’s too dangerous — “ Kenobi cut out as another explosion from the building shook the ground. Skywalker visibly flinched. Cody tightened his grip on the blaster at his side. Rex was in there too. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Cody?” Skywalker looked to him and for a moment, Cody could see the fear in his eyes, a look that only came when you remembered the weight of your command, the responsibility for other’s lives.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sir?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He cleared his throat in an attempt to steady his voice again. “You think we can take that group of droids?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody nodded. “Yes sir.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“How good of a shot are you?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody smiled. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Skywalker instinctively took the front line, and most of the droids were so focused on making it to the foundry, Cody and the rest of the platoon were able to pick them off easily from some distance. As they gained ground, there were times where Skywalker moved so fast, Cody could barely see him carving a path through the droids, his lightsaber both a cutting sword and welcome shield against blaster fire. 	
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody heard the ships before he saw them, barely able to look up before the blast hit the foundry roof, sending up a shower of sparks which immediately grew to fire. Cody froze in horror as the roof tumbled in, letting in the flames. Most of the droids outside were down, but he could see more ships in the distance. This was not air support. They were bombing out their own building. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Skywalker looked back at him, clearly thinking the same thing. “Fall back and take cover! We’ll need medical backup!” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody repeated the call back to the rest of the troops, to make sure they heard. They immediately started the retreat. Skywalker, on the other hand, ran straight for the foundry. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sir!” Cody shouted, following after him. “What are you doing?!”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“We can’t leave them!” Skywalker called back, not slowing down. “We have to get them out of there!” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p><em>The Republic can’t make more Jedi</em> was an old training joke, but also a rule. In battle, you had to make calls on who to save and who to let go. Cody had been told Jedi training involved not letting attachments influence decisions.
</p><p>
  “Are you coming, Commander?”

</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  Well. Clearly they both had problems remembering their training. 

</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  Cody followed him in. 

</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><em></em><br/>
-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Wake up.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody’s eyes snapped open to Darth Vader. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p><em>General Skywalker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He jerked upright, looking around. He hadn’t been moved at all from the space where he had fallen. Frankly, he was shocked Vader had left him alive. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“How long.” Cody’s eyes snapped back up to Vader. “How long has your inhibitor chip been malfunctioning?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It took everything in Cody’s power to keep from swearing out loud. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m not sure,” he replied, keeping his expression even. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“How <em>long</em>?” Vader repeated.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was a long shot, but if Cody drew on what he had just learned from the B-Team about the chips wearing off, he might be able to convince Vader he was still loyal. As hard as it was to believe, Skywalker had to be in there somewhere. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Since—since shortly after I got back from killing General Kenobi. I realized something felt different. I wondered if it might be something to do with the inhibitor chips.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader studied him, doubtfully. “Then why did you stay?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Because it is my duty,” Cody said, spinning more lies. Was he even supposed to know about the chips’ existence in the first place? He couldn’t remember, but hopefully Vader couldn’t either. Cody blamed his mind fog on being recently strangled half to death. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Even though the Empire asked you to kill your former General?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Well, sometimes, we must adapt and grow.” Cody said, hoping Vader couldn’t read his thoughts through the headache he was getting, unless that meant Vader was already trying to comb through his mind. “It seems you have realized how to adapt to a new master as well.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“But Kenobi trusted you.” Now Vader wanted to get defensive over his old master when he had killed every Jedi he’d come across? 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Well, sir, he trusted you too,” Cody returned.  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No. He didn’t. I gave him a chance to join me, but he refused to acknowledge the power of the dark side. He refused to acknowledge my power. He was weak.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody bit back a reply, already afraid he’d gone too far. Clinging to the light was not weakness. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You failed to defeat him after your initial orders,” Vader continued. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“He fell from the top levels of Utapau’s capital. He shouldn’t have survived, but you and I both know he had a habit of surviving things he shouldn’t.” Vader wasn’t amused. “In the end, I did carry out orders,” Cody continued, thinking a bit faster. “And…I do not regret it. I realized the Jedi were using us all along.” Cody didn’t believe that, but he knew brothers who had, even without knowledge of the chip: the Jedi should not have been allowed to create and use an army.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader waited for him to continue. Skywalker may have lost his sense of humor and integrity, but the padawan who had argued with Kenobi, yet was willing to run into a crumbling building to save him, was still there. Even if his friendship with Kenobi had devolved into something dark and vengeful, Vader was obsessed enough with the idea of him that Cody knew he could use this angle to throw him off balance. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Kenobi allowed the Jedi to use an entire group of people for their war efforts,” he continued. “But the Empire has shown faith in me. <em>You</em> have shown faith in me.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You feel Kenobi manipulated your loyalty?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes. He found an army of sentients and decided they were Jedi property. Disposable.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader might have seen right through his own double standards if he hadn’t been clearly compromised by his emotions, which meant Cody’s strategy was working. “Commander—” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You disagree, sir?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader’s anger flared up again, whether in remnants of a defense for Kenobi or from something else, Cody didn’t know. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“A shame you will die with the knowledge of what became of Skywalker,” he changed the subject. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m not sure I do have that knowledge,” Cody said honestly. “The Skywalker I knew fought a war to prevent this from happening.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Well as you said: sometimes, we must adapt and grow.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“And the Jedi Order didn’t allow you to grow.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“So you destroyed it. And now we’re both free of it.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader took a breath in, out. “Yes.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody noted his slight hesitation. “And you’re going to kill me now?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No. Not yet. You have proven useful.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody almost could have laughed at the absurdity. So he had shown enough restraint to keep him alive, to allow him to keep working for him. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Tell me, did you find out anything from your visit to Alderaan?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody nodded. “The Emperor was there with a Moff named Tarkin. They wished to make sure the Empire was welcome there. The Queen and Senator were receptive.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader looked back at him from his pacing. “Go on.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“There’s not much more to tell. Although the Emperor was quite open about sharing some things I didn’t think were public knowledge.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What did he share?”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“That I killed a Jedi. Also the plans to cease clone production.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Cease clone production? That’s news to me.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“At least that’s what I and the rest of the dinner table gathered from Tarkin sharing they’d start recruiting from civilians.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Interesting.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Emperor Palpatine also revealed that you had asked me to keep an eye on the officers.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ah,” Vader said. “I suspected he might know.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Really?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Because he invited you there. He must have known…you were trustworthy.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Another slight hesitation Cody couldn’t make sense of. <em>Very interesting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“The Emperor…also made a joke about preserving efficient clone officers.” 
Vader stopped pacing. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Does that mean anything to you?” Cody continued. “It does seem we are putting many troopers into…retirement.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader took a few breaths. “I’m not sure,” he said. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody was almost positive he was lying. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I believe he killed one of the ministers of Alderaan.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“For disloyalty, I’m sure,” Vader said coldly. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody’s jaw clenched. He’d thought he might have had Skywalker for a moment. Where was he in that mess of armor? He’d have to draw on something they both cared about. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sir, I’m sorry about today. About…the 501st and Rex and Commander Tano—”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“<em>Do not speak of them</em>.” Cody took a step back. “And do not presume that your newfound knowledge grants you special privileges.” Vader stared at him a moment before storming back to his quarters. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Well. There was that attachment. Try as he might to hide it with anger, Skywalker still cared about his old team. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>And he hadn’t killed Cody yet. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>After doing all he could for the pilots who had died trying to fix the hyperdrive, Cody sat in the cockpit, keeping an eye on the signal, just in case there was a miracle. He had a lot of thinking to do about the events of the last day, and he had no idea how to make sense of what he’d discovered. Even if the ship had unlimited power, he wasn’t even sure he’d have enough time to put it all together. He rubbed his eyes to try and lessen his headache, which was still growing. What was he missing? 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He looked back down at the data on the 332nd crash site. The droids had done a good job of capturing and digitally recreating it. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was clear someone had taken the time to bury everyone, which meant someone had to be out there still. Had Vader been too blinded by his discovery of one of Tano’s lightsabers that he missed that? Maybe he could send the data to the B-Team. Eventually the ship would drift toward a signal, and if they picked up the message, they’d at least know to look for someone. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody stared out at the darkness of space, taking a breath. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>If only he could have done more. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He looked back down at the scans, forwarding them to the B-Team. Try as he might, he couldn’t stop thinking through next steps, something else to send or do. He thought about sending a message to Kenobi, but even though Vader was off sulking, it felt too risky. Feeling a bit melodramatic, Cody added a goodbye note to the files he sent the B-Team. He didn’t want them waiting for him if he’d never come back. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He had just finished sending the message when the ship’s alarm went off. Cody squinted at the panel, watching a blinking dot drifting toward their position. He felt a rush of hope, almost hailing them before he realized it was traveling far too fast. If the ship wanted to be helpful, they would have slowed their approach by now. He wouldn’t have time to warn Vader or move the ship--
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Cody muttered, bracing for the second crash that day. This time, the sound was worse, a grinding and ripping of the ship’s hull, tearing against another; Cody could feel it reverberating through the floor. It had barely stopped before an unfamiliar voice boomed over the ship comm. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Prepare to be boarded!” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody got to his feet, returning the call. Vader was already in a bad mood, and these guys needed to run before he came for them. “I have to warn you,” Cody said. “The Commander of the Imperial Army is on board, and I don’t think he would be too excited to see pirates. We don’t have any valuable cargo on here anyway—” he heard the whir of a drill or saw as a response. Cody hadn’t expected pirates to be fazed by his claims, but his conscience had demanded he at least try. He checked to make sure his blaster was loaded, holding it ready as he moved toward the sound.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader was already there, lightsaber ignited, watching sparks fly up from the door, someone clearly trying to cut their way in.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I warned them this wasn’t a good idea, sir.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader raised a hand. At first Cody thought it was to silence him, but instead the sawing noise stopped. There was a scream from behind the door before it broke, imploding on itself. Vader pushed his hand out further, sending the door into the person behind it with a crunch. He stepped forward, lightsaber flashing to deflect the blaster fire coming through the new hole in the ship. Cody moved behind him, watching and waiting to cover him, not that he needed it.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The pirates had tried to pierce and open the Imperial ship’s hull with a durasteel siege claw attached to the side of their ship, so the opening led right onto their large freighter. Vader reached the first shooter, slicing through him. Cody suppressed a grimace as Vader continued forward with continued intensity, striking down every pirate in his path. Cody glanced back at the opening between the ships in time to see a piece of the Imperial ship break loose, sucked out into space. He ran for the ship controls. The Rodian at the helm turned toward him, but Cody knocked him to the ground before he could shoot, finding the controls to retract the claw and close the ship off from open space. As soon as he put in the command, a Zygerrian charged him from behind, firing wildly. Cody ducked out of the way of the ricocheting blast and fired back, hitting him. He looked back to the ship's important logs and meters, stopping over one in particular. There were about ten more life forms hiding in the lower level of the ship. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“They’ve got more below!” Cody called, back tracking to Vader, who was currently stabbing a man. “Permission to meet them and get a head start?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Granted,” Vader replied, pulling his lightsaber back out. “I will meet you there, Commander.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody broke off toward the belly of the ship, dodging fire as he went. He took the levels of stairs in a leap, kicking one of the pirates at the bottom and knocking him unconscious against the door behind him.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was locked. Cody frowned. He grabbed the wrist of the man he’d just knocked unconscious and held his hand up to the access scanner. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The door slid open. He readjusted his blaster.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Come on out,” he called. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>There was no reply from the darkness. Cody moved forward cautiously, and the light flickered on dimly, activated by his movement into the room.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He immediately lowered his blaster. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>There weren’t pirates or even cargo, but people of many species, captured and chained against the walls. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What—” Cody muttered aloud, though he didn’t need to finish the question. The people upstairs weren’t just pirates, but slavers, preying on distressed travelers. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What do you want?” a human woman at the front of the room demanded, stepping protectively in front of her child. Slowly, Cody leaned down to put his blaster on the ground, raising his hands in surrender. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I don’t want anything. We were boarded, and I wanted to make sure more of the…pirates weren’t hiding down here.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>A Torgrutan in the back muttered something in a language Cody didn’t understand to the woman next to him. She glared at Cody, nodding. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You all were on ships that were boarded too, weren’t you?” Cody asked. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The woman who had first spoken to him nodded. “Some of us.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody felt a flash of anger at the implication.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Clone,” the Torgrutan man spoke up, this time in Basic. “You are a clone with the Empire, aren’t you?” It wasn’t as much of an accusation as a weary realization. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes,” Cody frowned, realizing how this must look, but making a decision.  “I will help you however I can.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>As he spoke, the blaster fire from upstairs stopped, and heavy footsteps thumped across the ceiling in their direction. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Stay back,” Cody said instinctively, turning toward the open door and picking up his blaster, careful to show he was pointing it toward the door. He didn’t care who Vader was, if he tried to harm these people, he would do anything in his power to stop them. He had drawn his line a long time ago.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody heard Vader’s breathing coming closer down the stairs and heard frightened murmurs behind him. Did these people know about Vader already? </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody tightened his grip around the blaster, standing steady. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader stopped at the doorway, lightsaber humming through the silence. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Commander.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody’s reflexes were fast, but surely not faster than Vader’s. Still, a shot through the panel on his chest should slow him down, followed by--
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader scanned the room, his gaze ending somewhere close to the woman and her child at the front. Cody glanced at them before looking back up at Vader coldly, angling his body in front of them. So much for convincing Vader he was on his side. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Commander,” Vader repeated. “It seems you found the cargo.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes sir,” Cody held his aim steady, resenting Vader’s label. “It seems you’ve completed work upstairs.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes,” Vader took a long pause, adjusting the angle of his saber. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Commander. Stand down.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No, sir,” Cody said, his heart pounding. “These are —” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I know what they are,” Vader snapped. “<em>Stand down.</em>” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, the bolt connecting the woman’s chain to the wall crumbled and burst. She ducked, shielding her child, who let out a cry of fear. Slowly, she turned, looking back and seeing what had been done, blinking in shock.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“We will let them go at the next station,” Vader said evenly. “I will pilot us there.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He turned with a swish of his cape, leaving before Cody could fully process what had happened. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The room was silent, just as unnerved as he was. Cody waited to move until he heard Vader’s footsteps fade away, then went to the guard at the door, taking the keys from his belt. He went to the woman at the front first, carefully unlocking the binders at her wrists. Her child looked up at him fearfully, clinging to his mother’s leg.  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It’s okay,” she smoothed down the child’s hair, but he shook his head. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody knelt down. “Hello. I’m Cody. Can I help?” he said directly to the child. He didn’t know if it would help, but he guessed he was the first stranger who’d actually spoken to him kindly in awhile.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The kid blinked, then held out his hands for Cody to unlock. “That’s a funny name,” he said quietly. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah?” Cody smiled. “I don’t really think so, but you should hear some of my friends’ names, kid.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He moved to the next in line, a Twi’lek woman. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Can we trust him?” she nodded toward the door where Vader had left. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I really hope so,” Cody said. “Probably should stay out of his way though.” He glanced back at the door, realizing he’d left the guard unconscious. He went back, dragging him into the hold and locking him into the Twi’lek woman’s old spot. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She gave a satisfied nod at the guard, then looked back at the door. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“So who is that man in black anyway?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody shook his head. “I’m not sure I know.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>He was afraid Vader might change his mind, but he didn’t expect to find him kneeling before the ship’s holocomm, on a call with the Emperor. Cody ducked back down the corridor out of sight, closing his eyes for a moment. He had gotten everyone to a more comfortable area of the ship, leaving any pirates that still lived locked up in the cargo hold, but if Vader was ordered to kill them, none of them could run far. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Just the Commander and myself, Master,” Vader said. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Any suspicion as to who set the detonator?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“The Commander has been promoted quickly,” Vader said. “He has enemies. And—” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“And what?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“And some of the Imperial officers do not know the power of the Force. They do not understand my role as your apprentice.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes,” Palpatine said. “How did you escape?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Pirates found us.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Pirates?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“They’ve been taken care of.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Any valuable cargo?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No, Master.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hmm. Well…you must bring the Commander to Kamino. I would like very much to see both of you.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes, Master.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>There was a long pause. Cody held his breath. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Is there…anything you’re leaving out?” the Emperor asked. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No, Master.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You seem uneasy.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Until a short time ago, I thought my life would end with the ship’s.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“So you feared your death?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader hesitated, as if asked a trick question.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No, I felt anger at the success of those who tried to destroy me.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ah, yes…that is good. I will see you shortly, Lord Vader.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The Emperor’s image flickered off, and Vader stayed kneeling for a few moments. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p><em>He lied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sir?” Cody entered. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader stood slowly. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What is it?” he demanded. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"The, uh, prisoners are freed and safe. What is our next destination?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He walked slowly to the ship controls. “Kamino.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Kamino?” Cody feigned surprise.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“The Emperor has requested our presence there.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“To…shut things down?” Cody asked, although he wasn’t sure that was the answer. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I do not know.” 
Cody nodded, getting a bad feeling about this. At least this was exactly what the rebellion wanted him to spy on. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“We will still let the others go," Vader added.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Did the Emperor request that as well?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No,” Vader replied. “The Emperor…does not know about the cargo.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I see,” Cody nodded. Vader continued to stare at him, as if daring him to ask another question. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Why didn’t Vader tell him about Cody’s knowledge of Skywalker’s fate? 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader may have buried his attachments enough to murder without remorse, kneel before a corrupt Emperor, and let his anger consume him, but as he looked down to adjust the ship’s controls, searching the navicomputer for open ports near Kamino, checking fuel, sinking into the routine of flight, Cody remembered their first mission together. Old habits of attachment died hard. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>And Commander Cody was the only person Anakin Skywalker had left.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for your kind words and for reading! </p><p>I've been making this up as I go, and I think this is going to have to diverge from canon a bit as Vader clearly has his weaknesses. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Experimental Upgrades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bit of a darker chapter, but things are starting to come together! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are late.”<br/>
</p><p>“Apologies, my Master,” Vader bowed slightly. “As you know, we were otherwise…detained…”<br/>
</p><p>“No matter,” Palpatine replied, in a way that made Cody think it very much <em>did</em> matter. Vader was silent and said nothing more, especially nothing about freeing a freighter cargo full of enslaved prisoners, or executing pirates, so Cody did not offer any further response. Not that he had been planning on it. If Vader wanted to keep the fact Cody knew his identity a secret, or that his chip wasn’t working for whatever reason, then Cody was glad to keep that to himself too.<br/>
</p><p>“Well, we must greet the rest of our visiting party,” Palpatine held out a wrinkled hand to the door.<br/>
</p><p>Cody braced himself for the light of the familiar halls, the sound of rain drumming against the windows to bring comfort and a strange sense of homesickness. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of Lennox and Novotny, waiting with a Kaminoan guide.  Cody had the presence of mind to pretend to be unsurprised, but Lennox and Novotny did not. He wasn’t sure if the slight jump from Lennox was due to the imposing sight of Vader behind him, or because he was shocked to see them alive after likely being the one to sabotage their ship. Either way, though Vader had no visible natural eyes, the look he gave the two officers was withering.<br/>
</p><p>Palpatine’s mouth curled into a smile, as if he had brought this group together purely to see how everyone would react. In fact, Cody was almost positive that was <em>exactly</em> what he was doing, <em>damn him.</em><br/>
</p><p>“Welcome, honored guests,” the Kaminoan cut in, in a clear attempt to diffuse the uncomfortable tension. Her gaze drifted to Cody, eyes widening in surprise. </p><p>“Oh, and welcome home—”<br/>
</p><p>“2224,” Cody offered.<br/>
</p><p>“That’s right, 2224!” she tilted her head kindly as if she remembered him.<br/>
</p><p>“This,” Palpatine said, gesturing to the Kaminoan at his side. “Is Chief Medical Scientist Nala Se.”<br/>
</p><p>Cody had never met her in his life. He carefully adjusted his body language to something like his normal detached interest so he wouldn’t appear like a petulant teenager returning home (which, technically, he <em>was</em>, but—)<br/>
</p><p>“Welcome, your Excellency,” Nala Se bowed to Palpatine. “I am eager to show your guests our recent developments. It is a pleasure, Lord Vader, Admiral Lennox, Commander 2224, and Lieutenant Commander Novotny,” she acknowledged in rank order. “2224, the Emperor must be very satisfied with your performance to allow you to accompany him to such an exciting visit.”<br/>
</p><p>“Yes, he has shown himself to be uniquely skilled and obedient,” Palpatine replied. “A fine commander.”<br/>
</p><p>Cody nodded politely, even though it wasn’t a real compliment, but Novotny’s mouth set in a tense line, seething; the comment had landed as planned on him. Palpatine grinned at Nala Se as if nothing had happened. Or as if he was watching a particularly engaging scene of a holodrama. <em>What is he up to?</em><br/>
</p><p>Cody refused to give him the satisfaction of his anger.<br/>
</p><p>Nala Se led them down the hall. “We understand that you have ordered an end to new production of clones, so things may look a little different, your Excellency.” She rattled off numbers of remaining units and how they were training them. The same as the old days, it sounded. They passed by the windows that used to look into where the youngest of clones stayed, once they could live outside of the embryo room. It was completely dark and empty. Cody felt an odd twinge of sorrow.<br/>
</p><p>“With all due respect,” Lennox began. “Why cease unit production, your Excellency?”<br/>
</p><p>“It is a new era in more ways than one,” Palpatine replied. “And there are, of course, scientific reasons why it would be impossible.”<br/>
</p><p>“Indeed,” Nala Se replied. “Unfortunately, we lost access to the prime template several years ago. Although we had enough DNA samples to last a few years, we can only last so long without access to fresh DNA samples.”<br/>
</p><p>“Couldn’t you clone an existing clone?” Lennox asked, his eyes darting to Cody, then back.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m afraid not. The further from the original source, the more likely the chance of instable mutations. The process loses its integrity.”<br/>
</p><p>“Fascinating,” Lennox said. “A new prime donor then?”<br/>
</p><p>“It would be hard to match our last one,” Palpatine said. “But—well, I don’t wish to spoil the surprise.”<br/>
</p><p>They turned a corner in the hall, and a few younger clones walked past in a line, likely being escorted to some training or another. A few of them turned to look at the group of strangers with curiosity before falling back in order. The last one in line noticed Cody and stopped, surprised, opening his mouth to announce something to the others, then thinking better of it, but still flashing a smile. The boy in front of him grabbed his arm to drag him along, scolding him quietly.<br/>
</p><p>Cody pushed back the sudden rush of memories. It was as if no time at all had passed since he had been one of them, and yet, they’d be going out into a completely different universe. Cody steadied himself for their continued journey through familiar rooms and training simulators, feeling vaguely like he was on tour through an exhibit of his own life. The observation decks showed rooms and atriums more empty than Cody had ever seen. What were they all being trained to do? Cody wondered if they were already under the inhibitor chip’s influence, or if there was another programming command they were activate one day. Nala Se led them further than the clones were technically allowed to roam, back toward some of the special labs, and Cody felt a sudden sense of dread for what Palpatine must view as a surprise. He mapped out their twists and turns through the corridors in his mind to add to Arfive’s database of what the rebels already knew about Kamino. Perhaps he could find something useful.<br/>
</p><p>“Ah, here we are,” Nala Se opened the door to a large room. Cody’s first instinct was that he was seeing a hospital or medical area; there were several bacta tanks stacked up along the walls. He blinked in confusion, trying to understand what he was seeing. Young clones with no visible injuries floated inside most of the tanks, but several tanks kept non-clone human younglings, as well as children of other species. Cody’s heart sank.<br/>
</p><p>“What in blazes is this?” Novotny blurted out, which was exactly what Cody was thinking.<br/>
</p><p>“They are Force Sensitives,” Vader realized.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes,” Palpatine said. “New younglings are born across the galaxy every day. We want to make sure those with particular <em>talents</em> are nurtured.”<br/>
</p><p>“The <em>clones</em> are Force sensitive?” Lennox scoffed.<br/>
</p><p>“No, of course not,” Nala Se. “This is a part of our new research program. Although the possibility of creating more old model clones is no longer viable, we are still able to see if talents with the Force are transferable.”<br/>
</p><p>“That seems…unlikely,” Novotny said. “What are the results so far?”<br/>
</p><p>“Promising actually,” Nala Se replied. “It does seem some properties are able to be transferred with the blood of these younglings to the clones.”<br/>
</p><p>“You’re not creating an army of Jedi, are you, Emperor?” Lennox chuckled.<br/>
</p><p>“Of course not,” he smiled. “Just conserving our resources, and looking at all possibilities.”<br/>
</p><p>“What kind of properties?” Vader asked.<br/>
</p><p>Nala Se blinked slowly. “Well, it is hard to give a physical demonstration, but…here is the baseline level of midi-chlorians, which can be a key indicator of skill with the Force,” She pointed to a bar graph readout on the front of a younger clone’s tank. “And here—” she pointed to another human child. “The levels from a Force-sensitive. You can see the effects of the experiments on this one—” the readout on the last clone was clearly higher. Cody looked at the kids, wondering how long they’d been in there, asleep or unconscious. There seemed to be far too many tubes and wires connecting each of them to the tanks and the tanks to each other.<br/>
</p><p>Cody clenched and unclenched his fists.<br/>
</p><p>“Most interesting,” Vader said.<br/>
</p><p>“Indeed,” Palpatine nodded.<br/>
</p><p>“So we’re trying for quality over quantity, yes?” Novotny laughed, the sound grating to Cody.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes. As you know, funding is being pressed more toward general recruitment of natural-born citizens which is frankly, less expensive,” Palpatine looked at Cody suddenly. “2224, do you have anything to add?”<br/>
Cody frowned. “I-I’m not sure I fully understand the plans,” he said honestly. “But I’m sure things will become more apparent in time.”<br/>
</p><p>“Of course,” the Emperor nodded, looking back at the rest of the group. “Any clones with modified abilities, of course, would be assigned to special tasks to keep the Empire secure.”<br/>
</p><p><em>What about the Jedi kids?</em> Cody wondered. <em>What about the clones that don’t survive the experiments? How many are going to be used for the experiments?</em> He couldn’t think too much of the implications, or he was sure Palpatine or Vader would sense he was upset.<br/>
</p><p>“So then what will become of this facility now?” Lennox asked. “If new clones aren’t made?”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, the Senate has approved additional funding for miscellaneous research,” Palpatine replied, surveying the next group of tanks. He didn’t elaborate, which felt even more even ominous. Cody suspected the Senate likely didn’t know what they had approved, if they truly had any say in the matter at all. “Well. Shall we continue the tour?”<br/>
</p><p>“Yes, your Excellency. This way—” Nala Se gestured back to the door and down the hall.<br/>
</p><p>The final room was also a lab, but this time with a connected training or testing space. Mercifully, there were no tanks of sentient beings, just an assortment of medical droids roaming around, surveying the work stations.<br/>
</p><p>“Here is where we are developing more high tech prosthetics and cybernetics. This will hopefully prevent loss of existing soldiers.”<br/>
</p><p>Cody frowned. That didn’t make much sense. If they wanted to keep the clone troopers alive, they hadn’t been doing a very good job.<br/>
</p><p>“We <em>have</em> had increased losses since the end of the war,” Lennox remarked.<br/>
</p><p>“So I have heard,” Nala Se replied somberly. “However, with the accelerated aging of our clones, this will help the more skilled soldiers stay in service of the Empire for years to come.”<br/>
</p><p><em>Perhaps we will find a way to preserve our more efficient officers, Commander.</em>  So this is what the Emperor had been alluding to at that dinner on Alderaan. And he had brought him here to show him…to test him and let him know that this was his future.<br/>
</p><p>Because why stop at inhibitor chips when you could build anything into your soldiers? Who cared if their minds broke down if you could eventually rebuild their bodies, piece by piece?<br/>
</p><p>Cody willed himself to stay focused. He couldn’t help those kids; he couldn’t help any of his brothers if he didn’t pay attention.<br/>
</p><p>Nala Se was showing off a sleek prosthetic arm, and the droid there was explaining how it worked, but Cody felt far away, as if he was watching himself from somewhere outside of his body. He forced himself to stay guarded, stay shielded, despite the sideways, smug glances Novotny kept giving him.<br/>
</p><p>“Excellent work,” Palpatine praised the Kaminoan.<br/>
</p><p>“This does conclude our tour. I apologize that we don’t yet have final products for you. These things do take time; however, we’re happy to continue sending you our regular reports.”<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you very much, Chief Medical Officer. Do you mind if we continue to look around this lab?” Palpatine replied.<br/>
</p><p>“Of course you may do as you please,” she bowed. “You’ll forgive me for having other matters to attend to.”<br/>
</p><p>“Not a problem at all.”<br/>
</p><p>“I will be reachable by this commlink,” she plucked it from her belt, handing it to Palpatine. “Let me know if you have any questions, or if you are ready to depart. It was an honor to meet you all.”<br/>
</p><p>Nala Se took her leave. Lennox wandered the stations, admiring the pieces on display, Novotny following at his heels, picking up items to study, much to the lab droids’ discomfort. Vader, on the other hand, looked miserably bored. How could the man who had just freed slaves see all this and not be disturbed? <em>Because he’s still a Sith.</em> Cody chastised himself. <em>You cannot trust him, no matter who he used to be.</em><br/>
</p><p>Palpatine looked through the window into the training area thoughtfully.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, Droid,” he called to the nearest one. “How have you tested these items so far?”<br/>
</p><p>The droid looked up from the panel it was studying in front of the training room’s observation window. “Ah, yes, your Excellency. We have not tested them in organic beings; however, we have tested their endurance against simulations of extreme heat and cold, pressure, and stress.”<br/>
</p><p>“I see.”<br/>
</p><p>“Would you like to see? They’re quite sturdy, sir.”<br/>
</p><p>“You know, I would,” Palpatine replied, pleased.<br/>
</p><p>Lennox looked up eagerly, walking over to insert himself into the conversation. Novotny, not one to be left out, joined him. The droid hit a few buttons and the lights to the training room powered on fully, the observation window into the room revealing an older model protocol droid, powered down and rusty except for its one newly attached prosthetic arm, reflecting the light above. The test droid was on a conveyor belt, and another tap to the controls brought it rolling forward slowly.<br/>
</p><p>“This is a crushing test.”<br/>
</p><p>“How interesting. Please proceed,” the Emperor nodded.<br/>
</p><p>The droid hit a button on the control panel, and a large durasteel block lowered from the ceiling of the room with a thunk, immediately crushing the test droid. Cody frowned, watching the controller droid hit the command for the block to slowly raise back up again. The test droid was in pieces, but the arm, impressively enough, remained mostly intact, if not a little dented.<br/>
</p><p>“Excellent,” the Emperor said, delighted.<br/>
</p><p>“What is that made of?!” Lennox asked.<br/>
</p><p>“The particular formula is a trade secret,” the droid said. “But, put simply, it is a beskar alloy.”<br/>
</p><p>“Beskar! We must be spending a fortune!” Novotny laughed. “I must have a closer look. May I?”<br/>
</p><p>“Of course, sir,” the droid obliged. Novotny walked into the test room, circling the remains of the droid and the prosthetic. Not to be outdone, Lennox followed him in, squatting down to peer at the handiwork. Palpatine joined the two men in the doorway of the testing room, adding his own praises about the engineering of the arm. Vader slowly crossed his arms, staring straight ahead through the window. All Cody could think about was that Palpatine was planning to upgrade him and his brothers like a droid. He didn’t want to know what tests on organic beings would look like.<br/>
</p><p>Palpatine had now backed into the doorway of the testing room. “You say we haven’t tested these on organic beings yet, correct?” he asked, as if reading Cody’s thoughts.<br/>
</p><p>“That’s correct,” the control droid said.<br/>
</p><p>“Well, perhaps we should.”<br/>
</p><p>Cody felt as if his heart skipped a beat. Vader turned his head suddenly as Palpatine took a step back from the doorway and hit the door close button.<br/>
</p><p>Lennox looked up in confusion. “Your Excellency?” his voice was muffled through the window.<br/>
</p><p>Palpatine moved toward the training room control pad. “Don’t you think a new test is in order?” he asked nobody in particular, adjusting the lights in the testing room.<br/>
</p><p>“But Sir-” Palpatine flicked a finger toward the protesting control droid, and the small motion sent it flying back off the control platform into a heap.<br/>
</p><p>“Let us see…”<br/>
</p><p>Now Novotny realized what was happening and stood, searching for a way to open the door from the inside, but judging by the look on his face, there wasn’t one. “Wait—wait, sir, you need to let us out first—”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh yes,” Palpatine hummed, with a smirk. “I believe it is high time for a new test.”<br/>
</p><p>He hit a button. A durasteel block fell from the ceiling at the furthest end of the room, nowhere near the officers, but Lennox and Novotny still flinched. The block remained fallen, filling the far end of the room’s from floor to ceiling.<br/>
</p><p>“My Emperor, please—” Lennox called frantically. “What is the meaning of this?”<br/>
</p><p>“Lord Vader has notified me of your performance on Naboo,” the Emperor replied, the next block falling, sending the two officers a few steps back toward the opposite wall. “How very generous for you two to volunteer to actually be helpful.”<br/>
</p><p>The next block fell, closer still. Novotny pounded on the transparisteel window. “Let us out! You’re going to kill us!”<br/>
</p><p>“Kill you?” Palpatine frowned, mockingly. “No, no, my dear Lieutenant Commander. Don’t you see? There’s plenty in this laboratory to keep you alive.”<br/>
</p><p>Novotny’s eyes widened in horror. He fired his sidearm at the window, but the blast ricocheted back, useless.<br/>
</p><p>The next block fell. The Emperor was not raising the blocks again. The room was filling up, and they had nowhere to run.<br/>
</p><p>“Please!” Lennox begged. “Let us out!”<br/>
</p><p>The next block fell. There was only one more left. The blocks had enough strength to crush a droid. It would certainly crush both of them.<br/>
</p><p>“I also understand you two attempted to kill Vader and the Commander by setting a detonator in their ship. How surprised you were to see them arrive here in one piece. Perhaps this will upgrade your understanding of respect and leadership.”<br/>
</p><p>Cody had no loyalty to Lennox and Novotny. They had let his brothers die, be controlled, with no remorse, and yet he still found himself instinctively moving forward to do something—<br/>
</p><p>Vader grabbed his shoulder with a crushing grip, stopping him.<br/>
</p><p>The final block fell. Cody flinched at the noise.<br/>
</p><p>Novotny’s shout was immediately silenced, but Lennox’s cries continued.<br/>
</p><p>This time, Palpatine hit the control to raise up the last block, then walked over to open the door. Cody couldn’t see all of Lennox, but he was clearly screaming, writhing in pain.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, Admiral,” Palpatine said, grinning. “You’re so very fortunate to have this chance.” Palpatine turned back to the lab, to the droids, who had all stopped working. “Here is your new organic test material.” He leaned down to Lennox. “If you are fortunate to live through the needed surgery, you may serve me again.” Lennox couldn’t form the words to curse him.<br/>
</p><p>Palpatine rose and walked toward the exit. Vader followed after him, apparently unshaken. Cody forced himself to move.<br/>
</p><p>They were outside the lab, when Palpatine turned to Cody. “You perhaps thought I meant to test those on you?”<br/>
</p><p>Cody swallowed thickly. “It-It had crossed my mind, sir.”<br/>
</p><p>Palpatine smirked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Cody tried not to flinch. “Oh no, my dear Commander. I still have use for you.” His gaze lingered on him for awhile before he turned back to continue down the hall. “You are now to assist Vader in finding any remaining Jedi, since you seem to have been so…skilled at finding them so far.”<br/>
</p><p>“Yes sir.”<br/>
</p><p>Nala Se reappeared from down the hall. “Ah, Emperor Palpatine, I trust your visit was to your satisfaction.”<br/>
</p><p>“It was, but I suppose time will tell, won’t it?”<br/>
</p><p>“Yes,” she replied, after a short pause. “Are you waiting for your two other companions?”<br/>
</p><p>“No,” Palpatine said. “It seems the Admiral volunteered himself for the cybernetic testing efforts.”<br/>
</p><p>A slight shadow of a frown passed over Nala Se’s face, but she recovered quickly.  “I—I see. Well…your ship should be ready to depart, although you are welcome to stay.”<br/>
</p><p>“Excellent,” he looked to Vader. “I have summoned a new ship for your travel for the time being due to the loss of your initial one.”<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you, Master,” Vader said.<br/>
</p><p>“And I’d like to speak with you further before you depart, Vader.”<br/>
</p><p>“Yes, Master.”<br/>
</p><p>“Commander, you’re off duty for the moment; you may spend the time as you please.”<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Cody said. Palpatine led Vader away.<br/>
</p><p>“2224, would you like to explore the facilities?” Nala Se asked.<br/>
</p><p>“Uh—” Cody’s mind felt sluggish. As much as he wanted to run, or sabotage the experiments, or figure out how to shut off the chips, he suspected either Palpatine was sensing his every move, or that Nala Se would have no qualms in reporting his actions. “No. No thank you. Could I wait on the ship?”<br/>
</p><p>Nala Se nodded. “Of course.”<br/>
</p><p>The ship she led him to was sleek and polished, despite the rain starting to stream over the hull.<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you,” Cody said to his guide. “I think I’ll take a look.”<br/>
</p><p>“If you wish, 2224.”<br/>
</p><p>Cody watched Nala Se gracefully return indoors from the corner of his eye as he pretended to circle the ship with admiration, in reality looking for trackers or recorders. The outside was clean, and Nala Se was out of sight, so he climbed inside the ship to do the same sweep. He was halfway through when he realized his hands were shaking.<br/>
</p><p>“Come on,” he muttered to himself, stopping. He clenched his hands into fists, trying to steady himself, gather his emotions. He desperately wanted to call Bail, or Bly, or even Agent Fulcrum to let them know that he had found kids, and they were in trouble, but he still had the distinct feeling he was being watched, even after he checked and double checked there was nothing in the ship that someone could be watching him with. Cody sat down, closing his eyes, the wave of exhaustion hitting him at once, his entire body feeling heavy and tired. It had been a long few days. He had been made for enduring stress, but he was starting to worry he’d crack sooner or later. His mind wandered to Kenobi. <em>Why didn’t you tell me about Vader? You knew who he was.</em> And yet, he didn’t blame him.<br/>
</p><p><em>Cody. Stop. </em><br/>
</p><p>Cody’s eyes snapped open at the warning, as clear as if Kenobi--Ben--had been in the ship with him. His mind felt foggy again,  almost the way his “Jedi defense” training with Ben felt. How long had he had this headache? Cody rubbed at his temples. Despite his lack of the Force, he still felt as if he was being watched, as if his mind was being observed. He took a breath and closed his eyes again, doing his best to shield himself from whatever Palpatine was up to; to set aside his thoughts of Kenobi and the horror of the day. He didn’t dare think through what he could do to get the rebellion to Kamino with the knowledge he had. Let the Emperor think he was mindless and obedient for now, if it would keep the others safe.<br/>
</p><p>Cody wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard Vader’s footsteps coming up the ramp a little slower, more haltingly than usual, as if limping. Cody scrambled to his feet.<br/>
</p><p>Vader looked around the ship, then stared at Cody for a moment. “We will depart now,” he announced.<br/>
</p><p>“Of course, sir. Where to first?”<br/>
</p><p>“I must inform the Eternal about the fate of their Admiral. That he will be…delayed.”<br/>
</p><p>Cody nodded. That was an understatement.<br/>
</p><p>Vader went to the cockpit, starting the ship and familiarizing himself with the controls.<br/>
</p><p>“May I ask how the meeting went with Emperor—”<br/>
</p><p>“You may not,” Vader said flatly, pulling the ship up above the ground and starting to ascend. “I will give you all the information you need to know.”<br/>
The further they flew into the atmosphere, the better Cody’s started to feel, as if the distance from the Emperor was curing his headache. Perhaps it actually was.<br/>
</p><p>But if he was honest, he was furious with Vader. He had the power to do something, say something when Palpatine revealed the experiments and crushed Lennox and Novotny, but he hadn’t. He had held Cody back. How could this be Anakin Skywalker?<br/>
</p><p>“You are upset with me?” Vader interrupted his thoughts, looking over at the navicomputer with near boredom as it calculated their jump.<br/>
</p><p>“I—”<br/>
</p><p>“Do not lie. I sense your emotions, Commander.”<br/>
</p><p>“I am,” Cody admitted. “Those were living beings experimented on.”<br/>
</p><p>“And?”<br/>
</p><p>Cody frowned. “And…I suppose I expected a different reaction from you, sir.”<br/>
</p><p>“Why?” Vader’s voice raised slightly with irritation. “Whatever you may believe, you do not know me, Commander.”<br/>
</p><p>“You were late to that meeting with your Master because you let enslaved prisoners go.”<br/>
</p><p>“Do not assume my motivations.” Vader pushed the lever, and the ship pulled into hyperspace. “You were willing to die to defend those same slaves, and yet you also took no action today.”<br/>
</p><p>The words felt like a gut punch. <em>He’s right. He had left them.</em><br/>
</p><p>“What about Lennox and Novotny?”<br/>
</p><p>“They tried to kill us and nearly succeeded. They got exactly what they deserved.”<br/>
</p><p>“Experimental prosthetic limbs?”<br/>
</p><p>“They wouldn’t be the first, Commander. Leave me. Now.”<br/>
</p><p>Cody bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything else. He had never been one for smartmouthed comments, but it had been a long day, and he couldn’t say the things he really wanted to without setting off Vader’s temper more than he already had and coming to an early end. He left the cockpit.<br/>
It wasn’t until he reached the back of the ship that he realized Vader hadn’t been limping earlier in the day. </p><p>-<br/>
</p><p>Cody looked around his room in the <em>Eternal,</em> making sure he had everything he needed, as this would likely be his last time here. Vader had been given authority to promote an interim Admiral and seemed determined to spend no more time on the <em>Eternal</em> than it took to announce Lennox had “an incident,” give the promotion, and depart. Cody was to be the full-time commander of the 501st now, and Vader had given him a few minutes to gather his things. It felt wrong for Cody to take a role Rex had never been able to hold, to leave the men he knew so well behind. He felt the finality settle on him like a weight.<br/>
</p><p>“Trip coming?” Arfive asked from nearby.<br/>
</p><p>“Just a second,” Cody nodded. “Go ahead and find the ship. Remember you’re undercover there. Like your times when you don’t have your external memory bank.”<br/>
</p><p>“R5!variation=boring. Affirmative.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’ll need you, my friend.” Their new ship was in need of an astromech anyway, so he meant it in more ways than one.<br/>
</p><p>Arfive muttered the binary equivalent of a happy shrug and left the room.<br/>
</p><p>Cody made sure the room was secure and took out the commlink he hadn’t used before. The one for Organa’s agent, Fulcrum.<br/>
</p><p>The commlink was voice only, and there was a modulator attachment on it; useful, as he figured anyone who had ever heard a clone speak would recognize him immediately without it.<br/>
</p><p>He made the call. On the second attempt, Fulcrum answered.<br/>
</p><p>“Please state your identity.” The voice on the other end was modulated too, almost like a droid.<br/>
</p><p>“This is Trip,” Cody said, hoping Organa had filled them in.<br/>
</p><p>“Good to meet you Trip. This is Fulcrum. How can I help?”<br/>
</p><p>“I’ve been assigned to hunt Jedi with the Emperor’s apprentice.”<br/>
A pause. Had Organa told them about this? “I see. And what are you calling me for?” the question was firm, but not unkind.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m happy to share anything I can, Agent. We will be departing for Christophsis today. However, I’m more concerned about other intelligence I’ve received.”<br/>
</p><p>“Go on…”<br/>
</p><p>“I was on an Imperial visit to Kamino. They’re doing tests on young clones there, trying to give them blood from Force sensitives. I’m afraid there are many children in danger. They’re also testing cybernetics and prosthetics to…install on clones, especially those active in the Imperial Army.”<br/>
</p><p>More silence, then, “You’re sure?”<br/>
</p><p>“Yes. I saw it myself. I’m sure there are more around the galaxy, but there were at least—” Cody closed his eyes, recalling the lab full of bacta tanks. “Ten Force sensitive kids. More clones. And that was just one room I saw. They’re shutting down the cloning facilities for traditional cloning purposes, but I fear for their safety—it needs to be shut down earlier.”<br/>
</p><p>“I understand. I am—I am sorry to hear this. The galaxy truly is full of darkness.”<br/>
</p><p>“Can you help, Fulcrum?”<br/>
</p><p>Fulcrum was silent, thinking; Cody heard them take a breath. “I would like to, but I do not have the manpower to completely shut down the cloning labs and facilities.”<br/>
</p><p>Cody thought of the B-Team, of the clones they had freed now roaming the galaxy. It wasn’t nearly enough, but it was a start.<br/>
</p><p>“Agent Fulcrum…I know some people who can help.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Plans of Rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soldier moved through the crowds in the cantina. There was a big pod race on, so the floor was packed, and nobody paid him any mind. This was a relatively remote planet, occupied by relatively few Imperials, and with a night this busy, credits already exchanging hands for bets on race outcomes and liquor flowing freely, he knew the small number of troopers on patrol would have their hands too full to notice him. 
</p><p>Every once in a while, in times like these, the soldier found his chance to slip out of the shadows…just to check on things. 
</p><p>He sat in a sticky chair in the back corner, a spot where he could still see the cantina entrance and the screens projecting a flyover shot of the race. Although the footage of the Boonta Eve Classic gave him a strange wave of nostalgia, he was really here for the smaller screen beside it, projecting a newsreel, mandated by the Empire to always be on in every establishment that showed any vids. 
</p><p>Of course, nobody came to the cantina to watch the news. The soldier took a sip of his drink, reading the news subtitles as they arose. 
</p><p>It would have been fascinating, he thought, if it wasn’t so horrifying, how quickly the Empire had gotten its hooks into the media. What was two years when the Republic had stood for thousands? 
</p><p>Of course, the Empire was just the Republic, warped to the whims of the power-hungry and wearing darker clothes. The news story was currently about "Imperial defense," showing a shot of some shiny new academy on Corellia, while the subtitles scrolled an explanation about the cloning facilities on Kamino shutting down. The news cut to an advertisement break, although the first ad was about how to join the Imperial Army and what benefits it would bring you, so it wasn’t much different from the news anyway. 
</p><p>The soldier took another sip of his drink. This was the night he was also supposed to meet up with a rebel informant. A few months ago, he had received an encrypted message from an anonymous source asking him if he wanted to contribute to “freeing the beings of the galaxy from the Empire’s grasp.” 
At first, he thought it was a trap, but then the messages continued. He went through what he assumed was a vetting process, while he also did his own digging. Sure, nobody but the core world humans with power were too fond of the Empire, but an organized group of rebels was almost too good to be true. Whoever was contacting him seemed to be legitimate, but the soldier supposed time would tell. 
</p><p>The news came back on, this time showing some sort of economic chart demonstrating growth. Of course the Empire was making more money—It’s easy to save on manufacturing costs when you outsource to slave labor. 
The news cycled over to a reminder about reporting enemies to the Empire and a public service announcement: “if you child is showing ‘special gifts,’ the Empire will work with you to ensure their talents are nurtured.” 
</p><p>Someone entered the cantina. The opening ceremony of the race started, leading to an uproar as each racer made their appearance on screen. The person didn’t seem too interested in the race, weaving their way around the crowds toward the bar instead. Though they wore an orange helmet that covered most of their face, the soldier could tell they were headed his way. 
</p><p>He tried to pretend he was watching the race, just in case they weren’t the contact and meant trouble, but they stopped in front of his table.
</p><p>“This seat taken?” 
</p><p>“No. Bad seat to watch the race from, though.” 
</p><p>“Just want to rest my feet.” 
</p><p>The soldier shrugged. “Your call.” The person sat down across from him.
</p><p>At that moment, two people’s bet exchange went bad, and one slung a punch at the other, knocking them into a table. The group at said table then piled onto both of the brawlers. The soldier tightened his grip around his glass until the barkeep, a grouchy older besalisk, fired a massive blaster that was definitely contraband into the ceiling. 
</p><p>“Hey!” the bartender shouted. “No fighting ‘til after the race, all right?!” 
</p><p>Shockingly, this worked, although the blast alone was loud enough to quiet the cantina. 
</p><p>“Hmm,” the soldier’s guest said, tilting their head in acknowledgment of the commotion. “It’s a long way to Alderaan.” 
</p><p><em>Ah, so this was the contact.</em>
</p><p>“I’d say so,” the soldier replied over his drink. The contact took off the orange helmet, setting it on the table. 
</p><p>“You a fan of racing?” she asked, pulling her long braided hair around her shoulder. 
</p><p>“Not really,” he replied honestly. “But I was interested in learning more.” 
</p><p>The contact nodded once, understanding his message. 
</p><p>“Well, there’s a large <em>event</em> coming up,” she said simply. “Your company would be appreciated.” 
</p><p>“Why me?” the soldier asked. 
</p><p>“You’ve got a reputation.” 
</p><p>“Yeah?” the soldier let out a grim laugh. “From who?” Although he assumed they had found him somehow, it still made him nervous. 
</p><p>“I’m not at liberty to say, although, if I’m honest…I don’t know. There are several layers between me and the ones really in charge.” 
</p><p>“So I’ve guessed.” The race was starting. A roar went up from the crowd. “So how did you…or your contacts find me?” 
</p><p>“From my understanding, it was more how they didn’t find you.” 
</p><p>The soldier frowned, but the contact smirked. 
</p><p>“Look, you can trust these people. The question is, do you want to?” 
</p><p>One of the pods cut off another, sending it careening into a cliff face in a ball of fire. A third of the cantina patrons cheered, while another third were in an angry uproar. 
</p><p>“You haven’t given me much to work with," the soldier said. "I’m trying to lay low unless a job is worth my time.” 
</p><p>“I can’t give you details here.” 
</p><p>“I thought you said I had a reputation.”
</p><p>“You'll understand there are certain precautions I have to take.” 
</p><p>The soldier sighed, finishing his drink. “What <em>can</em> you tell me?” 
</p><p>She swirled the liquid in her glass thoughtfully. “Where are you from?” he asked, as if changing the subject. Most of the soldier’s face was covered, but he knew she must know the answer. “You still have <em>relatives</em> there?” 
</p><p>What kind of a question was that? The soldier gave her a blank stare. 
</p><p>The crowd erupted again. The contact leaned forward so the soldier could still hear over the noise. 
</p><p>“They’re shutting it all down.” 
</p><p>“Kamino? Yeah, I saw on the news—” 
</p><p>“Not the Empire,” she replied. “Not if my colleagues and I get there first.” 
</p><p>There was no way anyone had heard her with the noise, but the soldier still glanced around to check if anyone was watching. There were organized rebels who were actually going to storm Kamino? The soldier felt a rush of hope, only for it to sink away.
</p><p>They would need an incredible plan. An <em>impossible</em> plan.
</p><p>“That’s a suicide mission,” he said. 
</p><p>She shrugged. “Is it?” 
</p><p>The soldier frowned. “What’s your plan?” 
</p><p>She crossed her arms. “I can get you to a secure location to meet with my contact and—” 
</p><p>“Seems like an awfully big risk.” He would have trusted her easily once, but things were different now. He’d buried too many of his friends to risk his life and his brothers' lives for a half-baked plan. 
</p><p>“All right,” the contact shrugged and picked up her drink, angling her body toward the screens. “You have the right to refuse, but I’m at least going to finish my drink.” 
</p><p>The soldier sighed. She’d given him barely anything to go off of. It would be easy to slip back into the shadows, away from the Empire. He was tired. He didn’t far death anymore, but he was afraid of being found and forced to obey their orders again, or doing something that would put others in danger. 
</p><p>The cantina crowd was more anxious now, the second lap of the race having started, but the soldier’s gaze drifted to the news screen instead. This time, the story was about the upcoming anniversary of the start of the Empire. There was going to be a celebration on Coruscant—something about the “reformed Senate.” Stock footage of the Emperor played. He was followed by his dark, armored, Sith shadow, Darth-something-or-other. The soldier tried not to openly scowl as he watched. <em>The two of them couldn’t even</em> look <em>like they pretended to have the best interests of the galaxy at heart.</em>
</p><p>At their heels was a uniformed Imperial officer, probably some promoted politician. He stopped by the leaders’ side as they greeted a few other officers. The officer turned, his face now visible in the shot, looking calmly toward the Emperor. 
</p><p>The soldier nearly dropped his glass. 
</p><p><em>No. It couldn’t be.</em> 
</p><p>He studied the screen, as if the subtitles would say something about the officer he recognized, would explain everything--
</p><p>They didn’t. Couldn’t. 
</p><p>The officer was Cody, perfectly comfortable the company of Imperials. High ranking Imperials. He knew Cody would never be doing this, would despise seeing himself doing this. With a chill, the soldier remembered what it felt like to be under the influence of the inhibitor chip. To try to fight it with everything you had and to fail. To watch all you know and cared for die and to feel numb and distant. 
</p><p><em>Second Empire Day!</em> The subtitles reminded viewers. It had been so long. The soldier had worked hard to not agonize over the fact his brothers were trapped, tortured, dying. He had shoved the guilt of not doing anything away--
</p><p>Cody smiled at the Emperor, saluting, following the Sith off screen. 
</p><p>And the soldier looked to his contact, who, he realized, had been watching him out of the corner of her eye the whole time. The soldier had made his decision. Rex had made his decision.
“So, when do we start?” 
</p><p>-</p><p> It turned out the “secure location” was in a small ship that immediately went into hyperspace as soon as Rex, and his contact (who still hadn’t given him her name, not that he particularly minded) arrived.  Rex had to admire the layers of security, despite the drawn-out process. The ship had a small to non-existent crew, or at least, Rex didn’t see anyone as they passed through to a conference room. 
</p><p>“You ready?” she asked him with a half-smile. 
</p><p>He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be "ready" for, but he nodded, figuring he was as ready as he’d ever be. 
</p><p>The door slid open, and Rex walked in alone. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. 
</p><p>“Commander Bly?!” he said, before he could think better of it. 
</p><p>Bly grinned, standing. “Rex. It’s been a long time.” 
</p><p>Rex crossed over to hug him, then stepped back to look at him, just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, or dreaming or-- It had been too long since he had seen the face of one his brothers, living and breathing, smiling back at him. 
</p><p>“Yeah, it has,” he finally responded, trying to assemble his thoughts despite the hundreds of questions that came to mind. “How—how did you find me?” 
</p><p>“Very carefully,” Bly replied. “The Empire found your crash site and we accessed their records and ran some analysis—” he saw Rex’s worried expression. </p><p>“Don’t worry, the knowledge of your survival is limited on a need-to-know basis, and we don't believe the Empire has figured it out.”  Rex let out a breath. Commander Tano’s survival had to stay secret. 
</p><p>Bly studied him for a moment. “Rex, I—I’m sorry about the crash." 
</p><p>Rex looked back up at him. There wasn’t anything he could really say back, but of course, Bly knew that. He wanted to ask what had happened to Bly, to hope that he had somehow fought the chip and escaped with General Secura and most of his battalion, but the look on his face told him enough. 
</p><p>“I’m sorry too,” Rex returned, because Bly must be heartbroken. 
</p><p>Bly nodded in acknowledgment, pushing forward. “Well, we’ve got to do what we can for those who are left, right?" 
</p><p>“Yeah. Your friend told me you would give me more information on how to do that.” 
</p><p>“Right. Sorry for all the secrecy, but—you understand, I’m sure.” 
</p><p>Rex smiled. “Yeah, tell me about this crazy plan of yours.” 
</p><p>“There’s many people from the rebel network involved—”
</p><p>“Other clones?” 
</p><p>“I’m afraid that’s classified, but due to the nature of the mission, I’m guessing you might already know the answer.” 
</p><p><em>So yes.</em> Again, Rex felt a flash of hope.
</p><p>“First, the bad news,” Bly said, bringing Rex back to reality. “One of our agents did some reconnaissance on Kamino. They figured out that not only are the cloning facilities shutting down, but the Empire is holding Force-sensitive kids there and trying to run experiments to see if combining their blood with our little brothers’ will create stronger special ops units."
</p><p>Rex frowned, horrified. “But that—” <em>What, can’t be allowed? Come on, trooper.</em> “Go on.” 
</p><p>Bly nodded. “The Empire has lost... a lot of us from their recent campaigns," he hesitated, and Rex could tell there was more there, but Bly didn't elaborate. "Kamino is also doing research on prosthetic and cybernetic limbs so that instead of having to decommission officers, they can patch them up in new ways.” 
</p><p>Rex thought of his brothers, trapped, with not even death as an escape--
</p><p>“Either way, the rebels don't want anyone else subjected to experiments or forced to serve the Empire. The time for shutting down the factories, for shutting down the inhibitor chips, is now.” 
</p><p>“And we've figured out how?"  
</p><p>“Yes,” Bly smiled. “Well-with the help of some other rebel agents. It’s taken some time, but we’ve created a solid plan, have an attack and rescue team, and are ready to strike. Looks like we found you just in time.” 
</p><p>Rex’s head was swimming. So much had happened in just the past few hours. “Your informant, your agent…do you know who they are? Do you trust them?” 
</p><p>“With my life,” Bly said firmly. “Look, I understand your skepticism. You’ve been alone for awhile, and I can't share everything, but there are some things we have to keep a secret in this rebellion. For everyone’s safety. We’ve only got one shot, and someone needs to keep fighting if we're not successful." 
</p><p>Rex nodded, understanding. “Yeah, and if we don't act soon—” he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. Not after learning what was going on, which was worse than anything he could have imagined. 
</p><p>“I know,” Bly replied.
</p><p>“When do we strike?"
</p><p>“Empire Day.” 
</p><p>Rex blinked in surprise. “Really? But that’s in less than a week!” 
</p><p>“The Emperor is requiring all leadership be on Coruscant. Nobody will be within half a galaxy of Kamino.” 
</p><p>“But there are still patrols, still the Kaminoans—” 
</p><p>“That, we can handle," Bly said.
</p><p><em>Fair.</em> “All right, so what do you want me to do?” 
</p><p>“We have two teams. One to bust out the kids, another to destroy the chip programming and transmitters, which are not on the same side of the planet. I want you to help run the rescue op.” 
</p><p>Rex nodded. “I can do that. Hell of an op though.” 
</p><p>“With the intel we have and the fact that we, you know, were trained for stuff like this and are probably the most familiar with where we grew up—I'd say we were made for it."  
</p><p>“Ah, so there are other clones on the strike team!” 
</p><p>Bly leaned back in his chair smiling. “So are you saying you’re in?” 
</p><p>“Yes.” 
</p><p>“Good, cause we’re already on course for the rendezvous point.” 
</p><p>-</p><p>The thing about a good plan is it takes time to compose, but Cody is running out of time.
</p><p>Working as the full-time commander of the 501st blurs too many lines. Cody hasn’t outright killed any innocents, and the search for remaining Jedi continues to turn up dry across the galaxy, thanks in part to Cody feeding Fulcrum information to stay a step ahead. 
</p><p>But the longer Cody mulls over Arfive’s files of the factories and perfects plans over secure calls with allies and anonymous contacts, the longer the galaxy suffers.  He investigates the evolution of the inhibitor chips. He talks to his brothers when he is not required to be at Vader’s heels, but there is a distance beyond the one that comes from him being their commander. Less of his brothers remember the war, and then one day, it seems none of them do. They appear as if they have returned to normal (<em>were they ever normal when they were always controlled?</em>), and, from what Cody can gather, the chips return to merely providing support during high stress times, giving a spike of amnesia any time the Jedi are mentioned, similar to what Bly experienced before he escaped. </p><p>Cody still monitors the personnel files, sending retired soldiers to the B-Team, or the B-Team’s allies. The members of the rebellion are starting to multiply, to become something official, and Cody doesn’t allow himself to keep track of who they all are anymore for their safety. He trusts the disappearing clones will end up in the right hands. 
</p><p>Sometimes, his brothers remember the Jedi they aren’t supposed to, the Republic they were made to love, the ones they have killed, and they disappear in different ways; not gone, merely marching far away on their own terms (<em>ni partayli, gar darasuum</em>). The ones who stay find ways to justify their orders. To rearrange their own memories. Maybe the Jedi were traitors, after all. </p><p><em>Good soldiers still follow orders</em>.
</p><p>Cody scours the Kamino files for a key to the inhibitor chips, for a way to save them (<em>you have been born into dangerous times</em>). He is ever cautious of Vader’s growing temper, of the Emperor watching him (<em>maybe reading his mind, shield, shield don’t forget</em>), but he steals away as much time as he can on his own to make plans (<em>you are a commander, for your brothers</em>). They are are running out of time, but the plan cannot fail. They only have one shot, but he is watching the clone troopers continue to lose themselves.
</p><p><em>You cannot lose yourself.</em> Kenobi reminded Cody before he left.
Perhaps it is too late. 
</p><p>The more time Cody spends with Vader, the further away Vader drifts from the man he was before. Cody still can’t put together the pieces of what has left Skywalker with nothing but his searing rage. Vader pretends as if Cody’s discovery of his (<em>former? true?</em>) identity had never happened, and Cody doesn’t dare remind him. He is afraid if he starts asking Vader questions again, he will find the truth about Kenobi and about what Cody is planning behind his back. He will be forced to tell the Emperor. Cody refuses to let that happen. And so, Cody takes standing politely by Vader’s side as he exterminates the Emperor’s enemies, the guilt in his heart and blood on his hands growing more each day. 
</p><p>Months have passed. Too many. But it takes time to make a good plan. 
</p><p>One week before the beginning of what will become unofficially known as Operation Fives, Cody finds the time to act. A time when Empire personnel will be required to attend another one of Palpatine’s showy celebrations on Coruscant. Cody is asked to stay behind, to patrol the outer rim as part of “essential personnel.” He knows this is because the reformed Senate only has a place for natural-born human representatives, regardless of the inhabitants of the planets they're representing. This time, Cody will use Palpatine's pride and belief in his own supremacy for the benefit of his brothers. For the benefit of the children who might have been Jedi. 
</p><p>Cody calls for his contacts to assemble at their rendezvous point, a location he does not (<em>cannot</em>) know. 
</p><p>And Cody prepares for what he believes, for better or for worse, will be his final mission.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading! I'm getting around to replying to comments, so I'm sorry for the awkwardly late replies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. We Shall Bear its Weight Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All clear, sir.” 
</p>
<p>Cody couldn’t help but smile as he went into hyperdrive. The small holocomm image of Echo warbled at the shift before steadying out. 
</p>
<p>“What about on your end?” Cody asked. 
</p>
<p>“All good. Details are classified, but rest assured, we have an excellent strike team B.” 
</p>
<p>“I’ll take your word for it for the purposes of plausible deniability. Give everyone my best.” 
</p>
<p>“As much as I can without giving away the identity of our fearless double agent.” 
</p>
<p>Cody rolled his eyes. “All right.” He glanced down at the radar. Completely empty lane. That was normal, but he was a bit more cautious than usual. “How we doing, Arfive?”
</p>
<p>The droid was still hooked up to the scomp link, processing whatever Echo was giving him, too focused to answer right away. 
</p>
<p>Tech darted into view. “Patience, sir, we’re sending Arfive enough data to figure out how to knock out a highly specialized, highly sensitive, mass distributed piece of hardware. Well, technically software, but—”
</p>
<p>“And you’re sure this will work?” 
</p>
<p>“Yes. The margin of error is quite small,” Tech nodded, then smiled proudly. “The cybersecurity on their control facility was intense, but we found a creative work-around.” 
</p>
<p>“It will take some time for us to crack the system that manages the chips,” Echo explained. “The virus will first knock out the cloning facilities’ servers, meaning no communications systems and security. That will allow the rescue team to go in and get everyone out without raising alarm.”  
</p>
<p>“<em>And</em> buy our slice team time for the second part, which will give us remote access to the inhibitor chips’ programming,” Tech added. “From there, we’ll figure out how to weaken it and shut it down for good.” 
</p>
<p>“By then, the galaxy should be in a bit of an uproar,” Echo grinned. 
</p>
<p>Cody nodded. They couldn’t celebrate just yet. “How much time do you need to hack the system and shut it down?” Cody asked. 
</p>
<p>“Right now, we're looking at one standard rotation, to be safe.”
</p>
<p>Cody frowned. “That’s…awhile.” 
</p>
<p>“The virus will keep running and giving us access once it’s uploaded, but we anticipate it to be a hard job,” Tech admitted. “We could just completely destroy the control facility, but that will definitely create alarm and shut power off for half of Kamino as well as probably hard reset the chips, which of course…” 
</p>
<p><em>Would probably hurt our brothers.</em> 
</p>
<p>“I’ll hold the facility.” 
</p>
<p>“Just call if you need emergency back up,” Echo nodded. “We have some good guys on standby.” 
</p>
<p>“Of course.” 
</p>
<p>Arfive spun around to face Cody, trilling cheerfully about the upload being complete.
</p>
<p>“Looks like we’re ready,” Cody said. “I owe you all one.” 
</p>
<p>“Right back at you, sir,” Echo said. “Good luck out there.” 
</p>
<p>“May the Force be with you,” Cody replied. “Give ‘em hell, boys.” 
</p>
<p>The call ended. 
</p>
<p>Cody took a deep breath. He had an itemized list of things he was worried about, but he set them aside, choosing to trust in the skill of his brothers and their determination to survive whatever this mission brought. To support those who would soon be free of their chips, but not of their memories. 
</p>
<p>They would be stronger together. 
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Is everything to your satisfaction, your Excellency?” 
</p>
<p>Palpatine turned toward the aide. “Of course,” he replied. “Thank you.”
</p>
<p>The man scurried away, clearly nervous. Palpatine looked back out his office window.  Things were coming together. Not perfectly, of course, but building an Empire took time. He was a patient man, and not above enjoying the fruit of his labor along the way. 
</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, reaching out over the levels of Coruscant, and sensing something that, to him, felt like peace. A certain quiet. <em>Submission.</em> 
</p>
<p>Everything in order, just as it should be. Of course, there would be ripples in any body of water, but they could be managed as long as the current of the dark side still ran underneath. As if on cue, on such ripple made itself known more intently. <em>Vader.</em>
</p>
<p>His apprentice was one thing Palpatine didn’t mind having out of order, at least when it came to certain matters. Vader’s Force signature had always had a certain clumsiness to it, like a small animal unaware of its own strength. Palpatine had spent years honing its source, and it had only taken a slight tip of the scales to transform an overeager need to love and make things “right” to an overeager need to possess and control. The clumsy and earnest use of the Force, which some lesser beings might have described as <em>endearing</em> was a powerful bludgeoning tool when paired with the anger that had always burned away at the boy. A side effect, although not always an unfortunate one, was that his apprentice’s mood swings could be sensed nearly half a galaxy away. 
</p>
<p>Palpatine pushed at Vader’s shields, piercing through to discover what was responsible for his current anger. Ah, yes. He was <em>bored.</em> And… <em>resentful</em> toward Palpatine for making him come here. The Emperor smiled. Two of his favorites. 
</p>
<p>Vader arrived moments later, kneeling in respect to greet him. Palpatine waited, although he wasn’t quite in the mood for pleasantries. 
</p>
<p>“What do you require from me?” 
</p>
<p>“You do not wish to be here?” Palpatine decided to cut right to Vader's unspoken emotions. Vader was immediately thrown off by the observation, like a child caught doing something wrong. 
</p>
<p>“I—” Palpatine sighed wearily as he fumbled for words. He could never lie to him. “I was preoccupied. We were close to tracking down—” 
</p>
<p>He raised a hand to stop him. “It seems you have not been successful as of late, so your presence was required here.” 
</p>
<p>Vader’s presence darkened, his shields reinforcing, which was a sign his pride had been wounded as intended. 
</p>
<p>“Yes, my Master. I am at your service.” 
</p>
<p>“You will have plenty of time to hunt for Jedi. But this event will bring many important people to honor the Empire. The power and peace we have brought to the galaxy.” 
</p>
<p>Vader did not respond, a tangle of emotions. 
</p>
<p>“There will be a banquet tonight you can attend. Perhaps you’ll see some old <em>friends</em>.” 
</p>
<p>That worked as usual. It was so easy to refer to politics, so easy to remind him of Amidala that it almost wasn’t fun anymore. 
</p>
<p><em>Good, his anger will serve me well tonight.</em> People were nervous around Palpatine, but they were somehow more wary around Vader. Fools. It always worked in the Emperor's favor though. 
</p>
<p>“Of course I will attend,” Vader gathered himself enough to provide a decent reply.
</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Palpatine turned back to gaze out the window. Everything was still under control. Still submitting to his power. Still—
</p>
<p>Palpatine frowned. There was a twinge of…<em>something</em> in the Force. 
</p>
<p>Something wasn’t right. 
</p>
<p>He paused, trying to discover what it was. It was distant. Not here, but somehow connected to Vader. 
</p>
<p>No, not Vader himself, but --He ran through their interaction in his mind.
</p>
<p>“Is…something wrong, Master?” 
</p>
<p>Palpatine found the frayed end of a thread in the Force and pulled it. 
</p>
<p>“I’m just…thinking about the fact you have found no Jedi.” 
</p>
<p>Now Vader was <em>very</em> upset. “You question my loyalty?” 
“No..." <em>Not yours.</em> What was he missing? Something murky in the Force, something somebody was trying to hide from him, but he <em>always</em> found the truth. Vader may be caught up in the revenge and sense of duty to find the Jedi, but perhaps someone else wasn’t. In fact, Vader hadn’t shared too much about him…“Your commander. You left him on patrol, correct?” 
</p>
<p>“Yes, of course—” he took moment to catch up. “Do you think something is wrong?” 
</p>
<p>Palpatine finally saw it now. Usually, he depended on Vader’s perceptions to keep tabs on interactions he was not a part of; Vader was not only his enforcer, but in some cases, his eyes and ears across the galaxy. But this time, it seemed Palpatine had suffered from his apprentice’s <em>fondness</em> for his commander, which had created an unfortunate blind spot. 
</p>
<p>He should have known something was wrong the instant he had seen the clone’s reaction to the experiments on Kamino, had felt his <em>fear.</em> He was more loyal to his “brothers” than the Empire. 
 </p>
<p>Palpatine was too far away to sense everything, but he had the sense the clone was about to try something rash and traitorous. He was furious for a moment. How could a clone, <em>his</em> creation, <em>his</em> soldier think he could get away with deviating from orders? Something must have happened to his chip to cause such arrogance, such betrayal to the Empire. Palpatine took a moment to steady himself. The commander was just one man. A man he could control, <em>would</em> control in the end. 
<em>Oh dear.</em> Fear could be a powerful tool, but it seemed this time, it had pushed poor Commander Cody in the completely wrong direction. He would need to fix that. Palpatine smiled slowly at his apprentice, a vision coming to him. 
<em>No,</em> Vader <em>would need to fix this.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m afraid…there may be a change in plans.” 
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I need you to head right to the terminal to upload the virus, you understand?” 
</p>
<p>“Affirmative!” Arfive replied. The droid seemed excited, and Cody didn’t know if that was encouraging or mildly terrifying that his programming was so eager to destroy enemy operations. 
</p>
<p>“All right. I’m going to distract, but don’t stop no matter what, you understand?” 
</p>
<p>“R5 knows. Trip + R5 = team.” 
</p>
<p>Cody pulled into a landing, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline. “Door’s open.” 
</p>
<p>Arfive was off like a small rocket, sneaking to a side entrance. Cody finally responded to the transmission coming in to his ship. There were no humans staffing this facility, but the droid running security already seemed to be a bit touchy. 
</p>
<p>“Report, visitor. This is your final warning.” 
</p>
<p>“This is CC-2224 in for pre-inspection.” 
</p>
<p>“Scanning visitor logs…You are early, Commander.” 
</p>
<p>“I’m on patrol while his Excellency is occupied with matters in the Core worlds. He has given me authority to come and go as I please.” 
</p>
<p>A small pause before: “Noted. Landing granted.” 
</p>
<p>Well, Cody had already landed, but he’d take the permission. He grabbed what he needed and disembarked, wandering into the facility, pretending to look around when he was actually taking stock of what he had to work with.
</p>
<p>A protocol droid waddled over to meet him, once he was inside.
</p>
<p>“Welcome to Scientific Storage Facility 1-Alpha. Is there anything in particular you’d like to find, sir?” 
</p>
<p>“I just want to make sure all is in order for the Emperor.” 
</p>
<p>The protocol droid looked just about as nervous as a protocol droid could. </p>
<p>“The Emperor <em>himself</em> is coming here?” 
</p>
<p>“That’s correct,” Cody replied, walking past the droid toward where the main terminal was. Hopefully Arfive was already there, and he would just need to stand guard. “You don’t need to follow me,” he said to the protocol droid, trying to infuse his tone with as much Imperial disdain as he could muster. The protocol broke off with an apology.
</p>
<p>“Well, yes sir. Please feel free to notify me if there are any questions or concerns that arise.”
</p>
<p>“Certainly.” 
</p>
<p>Cody kept walking. There weren’t a lot of guard droids here, but the few he spotted were heavily armored. Of course, this operation couldn’t be that easy. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, an alarm started blaring. Cody reached for his blaster, then paused. Perhaps it was time to enact what the 212th had affectionately referred to as “Kenobi’s law”: anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, but at least try to talk your way out before you start shooting. 
</p>
<p>Cody stopped in front of the door to the main computer terminal and turned to face the guard droid and the panicked protocol droid coming his way. 
</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” he asked. “Is this your standard way of greeting guests?” 
</p>
<p>“Uh, there--there seems to have been some sort of breach,” the protocol droid stammered. 
</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” he frowned. 
</p>
<p>“A breach in security.” 
</p>
<p>“Where?” 
</p>
<p>“In the room behind you, sir!” the protocol droid exclaimed. More security marched down the hall. Cody wasn’t going to be able to keep this ridiculous act going for much longer, but every second counted.
</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”
</p>
<p>“Stand down!” a guard droid commanded. 
</p>
<p>“I—what?” Cody pretended to be offended. “Are you talking to me? I am a commander in the Imperial—” the droid took aim, which meant Cody had hit the limit of this act. He fired quickly, and the element of surprise allowed him to shoot down most of the droids ahead, but now he had really caused a reason for alarm. He backed into the door, giving it a few kicks to serve as a sloppy knock. </p>
<p>“Arfive! Shut down the alarms and communications! All of them!”  
</p>
<p>He could faintly hear Arfive’s indignant reply through the door. The virus may be able to function without Arfive once it was uploaded, but it still needed time to <em>be</em> uploaded. The last thing he needed was for strike team B to get caught before they even got started. One of the guards swung a staff-like object at Cody. Cody ducked, and raising a hand, caught it in the middle while firing a few shots into where the droid’s stomach would be, if it had one.  Cody pulled the staff into his free hand as the droid fell, just in time for what looked like the rest of the facility’s droids to arrive at the end of the hall, advancing steadily.
</p>
<p>With the staff, Cody could better drive distance between the droids and the door behind him. Any who got close enough immediately got knocked over. Cody had promised to hold the facility for a standard rotation, but he hoped there were no more enemies he needed to take down alone. As far as his intelligence gathering efforts had determined, this should be all of them. 
 </p>
<p>The alarm stopped with the fall of the last droid. Cody sighed, reholstering his blaster, but keeping the staff in his hand, just in case, as he backed into the room. It was much bigger than he thought it would be, stacks and stacks of computing systems and hardware lining the walls and weaving across the floor like a maze. 
</p>
<p>“How’s it going in here?” he called, hesitant to leave his position, which allowed a clean line of sight in case there were additional visitors. 
</p>
<p>“Almost!” Arfive called. 
</p>
<p>“You can’t go a little faster?” 
</p>
<p>Cody didn’t quite understand the binary Arfive threw out next, but he assumed it wasn’t polite. Cody stood on guard at the door, grabbing a code cylinder off of a fallen guard and making sure to lock down the hallway, just in case. He did a lap around the facility, looking for any other threats, securing doors, and checking cameras.
</p>
<p>When he returned, Arfive was still connected to the main terminal in the belly of the control room. 
</p>
<p>“Did it work?” 
</p>
<p>“Almost,” Arfive repeated. “First part=complete.” 
</p>
<p>“So the communications and security at the main center are down?” 
</p>
<p>“Affirmative!” 
</p>
<p>“Good,” Cody nodded, satisfied. 
</p>
<p>“Second part=remote access for slicing chips=complete soon.” 
</p>
<p>“You have a percentage estimate on that?” 
</p>
<p>Arfive hesitated. “12.” 
</p>
<p>“Twelve?!” Cody sighed. “That’s not <em>almost,</em> but it’s better than nothing, I guess.” He took out his comm. 
</p>
<p>“Technical support, this is Trip, we are good on phase one of the virus, can you confirm on your end?” 
</p>
<p>“Confirmed, sir,” Cody could hear the smile in Echo’s voice. “Transferring message to B-Team now. How’d getting in go?” 
</p>
<p>“We triggered an alarm. Arfive handled turning it off, I handled…the droids.” 
</p>
<p>“All of them?” 
</p>
<p>“I think. Arfive is twelve—” 
</p>
<p>“13!” Arfive updated.
</p>
<p>Thirteen percent in on the second phase if you can double check for me on your end.”
</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s enough to check facility cams and readings, and…looks like you’re in the clear, Cody. Arfive, if you can hear me just stay connected until it’s finished.” 
</p>
<p>“Affirmative.” 
</p>
<p>“Good work,” Echo said. “We’ll call once you can get out of here or if there’s any trouble, but go ahead and make yourself comfy, you two. We’ll get to work.” 
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It was almost like old times. Rex was back in a beat-up gunship, en route to a drop point with twenty brothers who had made it out of the Empire, with more ships following them in. It was strange to be going home this way, and if everything went right, he probably wouldn’t be back again. 
</p>
<p>“We’ve been cleared for the approach!” called one of his brothers, a man with a medic pack and tattoos running up his neck. He had once been the 327th medic. It was strange for Rex not to be in charge, but he didn’t mind. This wasn’t for him, and he found he had a deep sense of pride watching others lead. The former medic, Bev, grinned. ”This is our last fight. Let’s make it a good one. Protect your brothers at all costs.” 
</p>
<p>Rex checked his blaster again. 
</p>
<p>He had heard whispers of others in the rebellion, waiting for them to complete the mission. Some of these people had political power and had provided the strike team with resources, some were waiting to shelter any Jedi and clone children (<em>Fulcrum,</em> they had said, and Rex had tried to hide his grin because of <em>course</em> they had both found their way to this), and a man named Trip, who had apparently scouted ahead for them. 
</p>
<p>“You think they’ll see this coming?” someone asked.
</p>
<p>Bev turned. “Don’t know. But they made us. They can deal with the consequences.” 
</p>
<p>A few people laughed at his response. 
</p>
<p>Rex's stomach dropping as they descended quickly over the landing platform, the doors to the ship opening. It was an eternity ago, he realized, that he had first left Kamino from this very dock. He felt a rush of adrenaline. They really did know this place better than anyone. They were ready. 
</p>
<p>“For eternal glory!” someone called from the back. “For our brothers!” 
</p>
<p>A cheer went up, probably too loud, but Rex found himself smiling anyway, feeling like he was a much younger man who hadn’t pulled the bodies of his company from the wreckage of a ship. 
</p>
<p>The ship hovered in position, ready to let them loose so they could finally bring an end to the war. 
</p>
<p>Rex jumped. 
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Visitor?” 
</p>
<p>Cody turned toward Arfive. The hours had gone by relatively quickly once the virus had been fully uploaded. Arfive had stayed by the main server to monitor security as a back up, while Cody had gone on another set of rounds, setting charges for when they finished the job and could destroy this place for good. 
</p>
<p>“Visitor landed.” 
</p>
<p>Cody frowned. That couldn’t be good. 
</p>
<p>“Can you tell who it is? Did they send in a signal?” 
</p>
<p>“Negative.” 
</p>
<p>Cody gave a sharp nod, worried. He'd have to greet the guests.
</p>
<p>“Send a ping to communications to not contact me until I send the all clear,” He didn’t want to assume the worst, but anyone coming here unannounced was likely a high ranking officer or-- he spun around to face Arfive. “Look, no matter what, stay hidden, you hear me? If I’m not back and they’re done slicing through the chips…” Cody thought of the charges he’d set. “You know what to do!” 
</p>
<p>“Careful, Trip,” Arfive said. 
</p>
<p>“You too.” 
</p>
<p>Cody shut and locked Arfive in the server room. He had to dodge the remains of the guard droids as he went. He knew he should have concealed them. This wouldn’t be easy to explain to anyone with half a brain. He just needed to stall long enough for Echo and Tech to figure out how to shut down the chips, which hopefully wouldn’t be long now, but then again, he wasn’t too sure of the time and hadn’t heard a recent status report from them about the slicing or the strike team…
</p>
<p>The noise of shattering transparisteel brought him back into focus.  
</p>
<p>He heard Vader before he saw him, looming over the entrance he had broken, lightsaber humming and steaming from the heavy rain. Everything in Cody’s mind told him to turn and run, but he had stood his ground once against him before. He could do it again.
</p>
<p>“Sir, what’s wrong?” he asked. “I thought you were supposed to be on Coruscant.” 
</p>
<p>“I was,” Vader replied, tone dangerous. “What are you doing here?” 
</p>
<p>Cody didn’t hesitate. “I was on patrol, and there was an alarm. I was investigating. What are you doing here, sir?” 
</p>
<p>It sounded fairly convincing, but Vader clearly didn’t believe him. “You are lying to me.” 
</p>
<p>“I’m trying to help,” Cody said. “I’m doing what I was ordered to—”
</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’ve ever done what you have been <em>ordered</em> to.” 
</p>
<p><em> Oh. </em>
</p>
<p>“Sir, you know who I am. I am loyal to—” 
</p>
<p>“You are <em>not.</em> The missing trooper records. You tried to deceive me. You will not do so again.” 
</p>
<p>Cody nodded, quickly accepting that this must be it for his double agent act. But maybe there was still time to find a piece of Skywalker. If he had come alone, if he didn’t have Palpatine calling the shots…
</p>
<p>“Sir, I know who you were, and you used to care for your men. I know you’ll do the right thing.” 
</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Another voice from behind Vader laughed. 
</p>
<p><em>Oh No. No, no, no.</em>
</p>
<p>The Emperor stepped forward, observing Cody with that blasted smug smile. </p>
<p>“You think you know him?” 
</p>
<p>Cody looked away from Palpatine, refusing to be intimidated, choosing to stare Vader down stubbornly. “I do. Your name is Anakin Skywalker; you are a person—” 
</p>
<p>Vader slammed him against the wall with the Force. Cody winced, but continued. 
</p>
<p>“Jedi General of the 501st Legion of the Grand Army of the Republic, the Hero with No Fear, you were friends with—” 
</p>
<p>“Quiet!” Vader angled his lightsaber in front of Cody’s chest, so closely Cody could feel its heat. 
</p>
<p>Palpatine laughed. “Oh, no, don’t kill him, my apprentice.” 
</p>
<p>Vader still held Cody in place with the Force, but turned his head to face Palpatine in surprise. 
</p>
<p>“He knows so <em>much</em> about you. Perhaps we should see what else he knows.”
</p>
<p>Palpatine raised a hand, and a blast of Force lightning struck Cody, dropping him to his knees. 
</p>
<p><em>No, no, not again…</em> He tried to stand and fight, but Palpatine didn’t give him the chance. 
</p>
<p>~~~~
</p>
<p>“Has your general ever asked you to keep any secrets?” 
</p>
<p>“Like what, like…classified Republic secrets? Sure. The holonet can’t know everything, Rex.” 
</p>
<p>“No, that’s—never mind.” 
</p>
<p>Cody frowned, suddenly worried. “Hold on, what are you talking about? Is everything okay?” 
</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Rex smiled. 
</p>
<p>“Is General Skywalker asking you…to break any codes or laws?” 
</p>
<p>“Calm down, Cody,” Rex laughed. “General Skywalker is not asking me to break the law. I think…I think he just sees me as a friend. As someone who’s trustworthy.” 
</p>
<p>“As a friend?” 
</p>
<p>Rex shrugged. “Yeah, think so.” 
</p>
<p>“You’re sounding very suspicious, Rex.” 
</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, forget I brought it up.”
</p>
<p>“Because it’s a secret?” 
</p>
<p>“Yeah.” 
</p>
<p>“You know, I will kill you if you are doing something illegal and I have to court marshal—” 
</p>
<p>“You won’t!” Rex laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. “I promise.” 
</p>
<p>“Okay.” Cody frowned, lowering his voice. “What kind of secrets do Jedi have anyway?” 
</p>
<p>Rex shrugged. “I don’t know.” 
</p>
<p>“You’re a terrible liar. Did you warn your General about that before he confided in you?” 
</p>
<p>Rex rolled his eyes. “I’ve got to ship out. I’ll see you later—” 
</p>
<p>“You’re not going to tell me the secret?” 
</p>
<p>“Hell no!” 
</p>
<p>Cody shook his head as Rex hopped on the gunship, out of sight. 
</p>
<p>~~~~
</p>
<p>Cody was disoriented, vaguely aware his mind was wandering to old half-memories, probably to escape the fact he was restrained and sitting in a room with a very angry Vader and Palpatine. 
</p>
<p>It felt like he’d been hit by a speeder. Several times. He really hoped the other teams were close to finishing this mission because one way or another, this likely wouldn’t last much longer.  He had seen more than enough of Vader’s temper to know the man didn’t have the patience for anything resembling an interrogation. <em>Skywalker</em> hadn’t even had the patience for this. 
</p>
<p>“You’d better go ahead and kill me, General,” Cody looked at Vader. “I don’t have anything useful for you.” 
</p>
<p>Vader bristled at the use of his old rank, clearly trying to gather himself. “I disagree. I sense your mind has much to reveal.” 
</p>
<p>Cody felt an unnerving sensation at the base of his skull, as if someone was watching him, reading his thoughts. He steeled himself for the attack to his mind.  He was no Jedi, but he was proud of the shields he’d maintained, and he wasn’t about to give up his brothers without a fight. Still, the sensation of someone trying to pry into his mind was deeply unsettling. Cody could somehow <em>feel</em> Vader’s surprise and frustration crawling across his shields, but Palpatine didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, watching with calm confidence. 
</p>
<p>“What were you doing here?!” Vader repeated. 
</p>
<p>Cody didn’t answer. Vader tried to push back into his mind with more Force. 
</p>
<p><em>You were made to endure pain, soldier. Remember your training.</em>
</p>
<p>Death had been so present in his mind as a possibility over the past years, that it wasn’t too jarring to think of it now. Even before the Empire, he had accepted death as an inevitability. There had been messages their training drilled into them, and many of them had been useful, if not heavy-handed. Mostly sayings and songs about being and working together as brothers. The glory of battle, of victory, wasn’t just for the individual. The weight of true glory and might had to be carried together. As a leader, the words had comforted him. Long after he was gone, there would be others to carry on and continue making the galaxy a better place. 
</p>
<p><em>You were made to endure pain, soldier. Remember your training.</em>
</p>
<p>He held his shields, repeating the words that had anchored him when the chip still worked in his mind. 
</p>
<p><em>I am still glory and might. I am still Kote. I am still Cody.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You will fall.
</strong>
</p>
<p>
 Vader’s voice reverberated in his mind unexpectedly, angry and insistent. 
</p>
<p>
  Cody flinched at the intrusion.

</p>
<p>

    <em>No, I will not. 
</em>

</p>
<p>

    <strong>You are growing weak. I can feel it.</strong> Hearing his voice as if it were the voice of his own thoughts was eerie, but the voice wasn’t quite Vader’s -- it held more emotion, was not as deep as the one that came from the vocoder. 


</p>
<p>

    <em>General Skywalker, you don’t have to do this,</em> he thought, because it almost sounded like Kenobi’s padawan. 


</p>
<p>

 There was silence for a moment where Cody thought he might have imagined the voice. 

 
</p>
<p>
 
    <strong>Skywalker is dead,</strong> Vader returned. 

 
</p>
<p>

Cody closed his eyes. 

</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t believe you. You are still Anakin Skywalker. I saw it when we were at the crash site, you mourned the loss of Rex, of Commander Tano-- </em>the pain in Cody’s head spiked in retaliation for his words. “No—” he cried out loud. 

</p>
<p>
“<strong>What were you doing here?!</strong>”  Vader demanded, both out loud and in his mind. 

</p>
<p>
“I was—” Cody winced. Vader was like a dark tidal wave, crashing back into the shields. <em>They can’t know.Theycan’ttheycan’t—</em>His mind felt like it was on fire, and he was afraid things would start spilling out, other things Vader didn’t know, couldn’t know—he tried to fight it, like he’d fought the chip, like he’d fought everyday of his life--

</p>
<p>

      <strong>Cody. What have you been planning against me?
</strong>

</p>
<p>
 <em>Why did you turn to the Sith?!</em> Cody fired back. 

</p>
<p>

        <strong>Because I finally understood the power of the Force. Something you cannot stand against forever.
</strong>
 
</p>
<p>
 
    <em>
     And you’re using this power to be the Emperor’s personal servant? 

    </em>

</p>
<p>
There was a flash of anger, mixed with something else Cody couldn’t identify. Something just slightly off-balance. Cody pressed further. 


</p>
<p>

          <em>The Emperor could be doing this job right now, but he’s making you do it. Why? 
</em>
        
 
</p>
<p>

            <strong>Because you betrayed me. 
</strong></p>
<p>
  The pressure in his mind increased, as if someone was trying to crush it completely. When it came to the Force, Vader was right; he would win; no amount of genetic engineering or meditation training or interrogation simulations could change that. Bright spots appeared in Cody’s vision as he tried to stay composed. But Vader’s anger was real; Cody felt it as strongly as if it were his own. The pain took another turn, as if Vader had started digging through his brain by hand, ripping it bit by bit into fragments. Cody lost his composure, yelling, trying to physically get away from the pain even though he couldn’t. 

</p>
<p>
  He struggled, trying to think of harmless memories. Training. Meeting Anakin Skywalker. Easy battles. How to put together and take apart a blaster. Anything but what he was looking for. But Vader somehow latched onto each one of these, invading them, exposing them, combing through his mind for details until he reached what he wanted.  

</p>
<p>
  Vader backed off suddenly, a coldness filling the room. Cody felt lightheaded and too exposed.

</p>
<p>
  “The chip,” Vader said. “You want to free the clones from the chip.”  

</p>
<p>
 “No,” Cody responded instinctively, his voice breaking.

</p>
<p>
 “I have seen the truth in your mind.” 

</p>
<p>
“Is that—Is that what you want?” Cody asked, losing any self-control he still had. He needed any delay he could still find.  “An army of slaves? Does the Emperor know what you did with that cargo hold when we were late for inspection? How you let all of those people go—” Cody choked, the grasp of an invisible hand around his throat to silence him. 

</p>
<p>
  “Oh?” Palpatine’s tone was light, but his disapproval was clear. “Is that so? I don’t believe you told me that.” 

</p>
<p>
  Vader immediately let go of his chokehold and Cody gasped in a breath, thankful for a moment of relief despite the ringing in his ears and his mind screaming. 

</p>
<p>
  “It- it was not relevant, Master.” 

</p>
<p>
  Palpatine frowned. “I see. Is there anything else you have been keeping from me that you feel is ‘<em>not relevant</em>’?” 

</p>
<p>
 A breath. “No.”

</p>
<p>
  The Emperor stepped closer to Cody. “You really are a wealth of information Commander,” he said calmly. “So please tell me…how long has Vader known that you were functioning without your chip?” 

</p>
<p>
  He shouldn’t care about getting Vader into more trouble, but warning alarms went off in his mind. “I don’t know.” 

</p>
<p>
“How long has it been since <em>you</em> were aware of working without your chip?” 


</p>
<p>
“Since—” 

</p>
<p>
“Consider your words carefully, Commander.” 

</p>
<p>
  “Since shortly after I got back to the <em>Eternal.</em>” 

</p>
<p>
Palpatine observed him with a more unsettling gaze.

</p>
<p>
  “You are lying to me,” Palpatine said flatly. “No matter what you <em>think</em> you’re doing, this facility will stand, and you will serve me.” He tilted his head slightly, studying him. “You know, I didn’t see it when I first tried to punish you for your failure, but you <em>are</em> a good soldier, Commander. You do follow orders. When everything in your mind is in working order, of course. We can easily fix this <em>little rebellion</em> you’re experiencing. We'll repair the chip and help you regulate your emotions…just a short trip around the planet and all will be well.” 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
“No,” Cody replied. 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
A dangerous mixture of anger and delight flickered in Palpatine’s eyes. 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 “So <em>proud</em> of your fighting spirit, aren’t you? Now, tell me, did you really kill Kenobi?” 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 The mention of Kenobi’s name sent panic through Cody, the sudden awareness of them trying to probe at the edges of his mind. He pictured the lie, the story he’d made up and pictured so many times it had seemed almost true to himself. He tried to hold on--

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 “No,” Vader said, suddenly. “He didn’t kill him.”  Something—a light near the door—flickered and burst in a flurry of Vader’s rage. His voice now shook. “Kenobi is <em>alive.</em>” Palpatine looked like he was enjoying this, <em>wanting</em> Vader angry. <em>That was important,</em> a voice tugged at the back of Cody’s mind. <em>Pay attention, this is all important—</em>but his mind was too full, much too full--

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 “Where is Kenobi,” Vader demanded. 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
<strong>Where is he?</strong> He repeated into his mind.

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
There was a strange flicker in the lights again, —Cody could hear someone screaming—see the afterimage of a river of lava in darkness--

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
<strong>Don’t — </strong> the not-quite-Vader voice broke with emotion this time. 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
More images appeared in quick succession--more shouts, more red—they reminded Cody of the strange dreams that had led him to General Kenobi. Cody didn’t understand much about the Force, but if Vader was trying to see into Cody’s mind, then maybe, Cody realized, maybe he was catching a glimpse of Vader’s—he could see Kenobi making some sort of plea--

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
<em>He gave you a chance to come back, didn’t he?</em> Cody realized. <em>He was your brother; he loved you. But you still fought him. 
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 
            <strong>No.
</strong>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
More. Two blue lightsabers against each other, fire surrounding him, a woman standing at the end of a silver ship’s ramp crying--

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>

              <strong>NO! 
</strong>
      
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 Vader stumbled back, forcibly breaking whatever connection had occurred. 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
Cody’s mind raced, trying to make sense of the images, but he could see Palpatine’s face, and he was clearly beginning to grow concerned. Cody must have touched a nerve. He composed himself enough to pull a neutral expression and stepped forward, taking over.

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 “Most impressive, Commander. You shouldn’t have been able to deceive me about Kenobi, even temporarily.” 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
“Well, the Republic’s spending on clone training didn’t go to waste,” Cody replied. 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 Palpatine scowled. “I’ll remember that when I’m rebuilding you, <em>piece by piece,</em> Commander.” 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
Blue lightning erupted from his free hand, directly striking Cody. Cody shouted in pain.

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
“Where is he hiding?” Palpatine asked with disturbing calm. He stopped the lightning moments later, waiting for him to answer. 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
“I-I don’t know,” Cody lied.

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
More lightning. Cody tried to focus on something other than the pain.

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  
            <em>“Where is General Kenobi?!” 
</em>
     
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
“Why do you want to find him?” He hadn’t meant to sound so flippant in his response, and it only served to fuel Palpatine’s rage. This time, the lightning was so intense, Cody feared he would actually be killed, or pass out and wake up with a chip back in his head--

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
The Emperor was laughing by the time he finally stopped. “Your mind is breaking with the physical pain; I can <em>feel</em> it.” 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
<em>You were made to endure pain. You cannot break--</em> Cody repeated silently, but it was too late, but he was <em>trying</em>--

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
“Vader, can you see it? Can't you see Kenobi all by himself, in the desert—” Vader looked up, looked at Cody, surprised. 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
<em>NO!</em> Cody fought as Vader came back for his mind. 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <em></em>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>And time seemed to slow down. 
The fire, the lava, the fight —
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop, Palpatine wants you mad about this--
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  
    <strong>You do not understand. 
</strong>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 The clash of lightsabers, the woman crying by the ship—wait, who—

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>

      <strong>No-
</strong>

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
—the woman at the ship was dressed in simpler clothes, revealing a rounded stomach, so Cody hadn’t recognized who she was at first, but--

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Has your general ever asked you to keep secrets—</em>Kenobi had made sly references during the war about Skywalker’s fondness for-

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  
        <strong>You cannot understand. 
</strong>
     
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 
          <em>Senator Amidala. You--
</em>
       
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  Vader’s fury exploded, too strong for any resistance Cody had left, and Cody’s mind felt like it had shattered, filling with the image of Obi-Wan Kenobi, standing where he had found him on Tatooine, by a stone at the edge of the Lars farm. The memory bled clearly through to Vader, sharpening with vivid detail and focusing on the stone, before melting into something else faster and darker and blinding — 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  
            <strong>Your mother’s dead son momstaywithme they were animals and I slaughtered them like don’twanttotalkaboutmypast
</strong>
         
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  
            <em>Cody was across from Ben, drinking tea. “You have a job here,” Cody said. “And this is my job—”
</em>
         
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>

              <strong>AniI’mpregnant I need him willdowhateveryouask love won’t save onlymynewpowers breaking my heart!
</strong>
        
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  
              <em>“I don’t want him to find you or anyone else here,” Cody said to Ben, because of the Lars family, Skywalker’s family. “I have to go back.” 
</em>

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>

              <strong>I’m afraid, in your anger, you killed her. 
</strong>

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Vader recoiled, and Cody gasped for air, feeling like he’d been held underwater. The room solidified again, Palpatine still smiling in triumph as if no time had passed. Cody looked over at Vader, finally understanding, finally realizing who Ben had been protecting; what had led Vader to become this. He stared at Vader hoping he would make the right choice, that he would choose to protect his family. 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>“Kenobi…is on Tatooine,” Vader said evenly. 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Palpatine grinned as if receiving a prize. “Ah, how very <em>poetic.</em>” 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>“Yes,” Vader replied.
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>No, I’m sorry,</em> Cody thought, his chest hurting. <em>General Kenobi, I’m sorry, I thought I could keep them safe.</em>  He had to keep fighting. He had to keep fighting…Cody twisted the wrist furthest from Vader and the Emperor against its restraint, feeling just enough space. He took a breath, steadying himself.
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>“You seem troubled,” Palpatine said to Vader. 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>“I—I should have known. It seems I am not sensing things correctly in the Force when it comes to — “ Vader turned, facing Palpatine, hesitating for a moment, anger boiling under the surface. "Did I kill her in my anger?” 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Palpatine’s smug expression wavered slightly before it evened out. “Oh dear, is <em>that</em> still on your mind? It hardly matters anymore—” In an instant, Vader lashed out a hand to push Palpatine back, but the Emperor was faster, Force-pushing Vader back to the wall. Palpatine drew his lightsaber, pointing it at Vader’s throat. 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>“Don’t be foolish, <em>boy.</em> You know what you did to her and her child—” 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>“So she died right away?” Vader’s anger was growing. “Like you said?” 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Palpatine paused, thinking, sensing. His eyes darted to Cody. He began to laugh again.  “Ah. So the child lived?” 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>“You <em>lied</em> to me!” 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>“No!” Palpatine snapped. “This is <em>Kenobi’s</em> fault. He is the one who has kidnapped and hid the child from you. From us! But you must use your anger against him to—” 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Vader had heard enough. His lightsaber was on in an instant, striking against the Emperor’s. At the same time, Cody ripped his hand out of the restraint with the unfortunate noise of cracking bone. He worked to free his other limbs, wincing at the pain in his hand. If the Emperor was going to take him in, he might as well warn the rescue team so they could get out of there. He might as well warn Kenobi; perhaps he could get a head start and run with--
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>“A child with the same power as their father,” Palpatine mused. “Pure and untrained--” he turned suddenly, seeing Cody was free and immediately knocked him back with Force lightning, sending him to the ground. Then, with agility horrifying to see on a man his age, the Emperor charged back at Vader. Vader was fast enough to block the next blow but clearly struggling to hold his own. 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Cody forced himself up, crawling forward, his body clearly pushed past its limits, but he had to do something, had to keep moving; he would <em>tackle</em> the Emperor if he had to to keep him from reaching his brothers, Kenobi, the people on Tatooine--
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>“We will take the commander to the factory for upgrades, and then retrieve the child-" 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><strong>“NO.”</strong> Vader rose to his full height, slashing his lightsaber through Palpatine’s forearm. As Emperor screamed in fury and pain, his lightsaber fell and skittered back across the floor, rolling to a stop centimeters in front of Cody, as if it had been nudged there by the Force. 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Instinctively, Cody picked it up, and the blade seemed to sing in his hand. The crystal belonging to Obi-Wan had, after all, found its way back to Cody many times before it had been bled by Darth Sidious. Cody stared at it in disbelief for an instant, then looked up at Vader. 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It is yours. 
</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  And because Darth Sidious had always been overconfident, had always gotten his way, had always used and thought of Cody and his brothers as mindless pawns, he did not turn to see Cody lunging, did not expect the blade sinking in through his back and into his heart, did not get the chance to stop the man who was avenging those who had fought by his side, whether clone or Jedi.
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  Something happened in the Force: a screaming release of energy, a blast of light—Cody braced against it, hoping, shouting--

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
“Cody.” 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  Cody’s head snapped back up. Vader was still looking at him. Cody held the lightsaber in front of himself, hands shaking, trying to prepare himself for whatever he would do next. 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  "Cody,” Vader repeated, voice unsteady. 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
“Is he…is he dead?” 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
“Yes.” 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  “Are you going to kill me?” 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  “No.” 
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
Cody nodded, turning off the lightsaber with a whoosh. The silence rang in his ears.

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 “You—we’re— we’re free of him, then,” Cody stammered, his ears ringing. 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 “Yes. We are,” Vader replied slowly. 

</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
 “Would you like to help me with something?"
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're almost to the end! Thanks for sticking along for the journey!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Brothers All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The halls were dark as Rex wandered through the lab wing on his final sweep, keeping his blasters at the ready. With security down and no way to call for back up, many of the Kaminoans had surrendered upon the descent of the clones. Those who had surrendered, and the rest, who had been stunned, were on guarded lockdown in the opposite side of the facility. Still, Rex didn’t want to be careless; they were lucky that the strike had been relatively peaceful so far. Bly followed him into the one of the labs where several bacta tanks lay empty, their former inhabitants removed and taken onto a medical ship. 
</p><p>There was a muffled cry from behind a supply room door. 
</p><p>Rex glanced back at Bly, who nodded. It was possible in the commotion that some of the younglings had been able to hide, scared and unsure of what was going on. 
</p><p>“Hello?” Rex called. “I’m here to help.” 
</p><p>Silence. 
</p><p>“I’m going to open the door now.” Rex put his blaster down and took off his helmet, hoping that seeing his face would help them trust him. The security outage would only last so long, and they would need to get out before the systems came back on. 
</p><p>“Got your back,” Bly acknowledged quietly. 
</p><p>Rex nodded and opened the door to see two kids, a clone and likely a Force-sensitive human huddled together in the room. Bly lowered his weapon, showing his hands to them. The Force-sensitive human looked up at them suspiciously, as if trying to read their intentions. 
</p><p>“We’re here to get you out of here and to safety. My name is Rex.” 
</p><p>Appearing somewhat satisfied, the kid gave a sharp nod. “Zero, it’s okay,” he nudged the clone next to him. 
</p><p>Zero had been studying Rex and Bly with surprise. “Are you…are you two Jedi?”
</p><p>Rex couldn’t help but laugh. “Nah, we’re your brothers. We can still get you out of here though. Do you want to leave?" 
</p><p>Zero nodded. “Yeah. My head hurts—” his friend squeezed his hand to try and comfort him. 
</p><p>“Well, I know someone that might be able to help with that. Can you all walk with me?” 
</p><p>The Jedi kid stood, helping Zero up. Rex grabbed his bucket and blaster, guiding them outside the lab. Another trooper was waiting outside. 
</p><p>“All clear, sirs?” 
</p><p>“Almost, Tal," Bly said to the other trooper. "We’ll keep going. Rex, you can get them to medical."
</p><p>“You got it, Commander,” Rex said, helping the kids down the hall. He could tell they were still nervous, seeing the normal hallways so quiet. <em>Or maybe they haven’t been allowed outside the lab.</em> Rex’s dark train of thought was interrupted by the sound of shouts in the distance, whooping and cheering. The kids tensed, frightened. “Don’t worry, that's a good sign,” he reassured them, hoping he was right. “So, Zero, huh? Is that your designation or your name?” he continued, hoping to keep them distracted from their fear. 
</p><p>“It’s both,” Zero said. “Sort of.” 
</p><p>Rex smiled.  “How about you? What's your name?”
</p><p>“Coryn.” 
</p><p>“All right, Zero and Coryn, we’re going to go see my friend Bev. He’s helping everyone who was hurt and he’s very good at his job. That sound good?” 
</p><p>Zero looked worried. “Your friend’s name is needle?” He asked softly. 
</p><p>“Ah, well, yes, but it’s just because he likes tattoos. He’s an excellent medic and will not give you a tattoo. Unless you want one.” 
</p><p>Zero smiled and Coryn giggled. 
</p><p>They had to leave the building to get to the ship, and the rain was starting to pick up. </p><p>Rex ushered the kids inside, greeted by bright and busy work stations. 
</p><p>Bev looked up from afar and gave a nod of acknowledgment, finishing checking up on an older cadet. 
</p><p>“Hey, who do we have here?” he addressed the kids directly as he walked over.
</p><p>“This is Zero and Coryn. They were excellent at hiding and were back at the lab. Zero said he had a headache.” 
</p><p>“Right here?” Bev tapped a spot on the side of his head, the spot where Rex had an identical scar. 
</p><p>Zero nodded. 
</p><p>“Ah, I see. Well, there’s something called an inhibitor chip there that we all have. It was just disabled a few minutes ago for all of us, but it seems like there’s some side effects. We can look into it though, yeah?” 
 </p><p>Rex felt a sweep of hope. The chips had really been disabled? That had to be what the cheering he had heard earlier was about. They might actually pull this thing off…
</p><p>“Yes sir,” Zero smiled.
</p><p>“And Coryn, I haven’t forgotten about you. Can you all come over here and sit down? Thanks Rex—” Bev added as he got the kids settled. 
</p><p>“Rex!” 
</p><p>Burner ran toward him from the other end of the ship. 
</p><p>“What is it?” 
</p><p>“I got a call from Echo, and I need you.” 
</p><p>Rex frowned. “All right. Why—“ 
</p><p>He shook his head slightly. “I’ll explain on the way. I need you to fly me somewhere.” 
</p><p>Rex jogged after him, out of the medical ship and across the rainy platform. There were several clones running the opposite direction to leave the planet, all in high spirits, but Rex couldn’t help but feel uneasy. 
</p><p>“Burn, are you sure?” Rex asked, following him onto a smaller ship. “There are better pilots.”
</p><p>“We got a distress call from the A Team. They got the virus uploaded that shut down security here and allowed the team to slice into the chips. All they had left to do was destroy the main server, but someone from the Empire caught them there. They’ve been holding the station for the last few hours, trying to keep anyone from coming over here.” 
</p><p>Rex took in the information quickly. “So this is an extraction?” 
</p><p>“With limited intel,” Burner nodded. “We don’t know much more about what to expect once we arrive.” 
</p><p>“Just you and me? It's a small team.” 
</p><p>“Well, we’re rescuing a small A Team. It’s just Trip and an astromech.” 
</p><p>Rex was taken aback. <em>Someone was running the other half of the op alone?</em>“That’s…impressive, but—” 
</p><p>“Rex,” Burner interrupted. “Trip is Cody. He’s the one who made this work, and we have to get him out.” 
</p><p>Rex sat down in the pilot’s seat. 
</p><p>-</p><p>It turned out to be extremely awkward taking a Sith Lord through the last stages of a top secret mission. In normal circumstances, Cody wouldn’t have trusted Vader, but considering he’d Force thrown him a weapon to kill the Emperor, (<em>they’d just killed the Emperor; he should probably tell someone about that</em>) and saved his life, Cody decided that had earned his trust for now. Within reason. 
</p><p>“Are you okay?” Cody asked, glancing at the burnt spot on Vader’s shoulder armor. 
</p><p>“Yes. Are you?” 
</p><p>Cody tried to flex the hand with the thumb he’d broken while getting out of restraints. His head still felt a bit fuzzy from lightning, but he’d seen worse. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” 
</p><p>Vader gave a hum of acknowledgment, and Cody could swear he could <em>feel</em>Vader’s worry. He wouldn’t be surprised if Vader digging through his head was responsible for that.  It almost reminded Cody of when he spent too much time with Kenobi and could nearly tell what he was thinking. Cody shook off the feeling, not wanting to intrude, and walked toward the main server room. He would have to check on Arfive first, see how things were progressing, warn the droid that he had Darth Vader with him. But before he made it there, Arfive rolled out the door and stopped, staring at Vader and Cody as if unsure what to do. 
</p><p>“Status update?” Cody asked. 
</p><p>“Negative! Classified!” 
</p><p>Arfive charged at Vader. 
</p><p>“Arfive, no, hold on—” Cody darted in front of him. “Look, I’m okay. We—we killed the Emperor.” 
</p><p>Arfive beeped in confusion. “Trip circuits=fried again?” 
</p><p>“No, no, I promise.” 
</p><p>Arfive looked at him suspiciously. Cody had the feeling that Arfive was giving him a quick medical scan. 
</p><p>“R5 asked for Trip’s rescue!” He said, now scanning Vader cautiously. 
</p><p>Cody sighed. “Thanks, but I told you to—“ he glanced at Vader and back at the droid. “I told you to get <em>out</em> if I didn’t come back.”  
</p><p>Arfive replied with the binary equivalent of a shrug. 
</p><p>“What was the rest of the plan?” Vader asked, curious. Arfive screeched indignantly at him, speaking too fast for Cody to catch all his comments, but Vader listened and nodded seriously. “Yes, Arfive, I understand you do not trust me, but…I will not harm you or the commander.”  
</p><p><em>Ah. There you are, Skywalker.</em>
</p><p>They needed to talk. Cody needed to think. But they needed to finish this mission first. 
</p><p>“Any updates from the team?” Cody tried again. 
</p><p>Arfive’s dome swiveled back and forth between Cody and Vader.
</p><p>“Trip accepts risk?” 
</p><p>“Yes.” 
</p><p>“Playing back transmission—“ Cody heard Tech and Echo’s voices come through. “Arfive, process complete. Chips are down, and our brothers are free. Rescue mission on cloning facilities is nearly complete. All that’s left is to destroy the server facility and get out of there.” 
</p><p>Cody felt an unexpected rush of emotion. 
</p><p>“What is Trip’s status?” The transmission continued. 
</p><p>“In trouble from Empire,” Arfive replied. “Need rescue—“ 
</p><p>Arfive stopped the playback.
</p><p>“When did you receive this?” Cody asked. 
</p><p>“Few minutes ago.” 
</p><p>Cody nodded, a tightness in his chest. <em>They had done it. They had actually done it.</em> He tapped Arfive affectionately with his good hand. “Thank you.” 
</p><p>Vader was silent, putting together the pieces of information. “So you being here was both —“ 
</p><p>“Part of the mission and a diversion,” Cody nodded. He couldn’t tell if Vader was upset or impressed. 
</p><p>“You should come with me when they pick us up,” Cody said. “I’ll need someone to back up my story of the Emperor’s demise. They’ll believe you.” 
</p><p>“And then what will you do with me?” 
</p><p>“I haven’t worked that out yet, sir,” Cody replied, honestly. 
</p><p>“Perhaps it is better left a mystery what became of the Emperor.” 
</p><p>Cody thought through options. He could only imagine the chaos that shutting down the chips was causing at this moment across the Empire. Perhaps it was better to wait and see; they could work out the details of succession later. But the last thing Cody wanted was a massive power vacuum at the center of the Empire. The thought alone gave him a headache worse than the one he already had from Sith looking through his brain. He was a strategist, not a politician. They would need some help from the other experts in the rebellion. 
</p><p>“You gunning for the Emperor’s position?” he looked at Vader. 
</p><p>“No,” Vader said fiercely. 
</p><p>A million more questions flooded Cody’s mind.
</p><p>“Should I be trusting you right now?” was the next he asked, because this whole situation was still unbelievable. 
</p><p>Vader took a breath. “I have given you no reason to,” he said. 
</p><p>It wasn’t an answer, but it was a fair observation. 
</p><p>“Well, you cared enough about your child to fight back against the Emperor.” 
</p><p>“Yes, but—that is hardly <em>seeking the light.</em>” 
</p><p>“I’m not one to know what that looks like, but I think you made a good choice,” Cody replied. “People make thousands of choices every day.” 
</p><p>“But it—It is too late for me.” 
</p><p>“I don’t know. From what I could see, there were plenty of people who believed you could make the right choice one day.” 
</p><p>Vader let out a breath that sounded like it could be a cynical laugh. 
</p><p>“And I hurt or killed <em>all</em> of them. I pushed them all away.” 
</p><p>Cody nodded, gathering his thoughts. “You’ve done a lot of terrible things, but you’ve also let me live this long. You made choices to protect me against Palpatine. To protect your kid. And you’re not dead yet, so you have a choice of where you want to go, of what you want to do. I can’t say the same has been true for my brothers.” 
</p><p>Vader glowered for a moment, his anger a safe habit, before he allowed it to melt and reveal the underlying guilt. 
</p><p>“I —” he hesitated. “I cannot atone for what I’ve done.” 
</p><p>Arfive whistled softly, studying Vader curiously. Cody nodded. “Yeah, sometimes…” he looked at him. “Sometimes surviving is the hardest part of the war. It means you actually have to stop fighting and face your loss; you have to face the choices you made.”
</p><p>Vader stared at him for a moment. “Hmm.” 
</p><p>“What is it, sir?” Cody asked.
</p><p>“You do remind me of him.” 
</p><p>Cody smiled. “Who, Kenobi?” 
</p><p>“Yes.” 
</p><p>“Well, that’s funny—” Cody stopped, feeling a sudden pain in his arm, radiating up to his chest. He reached up toward it, confused. “Ah—sorry I--” 
</p><p>“Cody. What’s wrong?” 
</p><p>The world tilted sideways and into darkness. 
</p><p>-</p><p>Cody had collapsed.
</p><p>Surely this couldn’t be happening. Surely they hadn’t made it this far for it to end like this.
You did this. <em>You did nothing but hurt him, and now he will die because of you.</em> Vader--
((<strong>Anakin</strong>))
</p><p>--Vader pushed the ever-critical voice away. He didn’t have time. 
</p><p>“Cody!” he repeated firmly, reaching out with the Force to see if he was still alive. <em>More pain more pressure more—</em> Immediately, he realized his mistake. He had set out with too much strength, too accustomed to bludgeoning with the Force instead of sensing. He tried to pull together his racing thoughts and concentrate, with more control this time. 
</p><p>Yes, Cody was still alive, but he wasn’t doing well. It had to have been the Force lightning. <em>And perhaps trying to invade his mind.</em> Vader winced. He had played a role in this; he had chosen to be the Emperor’s weapon as always. Vader felt the frustration rising in his chest, the anger, at the Emperor, at himself. <em>Too far gone, too far lost, let your anger consume your guilt and sorrow—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The astromech brought him away from his spiraling thoughts, beeping insistently at Cody, as if that would wake him up. 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Do you have any medical supplies?” Vader asked. 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The droid swiveled to look at him. “Negative.” 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader felt fear and anger again. He was powerful, but useless (<em>as always; always useless</em>). There had been some who could heal with the Force, those who may be able to bring people back to life, but he had never been one of them. Even if he had the skill from his past, he’d be afraid to try. The darkened storm in his mind and heart had raged so long, calling upon the living Force felt like an impossible task. And who was he now? 

</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Vader laid a hand on Cody’s forehead, trying to target what had caused this. Then, if someone did pick them up, he could tell them how to help. Cody was still breathing, but Vader knew he must be in pain. 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan’s gonna kill me for letting Cody get hurt.</em>

</p><p>
  Vader recoiled. Why was <em>that</em> his instinctive thought? 

</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan is also the reason you cannot sense what exactly is wrong. He severed your arm and your strong connection to the Force,</em> he argued with himself.

</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>((<strong>Obi-Wan also chose to dedicate his life to protecting your child. On Tatooine, of all places.</strong>))
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Annoyed at the conflict in his thoughts, he tried to focus back on Cody. There was something wrong with his heart. It had certainly taken enough lightning. Anakin ((<strong>Vader?</strong>)) wished, not for the first time, that he could fix people better than machines. He looked to the droid. 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s his heart. Are you sure there isn’t anything we might be able to find that can help? Do we have an ETA on the rescue ship?” 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Don’t know. Don’t know.” The droid sounded worried. “Ship arrival = soon.” 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He thought for a moment. He had to do <em>something</em> useful.
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The mission. He owed it to Cody and all the men he had fought with before.
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Arfive. They said we needed to destroy the facility.” 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Affirmative. =If(facility destroyed, server destroyed+no more programming to chips ever). Charges = set.” 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Anakin thought of all the men he’d fought with before, from those who had been lost early in the war, to those who had made it to the end, only to be enslaved by the inhibitor chips. He thought of Palpatine, who had engineered the whole thing. And now, Palpatine’s body lay dead in the next room over. He closed his eyes, sensing for any sign of life. There always seemed to be a catch with Palpatine. He went back, just in case to look back into the room…But there was nothing. Palpatine’s body lay still. He was gone, and in the end, Palpatine was just a very clever, very mortal man. 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><em>Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself.</em>
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Anakin flinched at the memory, something in his chest tightening. If only he could have understood and  known when he was younger what those words would lead to. But it was too late now. He had made his choices, and now, like Cody had said, he had to face them. 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He thought of the many Jedi funerals he had attended, of the funeral pyres. But Palpatine didn’t deserve that honor. The explosion and fire of a building would be as good a pyre as any.
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Do you have the trigger for the charges?” he asked the droid. 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Affirmative. Last step.” 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Doing this, making this choice, felt strange. Like he was trying on something that was too small or rather, too big. He still felt too angry, too full of fear, like the light side was sifting through his fingers: in reach, but hard to grab a solid hold on. 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><em>People make thousands of choices every day.</em>
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He knew he would never be good enough. He struggled to find the light. Even in his older, better days, he stumbled toward it, never finding it as naturally as his peers or masters did. He was too old to be trained, too impulsive to be trusted, too <em>much.</em> But Ahsoka had once told him his Force signature felt like a bright star she could always find, Padme had always trusted he'd do the right thing, and Obi-Wan had kept their bond stable until the very end, believing he would see the light. 
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Anakin heard the rescue ship before he saw it. He made the choice to get Cody home.
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>
-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Nothing about the scene looked good. There were two other abandoned Imperial ships on the platform. Although the facility looked quiet, the front entrance had been smashed in, and in the time it took Rex to blink, a dark figure appeared at the broken door. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Do you see—“ 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’ll cover you,” Burner said in response. They didn’t have time to discuss. Rex drew his blasters and ran. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Of all the things Rex had expected to see, Darth Vader was the last. From all intel, the Sith Lord was supposed to be on Coruscant. <em>Someone from the Empire caught them there.</em> This had been a trap. How had Vader fooled Echo?! Rex fired a barrage of shots, fearing the worst, but the shots seemed to graze off of Vader. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hold your fire!” Vader demanded. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex stopped shooting, but only because he needed to conserve ammo. He did not lower his blasters. Vader did not move, staring straight ahead at him instead. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I need your help,” he said. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>What the hell kind of stunt was he trying to pull?! 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I need your help,” Vader repeated. “Cody is hurt.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex looked quickly to Burner. Burner shook his head slightly. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I don’t believe you,” Rex replied. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Rex, please. I will not harm you.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex flinched. He knew sometimes Sith could get inside your head, but there was no way Vader knew his name. <em>How did he know his name?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Where is he, then?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader moved to the left to clear their line of sight into the building. Rex sucked in a breath. Cody was laying motionless inside, an astromech behind him. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You see? We do not have time to deliberate.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex wanted to run forward, to check on his friend who, up until today, he had thought was long gone, but it would have been foolish to do so with Vader in the way. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“How do we know you haven’t already killed him?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It sounded like Vader actually sighed. “I can bring him to you.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Don’t touch—“ he began, but the astromech, who must have been Cody’s, rolled up to Rex and started chattering on as quickly as possible about how Cody had killed the Emperor and Vader had helped. Rex felt like he was either hallucinating or his binary was getting rusty. There was no way that could be right. Vader had already picked up Cody. He carried him right to Burner. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You can take him and leave me here, <em>I don’t care,</em> but he needs help,” Vader said. “And we need to destroy this facility.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Burner frowned deeply, checking for Cody’s pulse. “How did this happen?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Force lightning.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Burner’s face fell. He clearly understood something Rex did not. “Bring him inside,” he said immediately, stepping aside to let Vader in the ship. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Burner—” Rex felt his heart sink with worry, but Burner’s expression was set. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Rex, If this is a trap, then it’s a damn good one. Cody needs help. If I die, I die doing what I was always meant to. Go verify the droid’s report.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>As a former medic, Burner had the right to make the call, and if he was worried enough about Cody that he trusted Darth Vader, then Rex couldn’t argue. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The astromech, Arfive, chirped at him to get his attention. Rex watched Burner and Vader board and then followed the droid inside, trying to keep an eye on the ship. Arfive pointed out some of the explosive charges, sharing that they were planted all along the facility. He explained that he’d uploaded a virus into the central server and that had allowed the destruction of the clones’ inhibitor chips, but that they needed to destroy the facility so the chips couldn’t be controlled again. And then he rolled past a room where the body of Emperor Palpatine lay. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex froze, barely believing his eyes. There he was, the man responsible for both the beginning of his life and the end of it. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Cody and Vader did this?” he asked Arfive. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Affirmative.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“But…how?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Trip = good man,” Arfive replied vaguely. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex blinked in disbelief. “Yeah,” he said softly, finally. He just wished Cody made it out and was able to tell him the full story himself. “Come on. Let’s finish the job for him.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He ran back to the ship, where Burner was already getting to work on Cody, and Vader appeared to be just as nervous as Rex felt. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Arfive was telling the truth. The Emperor is dead.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Burner froze for a second in surprise, then kept working. “Well…I guess that was an additional bonus,” he muttered. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p><em>How is Cody?</em> Rex wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Can I help?” he asked instead. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah. Get us out of here,” Burner said. “He needs a tank.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“All right,” Rex nodded, his mind working through too many thoughts. It had been a long day. If Vader was going to play good guy and back up Rex’s testimony of the Emperor being dead, or at least pretend to, then they might be able to use him in the political nightmare they’d all created today. “We’ll blow this place from the sky. Arfive, come with me,” he sighed. “You too, uh, Lord Vader.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Oddly, Vader did not protest and followed him into the cockpit. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex quickly set a course to a planet in between here and the actual post-mission rendezvous point, not sure yet if it was safe to take their enemy directly into the heart of the rebellion. Besides, he just needed to get in the air. Vader sat co-pilot, and Rex really wished he had some binders on him. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Arfive,” he said, starting the ship. “You got the detonator?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Affirmative.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Good." Rex eyed Vader, then looked back at Arfive. “If he moves, zap him or something.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader turned quickly, exasperated, but he didn’t say anything. Rex brought the ship up and circled the facility before putting some distance between it and them. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fire when ready, Arfive.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>In an instant, the building exploded, sending up a plume of smoke and debris. Rex and Vader watched for a moment in silence, and Rex could have sworn Vader breathed a sigh of relief as fire began to engulf the platform. The stilts holding the buildings above Kamino’s infinite ocean rumbled, creaked, and started to crumble under the flame. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>So that was it, then. Rex did another slow lap around the building and then broke away toward the sky. They needed to get Cody back soon. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You realize,” Vader broke the silence. “If I had meant to harm you, you’d already be dead?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex grit his teeth.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You have something to say?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m not an idiot. You could be plotting out a bigger plan to gain my trust.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I am…” Vader hesitated. “I am trying to make the right choice.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex laughed darkly, unable to help himself. “Really? Because your reputation proceeds you.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader was silent as they got through the atmosphere. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I know,” was all he could manage, almost sounding ashamed. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex still felt uncomfortable. “You seem to think you know me. How is that?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader hesitated again. Rex looked at him for a moment, then back at the controls. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I <em>do</em> know you, Rex.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex shook his head. His best friend was dying; he couldn’t sit and have this conversation with a murderer. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Who are you, then?” he snapped. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I am…Anakin Skywalker.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The ship dipped a few meters before Rex readjusted, furious on behalf of his old commanding officer. “No. How dare you claim to be the General?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader took a slow breath. “I am sorry, but it is true.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex shook his head. “He was ten times the man you could ever be, you lying piece of—” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Captain. You once ran into a deserter who you didn’t report to the proper authorities because he had a life and a family.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex felt as if he had been submerged in ice water. Nobody knew that. <em>No. There was no way—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You tried to plead Dogma’s case after the Battle of Umbara.”  Rex felt dizzy. Vader continued. I used to make you stand guard when I called my — my wife-- “ Vader broke off, but Rex had already heard enough. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Stop,” Rex said. “Stop it!” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Do you believe me now?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex squeezed the controls, feeling numb. In the end, Maul had raved about Skywalker being set up as an apprentice to Darth Sidious. Ahsoka had told Rex this, and both of them risked their future on believing in their General more than they believed in Maul. Because of who their General was. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“The Skywalker I knew would have <em>died</em> before he became you.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader looked down, silent for a few moments. “I should have.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“General Skywalker wouldn’t have promoted me and then turned around and led the rest of the legion to—to—” Rex gripped the controls more tightly, his vision blurred for a second. He blinked hard. The Temple had <em>burned.</em> 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I am sorry.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex shook his head. “I’m not the one you need to apologize to,” he said, looking to the navigation computer to make sure the coordinates were right. They could hardly take Vader to the rebel base.  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Don’t change course. There’s no medical facilities around here other than the ones your rebels have set up.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I can’t risk a security breach—“
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Cody cannot die!” Vader interrupted. Rex looked at him in shock, surprised at how worried he was. “I--I cannot be responsible for more death,” Vader corrected himself. “Do whatever you need to with me once you get there, but if you ever trusted me before, please help me now. Help Cody now.”  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Arfive looked at him expectantly, and Rex knew Burner needed the help and resources. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p><em>If you ever trusted me before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex let out a slow breath. “For Cody.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I thought I might find you in here.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex turned quickly. Ahsoka stood against the door, arms crossed. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hey, you,” Rex managed a smile. She crossed toward him, wrapping him in a big hug. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“How are you holding up, Fulcrum?” he asked. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She sighed, pulling back to look at him. “Busy. Lot of kids who need homes, and not a lot of places for them to go anymore.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex nodded, glancing back at Cody, who was still lying motionless in the medical bed. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“How is he?” Ahsoka asked softly.  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex shrugged. “I don’t really know. They think he’ll pull through but…his heart’s taken a lot of damage." 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ahsoka nodded, frowning. “We owe him.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah,” Rex felt a lump in his throat again. They had all lost so much. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I—he wants to talk to you and me,” Ahsoka said. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex looked at her in surprise. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Who?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Vade—Anakin,” she said. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex closed his eyes, taking a breath. It still hurt to think about. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah. I know,” she nodded, studying him. And Rex was sure she understood, that she was thinking the same thing he was. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Well. Let me know what he says,” Rex looked back to Cody. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ahsoka was quiet for a moment. “Rex. Come with me.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex shook his head slightly. “I can’t.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Cody trusted him in the end. We should hear him out.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Don’t bring Cody into this.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“But he <em>did.</em> And I want to understand what he saw.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex sighed deeply. “And you’re ready to forgive?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She shifted from one foot to the other, an old nervous habit. “I don’t know, yet. But he was our friend. Our brother. I’m ready to listen. Rex, please. I don’t want to go alone.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex thought for a moment, weighing his options. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“All right,” he said. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Vader was in a high security area of the base, but as soon as they entered, it seemed like the security was overkill. Vader seemed quite peaceful and content sitting in his cell. He didn't look nervous until he looked up immediately when Ahsoka and Rex entered. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ahsoka immediately went to the bars of the cell, grabbing hold and studying her former master. She closed her eyes, reaching out with the Force. Rex hoped she saw something good. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>When she opened her eyes, she had a slight smile on her face. Rex felt a bit of relief. Her smiled faded. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“We bet a lot on you,” she said somberly.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I know.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You really—you really messed up a lot for a lot of people.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I know,” Vader bowed his head in shame. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>There was a long pause of silence. “Tell me everything,” Ahsoka said softly. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody opened his eyes to a blank, white ceiling. At first, he wasn’t quite sure what he was seeing. He ran a mental inventory — his body hurt, but he could still move. He was still alive, at least for now, and he didn’t seem to be in immediate danger. That was good. He still had his original limbs and didn’t feel the urge to obey the Empire. That was even better. 
Now if he could just sit up—
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Cody?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex was sitting in a chair against the opposite wall, looking exhausted, but otherwise unharmed.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Rex?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Cody! You’re awake,” Rex stood up. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’re—you were dead,” Cody returned. He had to be dreaming. Or dead himself. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex grinned. “Not last I checked.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“But—” now he was really confused. “I saw the graves—“ 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Commander Tano and I got out. Your B-Team processed the schematics you sent them and figured out who was missing.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody frowned, taking a moment to process. He was tired, and it felt like his mind was moving more slowly than it should, but he nodded. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I—It’s good to see you,” was all he could manage, feeling sudden tears come to his eyes. Rex pulled him into a careful hug, as if he was worried he might break him. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You too.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>They stayed there for a moment before Rex pulled away. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“How long was I out for?” Cody asked. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“A week.”  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“A week?! No wonder you looked so worried,” Cody hit his arm softly. The events of the week before suddenly filled Cody’s mind. “The server facility—” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Destroyed. Burner and I got it. Well, technically Arfive got it but—” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Damn, I love that droid. And the rest of the strike team?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“We got everyone out. No casualties as far as I know. I’ve got a mission wrap up report here for you,” he picked up a data pad from the bedside table and waved it. “You know, some light reading for nosy know-it-alls,” he teased. Cody smiled, then sighed in relief. <em>No casualties. They were all safe. Bly, Burner, Bev, Tech, Echo, the rest of 99, all the clones he’d sent to Alderaan …</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Chips are down and giving boys a bit of a headache,” Rex continued. “And the Empire even more of a headache figuratively, but—we did good. Couldn’t have done it without your help though.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody nodded, still barely believing he was looking at Rex, alive and well. They had all done it. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Now what I want to hear is, did you really kill the Emperor?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody grinned. “Afraid so. Vader tossed me a lightsaber to do it.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex frowned. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s not a good face. Am I in trouble for killing the Emperor?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Maybe if some people were still in charge. Luckily Vader was able to use his power in the Imperial forces to dissolve as many officer and moff positions and recommend leadership go back to the Senate. It was easier now that most of the infantry turned against leadership, but it doesn’t mean everyone is happy about it.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“The Senate is stacked with Imperial cronies now.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, well, the good news is, I hear there are some hidden rebels in the ranks.” Cody smiled. “There’s some messy clean up happening, but—we have to start somewhere I guess.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“So where’s Vader now?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Unfortunately, in some cell somewhere on station. Despite a change of heart, he is technically a war criminal. He’s been very cooperative though, and Fulcrum’s keeping a close eye on him.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fulcrum is here?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, she is,” Rex grinned. “And working on getting all the Jedi kids to safety. You met her yet?” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Not in person.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh, well then you’ll see.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“And Vader—” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“He told me who he is.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh,” Cody said, studying his friend to see how he was taking the news. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I don’t fully understand, but…I’m trying to. He’s trying.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>They were silent for a moment. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“So I guess it’s really over now,” Cody said. “Giant political mess aside.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Politics is just another kind of war,” Rex said. “Luckily, not as much blood…usually.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody chuckled. “Well, at least they don’t need clones for politics.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Actually—” Rex trailed off. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What?” Cody frowned. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rex made a face. “You know, there was a vote that if you lived…” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“<em>What</em>,” Cody repeated. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Some hotshot senator from Alderaan is saying that clones need at least some representation as they’re rebuilding the Senate. And technically you’ve been representing us to the highest level of government for the past 2 years—” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p><em>Organa.</em> “Are you kidding me?!”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It was a unanimous vote among all of us—” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Really. All of you.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Well, everyone on the B Strike Team—” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Is that so? Speaking of which, where are they? Where is Burner? He should know he’s contributing to my failing heart.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s not funny!” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It’s a <em>little</em> funny. Besides, Rex, I want to retire.” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You and me both, but there’s work to do.” Rex continued. “I don’t know if you heard, but there’s a lot of little brothers who need someone to keep an eye out for them. We can’t all do politics.” Cody smiled. Rex would be perfect. Rex saluted, backing toward the door. “But hey, I’ll go get Burner, Marshal Commander. See? Rolls right off the tongue. You were in charge before, so this should be easy!” 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody rolled his eyes in response, shaking his head in disbelief as Rex left the room. As he sat and waited, he noticed a small parcel on the side table. He reached over to grab it. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>There was a note on top, printed in generic basic font. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p><em>To my favorite commander and political revolutionary.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Cody opened the parcel and found Kenobi's favorite tea inside. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He laughed, even though it made his chest hurt.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all who have made it this far. This is the first long work I've put out there and I appreciate you all so much for reading! I'll miss Cody and the squad, and I hope you've enjoyed the ride!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ready, sir?” Cody asked. 
</p><p>Vader rose from his seat, then hesitated.
</p><p>“We can give you a few minutes, if you need it,” Rex offered. 
</p><p>“No,” he replied. His new vocoder sounded more like his old self. “I don’t want to keep him waiting.” 
</p><p>“I don’t know. Master Obi-Wan is used to waiting on you,” Ahsoka teased good-naturedly. 
</p><p>“Very funny, Snips.” 
</p><p>“Come on,” she took his hand, leading him down the ship’s ramp, offering her arm to steady him as he walked through the sand. Cody, Rex, and Arfive followed behind. Cody still hadn’t quite disconnected from whatever strange connection Skywalker had forged with him when they defeated the Emperor together, so he could tell he was nervous. But if Skywalker reached out in the Force a little further, to the hut in the distance, he would know that Kenobi was there, excited to welcome him. 
</p><p>“Sand = rough for wheels.” 
</p><p>“Yeah, I know, Arfive. But if Skywalker can manage in that new armor he’s hauling around, then so can you.” 
</p><p>Arfive whined. Rex chuckled. “I know I’ve said it before, but he kinda reminds me of Artoo.” He nudged Arfive. “You’d like Artoo, if that poor guy’s still around.” 
</p><p>“Oh he is,” Cody said quietly. “Senator Organa picked him up after the war. Don’t tell Skywalker yet, or he’ll turn straight around and go reunite with him first.” 
</p><p>Rex grinned. “You’re not wrong.” 
</p><p>Ahsoka and Anakin were farther ahead now, but not by much. Cody squinted against the suns and could see Kenobi in the distance at the door of his home. Even though they were still a long way off, he spotted them and was now coming forward to greet them. 
</p><p>Skywalker froze in panic, but Kenobi didn’t stop until he reached Skywalker, pausing in front of him. Ahsoka stepped aside. Kenobi looked Skywalker over with a strange mix of sorrow and hope. For a few moments, there was nothing but the sound of the wind in the distance. 
</p><p>“I—” Skywalker began, his voice unsteady. He started again. “I’m not worthy to be here. I’ve let you down, and I’m still—still too full of anger and fear—” 
</p><p>“Well,” Kenobi smirked a little. “You <em>are</em> a bit late, but—” he grew serious. “But I am very proud you made it here.” 
</p><p>Skywalker nodded sharply, and Kenobi pulled him into a hug. 
</p><p>They stayed there for awhile before Kenobi held him at arm’s length, studying him again, smiling proudly. “Shall we?”
</p><p>—</p>
<p>The suns were starting to sink down toward the horizon. Cody sat at the edge of a rocky outcrop, watching. He, Rex, and Ahsoka had given the Generals space to talk and catch up. </p><p>Despite the ever-changing future, Cody was thankful. There was always going to be another fight, but for now, he could rest. He closed his eyes, the sunslight now dim enough to feel warm and pleasant. 
</p><p>“Cody?” He turned to see Kenobi walking up the outcrop. “May I join you?” 
</p><p>“Of course,” Cody smiled. 
</p><p>Kenobi sat next to him. The two of them had always been comfortable sitting in silence, so he didn’t say anything at first as he watched the sunset. He looked how Cody felt - tired, but content. His hair was more gray than Cody remembered. 
</p><p>“How’d it go?” Cody asked quietly. 
</p><p>“Oh, well enough,” he smiled. “He wants to meet his children.” 
</p><p>“I thought he might.” 
</p><p>Kenobi nodded, then sighed thoughtfully. “I could have done so many things to prevent—” 
</p><p>“<em>Don’t,</em>” Cody warned. “Don’t do that to yourself. It’s over now. He’s home now.” 
</p><p>“Well,” Kenobi took a breath. “He told me he’s facing the choices he’s made; trying to make one right choice at a time. Which I thought was good, manageable advice,” Kenobi grinned, watching Cody out of the corner of his eye. 
</p><p>“Ha,” Cody replied. 
</p><p>The sky was turning a nice orange. “Cody,” Kenobi said seriously. “Thank you.” 
</p><p>“For what?” 
</p><p>“Bringing him back.” 
</p><p>“He found his way.” Cody reached to take Palpatine’s lightsaber from his belt. “Here,” he passed it to Kenobi. “I’m sorry it’s in a different form this time. The Emperor took yours and bled the crystal. I don’t know if you can do anything with it, but it’s in there. It defeated the Emperor.” 
</p><p>Kenobi squeezed his hand around the hilt, taking it back, touched by the gesture. 
</p><p>“Thank you, Cody.” 
</p><p>The first sun sunk halfway below the horizon. 
</p><p>“So now what?” Cody asked. 
</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Kenobi replied, resting a hand on his chin. “I guess I never thought much beyond the war.” 
</p><p>“We could use you in the Senate.” 
</p><p>Kenobi burst out laughing. “No, no, I’m not brave enough for politics.” 
</p><p>“Banthashit. They didn’t call you the great Negotiator for nothing.” 
</p><p>“Please, Cody, I’m retired.” 
</p><p>“So was I.”
</p><p>“I’ll think about it.” 
</p><p>“Really?” 
</p><p>“<em>Well—</em>” 
</p><p>Cody snorted. “Right.” 
</p><p>“But you have a point. We’ll all have to help each other in this new Republic.” 
</p><p>“Ah, you’ll keep yourself busy enough,” Cody waved him off.
</p><p>“You all have found yourselves many younglings in need of training. Ahsoka has asked me to teach again, and…I quite like the sound of that.” 
</p><p>Cody smiled. “You’ll be good at it.” 
</p><p>“But if there’s ever anything you need, Cody,” he looked at him. “Just ask.”
 </p><p>“Of course.” 
</p><p>“Although, I may have to call in a couple of favors with you. You can help with the hand-to-hand combat, double agent section of class.” 
</p><p>Cody laughed. “When have I ever let you down?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>